The Lone ODST: First Feet Into Gamindustri
by Ace-man 165
Summary: As an ODST team was dropped into New Mombasa City where the Covenant Ship is located, it immediately jumped into slipspace and The Rookie was knocked out by the blast. When he woke up, he noticed that he wasn't in New Mombasa, but rather a different world, encountering new foes and new allies. Will the Rookie work with his new friends and find a way home?[Takes place in Re;Birth 2]
1. Prepare To Drop

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the material of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series or the Halo series in this story as they belong to Microsoft, Compile and Idea Factory…**

* * *

 _On the battlefield,_

 _The military pledges to leave no soldier behind._

 _As a nation,_

 _Let it be our pledge that when they return home,_

 _We leave no veteran behind._

 _\- Dan Lipinski_

* * *

 **BGM:** **Overture [Intro] – Halo 3: ODST**

 _ **The Year is 2552.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Humanity is at War with an alien alliance known as "The Covenant".**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **We are losing.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The Covenant have burned our worlds, killing billions in their Genocidal Campaign.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Earth is Our Last Bastion – A carefully guarded secret.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **But not anymore.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A Covenant Carrier has Breached Earth's Defenses and attacked the African Mega-City, "New Mombasa".**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Initial Reports confirm major damage and heavy civilian casualties.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Now, Military Leaders of the "United Nations Space Command" Have prepared their response…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Teams of Highly-Trained "Orbital Drop Shock Troopers" Are ready to assault the carrier from Navy Ships in Low Orbit.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **This is a Near-suicidal mission.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **But these troopers are the best of the best.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And saving New Mombasa could be the most important mission of the war…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Or is it?**_

 **END BGM**

* * *

 _In the Navy ship: Say My Name_

 **BGM:** **The Rookie [In The Ship] – Halo 3: ODST**

Inside was the three ODSTs grouped around a holo-table which shows the Covenant Prophet of Regret's CAS-class Assault Carrier hovering near the city's Orbital Elevator at New Mombasa. The three ODSTs named Taylor 'Dutch' Miles, Kojo 'Romeo' Agu and Michael 'Mickey' Crespo as for the other ODST named Rookie was sleeping inside his pod.

"The Navy put up a good fight" Mickey commented.

"Course they did. It's Earth" Dutch responded.

"Better late than never" Romeo jokingly said.

"How about you show some respect, Romeo?" Dutch criticized him.

"Just saying Dutch, they missed one" Romeo complained.

"No. They left it for us" Dutch stated and they heard the sirens, looking at the door, seeing their Leader, Edward Buck with an attractive ONI operative named Veronica Dare.

"You heard the music. Time to dance" Buck stated.

"Hello, beautiful…" Romeo tensed.

"Pods. Now" He ordered the team as they walked to their pods then he was was stopped by Dare.

"Replacements?" She asked.

"This many years into the war? Who isn't." He answered.

"At least they listen" She stated.

"To me. And they're not gonna like what they hear"

"Orders are orders"

"Come on, Veronica! What could be more important than that carrier?"

"My orders. And Buck? Called me captian" Dare ordered.

"I'll pass on that dance. But you can show me where to sit…" And she walked away.

* * *

 _With the other ODSTs_

"What the hell kind of armor was she wearing?" Mickey complained.

"Dunno, Mickey. I wasn't looking at her gear" Romeo playfully punch Mickey then looked at Dutch.

"Pft! Seriously?" He said as Dutch was holding a M7S Submachine Gun.

"Well gonna be close-quarters" And Romeo grabbed a shotgun. "Exactly…"

Then three ODSTs saw Buck and Dare walking to their pods.

"Second to last. Right next to mine" Buck guides her.

"Cozy~" Romeo muttered as Buck walks towards him.

"You gonna tell us her name, Gunny?" He asked but Buck took away the shotgun from him.

"Ms. Naval Intelligence. Our new boss"

"Oh, brother…" Mickey muttered.

"So check your mouths, find your chairs…and get SET for a combat drop!" And Buck walked away.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this inside a Covenant ship?" Romeo complained about Buck giving him a SRS99-S2 AM sniper rifle as he walks over to Rookie and hits him with the sniper rifle, waking him up.

"Wake up, buttercup" Romeo tensed then Dutch pushed him away.

"Relax Rookie. He don't mean nothing" And hands him a M7S. "Besides. Now's one of those times? Pays to be the strong, silent type"

He grabbed the M7S and puts it to his weapon rack and a few seconds later, the pod door closes, two screens pop out, revealing Buck and Dare wearing their helmets.

" _Latest intel reports Covenant troops are massing beneath the carrier"_ Said Dare.

" _They're pulling-back?_ _Why?"_ Buck asked.

" _We're not going to find out way up here"_

 **BGM:** **The Rookie [Dropping]**

" _TROOPERS! We are green and very, VERY MEAN!"_ And the drop pods started to descend, Rookie's pod drops into Earth, viewing the battle as he saw a Frigate cut in half completely.

" _I take it back... Navy got its butt kicked"_

" _Hey Romeo. Remember when I told you to shut your mouth?"_ Buck reminded him.

" _Yeah?"_

" _Consider that a standing order…"_ Buck ordered him to shut up as the pods descend into the Earth's atmosphere.

" _Captain? Fifteen klicks off the deck"_ Buck said as they descend into New Mombasa where the covenant ship is, next to the space elevator.

" _Standby to adjust trajectory. On my mark"_ The Squad expect for Buck and Dare were confused about what she meant by that.

" _What did she just say?"_ Dutch asked.

" _Mark!"_ And the team's pods changed their landing to the covenant ship to somewhere else.

" _We're way off course!"_ Mickey complained.

" _We're heading exactly where I need to go!"_

" _But we're gonna miss the carrier!"_ Then the Covenant ship activate something as the ship has blue electricity over its surface.

" _Radiation!"_ Dutch shouted detected something strange about the ship.

" _Covenant just set off a nuke?!"_

" _No. The carrier's going to jump!"_ Said Dare as they watched the ship entering slip-space, opening a portal.

" _It's a slip-space rupture! You need to—"_ Then the ship went in the portal, leaving a huge explosion that is heading towards the team.

" _EMP! Losing power!"_ The explosion went closer to the squad and pulled out the chutes.

" _STABILIZE_ then pop your chutes! We're going in HARD!" Buck ordered as a pod hits Rookie's pod, losing control of his pod, he holds on as his pod spins around, the explosion went closer and closer… till… it all went black…

 **END BGM**

* * *

 _In an unknown city…_

 **BGM: Promonition of Battle - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"Huh?" A Young girl was carrying shopping bags till she looked at the sky and saw a bright light, falling from the sky and crash into a forest.

Her eyes widen. "I gotta tell Iffy about this!" She ran towards a futurist tower and went inside.

* * *

 _Somewhere else in a middle of a city…_

"What the hell was that?" A female with an odd white-purple skin and wearing a big, opened gray jacket with a mouse eared hood and saw a bright light felled from the sky and crashed somewhere.

"I don't know. Should we check it out, chu?" A gray mouse asked, he has a red and yellow broken heart marking, rat-like tail with a big black heart on the end and a zig-zag split in the center and demon wings on his back.

"We'll check it out next time. Right now, our boss sent us to find and destroy those 'mascots' each in their nations" She reminded.

"Alright, chu" And the two walked into the shadows.

 **END BGM**

 _ **This is where his journey starts… in an unknown world…**_

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Even though, my English is average… Feedback will be good so I improve my English.**


	2. The Rookie

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the material of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series or the Halo series in this story as they belong to Microsoft, Compile and Idea Factory…**

 _'Roger that' =_ Rookie speaking in his mind/Thoughts

 _"Roger that"_ = Rookie quietly speaking/Whispering/Communications through devices

"What the goodness!" = Normal talking

 **"Target locked!"** = A.I talking

 **Just wanted to let all of you know that Rookie isn't completely mute, he just a strong silent type like Dutch stated...**

* * *

 **The Rookie**

 **Location: Unknown**

 **An hour after drop…**

 **BGM:** **The Rookie [Roaming in New Mombasa] – Halo 3: ODST**

As the Rookie is gaining consciousness, he opens his eyes and shocked to see he is not in New Mombasa but rather in an unknown forest, it was night time and it already storming outside his pod.

As he looked around outside his pod, he ejects the pod's door and notices that he was about five feet above the ground, he grabs his gear and jumped off his pod, he looks around and seeing that he is not in New Mombasa nor was dreaming…

' _Where the hell am I?'_ He asked as the storm gets worse and worse, lighting strikes and the wind is getting stronger. ' _Am I in a cyclone or something? I need to get shelter'_ As the Rookie ran through the rain and looked around seeing weird glowing lines on the ground and pillars that he never seen before.

The Rookie found some shelter inside a cave. ' _This will take a while'_ As he found a good spot that he can sleep hidden. ' _I never saw a forest look like that before on Earth or maybe I'm not in Earth…'_ The Rookie wondered as he lies down and fell asleep…

 **END BGM**

* * *

 **Location: Unknown**

 **Thirty Minutes after Drop…**

 **BGM:** **Landscape of the Town – Hyperdimension Neptunia the Animation**

"Iffy! Iffy!" A young girl shouted having creaming pink hair, she wears a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck, un-attached sleeves, and a red plain skirt and has a black hip purse with a C on it and on her black headband.

"Hey Compa, what's with the hurry?" The girl asked as she has emerald eyes and light brown hair that is about waist length, an oversize jacket with a belt load of phones and she's IF, Iffy is her nickname…

"Something fell from the sky and crashed into Virtua Forest!" Compa told her.

"Compa. There's no aircraft flying around in a middle of a storm like this" As she pointed at the storm which wasn't worse till Rookie woke up.

"But Iffy. I saw it crashing down with my own eyes!" Compa complained.

"Compa, you talking non-sense, there's no such thing as—"

She was cut off by a small fairy sitting on a book.

"Something's crashed into the Virtua Forest!" The Fairy shouted.

 **BGM:** **Emergency - Megadimension Neptunia VII**

"See, I'm not the only one who saw it"

"Actually, I detected it, not saw it, Compa" The Fairy stated.

"Eh? Awww" Compa sigh in defeat.

"Wait. Did something felled from sky" IF asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes. An unknown vortex came out of nowhere and a big metal object crashed into the Virtua Forest" She explained. "You two go and find that metal object, as this might affect us or the ASIC…"

IF and Compa looked at each other and nod "You're right, but first we wait till this storm ends" And three waited out for the storm to end…

 **END BGM**

* * *

 **The Rookie**

 **Location: Virtua Forest**

 **Six hours after drop…**

The Rookie woke up, seeing that the storm has pass, nothing but cleared skies and puddles everywhere.

' _Looks like the storm has passed'_ As the Rookie got up and went out of the cave. ' _I was right, this is not Earth…'_ And walk into the forest, finding any signs of people.

 _Few hours of walking later…_

 **BGM:** **Between Earth and Sky – Hyperdimension Neptunia V**

' _Damnit all, I been walking in this forest for a few hours and still haven't seen anyone around here'_ Rookie was worried, not wanting to be the last human in this unknown world then he saw a jelly that has a dog face. _'What the hell is that?'_

"Dogoo?" As it stares at him for a few minutes, he couches down to the creature but the creature suddenly jumped onto Rookie's hand.

' _Hey. Get off!'_ He swings his arm around to get him off.

"Dogoo!" The creature holds tight on his hand.

' _Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off! GET OFF!'_ Repeating himself ten times, he swings his arm powerful enough to launch the creature into a tree and exploded goo everywhere as he looks at his hand which is cover with goop.

' _This is fucking disgusting...'_ As the Rookie wipes off the goo on his hand but suddenly he encounter the same creature but bigger, bigger than the Mgalekgolo Hunters. ' _What. The Fuck. Is that…'_

 **END BGM**

"DOGOO!" The huge creature jumps into the air and right about to land on him but luckily he dodged and ran as fast as he can.

' _Damnit, he's chasing me'_ As the huge creature chases him, he returned fire, firing his M7S and the huge creature still chasing him. ' _Damnit'_ He took off his silencer on the M7 ' _I hope someone hear this…'_ And returned fire.

*BANG*

* * *

 _Meanwhile with IF and Compa_

 **Location: Virtua Forest**

 **Six hours after Drop…**

"Hey Iffy. What could that metal thing is?" Compa asked.

"Dunno. It could be useful or be worse" IF said.

As IF and Compa walking around the forest, following the smoke. "I wonder if encounter some super soldiers to help us?"

"That's ridiculous, the only ones that is powerful is the CPUs, not some highly trained, super so—"

*BANG*

 **BGM:** **Dread Intrusion - Halo 3**

"EH! What was that?" Compa asked.

"Don't know. But it's coming from over there" As IF pointed at that direction the gunfire came from and they went to their battle stances.

"Iffy… I'm scared" Compa was shaking, holding her big Syringe as the gunfire grew louder.

"Then stay behind me, Compa" As Compa ran behind IF, she narrowed her eyes as the gunfire grew louder and louder and an armored person came out of the woods.

IF swiftly tripped him using her legs, dropping his SMG and as he tried to get up, he was pounded downed by IF. "Who are you?!"

 **END BGM**

* * *

 _With the Rookie_

"Who are you?!" The Girl asked loudly. After she has no response from the Rookie, she pull out her qatars and pointed to the Rookie. "Answer ME!"

' _Damnit girl, you know that I'm muted right?'_ He said, wishing that he could speak to her.

"Mhmm Iffy, I think he cannot speak…" Compa stated as IF looked at her.

"Cannot speak huh?" As IF turned back to the Rookie and asked him "Let's see if you can answer my questions, do you work for ASIC?" She asked.

' _The hell is ASIC?'_ He shook his head saying no.

"Okay, next question. Are you around here?" She asked another question.

' _What kind of question is that, girl?'_ He shook his head again.

"Mhmm interesting, okay final one. Did you came from that smoke over there" She pointed that the direction where the smoke is.

'... _Is my pod still smoking?'_ And he nodded, making IF smiled.

"Well, looks like we found out what was that metal object crashing from the sky" IF stated.

"Oh so he's the one who came from the sky, how could he survive the fall?" Compa wondered.

' _Kid, I was in my drop pod. But serious, what the hell is going on here?'_ As IF release him, pulling him then he dust off his armor and grabbed his M7.

"Anyway, my name's IF and this Compa" She introduced herself and Compa as she waved at him.

"Hey, I have a question" As Rookie and IF looked at Compa. "What are you shooting at when you encounter us, it is something that is chasing yo-" As soon she was able to finish her sentence, the huge creature lands behind her, shocked IF and Compa screamed.

"AHHHHHHH! GRANDOGOO!" She ran behind the Rookie and IF.

"So you running away from THAT!" And he nodded. "Alright Compa, back me up!" She dash forward to the Grandogoo with her qatars.

 **BGM:** **Scamper - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

The Rookie soon joined her to defeat the Grandogoo.

"DOGOO!" The Grandogoo jumps into the air and slams into IF but she dodges it and counter-attacked, slashing her qatars at the Grandogoo as she was head-butted by the Grandogoo. The Rookie supressed fire at the Grandogoo, getting its attention as he was on his last clip.

' _Damn, on my last clip…'_ As the Rookie used up all his ammo on his M7, he switch to his Automag pistol and shot him a few times.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

' _He's not even dying, what to do, what to do?'_ As IF still slashing and dodging the Grandogoo, Compa supports her by firing her syringe at long-range. ' _Why the hell is she using a big syringe against that Big Dogoo…!'_ The Rookie wondered but notices that he had some frags on him and got a good idea.

' _Let's see you like frag grenades'_ The Rookie ran towards the Grandogoo with a frag on his hand, active and IF notices him running towards him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She shouted as the Rookie stopped and throw the frag grenade and it went inside the Grandogoo as planned.

"DOGOOOO- *BOOM*" The Grandogoo exploded launching goop everywhere and cover the three with goop.

 **END BGM**

"Ewww, I got goop all over my clothes" Compa has her clothes almost covered by goop.

"Damnit, I got goop on me too" Then IF glared at the Rookie. "What's wrong with you, you almost got injured if he stomps on you!" Then Rookie shrugged.

"*sigh* Now we know who came from the skies…" IF muttered.

"So… Who are you, Mister Soldier" Compa asked him as he takes his dogtag and gave it to the girls.

IF and Compa examined his dogtag as it saids:

* * *

 **John Doe, The Rookie**

 **Orbital Drop Shock Trooper**

 **Luna (Crisium City, Naniwa)**

 **Ranking: Lance Corporal**

* * *

Both of them were surprised that he a Lance Corporal and interested about his homeland, Luna…

"Wow. He's a Lance Corporal" Compa said.

"So people called you Rookie?" IF asked him as he nodded.

Compa giggled. "I shall call you Rook-Rook" She smiled but Rookie tilted his head. ' _Rook-Rook?'_

"Don't worry about it, she finds it easy to remember but it's nice to meet you Rookie" IF handshakes Rookie. "So are you lost in this forest?" And he nodded.

"Iffy, how about we take him to the Planeptune's Basilicom" Compa suggested.

"Good idea Compa" She looked at the Rookie. "We need some help finding our friends, can you help with us?" And he nodded.

"Yay, Rook-Rook has join our party!" She cheered happily.

"Well then, follow us and we'll take you to the Basilicom" IF smiled as the three walked out of the Virtua Forest and head to Planeptune.

' _Looks like I'll be changing my mission then'_ He said.

' _Even though he can't speak, he sure know how to listen'_ IF thought to herself then she smiled.

And they walked out of the Virtua Forest.

* * *

Back at Earth

 **Buck**

 **Location: Taryari Plaza**

 **Immediately After Drop...**

 **BGM: The Rookie - Halo 3: ODST**

After the explosion from the Slipspace rupture, Buck's pod crashed into the streets and his pod was upside-down then Dare responded.

 _"Squad, what's your status? You still with me, Buck?"_ Dare asked on her com and Buck spoke.

"Yeah... Give me a sec _..."_ Buck tries to open his pod.

 _"I hit pretty hard, my hatch won't open... How about yours, Buck?"_ His hatch opens and fell from his pod.

"Ungh! *sigh* Works Great..."

 _"Right... When you get done fooling around. I could use some help"_

"*Sigh* Did I... Do something wrong? Because the only thing I regret about you and me is that not knowing you were a spook when we first met. I would've been a lot less charming..."

 _"That's what's I miss about you. Your mouth always a little faster then your brain"_ She continues. _"Look, don't get start on my job. We both agree to end it."_ Buck grabbed his Assault Rifle but it seem to be stuck on his pod.

"That was years ago, Veronica. I'm *grunt* a little *grunt* fizzy *grunt* on the-" His Assault Rifle came out of his pod. "Details... You must have met a lot of other saps since then but why me in your safari?" He asked.

 _"Firstly, you're the best soldier I know and secondly..."_ She paused for a second. _"Don't you remember... That night. What you asked in the morning?"_ Then a Phantom flies over Buck, carrying pods.

 **END BGM**

"I remember not getting an answer" He muttered.

 _"Say again Buck? You're breaking up..."_ And Buck responded.

"I said say put! I'm on my way!" He runs towards cover and saw another Phantom dropping near his position.

 **BGM:** **More Than His Share - Halo 3: ODST**

 _"We missed our LZ. This grid is filled with Covenant, be careful"_

"I appreciate the concern"

 _"Won't be much of a rescue if you're dead"_ Buck chuckled and cocks his Assault Rifle.

'Yeah, we'll see about that...'

 **END BGM**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Even though Rookie cannot talk, he sure can able to get the job done...**

 **Just Like Buck said about the Rookie.**

 **"Not exactly green; no ODST is. But if I didn't think he could do the job, I wouldn't have him on my six. He doesn't say much, but I don't care. I just need him to listen."**

 **Edited:** **Thanks to Courier47, I was able to fix the mistakes he pointed out, but I can't fix everything. Even though there WILL be more mistakes later on my stories, feedback will be good to revise my stories and improved my English :3**

 **Also I decided to add in the missions from Halo 3: ODST in this story because... Why the fuck not, Rookie is in another dimension. But all of it will be the same from the game except the ending.**


	3. Welcome To Planeptune

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series or the Halo series in this story as they belong to Microsoft, Compile and Idea Factory…**

* * *

 **The Rookie**

 **Location: Planeptune**

 **Seven hours after drop…**

 **BGM: $100 - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"Here we are, Welcome to Planeptune, The Land of Purple Progress" IF introduce him to the nation and he was surprised, looking at this futuristic nation filled with towering skyscrapers and futuristic like building structures with the colour of purple.

' _This is as futuristic as our world'_ He commented.

As the three walked through the streets of Planeptune, Compa asked IF.

"Hey Iffy, should we tell him about what's going on?"

"Mhmm. He's not from this world I presumed" And the two walk over to the Rookie and talks about their history. "Hey Rookie, mind if we talk you about Gamindustri?" She asked and the Rookie nodded. 'Well this will be interesting...'

"Alright, this is gonna be long" As the three continued walking through Planeptune, IF explained the history of Gamindustri. "This world you're in is called Gamindustri. There are four nations, the one we are in is Planeptune, the other nations are Lastation, Land of Black Regality, Lowee, The Land of White Serenity and finally Leanbox, Land of Green Pastures ruled by four CPUs which is stands for Console Patron Unit" She continued. "The four CPUs are Purple Heart, she rules Planeptune, Black Heart rules Lastation, White Heart rules Lowee and Green Heart rules Leanbox. The four were at war for a long time which we call it 'The Console War'. They used shares, power from people's faiths and hopes to keep them on the fight until an evil villain named Arfoire brought chaos to Gamindustri and the four teamed up and defeated her, we were there and after her defeat, the shares were so high that it creates the CPU Candidates for Planeptune, Lastation and Lowee... It's a shame that Leanbox didn't get one"

"Yeah. Green Heart was lonely back then" Compa repiled.

 **BGM:** **Tear Drop - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

Then a shadow covers IF's eyes and sigh. "But a few years later after Arfoire's defeat, a group named the ASIC, stands for Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime, took most of their shares and people are putting faith in them as they bring products and cheat devices. Then the four CPUs and the Planeptune's Candidate went to a landmass known as the Gamindustri Graveyard to investigate the source and... They never came back and to make matters worse, it's been three years ago"

' _Three years, man that's long'_ Rookie was surprised then IF looks at Rookie.

 **BGM:** **Lite Light - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"So, that's the situation we're in, Rookie" Then she asks him. "Will you help us defeat them and save the CPUs" Which is a very oblivious question for Rookie.

'If they wanted to bring chaos to Gamindustri... just like the Covenant' Rookie remembers the horrors of the Covenant, glassing every human planet they seek, killing billions of people with no mercy and... The moment that he will never forget. And he nods which made IF and Compa smile.

"Alright, let's head to the Basilicom and tell Histoire the good news" And three continued walking through the streets.

Even though he can't communicate, he still cares for his team... and his new friends… That's what soldiers are for, protecting people from harm.

* * *

 _One hour of walking later…_

"We're finally arrived, so welcome to the Planeptune's Basilicom…" As the three walked into the Basilicom and IF suddenly shouted, calling for someone.

"Histoire! We're home!"

"And we got a new friend here!" Compa added.

"Coming!" And a little fairy on a book floated towards the them.

"Welcome Home you two and who's this person" She looked at the Rookie, examining his appearance.

"Oh. This is Rookie, he came from the smoke at Virtua Forest" IF explained.

"So you're the one who felled down from the sky" She said. "Oh. Where are my manners, my name is Historie, I'm a Tome who records history in Gamindustri, it's nice to meet you, Rookie" She introduced herself as he bow down to her.

"Oh yeah, we almost forgot. Rook-Rook can't talk but he's a good listener~" Compa explained about him being quiet then she smiled.

"Oh. So that's explained why he's being so quiet…" And he nodded. "So IF, Compa, what happened at the Virtua Forest?" Histoire asked the two.

And IF and Compa explained what happened at the Virtua Forest.

"I see. So the Rookie helped you defeat a Grandogoo, how rare" Histoire puts her hand on her chin.

"Yeah and he's a Lance Corporal, also a Orbital Drop Shock Trooper" Compa stated.

"Orbital Drop Shock Trooper?" Histoire was confused about the term.

"Well, we don't about this because he cannot talk but we know that he's from another world" IF said.

"I see. I'll research about his world later" Said Histoire.

"Anyway, is the Sharicite ready?" IF asked.

"Yes, IF. Thanks to you two, we have enough to save the CPUs" Histoire said happily.

"Good. So we going to the graveyard right?"

"Yes and also take Rookie with you, he might be helpful in your journey" Histoire recommend.

"Oh yeah. Histoire, do we have any weapons for the Rookie because… He's only got a pistol"

"Mhmm. Oh yes we have." She was dashed off sight and came back with a weird looking sword. "Rookie, take this" She gave him a 'Gun-Blade' similar to Nepgear's HDD Weapon, this Gun Blade has dark blue and purple skin. "This weapon will help deal with the monsters" and he nodded and holds his Gun-Blade which he got feeling of using a Energy sword that the Elites used.

"Wait, isn't that the weapon Ge-Ge use in her HDD form" Compa asked.

"Yes Compa but this one is a copy of the original and modified…" And the both stayed in silent.

"Does Nepgear know about this?" She asked, tilted her head.

"No. I think she forgotten about it a long time ago" Histoire explained.

' _Got to say. This Nepgear person really loved having guns combined with swords'_ The Rookie commented as the girls continued.

"Alright, enough talking. Let's go and save our friends"

"Yeah!" And the Rookie nodded as he puts his Gun Blade on his back.

"Alright. I'll teleport you all to the Gamindustri Graveyard, I don't know what lurks at that place but I'm sure you're all ready for the worst" Histoire said.

"Don't worry Histy, we'll get them back, right guys" As Compa looked at Rookie and IF as they nodded.

"Yes, let's go save Nep and the others" And Compa grabbed the sharicite and put it on her purse, Histoire teleports Rookie, IF and Compa to the Graveyard.

 **END BGM**

"Mhmm… So he's from another world huh…" As Histoire had a huge thought about the Rookie and secretly research about his world.

* * *

 **Back on** **Earth**

 **Buck**

 **Location: Tayari Plaza**

 **Immediately After Drop…**

Back at New Mombasa, Buck's objective is to find Dare's Crash Site, he fought through Covenant forces, helped the marines, dealing with the Hunters and found her pod, surrounded by Covenant forces. After killing off the Covenant, he ran to her pod.

"I'm here. I got you" Buck pushed the pod door off and notices that Dare wasn't there in the pod, only to encounter a Huragok (The Engineer) and was holding Dare's helmet. "Aww nuts" And the Huragok examined Buck saw Dare's helmet on his tentacles "Whoa!" Then a sniper shot killed the Huragok by Romeo from the distance as he waves at him.

 **BGM:** **The Rookie - Halo 3: ODST [4:40]**

Buck waves back and got up, only to see the Huragok's dead body glowing blue, Buck got away as it explodes and Romeo walk up him, but Buck doesn't know about the Huragoks…

"What the heck was that?! You ever seen on before?" He asked but Romeo didn't answer.

"Hey Romeo. You got your ears on?" He asked him again, only to remember that he ordered him to shut up a hour ago.

"Oh, I get it. Permission to speak, smart-ass" He mutters and Romeo spoke.

"No, I don't know what it was. But it was gonna grease your ass good. Just like it did to the Captain" He answered.

As Buck looked a metal object stuck on a wall and walked towards it. "Yeah…Maybe. You hear from Mickey? Dutch?" He asked.

"Negative"

"The Rookie?" Romeo shooked his head.

"We need to get above this crap, link with the bee-net. One of our drones must have seen where they hit"

"So we're popping smoke on the lady's mission? She ever tell you what she wanted?" Romeo asked.

"No... Never" Buck muttered then looked at Romeo. "Doesn't matter. All I care about now is getting my men out of this city. Even you" And both Buck and Romeo walked away from the pod and finds the rest of his squad around New Mombasa.

 **END BGM**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Honestly, I wanted Rookie to have a weapon from their dimension as his Automag will be useless against strong and armored monsters but useful against personnel, so it's best to have his Automag as his backup.**


	4. Finding Her Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series or the Halo series in this story as they belong to Microsoft, Compile and Idea Factory…**

 **Also Spoiler Alert if you haven't played both Halo 3: ODST and Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2...**

* * *

 **The Rookie**

 **Location: Gamindustri Graveyard**

 **Eight hours after drop…**

 _ **CHAPTER 0:**_ _ **PRELUDE TO THE END**_

 **BGM:** **Pitch Black - Zombie Night Terror**

The Rookie, IF and Compa had finally arrived at the Gamindustri Graveyard. To describe it, it's nothing but a wasteland, filled with huge controllers and other gaming stuff, the dark clouds covered the Graveyard with thunder and lighting..

"So we finally arrived at the Gamindustri Graveyard…" Said IF.

"Y-y-yup. S-s-so it's-s-s-seems-s-s" Compa muttered heavily.

' _Compa. Why are you so scared? It's just a huge graveyard…'_ The Rookie sweatdropped.

"I don't why you are so scared?" IF said. ' _HEY. Just what I just said… Forget it, I can't talk'_

"B-b-but… Look at the weird stuff all over the place…" As the Rookie looked around the graveyard, staying alert at all times as Histoire told them, they don't know what we're up against, he activates his night-vision to see though the darkness and detects any hostiles, IF and Compa are highlighted green while the hostiles are highlighted red.

 _"Well the things see around you are inhabitants of Gamindustri proper…"_ We all heard Histoire voice in IF and Compa's earpiece and the Rookie, she links into his radio-com in his helmet.

"Oh. Really?" Compa asked.

"Tch. This is why I said it'd be okay if you stayed behind" IF complained.

"No way. I wouldn't agree to that" Compa responded. "Besides, I want to help Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge and the other CPUs as well" She said.

' _Who the hell are Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge? Do they link to the missing CPUs?'_ Rookie wondered.

"So do I, they've been missing for three whole years…" Said IF. "It's so stupid of them to make me worried…" She complained.

" _They be all right, I sure they be still alive"_ Histoire continued. _"Even though they are seriously injured, as long as you have the sharicite I prepared for you…"_

"Alright, if you're saying is true then we can save them right?" IF asked.

" _Correct"_ Histoire answered.

"Okay. Compa. Rookie, let's go and find our ladies, we've carry them if we have to" As both of them nodded and the three went off, deeper into the graveyard.

 _Thirty minutes later…_

"Hey, Rookie. Can you scout on this way and we go this way, we'll cover more ground you know" And he nodded. "Oh and take this!" She throws one of her phones at Rookie as he catches it. "Even though you can't call but do you know how to type a message?" He nodded again. "Good" And the Rookie spit up from IF and Compa as they went the other way.

' _I hope they be alright without me'_ He dash onward through the graveyard.

 **END BGM**

* * *

 _Five minutes of Exploring..._

 **BGM:** **No Way Out - Zombie Night Terror**

' _Crap. Monsters. Dead ahead'_ As he looked through his visor and saw some ghosts with ribbons, floating metal orbs and a dolphin? ' _This is getting weirder and weirder…'_ Then Rookie got a call from Histoire.

" _Oh Rookie, I forgotten that I upgraded your armor so it can take mores hits, I updated your HUD so you could see your weapons in this world's display"_ As he looked at a Gun-Blade display on his weapon section with his Automag pistol under it as she continues. _"I also forgot that the gun can switch into semi-auto, automatic and charge blaster but those three modes has different duration of overheating so be careful"_ And she ended the call.

' _Thanks for the tip, Histoire'_ As he looked at his Gun-Blade then to the monster. _"Well, let's see what this Gun Sword can do…"_

Rookie jumps in front of the monster, getting their attention, the first charge straight towards him, only to be shot by his Gun Sword.

*ROAR*

 **BGM:** **Traffic Jam - Halo 3: ODST [1:50]**

They all charged in at the same time. He switched the Gun Blade's mode, turning into a four barrel, Gatling gun and mowed down the monsters like cutting down long grass in the backyard. ' _Well that was a disappointment, I thought they be a challenge…'_ And soon after, a huge dragon lands behind him as he looked up to the dragon and it roared, very loud.

*ROOOOOAAAAR!*

' _Well, me and my big mouth'_ As he dodges the dragon's fire breath, the Rookie fires his Gatling gun at him but his scales are too thick to break through. ' _Damn. My Gatling gun does not work on strong foes'_ Then the Dragon punched him, knocking him back and hit the ground losing his Stamina, he was breathing fast then he was reminded that he has a charge mode on his Gun-Blade, he switched the mode again as the Gatling gun turns into on big barrel, laser blaster as the dragon charge at him, rapidly slashing his claws at him and it hit him…

Rookie's health went down to 50% and felled on the ground again as the dragon breathe fire he quickly throw his Gun-Blade at his side and rolled, dodging his fire breath, he quickly recovered and grabbed his Gun-Blade, having scratches on his armor. ' _Let's see what this mode can do?' The Rookie charge up the Gun-Blade and came out a large laser blast that was powerful enough to cut the dragon's arm_ as the dragon roared in pain. *ROAR!*

The Rookie notices that his Gun-Blade is overheated already. _'Well that just great, it overheats on every shot! Kinda reminds me of that Spartan Laser Dutch uses'_ As the Dragon roared in rage and flies towards him. _'Oh shit!'_ He jump outta the way, dodging the dragon as he circles around and flies towards him again and again and again. ' _Damnit. COOL DOWN ALREADY!'_ And in a nick of time, it's fully cooled down as the dragon flies towards him with his mouth open, Rookie charges his Gun-Blade and blasted him in the mouth, piercring through, brutally kill him as the dragon's dead body slides in front of him.

 **END BGM**

' _Wow. That's was brutal…!'_ As the Dragon's body disappeared, dropping an item, he walks over to the item to examine it, it's called a Dragon Fang.

 **BGM:** **Asphalt And Ablution - Halo 3: ODST**

' _Mhmm. Alright, let's find those CPUs'_ He put the Dragon Fang in his backpack and continued walking through the Graveyard, going in deeper and deeper through the darkness then he saw a huge open area and what's in front of him five highlighted in green. It was the CPUs, five of them, all tangled up.

' _Looks like I found them'_ He pulls out the phone IF gave, he texts her a message and hit send. _'I hope they get my message…'_

 **END BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile with IF and Compa…_

"Man. I can't believe we got nothing on our side" IF complained.

"Yeah. Nothing but meanie monsters and items we got" Compa sadly said.

"I hope Rookies and the CPUs are alright" And soon after, a buzz sound came from her phone pockets.

IF grabbed one of her phones and got a message. "Hey Compa, its Rookie" She told her.

"It's Rook-Rook? Let me see" As they both read Rookie's message and was shocked about his discovery.

The Message said:

* * *

 **Hey IF, I found the missing CPUs and they seem to be tangled by some wires or something...**

 **Please, I need help. – Rookie**

* * *

"Rook-Rook has found our friends?" Compa asked.

"Sure did. Come on, we need to get to Rookie" They nodded then ran through Rookie's path.

 _Thirty minutes later…_

IF and Compa had regrouped with Rookie and was shocked to see him with his armor damaged.

"Rookie! Wh-what happened to you?" She asked, Rookie pulled out a Dragon Fang and their eyes widen.

"Did you just..." Compa said.

"fought a" IF added.

"DRAGON!?" They both shouted and Rookie nodded.

"..."

"..."

"..." An awkward silence lasted five seconds... Then they screamed. "EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

* * *

 _Somewhere near their location..._

An Giant Robot that looks like a black knight was dormant till he heard a scream nearby. "EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!?" He was suddenly woke up by the scream.

"What the?" He looked around and saw three people near where the CPUs are imprisoned.

"OOOOOOHHHH, I been waiting for this moment..." He slowly walk towards Rookie and the girls.

* * *

"...So anyway, you know where the CPUs are?" IF asked and he nods, pointing the direction where the CPUs are and the three went there and they both shocked of this. They all saw the CPUs all tangled up with wires? Or tentacles? Whatever, their swimsuits are badly damaged from the fight.

 **BGM:** **Premonition of Battle - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"Hey. It's Nep!" As they went to the purple one.

' _So this is Nep. Wait. Is she Purple Heart?'_ Rookie examined her condition and her outfit. ' _Damn. She's very torn-apart…'_ Then she spoke.

"I-Iffy…? Compa?" She was very weak to speak to them as her eyes wasn't fully open and Compa spoke.

"Ge-Ge is here too and look, the other CPUs" As three looked around seeing about five CPUs trapped, Rookie was shocked as he looked at their defeated faces, pain and torture…

"Never been a situation like this before?" IF looked at Rookie and he shook his head, as she walked up to Nep and tried to wake her up. "Nep? Damn, she's still out cold" As Rookie pulls out his Gun-Blade but stopped by IF and Compa. "ROOKIE DON'T! You might hurt them instead of freeing them!" As he stands down and she tells Compa.

"Compa, you still got the sharicite?" She asked.

"Yup. It might be somewhere in my handy-dandy nurse's pouch"

" _Wait. If they are trapped here… Who's guarding them?_ " He asked to himself then a sudden earthquake happened.

"I WON'T ALLOW IT!" An Giant Black Knight Robot lands behind them as we stare at this huge robot.

"Who are you?! You better not stands in our way!" IF shouted.

"Hahahahahaha! Hahahahaha! For someone who's insane enough to travel through here. How inconceivable!" The Robot continues. "Three long years, I been idle for too GOD DAMN long! It's finally time to destroy you three!"

' _Over my dead body, Big guy'_ Rookie said, frowning in his helmet.

"I really don't get about his problem but we got a fight on our hands. Rookie and I can take care of him so go save the CPUs, Compa" She said.

"Right" Compa nodded and ran to the CPUs with the sharicite as IF and Rookie charged into action.

"Alright Rookie, let's see what you can do…" And the Rookie switches his Gun-Blade into a semi-auto mode.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Finally after three years, I finally have two opponents." And the Robot introduced himself. "I, CFW Judge will DESTROY YOU ALL!"

 **END BGM**

* * *

 _With Compa..._

Compa ran towards one of the CPUs and holds the sharicite. "Please. Please wake up…" Then the sharicite glows brightly as well as the CPU, gaining her strength and consciousness.

"Ah… Urrgh…" As she recovering her strength, she saw a familiar face, it was Compa.

"Ge-Ge. Are you with us?" She asked.

"Compa? I. I was…" Then Compa was so happy to see she's alive.

"I'm so happy you're alive! Let me get the others as well" But then they saw Rookie and IF felled down in front of them, Rookie's Health is now at 15% but he stood up and helps IF.

"Thanks Rookie. I own you one" IF smiled at him and both glared at Judge.

"WEAK! So pathetically weak! I thought this will be more interesting! C'MON!" He yelled as Nepgear looked surprised to see IF with a armored man helping her?

"IF?!"

"Gear?!" After a few seconds of silent, she spoke. "Heh. Now I feel stupid that you see me in a sorry state" She was embarrassed. "But be careful, this guy is super strong"

"Let me help you two, we need to buy some time for the others to recover" Compa explained.

And Nepgear joined as well. "I'll fight too"

"Heh, this will be interesting" Judge muttered. Rookie charged first, firing his Gun-Blade in semi-automatic mode which shocked Nepgear.

"What the Goodness?! How come he has a Gun-Blade?" Gear asked.

"Long story. We'll explained later, right now we need to help him" IF joined him as well as Gear and Compa.

As Rookie still firing his Gun-Blade, carefully not overheating it, he dodges Judge's attacks but Rookie knows that he can't run forever and his Health was very low.

"CELESTIAL SEVERANCE!" Nepgear passes Rookie with full speed, slash him up to the air and blasting her Gun-Blade with everything she got. But after that, Judge was still standing.

' _What the hell? How is he still alive?'_ Rookie was complete shocked.

"That's it? Really? Is that seriously all the strength you guys GOT?!" He descends from the air.

"We're not affecting him at all, are Nep and the others recover yet" IF asked.

"Mhmmm... I think they'll be waking up anytime soon…" Compa answered.

" _Perhaps that the sharicite is not pure enough to free the other CPUs…"_ Histoire responded.

"Seriously?! Well there's nothing we can do here…" IF sadly said.

"What? I'm gonna lose? N-no… no no no no" Nepgear was afraid of losing again.

"This is a total waste of my time, I'll destroy you all right now!" Judge lifted his axe up and ready to strike. Rookie quick draw his Gun-Blade, switching to Charge shot mode and blasts him in the face, blinding him as he was screaming in pain and dropped his axe.

"AGGGGHHHH! My eyes, MY EYES!" He screamed.

"Nice thinking, Rookie. Come on, let's get outta here" IF said.

"Wait, what about the other CP—"

"We'll get them when we'll find a way to free them, now come on" As Rookie and the others went away, Judge was still screaming but yelled.

"Once my retinal systems come back online, I'LL DESTORY YOU ALL!" Judge shouted but didn't noticed that they are long gone.

* * *

"*pat* *pat* I think we lost him" As Rookie and the others catching their breath, Nepgear was getting weaker.

"I. Can't. Stop… Now..." Then she fainted and fell but Rookie caught her.

"Ge-Ge?! There's no time to pass out like in a time like this!" Compa said, worried.

"Did she just seriously loss consciousness now?! Of all times!" IF shouted and sigh. "Let's get outta of this place, Rookie can carry Gear…" After a silent moment, she spoke. "I can't believe we can't save them all" She muttered.

" _Don't doubt yourselves, rescuing Nepgear is a critical accomplishment"_ Histoire responded.

' _She's right, rarely saving one person with great power can turn the tables around'_ Rookie looked at Nepgear, unconscious. ' _But these names they called them are really messing with my mind…'_ He sweatdropped.

"I guess you're right. What now, Histoire?" IF asked.

" _Return back to Planeptune, Nepgear must rest till she gained her strength back..."_ Histoire explained.

"Alright, let's get her back to the Basilicom" Rookie and Compa nodded and they went back to Planeptune.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **To be honest, I'm slowing down a bit... Also I'm writing chapter seven right now.**

 **Sometimes in the story, Rookie will be busy at night time...**


	5. His Journey, Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series or the Halo series in this story as they belong to Microsoft, Compile and Idea Factory…**

* * *

 **The Rookie**

 **Location: Planptune's Basilicom**

 **A Day after drop…**

 _ **CHAPTER 1:**_ _ **DIVEINE ORATORID**_

 **BGM: $100 - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

It's been fourteen hours in the Basilicom as the Rookie was on the couch, napping. As for IF, Compa and Histoire waited for Nepgear to recover and she recovered, instead in her HDD form, she just a normal girl with a school uniform.

"G-good morning…" She greeted them.

"Finally, you're awake!" IF happily glad.

"We were so very worried about you Ge-Ge" Compa said.

"How are you feeling?" Histoire asked.

"I'm feeling alright now but. I'm sorry…" Nepgear apologized.

"Don't apologized Nepgear, I'm the one to be blamed. It's my fault that I sent you five to the battlefield" Histoire apologized about what happened three years ago.

"What? N-no, I would never blame you, besides… I wasn't strong enough…" She sadly said.

"It may be sudden, but I ask you what happened at the Gamindustri Graveyard, three years ago" Histoire asked her about the event three years ago.

 **BGM:** **The Banishing - Halo Wars 2 [1:00]**

"Of course... Three years ago, we encountered a person named CFW Magic…" Then it all went white of hearing a thunder strike.

* * *

*BOOM!*

 _Flashback..._

As it went back to the Gamindustri Graveyard three years ago as five glowing lights flying towards the Graveyard.

 _"Three years ago, Me and the main CPUs went to the Gamindustri Graveyard to investigate a huge sudden share drop a few days ago"_

The glowing light in the front of the rest was Purple Heart. Purple Heart has dark lilac-purple hair and blue eyes with power symbols on it, her suit is a black skintight leotard with purple segments and silver pieces along it and boot/leg armor above the knee. The one next her is Purple Sister, a CPU Candidate as she has a similar appearance as her big sister but pinker and whiter. The three glowing was Black Heart, White Heart and Green Heart, Black Heart's hair is pure white with teal eyes as her suit is white and sliver. White Heart's hair is blue with red eyes, she has a white suit, unattached sleeves with black and light blue colors on her. And finally Green Heart, her light blond curled hair is now longer and straight worn in a ponytail and her suit covers less of her skin as she's mature with her big breasts... Why did I put that in... (-_-)

 _"When we first step at this place, we went exploring, finding the main source"_

As the five CPUs arrived at the Gamindustri Graveyard, it was all but gloom... Nothing but darkness with ruined devices and televisions. They floated through this gloomy place as the storm roared in fury.

*BOOM!* *BOOM!*

 _"As we went deeper in the Gamindustri Graveyard, greeted by powerful monsters"_

Then the five CPUs encountered Grandragons, Demonic Fenrir and many more but the CPUs took them down with teamwork with any damage, then they encounter something that they never faced before.

 _"Then we encounter a Ancient Dragon but... Different..."_

They encounter a Ancient Dragon but it is different then the rest of the Ancient Dragons they fought, its scales are dark and white with glowing crimson claws, its eyes are crimson glowing, leaving traces with a mouth as it was breathing dark smoke out of it. The CPUs fought it but... It was a tough battle.

 _"That Ancient Dragon was a tough opponent, most of us were injured by it but we hurt it enough that it will run away"_

After that tough battle against a Unknown Ancient Dragon, Green Heart and White Heart took most of the damage from the monster as they recovered, the dragon flew away, the CPUs decided to leave the dragon alone and fight another day.

 _"As we went deeper and deeper into the Gamindustri Graveyard, we found the main source of the sudden drop"_

As they arrived at a open area as they saw a red crystal with a power symbol. The five CPUs approached at the red crystal as White Heart smashed it with her big axe, they expected something more than just a red crystal in the middle of nowhere... Well... They're right but in a unexpected way.

 _"Then we encountered CFW Magic..."_

Out of nowhere, White Heart suddenly got grabbed, dropping her axe as she was pounded to the ground. Due to her taking most of the damage from the Dragon, she was knocked out easily as there was a lady with a scythe right in front of them. Her skin are lilac-white colored with yellow eyes and a eye patch, she has black armor with spiked wings on her back as she carries a scythe that has the same color as her armor.

 _"Blanc was the first one to be knocked out"_

The four CPUs was shocked to see one of the Goddesses got knocked out as they began to surround Magic, they soon started to attack but it didn't came to their favor.

 _"We thought that we can take her down... We were wrong..."_

Purple Heart was the first one to strike as Magic blocks her attack and shove her back, she also blocks Black Heart's attack but after that, she punches her back in the face... That's gonna leave a mark... Green Heart charged at her but soon grabbed by the breasts as Magic threw her to the ground harder enough that she got knocked out, unconscious. Black Heart recovered from that punch as she raged in fury, charging at her with a sword uppercut, Magic timed her strike with her scythe as she time it right and slashes her attack, knocking her out as well. Purple Heart was the last main CPU as she readies her katana and attacked her, she blocks Purple Heart's attacks as well as her blocking Magic's attacks then she got a open and grabbed Purple Heart in the neck, Magic uses her powers and exploded, Purple Heart got knocked back from the explosion as she fell to the ground, unconscious.

 _"After that, I was the last one standing..."_

Purple Sister was the last one standing against her as she started to tremble. She didn't last long because she just a Candidate, she tries to fight her but she wasn't fast enough to evade her attack.

 _"I tried to fight her head on but... everything went black after that attack..."_

* * *

 _Present…_

 **BGM: $100 - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

After hearing what Nepgear witnessed, everyone in the Basilicom was shocked.

"That's insane, how can all five of you get beaten by one person?" IF asked, shocked about this as well as Compa.

"How can all five CPUs lose?" Compa asked.

"So then, three years later, I was soon rescued by IF, Compa and… hmm..." Nepgear noticed that one is missing which is the Rookie.

"Hmm what?" IF asked.

"Where's that man in black armor?" Nepgear asked them, where's Rookie?

"Oh, you mean Rook-Rook? He's on the couch, napping…" Compa answered.

"What the Goodness! How long he's been sleeping?" Nepgear surprisingly asked.

"Since we came back from the Graveyard" IF explained.

"Don't worry about Rookie, I seen records of him. He came from another dimension and often seen sleeping" Histoire stated.

"What? I didn't know that Rook-Rook sleeps most of the time" Compa said, confused.

"Me neither, I hope he's not as lazy as Nep…" IF said, worried about his laziness.

"Rookie is not lazy as Neptune, IF" Histoire frowned.

"Mhmm. Excuse me but, can I meet him?" Nepgear asked.

"Of course. Let me get him" Histoire floats away but stops. "Oh. One more thing about the Rookie" She looks at Nepgear. "He doesn't talk. He only nods and do gestures, but he's a good listener…" Then Histoire continued floating away to get Rookie.

 **END BGM**

* * *

 _With the Rookie..._

Meanwhile…

 **BGM: Luma - Super Mario Galaxy **

Rookie was sleeping on the couch as his Gun-Blade was lying against the couch, Histoire came and woke him up by yelling like a alarm clock.

 **END BGM**

"ROOKIE! WAKE UP!" She shouted, startling him as jumped off the couch and onto the ground.

 _'HEY. Don't wake me up by shouting…_ ' He complained, sitting up from the ground.

"That's the only way to wake you up, Rookie" Histoire stated.

 **BGM: Comedic Time - Megadimension Neptunia VII**

 _'Jeez… Wait… You can hear me?'_ Rookie was soon surprised that Histoire can hear what he is saying in his mind.

"Yes"

' _How?'_

"It's best not to ask but Nepgear wants to see you"

' _Oh, you mean that girl we rescued back at the Graveyard...'_

"Yes, please follow me" Then Rookie soon gets up, grabs his Gun-Blade and followed her.

' _So, you're the only one that can understand me?'_ Rookie asked.

"Yes. But let's just keep this a secret to ourselves, okay? *Wink*" Histoire smiled and winked at him.

' _Hehe'_ He giggled as they walked away to meet Nepgear and the others.

 **END BGM**

* * *

 _Ten minutes later…_

 **BGM: $100 - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"Hey. There's Rook-Rook and Histy" Compa pointed at them as they walked in the front of the girls.

"Rookie. Meet Nepgear, Neptune's little sister" Histoire introduced her as Nepgear waved at him and he waved back.

"Mhmm. Hi, my name is Nepgear, it's nice to meet you Rookie" They both shook hands then she asks about the Gun-Blade he was holding.

"Mhmm. Why are you using that Gun-Blade?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, Histoire gave that to him" IF answered.

"Why?"

"Because he only has some kind of silence pistol so Histoire gave it to him and he's doing pretty good with it" IF explained and gave Rookie a thumbs up.

"Also did you know that he's a Lance Corporal and an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper" Compa gave Nepgear a fact about Rookie.

"What the Goodness, he's a Lance Corporal?! And what's Orbital Drop Shock Trooper?"

"Okay. We'll talk about that later, right now, we need to save the CPUs" Histoire stated.

"Right. What happened while we were gone, Histoire?" Nepgear asked.

"The ASIC, the command of Arfoire, controls much of the world…" Histoire explained what happened during those three years.

 _'This is bad… Right?'_ Rookie asked.

" _Yes. Really bad, Rookie."_ Histoire said in his radio com.

"Disc burning, disc copying. Even kids now see piracy as normal and had put their faith in it…" IF explained the situation, counting the things they did.

"In other words, people believe in ASIC more than the CPUs. It took three years to create a small sharicite" Compa added.

' _Wow, three years. Now I see the problem…'_ Rookie fully understand the situation.

"But now we know what's ASIC's goal, is to revive the Deity of Sin" Histoire continued. "At this rate, they may achieve their goal"

"But. Is there a way we can do to stop them from reviving her?" Nepgear asked.

"Yes. There's a way and that way is you Nepgear"

"Huh? Me?" Nepgear was confused.

"Yes, You and your fellow CPU candidates" Histoire said.

"Wait. I'm not the only one who's a CPU candidate?" She asked.

"Correct. Only the CPUs themselves and the CPU candidates can collect shares" She continued. "If enough shares are collected, ASIC will be weaken"

" _They want me to collect shares in my sister's stead? I know I want to help Neptune and the world, but"_ She looks down, shadowing her eyes, nobody but Rookie noticed. _"I can't beat such a strong opponent, I don't even have a chance…"_

"Isn't that a bit slow… ASIC might collect shares faster than we can reclaim them" IF reasoned.

"In that case. How about we get assistance from the Mascots that resides in each nation" Histoire said.

"Like game Mascots?"

"Born from the ancient goddesses, they oversee the balance and order of this world in a passive manner" Histoire continued. "When needed, they will stand by the CPUs and get rid the world of evil's influence" She explained.

"Do you know where those Mascots are?" IF asked.

"Unfortunately no. I been researching where their locations are but I inform you when I found the Mascot in Planeptune. In the meantime, please regain Planeptune shares" She continued. "This will also help Nepgear regain her combat abilities"

"Make sense. Hey Gear. Gear?" IF noticed as Rookie came up to her and poke her on the shoulder.

"Eh. Oh um yes." Nepgear responded.

"Very well. Then allow me to give you this" She gives her the N-Gear which is a smart phone combined with a game controller.

"What's this?"

"This is the N-Gear. It's a portable device with a multitude of functions, this will be useful during your journey" Histoire explained.

"So what now?" IF asked.

"Maybe we get some work at the guild?" Compa answered.

"The Guild?" Nepgear has a question mark on her head.

"Oh right. You and Rookie haven't gone to the guild yet, huh" She explained. "We get sorts of work orders from all over Gamindustri there" She continued. "It's pretty simple. Take on the assignment. Complete it, report it and get paid"

 _'Wow, pretty simple indeed'_ Rookie commented.

"But it's better if we take you two there so let's go" And everyone walked out but Rookie suddenly stopped.

 **END BGM**

"Rookie!" She called him as he turned to her.

 _'Yes, Histoire?'_ He asked.

"I'll be in touch with you and track you in case you get lost, but I'm sure that when this is all over, I'll tried my best to take you back home, understand?" He nodded and ran off, catching up with the girls.

 **BGM: Finale - Halo 3: ODST [7:35]**

" _And one more thing, Rookie"_ She said in his Radio com. _"Please keep them safe from harm"_

 _'I will. I'll do ever I can to protect them, after that tragic moment I'll never forget...'_ Then he soon catches up with the girls but Histoire was wondered what he meant, a tragic moment he'll never forgets? Then she continues on, locating the Planeptune's mascot.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: **

**If you read Rookie's lore, then you'll know what he meant...**

 **To be honest, I should've extend the CPU part and make it better. When I watched the Offical Halo Wars 2 videos, I remembered that badass scene where three** **Spartans were kicking ass against the Elites in the first game, then the second game, they all got beaten by one brute. I might do the same with the CPUs in the near future, probably wait for Halo Wars 2 to come out which is already out and I updated the scene with the main CPUs**

 **Edited: I'm not talking about Atroix and The Banished, I'm not a guy who reads Canon. What I mean that it gave me an idea to improve the CPU part in the near future... According to a random guest I got... Please Understand.**


	6. Quests, Driving and ANOTHER GRANDOGOO!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the material of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series or the Halo series in this story as they belong to Microsoft, Compile and Idea Factory…**

* * *

 **The Rookie**

 **Location:** **The Planeptune's Guild**

 **A Day after drop…**

 **BGM:** **$100 – Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

After catching up with Nepgear and the others, they arrived at the Guild as Compa introduced Rookie and Nepgear to the Guild, they sign up for some 'fun' work as Compa said but there's only one work order was available, IF read what it said.

* * *

 **\- Quest Overview -**

 **Defeat the Dogoos that are overpopulating Virtua Forest.**

 **Reports for traveller being attacked by packs of Dogoos.**

 **TERMINATE THEM**

 **…**

* * *

"That's what it said?" Nepgear asked and Compa nodded.

"Yep. It's not a very hard quest, the Virtua Forest is very close to us and the mister Dogoos aren't very tough" Compa explained.

' _Rather annoying ones'_ Rookie commented, remembering his first encounter with them.

"O-okay… But… Am I ready for this?" Nepgear played with her fingers, worried.

"You'll be fine. Ready Rookie?" IF asked and he nods.

"Good, let's head to the Virtua Forest" And the four walked outside the Guild and towards the Virtua Forest.

 _At the Planeptune's sidewalk_

"So IF, you worked for Planeptune's Guild, right?" Nepgear asked.

IF nodded. "Of course but it's more like a part-time job right now" She shrugged then Nepgear was a bit disappointed and apologized.

"I'm sorry. Because of me, right?" And IF shook her head. "Nope"

' _This girl is doubting herself too much…'_ Rookie got a bit worried about her.

After a conversation about the Guild, gathering information and Nepgear… still doubting herself which worries Rookie more till Nepgear forgotten something.

"Oh I almost forgot" And the group stopped walking.

"Forgot about what?" IF asked.

"I forgot to say. Thank you for saving me back there, if you three haven't come… Who knows what will happen to us" Then Compa smiled.

"You're welcome but you should thank Rook-Rook" Then IF spoke.

"Yeah, he's the one who located the CPUs and saved you from that big guy" Which she referring to Judge.

"Oh…" She looked at the Rookie but looks away, blushing. "T-th-thank you, R-rookie…" And everyone including Rookie chuckled and continued heading to the Virtua Forest.

 **END BGM**

* * *

 **Back at Earth...**

 **Dutch**

 **Location:** **Uplift Nature Reserve**

 **30 Minutes after drop…**

 **BGM:** **The Menagerie - Halo 3: ODST**

Dutch was having a rough time as he was driving a M12 LRV Warthog with marines on the passenger seat and operating the Vulcan at the back, destroying Brute Choppers and helping the first platoon at the Nature Reserve.

" _Where the rest of your team, trooper?"_ The First Marine asked him from the radio and he responded.

"Scattered, dead, dunno…"

" _That's too bad, we're gonna need all the men we can get"_

As Dutch broke through the enemy's line, A Brute Captain Major send out a ghost pilot to give a warning to the Chieftain.

"Warn the Chieftain! The enemy has breached our lines!" The Brute Captain Major was soon tore apart and the ghost boosted away.

" _Don't let that ghost raise the alarm!"_ Dutch grabbed his Spartan Laser and was able to destroy the ghost before it went off sight. "Hmph, Bullseyes" Then he jumped into the Warthog and drove off to the Second Platoon's location.

" _Trooper, you're almost at Second Platoon's Location. Give them a hand and push them to the primary objective!"_

"What is the objective, Colonel?" Dutch responded.

" _You know the Covenant Carrier that slip away from the City? We need to secure their old LZ. Snatch a Tier One asset"_

Dutch had reached to the Second Platoon which were pinned down by Wraith's Bombardment, luckily the Wraiths are on the open, they was soon destroyed by Dutch's Spartan Laser and kill off the remaining Covenant Forces. He jumped on his Warthog again and drove off to the bridge but suddenly the Space Elevator was starting to collapse.

 **BGM PAUSED**

" _Look, the elevator!"_ A Second Marine saw explosions from the Space Elevator and it fell apart. _"INCOMING!"_ A piece of the Space Elevator felled near the Nature Reserve.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Dutch shouted while driving on the bridge.

Then the Second Marine responded. _"Slipspace rupture! They must have weaken the support rings"_

" _All units *Cough* target assets are...on the move. Everyone clear the area...before more debris comes down *cough* *cough*…"_ Colonel weakly responded.

 **BGM RESUMED**

" _Colonel? Sir?!"_ The Marine heard no response from the Colonel. _"Damnit, he's gone…"_ Then the Marine responded to Dutch. _"Trooper! Head up the hill. We gotta find a way out this park"_ And Dutch continues driving uphill.

Dutch arrived at the Assault Carrier's old LZ with marines pinned by more Covenant forces. After clearing the area for the marines, he drives to the top of the hill which he was greeted by a Wraith, a War Chieftain and… even more Covenant forces.

 _Fifteen Minutes Later…_

After dealing with more Covenant forces, he's the only one on the Warthog as the marines with him was killed off then he found a hole.

" _Trooper, there's a hole. Floor it!"_ Dutch goes on full speed and went off the hole.

He soon notices a street below him and bailed out as the Warthog rammed into a building, smoking.

"Uh, Lord? I didn't train to be a pilot. *pant* *pant* Tell me I don't have any more flying to do today?"

Then Dutch saw a Drone Fighter crashing into a monument, he soon stands up and picks up his helmet.

"So...was that a yes or a no?" And suddenly out of nowhere, his Warthog exploded right after his sentence as he turns around to his destroyed Warthog.

"Amen…"

 **END BGM**

* * *

 **The Rookie**

 **Location:** **Virtua Forest**

 **A Day after drop…**

Meanwhile with Rookie and the other girls, they were walking through the forest to complete a quest, they spotted some Dogoos roaming around the forest.

"Hmmm… Oh, I can see some Dogoos over there" IF pointed to the Dogoos and readies her qatars. "Ready, guys?" Rookie nods, equipping his Gun-Blade.

"Yep, yep!" Compa equips her Big Syringe and Nepgear… shyly nods.

"Y-yes…"

"Alright, let's do this" They all charged at the Dogoos which they were caught off guard.

 **BGM:** **Outside The Dimension - Megadimension Neptunia VII**

"DOGOOOO!" One of the Dogoos was slice in two by Rookie's Gun-Blade as the dogoo disappeared.

' _Hmm… I wonder how good I'm at on sword combat'_ Rookie decided to fight them in close combat. He saw four dogoos on his sight, two tried to ram him but he jumps over them and back slash the two, instant killing them. The other two charged at him, he slashes the first dogoo and dodges the other. _'_ _Hmph'_ He finishes the first one as the other jumped at him, he impales right through the Dogoo, making it disappeared into thin air.

" _Wow… That's a bit overkill, Rookie"_ IF watched the whole thing and was surprise about his combat skills.

The other girls are doing fine with the other Dogoos, IF was slashing her qatars. "Demon Flames!" She summoned flames from the ground, burning up the Dogoo while Compa was behind us because she a medic and medics always get protected by their allies and the first target to take out, she was shooting her Big Syringe and healing IF and Nepgear as she was killing off the Dogoos with her Beam Saber as Rookie joined them for support.

 **END BGM**

 _Five minutes of terminating Dogoos later..._

Only one Dogoo was left from the pack…

IF spoke. "One more Dogoo left. Great let's finish him off, complete our quest and get our reward" But the Dogoo ran away.

"Dogoooo!"

"Goodness, it's hopping away! Hold it right there!" Nepgear shouted.

IF growled. "Don't let that Dogoo get away!" And the four pursue the Dogoo which made Rookie thinking.

' _Is he going to another pack?'_ Rookie guessed as they pursued him and cornered him.

"Alright Dogoo. We got you cornered now" Said IF as the Dogoo howled.

"Dogoooooooo!" Then suddenly another Dogoo came by. "Dogooo!" And another one. "Dog. Dogoo" AND another one… "Dog. Dog. Dogoo!" Then it suddenly turned itself into a pack. "Dogoooey!"

' _I guess I was right…'_ Rookie sighed in his helmet as the others was surprised.

"Yikes! So many Dogoos!" Compa shouted and to make matters worse, they started to combine with each other.

"Wh-what are they doing?" Nepgear asked as they were finish, it grew bigger and bigger into a…

' _You have got to be shitting me…'_ Yep. It turned itself into a Grandogoo.

"DOGOO. DOG. GOO!" The Grandogoo roared.

"Did they just combined?!" Nepgear yelled.

"Oh great… Not another one of those things" IF whined which surprise Nepgear.

"Wait… You fought one of those things" She asked.

"Long story but not now. Things are getting a litte… Challenging for us…" She paused and got an idea. "Oh, I know. Gear, go ahead and transform" Which Nepgear was a bit nervous.

"T-Transform?"

"You know, Hard Drive Divinity. HDD. You haven't use it since coming back, right? Here's your chance" Said IF which made Compa frown.

"You just wanna see Ge-Ge in her super pretty HDD form…" She muttered.

' _I wanna see how she fights in her HDD form'_ Rookie wondered.

"Alright… Activate HDD and fight… Nnngh" As Nepgear tried to transform but due that she is doubting herself and a bit scared, she can't transform.

"What's the matter?" IF asked.

"I… I can't transform… I'm too scared to use it" She began to shake and tears came out.

Compa frowns even more. "Iffy! Stop being a bully to Ge-Ge" She growls.

IF rolled her eyes. "Jeerz, fine. Let's just beat him up the old-fashioned way" She looks over to Rookie but he isn't here for some reason. "Rookie, are yo—where's Rookie?" They looked around and their eyes widen seeing Rookie, fighting the Grandogoo and defeated it before they even started.

"DOGOOOOOO-*BOOM*"

* * *

 _A few minutes ago…_

While the others were chatting, Rookie was the first one to strike.

' _Let's see how like a taste of my new weapon, jelly!'_ He switched his Gun-Blade into Automatic mode, the barrel turned into a Gatling gun and started firing and Rookie notices something weird about the Automatic mode… ' _Huh. The Gatling gun doesn't seem to have strong recoil…'_ Then he got a message. From Histoire.

" _Please remember that the Gun-Blade is modified, and has less recoil on each mode, please note, Rookie." – Histoire_

 _PS. You're doing great! :)_

 **BGM: Axios - Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn [1:53]**

Message ended with smiley face and Rookie giggled. _'_ _Alright, let's finish this'_ Rookie continued firing at the Grandogoo, it jumped into the air and about to slam on Rookie but he luckily jumped out of the way.

"DOGOO!" Rookie ran faster towards the Grandogoo as it tried to ram him, he evades and jumped, taking out his second frag grenade and throw it into the Grandogoo, jumping away from the Grandogoo.

"DOGOOOOOO-*BOOM*" The Grandogoo exploded, launching goop all over the area, some spattered into Rookie's armor but easy to wash off.

 **END BGM**

* * *

 _Present_

 **BGM: Minicar - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"WHAT THE GOODNESS!" Nepgear shouted as IF and Compa was shocked and their eyes widen about Rookie, beating a Grandogoo… Alone.

"Well… That was unexpected…" Compa commented.

"Yeah, unexpected from the Rookie…" IF replied and she shook her head. "Ok, now that's done. Let's head to the Guild and report it" And they walked back to Planeptune except the Rookie which he saw Nepgear was frozen and he clicked his fingers.

"Wh-what?" Nepgear snapped of it and saw them walking away. "Oh… Hey, wait up!"

 **END BGM**

* * *

 _Back at Planeptune Guild_

 **BGM: $100 - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"Report the results and get paid. See? It's pretty simple process, right?" Said IF and Nepgear nods.

"Yes. We get work from the Guild, complete it, report it and then we can collect the posted reward" Then Compa smiled.

"Aww, you're such a smart girl, Ge-Ge"

' _Hehehe'_ Rookie chuckled then Histoire called on his radio com.

" _Cute, isn't it"_

' _Yeah…'_

" _But be prepared what's awaits you on your journey, Rookie"_

' _I'll do my best to keep myself alive and…'_ He looks at the girls then he smiled in his helmet. _'_ _Protect my new friends'_ His sentence reminded Histoire about his 'tragic moment'.

" _Excuse me, Rookie but… What do you mean 'A tragic moment you'll never forgets'..."_ Histoire asked and Rookie looked down remembering what had happened during the Human-Covenant War.

Histoire responded. _"It's alright if you don't want to talk about it"_

' _Mhm'_

" _And… I may have found the Mascot"_

' _Wait, you found it'_

" _Yes, you and the girls should be coming back after the quest you've completed"_

"Alright, let's go back to the Basilicom" And they nodded.

" _I'll see you at the Basilicom"_ Histoire hangs up.

"Hey, Rookie. Are you coming or not!" IF shouted, calling Rookie as he nods and they walked out of the Guild back to the Basilicom.

 **END BGM**

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Great... It's February... *Groan* The time where people go back to school, so anyway I'll be releasing the next one tomorrow because school is right around the corner.**

 **Please note that I don't rush my chapters...**


	7. The Planeptune's Mascot

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the material of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series or the Halo series in this story as they belong to Microsoft, Compile and Idea Factory…**

* * *

 **The Rookie**

 **Location:** **The Planeptune's Basilicom**

 **A Day after drop…**

 **BGM: $100 - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

After completing the Quest to terminate the Dogoos, they head back to the Basilicom to check with Histoire about the Mascot which Rookie knows about it.

"Histoire! We're home!" IF shouts again and Histoire came down with good news.

"Ah. Good timing, you four. I was able to locate the Planeptune's mascot"

"Really?" Compa's eyes sparkled.

"Yes, you'll find it at the depths of Virtua Forest. It's seems the mascot is hibernating there" Histoire explains.

' _Oh come on… does it have to be the Virtua Forest'_ Rookie whined and Histoire frowns.

' _You just have to deal with it, Rookie'_ And Rookie sighed.

"Looks like we're going back to the Virtua Forest, let's roll" And the four walked out of the Basilicom till Rookie stopped as he noticed that Nepgear is standing there.

' _Don't worry sis. I promise that I'll save you'_ Rookie walk over to Nepgear. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, I just thinking about my big sis, that's all" He nods and they both walked out.

' _Don't worry, Nepgear. I'm sure we'll save them'_ Rookie hoped.

* * *

 **Location:** **The Depths of Virtua Forest**

 **A Day after drop…**

 **BGM: Jeopardy - Halo 2 Anniversary**

After encountering some monsters on the surface, we went into the Depths of Virtua Forest.

"Here we are. Let's find that mascot" Said IF.

"Yep, yep" Compa and Rookie nodded.

"…" Nepgear didn't say anything which made Compa worried.

"Hmm. Ge-Ge, are you okay? You look a little pale…" Compa asked.

"Oh, I'm fine really" Nepgear lied and Compa smiled.

"If you say so…"

' _I know you're lying, Nepgear'_ Then the four walked over the catwalk and Rookie looked around the area as to describe it, there was water everywhere, under the big platform and has big roots that are connect to the trees on the surface.

 _Ten minutes later…_

"Hmm. Is the mascot here?" Nepgear asked.

"Yep it should be some—hey look, there's some Miss Tulips over there" Compa pointed at the Tulips as… wait, something's off…

 **END BGM**

'… _Something's not right with that flower'_ Rookie looked at a Tulip shaking like crazy. More like turning into a zombie.

Then IF notice it. "Crap, don't move! That monster is acting strange…" Then the Tulip changed. Her appearance is still the same but darken with a dark aura.

 **BGM:** **Scared, Sanctified, Defiled - Halo 2 Anniversary**

"Just as I thought" IF narrowed as the other Tulips got infected as well, shocking Nepgear.

"What the goodness! What's going on?" Nepgear asked.

' _What the hell is going on?'_ Then Histoire suddenly called.

" _It's appears that the monsters have gone Viral…"_

' _Viral?'_ Rookie was confused.

" _Due to the ASIC having most of our shares, they are vulnerable to the Deity of Sin's influence"_ She continued. _"If the monsters are tainted by that influence, they'll transform into a vicious form. I advise that you'll be careful facing those viral monsters, they have poison in them and pack a punch and other monsters that are not viral will be likely turn into one of them"_ Histoire explained.

' _It's more like a virus'_

" _When you put it like that, yes. Be careful out there"_ Histoire hangs up.

"Keep your guard up!" IF shouted as the Viral Tulips charge.

 **BGM:** **Builder's Legacy - Halo 2 Anniversary**

Nepgear was the first one to strike, she swings her Beam Saber towards one of the Viral Tulips as they dodged her attack and headbutt Nepgear, only to be knocked back by Rookie, slashing his Gun-Blade at the Viral Tulips. Rookie and Nepgear look at each other and nodded, he charges at a Viral Tulip and uppercuts the Viral Tulip into the air and switches to 'Semi mode' on his Gun-Blade and shot it a few times then switched to Nepgear as the Viral Tulip falls down, she performs a Mirage Dance, finishing it off. IF came in to support them. She slashes the closest one while Compa is giving healing support, then suddenly a Viral Tulip rammed towards IF, knocking her back and Rookie noticed.

' _IF!'_ Rookie came and took out the Viral Tulip with his Gun-Blade and helped IF, stretching his hand.

IF grabbed his hand and soon pulled up. "Thanks Rookie *cough* *cough*" She thanked him but suddenly started coughing which he tilted his head.

"I'm fine Rookie. Looks like Gear finishes off the last one" They both looked at Nepgear, performing her Mirage Dance again and the last Viral Tulip disappeared. "Okay. Let's move on and find that mascot… *cough*" And they continued walking.

 **END BGM**

* * *

 _Thirty minutes later…_

As they walked through the depths of Virtua Forest, they saw a bright light from a distance.

"Is that it over there? I think I see something…" IF's eyes narrowed as she saw a bright then started coughing again that worries Rookie and Compa asked her.

"Iffy? Are you alright?" Then IF answered.

"To be honest… *cough* *cough* I guess I got poisoned by that viral bastard"

' _I knew it…'_

"What the Goodness! Poisoned?! Compa, do you have a cure for her?" Nepgear panicked.

Compa quickly looked inside her nurse pouch. "Let me see… hmmm… Ha! I got some Anti-venom" Then she hands the medicine to IF. "Here you go, Iffy"

"Thanks Compa" IF quickly made use of the Anti-venom and her poison was soon removed plus having 30% health restored. "Alright! Let's go, people!" IF shouted and they nodded and walked except for Rookie as she looked at him and apologized. "Sorry for worrying you, Rookie" He rolled his head and ruffled her hair and he walk away, leaving IF blushing, she shook her head and joined.

After that they finally found the Planeptune Mascot, the only problem is…

"Wait… Somebody's there too" Compa spotted a female teenager who is breaking something.

*Smash* *smash* *smash*

"Hey, it's look like someone breaking somethingggggg… WHAT THE GOODNESS?! PLEASE STOP!" Nepgear suddenly began shouting.

 **BGM:** **Warechu's Theme - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

The female teenager continued smashing what appears to be the mascot till she spotted Rookie and the girls.

"Huh? Who the hell are you four! You better stay outta my way, kids!" The teenager shouted.

"Likewise, missy~~. What are you doing to the mascot?" Compa asked a simple question.

"Uh… Destroying it, duh… Captain oblivious. I got orders from ASIC, they're nothing but a nuisance" She explained.

"So you're a member of ASIC, then?" IF narrowly asked.

"Huh, not like I need to explain myself to you kids. Alright then, Listen Up!" Then she began to introduce herself.

"I'm a proud and mighty member of ASIC's frontline infantry, Linda's my name so don't you forget!" Linda shouted, as she has a… do I really have to repeat this? *whispers* Okay FINE. Linda has an odd white-purple skin and she was wearing a big, opened gray jacket with a mouse eared hood.

IF raised her eyebrows. "Frontline infantry? Wouldn't that make you one of those expendable underlings?"

"Definitely an underling…" Nepgear commented.

"Miss Underling is definitely an underling" Compa repeated.

' _Just like one of those cowardly grunts'_ Rookie remembered how the grunts run in random directions when they killed their leaders like the elites and the brutes, sometimes being cocky.

 **END BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile in a random scene_

 **BGM: Sneaky Adventure - Kevin MacLeod**

"OW! OW! OW! OW! Bleh…" A grunt getting supressed by an Assault Rifle, killing him in the process.

"…GET READY FOR AN ASSHOLE DAY! OW!" A grunt headshotted by a Magnum pistol.

"COME ON! *get stuck by a plasma grenade* OH NOOO- *BOOM*"

"Here comes the grunty punishment!" A grunt throws his grenade into a random object next to him, blowing him up in the process.

"Hey, let's stick our heads out" Two grunts nodded and stick their heads, only to get shot by snipers.

A grunt cowardly running till he peed his pants. "I just wet myself :("

An Elite informed the others of a grunt getting headshotted. "He was shot in the face!"

"DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOOOOTTT!" A grunt running away through a crossfire.

Then lastly a grunt saw a grunt getting shot in the head. "THEY SHOT HIS FACE! HIS GREATEST WEAKNESS!"

 **END BGM**

* * *

 _Back to Rookie and the girls…_

' _To be honest, they're weird sometimes…'_ Rookie honestly commented.

"WHAT?! Where the hell do you get off, calling an underling, HUH?!" Linda angrily shouted.

"Underling's the only name you need… _Underling_ , now beat it" IF scolded.

"Can you please move outta our way, Miss Underling" Compa asked politely.

"If she really an underling… Maybe I can fight her" Nepgear happily said while Linda…. Eeeeehhhhh getting pissed off in the process.

Till she had enough. "Ugh! _Underling this, Underling that!_ ENOUGH ALREADY, YOU BRATS!"

She readied her Iron pipe. "Okay, now I'm really pissed off. You'll regret calling me that, TAKE THIS!" She swings her Iron pipe towards Nepgear as her eyes widen, she took a hit on her chest, knocking her back, screaming in pain.

"KYAAAAAAAH!" She hits the ground, unable to get up as the three was shocked.

"Jeerz… How is she this powerful?!" IF wondered.

"Maybe it's because ASIC has most of this area's shares?" Compa guessed.

' _That is possible that the—Wait… NEPGEAR!'_ Rookie notices Linda walking towards Nepgear with her Iron pipe on her shoulder.

"Hah… With all that barking, you idiots had no bite at all. NOW to kill you one by one" Linda looks at Nepgear with an evil smirk. "Starting with you"

 **BGM:** **We're Burning Sunshine - Halo Wars [1:30-1:48]**

"Eep" Nepgear went pale and tried to crawl away. "Um… Uhh… Well… I didn't anything, sooooo…" Linda raised her Iron pipe as her eyes widen with tears.

"GEAR/GE-GE!" IF and Compa both shouted, Linda slams her sledgehammer onto Nepgear as she screamed, covering her face till…

*CLASH!*

"Huh?" Linda noticed that her Iron pipe was stopped and glared at a familiar weapon blocking her attack. "Wh-who the hell are you?!" Linda shouted.

 **BGM:** **Machines and Might - Halo Legends**

Nepgear uncover her eyes and was shocked to see a man protecting her, it's the Rookie. "Rookie!" She happily shouted as for IF and Compa, their jaws dropped, shocked about the Rookie, blocking a powerful attack for Nepgear as he knocked Linda back, she was surprised.

"Huh… You must be the one who fell down from the sky, tch" Linda smirked at Rookie as Compa was surprised.

"Wait, you saw it too, Miss Underling?" Compa asked.

"Well duhhhh, yeah. I didn't have time to check it out until now" She continued. "Looks like this is gonna be fun. BRING IT ON, PUNK!" She battle cried at Rookie, he readied his Gun-Blade and glared at Linda.

' _With pleasure…'_ Rookie began to charge at Linda as she evilly smirks at him till their weapons collided.

 **END BGM**

* * *

 **BGM:** **Tear Drop - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"Gear, are you alright?" IF asked as the both went towards Nepgear which she was still in shocked then IF look over to Rookie and Linda, fighting each other. "Yeah, Rookie saved you in a nick of time, Gear" And Nepgear furiously shook her head.

"Why… why did he save me like that? I'm not even carrying my own weight…"

"That's not important now. He saved you because it's the right thing to do" IF explained but she didn't understand,

"I… I don't understand, IF…"

"Gear… When we first encounter Rookie at the Virtua Forest, I thought that he could be one of those ASIC elite soldiers. I was wrong. I saw his fighting style when we fought that big robot" IF continued. "I was also shocked that he fought a dragon, solo." Nepgear's eyes widen. "Look… Rookie saved you twice now. He saved from that big robot AND that underling, I fully understand why he's protecting us but sometimes we have to return the favour, Gear" She finishes as Nepgear looked at Rookie as he is still fighting with Linda.

"Rookie…" She closes her eyes. _"I'm so scared, but I need to fight… I become stronger, otherwise all my friends will suffer…"_ Then she frowns and opens her eyes with determination and stood up. "I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!"

 **BGM:** **Her Determination - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

IF smiled. "Finally, I got your passion back. So you ready to take her on?" She asked.

"I will win. I SWEAR IT!" Nepgear shouted.

"Atta girl. Well then, Nepgear…" She pulled Nepgear's face towards hers. "Let me pass my strength over to you…" Then IF kissed Nepgear in the lips as she was surprised till she started to glow brighter and brighter.

* * *

*CLASH!*

As Rookie continues the fight with Linda, she was surprised of his skills and his strength. _"Damn…. How is he this powerful, we took most of the shares and should have weaken them but… this guy is different, he's not even affected by the low shares they have… WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GUY?!"_ She glared at Rookie then suddenly a bright light caught their attention. "What the… OH CRAP! YOU'RE A CPU?!" Rookie looked at Nepgear's suddenly appearance, it's the same appearance he saw at the Graveyard.

"Prepare yourself! I'm not gonna lose EVER AGAIN!" Nepgear equipped her Gun-Blade and dash past Rookie and towards Linda. Rookie however, decided to watch how this unfolds.

*CLASH* *CLASH*

She knocked back Linda as she dodges her attack, she slashes her Gun-Blade at Linda and finally performs a Mirage Dance, completely knocking her back. "DAMNNNNNNN ITTTTTTTT!" She screamed, hitting the ground and Nepgear defeated her.

 **END BGM**

She stood up and started stomping on the ground in anger. "GAAAAAAHHHH! DAMN IT! That is SO UNFAIR, getting my ass kicked by that punk AND YOU, transforming and shit, finishes me off! This is unfair! C'MON!" She yelled furiously.

Nepgear frowns and spoke. "I'll spare your life if you leave us now in peace" Which made Linda twitched.

"Oh, yes ma'am, thank you so much…" She said in a child voice. "If you think that I said that, pull your head outta your ass! I got a job to do" She walks towards the mascot which is damaged now.

"No, wait!" Then Linda glared at Nepgear.

"Why the hell would I listen to YOU?!" *SHATTER!* She breaks the mascot, leaving nothing but broken glass. "I'm all done now. Next stop, Lastation's mascot. Cya later, dorks, Hahahahahahah" She ran away, laughing.

"Hey, get back here! Damn, she's too fast…" IF said as the four looked at the remains of the Planeptune's Mascot.

"Oh no… the mascot…" Then suddenly out of nowhere.

 _ **"Worry not, CPU Candidate"**_ The Mascot spoke while her body was shattered.

 **BGM:** **$100 - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

' _What? When? How? What the hell is even going on?'_ Rookie was completely confused.

"Huh? You must be the mascot, correct?" Nepgear asked.

 _ **"Yes. I'm this nation's mascot. How unexpected to have my body destroyed while I was sleeping"** _ The Mascot complained,

"U-um… so you're okay? I mean, you're talking even after you got smashed into pieces…" Nepgear said.

 _ **"'Okay' is not accurate, but fortunately, I was able to separate part of my power from the body"**_ Then the Mascot offer Nepgear her power. _**"Here. I'll grant you what power I have left to you"**_ Nepgear started to glow again but ended quickly but Rookie, having the same thing but with his armor.

' _What the… Did I just got upgraded or something'_ Rookie wondered.

"Goodness… So this is the power of this nation's mascot them?" Nepgear whispered.

 _ **"CPU Candidate. I have no way of knowing what has transpired since I began my long slumber"**_ She continued. _ **"But I have faith that you will use my power for just a cause, good luck on your journey. Farewell"**_ Then Mascot vanishes away into thin air.

"And just like that, the mascot vanishes completely. Phew, that was a close call" IF wiped a sweat off her head.

"Yes. We did it, all thanks to you, IF" Nepgear smiled, making IF blushed.

"Hehe… It was a bit embarrassing thought" She scratches her head as Nepgear look at Rookie which he puts his Gun-Blade on his back.

 **BGM:** **Tear Drop - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"Rookie…" She came closer to Rookie and suddenly hugged him, making both of them blushed and jawdropped at the same time. "Thank you for saving me…" She buries her face on his chest plate and Rookie hugged her as well till she heard a whisper from him.

" _Your welcome, Nepgear…"_ Her eyes widen and look at Rookie then she smiled, it was her first time to hear his voice as for IF and Compa, still blushing with their jaws dropped, they didn't hear his voice and they let go as she changed back to her normal self.

 **END BGM**

Compa was getting jealous. "NO FAIR! WHY ROOK-ROOK AND IFFY ACT ALL BRAVE AND LOVELY-DOVEY WITH GE-GE!" She yelled.

' _Looks like Compa is getting jealous~~'_ Rookie tensed her while IF blushed redder.

"Wh-what!? N-no! That's not how it was, idiot! Um… Oh! Let's hurry back and report this to Histoire!" Covering her embarrassment they walk out of the Depths of Virtua Forest and return back to Planeptune.

* * *

 **Back At Earth**

 **Mickey**

 **Location:** **Kizingo Boulevard**

 **90 Minutes after Drop…**

 **BGM: Traffic Jam - Halo 3: ODST**

Mickey was running through the streets of New Mombasa till he heard an engine running and suddenly saw a Scorpion Tank backing up at full, followed by marines.

"Hey! Where's the fight at?" Mickey asked as the marines are still running.

"Take a guess, genius!" Mickey looked at the marines, confused till he walked out of the street, look right till he saw a Wraith, firing its operated turret and its plasma mortar, he dodges it and takes cover as a metal object hits his helmet.

"Son of a gun!" He swore as the marine suppress fire at the Wraith with the Scorpion, firing its operated turret, a marine yelled at him.

"Wanna live? GET YOUR ASS OFF THE STREET!" The Scorpion fires its main cannon as the shell went pass Mickey's ear, he responded.

"WAIT FOR ME!" He runs towards the marines as they retreated back to the Scorpion, as more Covenant came outta the buildings.

"Trooper! Get in the tank before the Wraith takes it out" Mickey spotted an extra Scorpion on the streets, he jumps in the tank and starts firing its cannon, as he took out the Wraiths and the ghost that was deployed from the Phantom and wipe out the rest of the Covenant.

 _"Ah, good work trooper! Covenant's been rolling us back block by block. Every Marine in the city is headed for a rally point near the Naval Intelligence building, you oughta come with us"_

"Sure, as long as I get to drive the tank!" Mickey happily said as the marines jump on the tank and he drives through the city with the tank, blasting every Covenant forces he'll meet. "Excuse me, coming through!"

*BOOM*

 **END BGM**

* * *

 **The Rookie**

 **Location:** **The Planeptune's Basilicom**

 **A Day after drop…**

 **BGM: $100 - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

Meanwhile with Rookie and girls, they returned back to the Basilicom and reported the good news to Histoire as she smiled.

"It's appears that you have indeed secured the Planeptune's Mascot but however…"

"We know that the ASIC are aware of the Mascot's existence, too" IF added.

"Miss Underling said that she be taking a trip to Lastation next" Compa further explained.

"We should chase her quick or else she'll be one step ahead of us!" Nepgear said.

"I see that Nepgear's passion has been relit" Histoire smiled.

"Um… Yes, I'm still fighting off my fears but I'm fine now"

"Excellent. I suggest you do what I said and hurried over to Lastation next" She explains. "Regain shares and seek the mascots… Oh… I nearly forgot about giving you an important advice"

"Oh, what is it" Compa asked.

"CPU Candidates like Nepgear, reside with both Lastation and Lowee" She explains further. "I recommend that you seek their aid on your journey as well"

"That would make them Noire's and Blanc's younger sisters, correct?" Compa asked.

"Correct" Histoire answered.

'Uhhh _… Who's Noire and Blanc?'_ Rookie wondered.

Nepgear put her hand under her chin and think. "CPU Candidates… Others girl like me…" She muttered as Histoire continues.

"Each nation had their situation to deal with so they will refuse at first but making contact with them is Vital. I'm sure that they'll share your desire to save their sisters"

"Okay. Looks like we have our plan. Let's get to Lastation!" Said IF and they nodded.

"Right!" As soon as they head out to Lastation, Rookie stopped as she heard Histoire's voice called for him.

"Rookie"

' _Yeah, what it is, Histoire?'_

"I saw that Nepgear hugged you back at the Depths" Histoire smiled.

' _What? How did you-'_

"I record history, remember" Histoire reminded Rookie.

' _Oh that's right. Yeah that is embarrassing and Compa got jealous about it'_ Then she giggled.

"Okay, go on, Rookie, you're doing a great job out there"

' _Thanks…'_

"You promised to keep them safe for me?" Rookie chuckled.

' _I will, Histoire'_ He catch up with the rest and headed to Lastation as her smile faded away, remembering what he said again...

 _'I will. I'll do ever I can to protect them, after that tragic moment I'll never forget...'_

She decided to research about his world and his story.

 **END BGM**

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **I'm actually surprised and speechless, seeing over 10 favourites and followers, it really giving me the courage to carry on the story, hell I'm getting enough courage to make a goddamn sequel of this story. I'm very pleased with this, thank you all.**

 **Welp, Planeptune's Mascot has been secure, time to go to Lastation, also Rookie is a strong silent type, not a completely silent type so you'll rarely see him less talking much later on the story.**

 **Also I do not own the grunt's funny lines as they belong to Bungie, 343 (IWHBYD Skull lines of Halo 3 and 5) and Teh Spearhead (The two first lines are from 'The Lives of the Grunt').**


	8. To Lastation!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the material of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series or the Halo series in this story as they belong to Microsoft, Compile and Idea Factory…**

* * *

 **The Rookie**

 **Location:** **Lastation**

 **Two Days after drop…**

 _ **CHAPTER 2:**_ _ **THE CROSSROADS OF DEFEAT**_

 **BGM:** **$100 - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

After securing the Planeptune Mascot's powers, Rookie and the girls started to head out to Lastation where they'll seek aid of this nation's CPU Candidate and the Lastation's Mascot. As they arrived in Lastation, the Land of Black Regality, more like a steampunk city. Rookie looked around and was amazed, looking at super large satellite dishes, not as large as the satellites back at Earth, a lot of large pipes connect throughout Lastation with skyscrapers as everything around them are mostly colored black.

' _Wow. This is kinda looks like a steampunk city...'_ Rookie commented then he saw Nepgear's eyes sparkled. _'Uhhhhh?'_

"Wow… Lastation is chock full of nifty gadgets and machines" Nepgear sparkled.

"Is this the first time coming here, Ge-Ge?" Compa asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes. I've heard stories Neptune told me and she'd sometimes bring baggies of gears from Lastation" Nepgear explained, smiling even more.

' _Who's Nep- Oh wait, it's Purple Heart's normal name… I get it now...'_

"Oooo~… This place looks like so much fun for tinkering! Can we look around a bit… please?" Nepgear asked as her eyes sparkled even more towards her friends as they sweatdropped.

' _Is she a fangirl of machines or something…'_ Rookie sweatdropped. _'I wonder how she'll react to our technology?'_ He imagined Nepgear fangirling to death, looking at Scorpion tanks, warthogs, hornets and… dear god, she WILL die from fangirling…

"Whoa! Cool your jets. We got more important things to deal with right now" IF said.

"Y-yeah, you're right. We have to do our best or Lastation be in danger… Must… Not… Window shop…" Nepgear tried her hardest not to be obsessed of machines.

"Iffy, do you know of any leads?" Compa asked.

"Yeah, let's head to the guild, get intel and take on quests to get more shares there, too" IF explained as they looked at each other and nodded, they decide to head to the guild.

 _Ten minutes of walking later…_

"Hey IF. I was wondering… Who the boss of your guild?" Nepgear asked.

"Histoire" IF answered as Nepgear raised her eyebrows, surprised.

"Wait... Histoire's your boss?!"

"Yup, she's the Oracle and the Guild's Manager. It's admirable that she can handle two roles"

"How does she act at the Guild?" Nepgear asked.

"Well… She knows about everything and can do just everything but… She takes too long to do everything, she takes three hours, three days and EVEN three months to locate ASIC products and their base of operations!"

' _What's with her saying three?'_ Rookie wondered.

"Ahahahaha… That's our Histoire" She quietly laughed as they continued heading towards the Guild.

* * *

 _Inside the Guild…_

"Not much foot traffic here today…" Compa said as they look around, seeing the guild is a bit empty.

"This place must be firmly under ASIC's control. Hmm… I hope we get some legit intel…" IF hoped.

"Oh. While you get some intel, let me get some quests to take on" IF nodded and Nepgear went away while IF and Compa walked away, leaving Rookie all by himself.

' _Huh… Looks I'll be going outside'_ Rookie walked out of the Guild till something caught his eye. _'Hmm?'_ He saw Linda walking at the other side of the walkway along with a giant rat floating besides her, he has a red and yellow broken heart marking, rat-like tail with a big black heart on the end and a zig-zag split in the center and demon wings on his back. They were carrying boxes of discs. _'What's she doing here with those discs?'_ Rookie ran across the road and follow her as he eavesdropped their conversation.

 **BGM:** **Warechu's Theme - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"I can't believe that girl is a CPU all this time…" Linda complained.

"Well, at least you smash that mascot, chu" The Rat cheered as Linda glared at him.

"Shut up, rat! That CPU bitch is not the one I'm worrying about..."

' _That's fucking rude, ma'am'_ Rookie glared as he continued to eavesdrop.

"What do you mean, chu?" The Rat seem confused.

"It's that guy in that black armor" Referring to the Rookie.

"You mean that guy who beat you up real good, chu?" The Rat asked.

"Yeah. Remember that we saw a bright light from the skies a few days ago? I think it was him"

"That person..." Then the Rat went pale. "What if that person came from the goddess' cries and going to destroy us with no mercy, chuuuuu!" Rookie tilted his head while Linda began to laugh.

' _I'm not that lethal, idiot…'_ Rookie replied.

"Ahahahahahaha, you think I can believe that piece of crap. *Sigh* Come on, we got a job to do" Linda said.

"Hey…"

"What is it now, rat?"

"Do you have a feeling that someone is following us?" Linda raised her eyebrows as Rookie knows what's gonna happen.

' _SHIT! I need to hide!'_ Rookie reacted quickly and found a dark alley as he hides in the shadows, Linda looked behind her and saw nothing then turned back.

"Hmph…" Linda saw a truck coming and stopped beside them. Rookie came out of the shadows and saw Linda and the rat dropping the boxes in the truck as soon as they walked away, the truck started the engine.

' _Not in my watch!'_ Rookie quickly sneak past Linda and the rat, went under the truck and hold tight on the pipes as the truck starts to move. _'I wonder where they taking those discs'_ Then he noticed that he's leaving Lastation, he hoped that the girls won't be so worry about him.

 **END BGM**

* * *

 **Back at Earth**

 **Mickey**

 **Location:** **Kizingo Boulevard**

 **90 Minutes after Drop…**

After blasting the Covenant off the streets he saw Dutch dealing with a Wraith. Mickey soon destroyed the Wraith and joined Dutch as him and the marines reached their rally point near the ONI Complex but they soon noticed that the Covenant knows their rally point. Dutch, Mickey and the marines went to higher ground where they got ammo and weapons as the Covenant brought reinforcements, including a Wraith. They kill most of the Covenant forces including the Jackals, flanking their sides. After that, Dutch distracts the Wraith while Mickey board on the Wraith, putting a grenade inside the hull and the Wraith exploded.

Mickey join up with Dutch at the door and both clasp hands.

"You heard from Gunny?" Dutch asked.

"No, Romeo neither…" Mickey added.

"Huh… Guess it's you and me then…"

"My vote. Hold up, wait for backup" Mickey suggested as the doors started to open, they aimed their guns at the door, only to see a NMPD Officer came out as he heavily sigh.

"Thank god! Do one of you know how to use explosives?" The Officer asked as he looked back and forth at Dutch and Mickey as they look at each other.

"Your vote? Just got overruled..."

"Ohhhh…" Mickey moaned as they join up with an Officer, they walked towards the ONI Complex

* * *

 **The Rookie**

 **Location:** **Unknown, Night-time**

 **Two Days after Drop…**

 **BGM: Deference for Darkness - Halo 3: ODST**

After a few hours, the Truck stops at an abandoned factory as the Drivers jumped out the truck and gets the boxes at the back, Rookie drop himself, rolled off the truck and hides next to a crate as he took a peek of the abandoned factory. It's heavily defended by ASIC Soldiers, armed with AK-47s and wearing heavy armor, he looked up to the sky and saw dark clouds covering the bright night as it started to rain with thunder booming and roaring through the clouds, he looked back to the abandoned factory.

' _So this is one of their base of operations… Hmph'_ He grabs his Automag at his side.

' _Let's see what valuable information I can find…'_ He cocks his Automag and soon activates his Night vison and sneaked around the abandoned factory, not getting caught in sight, he walks through the shadows and hoping to get valuable information from the ASIC or something else...

 **END BGM**

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **I decided to do something very different. Throughout the story, Rookie will rarely disappear from the girls, walking through the shadows of the dark and the night and ODSTs... Are used to work in the dark...**

 **I have my reasons why but I'll talked about it after this Story is done but expect the updates will be a bit slower due to school or my laziness...**


	9. Nightfall

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the material of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series or the Halo series in this story as they belong to Microsoft, Compile and Idea Factory…**

* * *

 **The Rookie**

 **Location:** **The Abandoned Factory, Night-time**

 **Two Days after drop…**

 **BGM: Deference for Darkness - Halo 3: ODST**

 _Outside the Abandoned Factory_

While Rookie has no clue of how far apart from the girls back at Lastation, he continues his infiltration mission as he sneaks and peaked to see two well-armed ASIC Soldiers guarding the front door. It'll be a bad move if he comes in the front as he guessed he'll be outnumbered three to one.

' _Well, looks like I need another way in…'_ Rookie sneaked around the Factory, looking for another way inside then he spotted a vent. _'Bingo!'_ He puts away his Automag and climbed up the overgrown vines till he reaches the vent as he pulled off the cover, it was big enough for Rookie to fit in with his gear and he went in the vent.

As he slowly crawling through the vents, he saw some covers at the bottom which leads towards different rooms, the first room he saw from the vents was a production line where ASIC workers creates their products which they are legal because they contain every game throughout Gamindustri, the next one is the armory, filled with weapons that look like the ones made in the 21st century, AK-47s, M4 Carbines, Dragunov sniper rifles, UZIs, P90s, M9 pistols, M79 grenade launchers, RPGs and a lot of god damn high-explosives and ammo. _'Holy shit…'_ Is the only comment he thought of… He continued crawling through the vents till he saw another production lines but this time, they were making discs that spawn monsters. _'Looks like I need to sabotage this place…'_ As he saw a cover that leads into a hallway, he quietly removes the vent cover and dropped as he grabs his Automag and stayed alerted.

 **BGM: Winter Contingency - Halo: Reach [10:37]**

Rookie walk slowly through the hallways of the Factory till he spotted a door with a sign saying 'Security room'. _'Well, well, well. A Security room'_ He knocks on the door but no response, he knocks on the door again, hearing a groan inside.

"OH COME ON! I swear to god if this is a prank again, I gonna kill you guys..." The Security Guard moaned.

 _'Huh? Why would they prank each other if they're in a military...'_ Rookie wondered but doesn't matter as hewaited with his gun ready, a ASIC Security Guard walks out of the security room with an angry look on his face and was quickly killed. Silently...

 _'Well that wasn't that hard'_ Rookie dragged the body inside and saw a locker, he puts the body inside the locker and locked it. Rookie closed the door as he looked at a bunch of Security camera screens, showing different areas around the Factory, he looked around the camera screens as he saw a screen, showing off the power generator.

 _'Heh, there's the power source and it's empty, this is way too easy...'_ Rookie commented till Something caught his eye as he saw a screen showing a ASIC Soldier with a baton and a beaten up girl, tied up onto a chair, her clothes are ripped and tore apart with bruises and cuts around her body. It appears that she was getting interrogated as she screamed from the pain, getting hit by a baton as he heard their interrogation from the camera.

 **END BGM**

 _"I-i-it's h-hu-hurts... *Sniff* *Sob* S-s-s-st-stop... AHHHHHHH!"_ The Girl screamed again as the ASIC Soldier who is wearing a black coat with black and red glasses and a bandanna covering his mouth as he growls.

 _"Stop whining, you stupid bitch!"_ He swore at the innocent girl as she silently cries which pisses Rookie off.

 _'How dare that Asshole hurt a small, innocent child'_ Rookie frowned, clenched his fists as he remembering what they told them when the Covenant reached Earth, billions of innocent people slaughtered, tore apart and even burned alive by the Covenant in other colonies, as he remembers 'that moment' he'll never forgets... And whats he gonna do, cut off the power, kill that fucking asshole, rescue the girl and get the hell outta this place.

After that, he ripped off the cables, shutting down all the security cameras and walked out of room, continuing to locate the Generator room and the girl.

* * *

 _Fifteen minutes later…_

 **BGM:** **Overture - Halo 3: ODST [1:59-2:45]**

After sneaking through the hallways, he found the Generator room, he repeated what he did at the Security room, knocking on the door and waited for a response. After ten seconds with no response, he opened the door and went inside, looking around and what he expected, nothing but the power generator and a security camera which is shut down by him, he planted C-7 Foaming Spray, a highly explosive compound on the Generator, readies his detonation switch and walked out the room. _'Well that is done, I gonna find that girl'_ Rookie continued on through the hallway till he heard a scream, he followed the sound, leading himself next to a door, he carefully listens through the door.

 **BGM: Return to the Fold - Halo 5: Guardians**

"So... Let me repeat the question... again..." The Soldier repeats his questions.

"P-p-ple-please… *sob* *sob* I-I told y-you everything I k-know…" The girl weakly said, getting a hit on her arm, screaming in pain.

"That does NOT answer my question! Where. Is. Your Mascot?" The Soldier angrily asked.

"*Sniff* *sniff* I-I don't even know *cough* *cough* *sob* I s-swear… *sniff*" The Soldier growls then sighed.

"Well… If you don't know where it is?" He grabs his pistol and cocks it as the girl's eyes widen and gasped.

' _FUCK!'_ Rookie swore, knowing what will happen, he stands back at the door and prepares for the worst.

"It's seem that you're no use of us…" He points his gun at her head as she's about to cry and she screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

*BASH*

"WHAT THE-" Rookie smashed into the door and grabs him, the soldier pushed him as he points his at him, Rookie punched him in the stomach, letting go his gun then he grabs his baton and smacks him in the helmet, losing his Stamina and a bit of his health. Rookie roared in rage fights back, furiously punching him, he went behind him and grabs his head as the soldier tries to shake him off but he soon finishes him off.

*SNAP* *THUD!* He falls on the ground, lifeless as the girl was in complete shock of what she just witnessed.

 **END BGM**

"W-who are you?" She asked as Rookie walk up to the girl.

" _Doesn't matters now. Right now, I'm getting you outta here"_ Rookie spoke as he untied her from the chair, she stood up but fell due to the pain she suffered, she was very weak to walk.

"I n-need he-help pl-please" The girl requested and the Rookie pick her up and carried her to the nearest exit, then the Alarms went off.

" **INTRUDER ALERT! CODE RED! INTRUDER ALERT! CODE RED!"**

' _You got to be shitting me'_ He pulls out his detonation switch and triggered an explosion from the Generator, cutting off the power and all went dark, Rookie soon activates his Night-Vison and quickly look for an exit.

As Rookie sneak past the guards running to the Generator room to investigate, he soon found an exit as he opened the door and looked around, he saw no soldiers guarding here, guessing that explosion caught their attention. He quickly run from the factory, carrying the girl into the forest, only seeing a lot of ASIC soldiers came out, armed with flashlights attached to their guns as Rookie ran deeper into the forest, they were hidden away thanks to the darkness of the night as he looked at the girl which she suddenly pass out, he sighed.

' _That was a rough night out there, hoped I can make it to Lastation…'_ Rookie hoped as he walks away into the shadows of the night.

* * *

 **Location:** **Lastation's Basilicom**

 **Three days before drop…**

With Nepgear, IF and Compa, they've been busy since Rookie's Disappearance, completing quests and find info of the nation's mascot and encounter Lastation's Candidate, Uni, she has long black hair with crimson eyes, she wears a black dress with milky blue lining, an odd belt like piece with a bow behind it and a big circle with white lining connecting the dress to her collar. Their relationship is not that good, saying means word to Nepgear and duel her but defeated by Nepgear, she soon regrets everything she done to Nepgear.

Moving on, they arrived at the Basilicom and met Lastation's Oracle, Kei, a short girl with boyish-cut silver hair with bright aqua eyes, wears a near-formal black suit with gold lining with many buttons and shorts, instead of jeans or pants and a jacket with two long tails with blue colouring inside. Kei gave them a personal request as they creating a very special item and asked them to seek the items they need. Nepgear, IF and Compa seek out the items Kei needed, encountering Linda, Uni and RED, a small, young girl with long crimson hair, wears a Chinese dress with a golden dragon around her, she helped them defeat Linda and join them, only to have them to be her Wifeys… *Sigh*…

They soon got the items they need and returned to Basilicom.

 **BGM:** **Lite Light - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"So we meet again. It's seem as though you got the materials that I requested" Kei said.

"Big Brother is watching us, huh? Here you go" IF gave her a Treasure gem and a few Hematite to her and Nepgear asked.

"Miss Kei, can you tell us where the mascot is? It's been so long; we really need to hurry"

"If it's been so long, what's a few more moments? It probably won't change the situation tremendously…" Then Kei asked her. "First, I'd like to know what happened three years ago in the Gamedustri Graveyard"

"Oh. Okay…" Then she explained about what happened at the Graveyard, three years ago.

"I see, so Noire's still alive. That's a weight off my shoulders…" Kei smiled.

"If you are that worried, why didn't couldn't you have been a tad more cooperative?" IF suggested.

"You have priorities and I have mine when it comes to saving the CPU. But for the plans to come to fruition, I needed the materials that you kindly obtained it for me" She continued. "Now it's to fulfil my end of the deal, here, I wrote down the last whereabouts of the mascot" She gave Nepgear the papers of where the mascot is and she was pleased.

"Thank you very much, we can finally-"

"Lady Kei!" A Lastation agent came out of nowhere and caught everyone attentions.

 **BGM:** **Premonition of Battle - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"Yes, what is it?" Kei asked.

"We found one of the missing guild members we sent earlier" He informed her and she was surprised.

"Really, I need the details of what happened"

"She is currently unconscious now, but she was being carried by a man in black armor. They're coming in right now!" Right after he finishes his sentence, the doors opened, Nepgear, IF and Compa gasped in shocked, seeing Rookie carrying an unconscious girl.

"ROOKIE/ROOK-ROOK!" The three shouted.

"You know him?" Kei asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, he's a friend of ours. We got worried about him, he disappeared at the Guild" IF explains.

"The Guild? Please tell me more about 'Rookie'"

Then they all explained to Kei about the Rookie and soon Kei was shocked about it.

"I see, it's hard to believe he's from another world but he protected you?" Kei asked and they nodded.

"Yup. Rook-Rook doesn't talk but he saved Nepgear twice" They all looked at Rookie as he gives them the girl but suddenly lost balance and fell but IF caught him.

"Rookie?! Damn, he's unconscious, must have been up all night" IF guessed.

"I'll get the guest room prepared while you carried him to the guest room" Kei ordered and IF nodded.

"So this is the guy, you three talked me about?" RED asked.

"Yup, but let's get him a room to rest" They all joined IF while she carried Rookie to the guest room.

 **END BGM**

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **When I first wrote this chapter, it felt a bit short to be honest. So I'll do my best to extend it in the near future but for my English skills... It's getting there, alright.**

 **Also if you look on my Profile which is hugely updated, I officially announced the sequel of The Lone ODST but the description will not reveal itself till I finish this and there will be 3rd Game Crossover coming into the sequel but you have to play the guessing game :3**


	10. The Lastation's Mascot

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the material of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series or the Halo series in this story as they belong to Microsoft, Compile and Idea Factory…**

* * *

 **Back at Earth**

 **Dutch and Mickey**

 **Location:** **ONI Alpha Site**

 **Two Hours after drop…**

 **BGM: The Office of Naval Intelligence - Halo 3: ODST**

Meanwhile with Dutch and Mickey, they were ordered to set demolition charges on the bridge to prevent Covenant forces accessing to the Complex. As Mickey set the charges at the front, Dutch stand guard with his Spartan Laser, watching as two Wraiths set themselves at the front of the bridge and started the bombardment.

"Hurry up!" Dutch whispered as Mickey groaned.

"Look, if you wanna do this, be my guest. But this, ain't *Beep* the job you want to rush…" Mickey set the Charges as Dutch looked at the Watchtower where the NMPD officer is and he contacted him.

"That do it?" Dutch asked and NMPD gave them a thumbs up.

" _Signal's good! *BOOM* Arm the other detonators and pull back to me!"_ He ordered.

"Come on, tough guy, we gotta blow up this bridge" The two run towards the other charges as Dutch takes cover behind a destroyed Warthog while the Wraiths suppressed fire on them with its operated plasma turrets.

"Dutch! Arm the other charges!" Dutch looked at Mickey then at the Wraiths which they're advancing across the bridge.

"What about those Wraiths?"

"Forget about them, we got explosives to set" Mickey runs to the first set of charges. "I got this one! *Beep*" He sets the first charges while Dutch sets the second charges.

"I got the second charges! *Beep*" He activates the last set of charges, Banshees started to descend and joined the fight, he soon destroys one of them with his Spartan Laser as Mickey shouted.

"That's the last one!" Mickey contacted all of the marines that are still on the bridge. "Everyone! Behind those barriers, bridge is set to blow!" Mickey, Dutch and the marines retreated back to the Complex.

"Watchtower Dutch! Get up there and pull the trigger!" Dutch nodded as he went to the watchtower and hear both NMPD Officer and the Superintendent arguing with the computer.

"Come on, Super! Unlock the keypad!" NMPD Officer shouted.

 **"KEEP IT CLEAN! RESPECT PUBLIC PROPERTY!"**

Then he shouted. "IF YOU DON'T LET US TRIGGER THOSE CHARGES, IN ABOUT FIVE MINUTES! Your data center's going to be crawling with COVENANT!" Dutch climbed up the watchtower and the Officer look at Dutch.

"About damn time! Do it trooper!" Dutch walks to the computer and soon triggered the charges.

 **"BRIDGE TOLL ACCEPTED. HAVE A PLEASANT TRIP…"** Then the bridge exploded, destroying the Wraiths and the advancing Covenant forces on the bridge.

"Woo-hoo! Yeah! That's the way!" Mickey cheered but saw Phantoms flying over the walls. "Aw man, Covenant landing on the other side of the wall. C'mon Dutch, those cops won't last long against those Brutes" Dutch nodded and they went under the walls, towards the courtyard where more NMPD Officers and marines are being attack by Covenant forces as a Brute Captain battle cried.

"We do the Prophet's bidding, show no fear!"

As they killed off most of the covenant and joined the others, more phantoms came and dropped more Covenant forces including Wraiths as Mickey and Dutch get overwhelmed.

"We can't hold them, every one fall back inside the building!" A Female marine orders everyone to retreat to the Complex.

"Dutch! Inside the building, NOW!" As all of the marines and the ODSTs retreated into the Complex, a group of NMPD Officers went outside for their last effort to hold back the Covenant as Mickey and Dutch joined a group of Officers in the center of the Complex.

"Hurry up men, check those charges!" A NMPD Sergeant shouted which made both of the ODSTs confused.

"What? More explosives?" Mickey asked.

"Hey, what gives? I thought we were supposed to protect this building" Dutch complained.

"I have orders to deny enemy access to all classified data housed in this facility. You don't like it, jump your butts back into orbit!"

"The only thing I don't like, is that our butts are currently inside this facility…" Mickey commented then they heard the doors that was shut tight, banging and buzzing.

"They cutting through the doors!" Then the NMPD Sergeant calmed the other officers. "Settle down people, find some cover. Someone man that turret!"

"I'll man the turret!" Dutch grabbed the turret behind the sandbags as the doors started to burst open.

"HERE THEY COME!"

*BOOM!*

 **END BGM**

* * *

 **The Rookie**

 **Location:** **Lastation's Basilicom**

 **Three days before drop…**

 **BGM:** **Luma - Super Mario Galaxy**

"Rookie~~" A gentle voice was calling him.

"…" No response…

"Rookie~~ Wake up~~" The voice added and still calling him.

"…" Still no response…

"ROOKIE! WAKE UP!" Rookie jumped and gasped, wide awake.

 **END BGM**

' _Who the fuck decided to wake me up during my nap!'_ Rookie complained, but he looked around saw IF next to him, along with Nepgear, Compa and Red. He was sleeping on a couch inside a guest room as IF sighed and glared at him.

"You shouldn't have disappeared like that, Rookie. We almost got worried about you and thought you were dead…" Then Rookie looked down, saying sorry as she sighs again.

"It's okay, Rookie. At least you made it in one piece" She smiled but Rookie felt something on his hand as he looked down his hand, he was surprised including Nepgear and Compa as their eyes widen and RED... Her eyes sparkled with a wide grin.

 **BGM:** **Minicar - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"Eh?" She looked down as well and noticed that her hands are on Rookie's hand, her face redden like hell then screamed. "Uehh-eh-eh-eh EHHHHHHHH!" She jumped back and felled on the ground, saying her words in a very fast-pace. "I'MSOSORRY,IDIDN'TKNOWIWASHOLDINGYOURHAND,IWASWORRIEDABOUTYOUTHATYOUMIGHTBEDEAD,PLEASEFORGIVEME!"

' _WHOA! Slow down, lady!'_ Rookie shouted in surprised, seeing her blushing like that.

"Wow. I didn't know Iffy blushed like that" Compa commented, still shocked.

"Goodness… Is she _that_ worried?" Nepgear asked herself as for RED...

"OHOHOHOHOHOHO! Looks like one of my wifeys had fall in love with him, I should write this down" Red tensed with a big smile, pulling out her notebook and wrote it down as IF blushed more like a tomato, Rookie blushed as well inside his helmet.

' _I-i-in LOVE W-WITH HER?!'_ Rookie stared at RED in shocked.

"S-sh-shut up, RED! I'm not in love with him!" IF pointed out.

"Yes you do!" RED nodded.

"Uh-uh!" IF shook her head.

"Ah-uh!" RED nodded.

"UH-UH!" IF shook her head.

"AH-UH!" RED nodded.

"What's with this sudden noise?" Kei came in as she heard IF and Red arguing from the hallway as they suddenly stopped and looked at Kei.

"Oh nothing, really" IF honestly answered.

"You're lying, she's in—MMMMHMMM!" IF covers her mouth to prevent her embarrassment of what she did, a few minutes.

"Okay Red, enough joking around, hahahahahahaha" IF lied and fake laughed as Rookie stared at IF, confused as hell.

' _Uhhhhh. What the hell just happened…'_

 **BGM:** **Lite Light - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"Okay? Anyway, how's Rookie?" Kei asked.

"Oh, he's fine now" Compa answered.

"I see. One of our agents informed me that the girl he rescued, gave us the location of a ASIC base where she was held captive" Kei explained.

"Really?" IF asked in surprised, uncovering RED's mouth.

"Yes. We sent our forces to the base and successfully discovered their products and destroyed the production lines, guess that the Rookie was quite busy in there"

"What do you mean?" Nepgear asked.

"Well to point out, we discovered a few ASIC soldier killed hours ago, one is stuffed into a locker, wires are ripped out and a generator was destroyed by some kind of exploding foaming…" Kei explains but does not know about the C-7 Foaming Explosive he used which made everyone looked at Rookie, surprised as he shrugged his shoulders then a few seconds of awkward silence.

 **BGM PAUSED**

"Wow…. Just. Wow…" IF has no words.

"Rook-Rook did all this. All by himself?!" Compa shouted.

"Well… The good thing is he's on our side" Nepgear relieved and RED quietly nodded.

 **BGM RESUMED**

"Oh I almost forgot. The girl left a gift for you"

' _A gift?'_ Kei gives him a gift box from the girl he rescued as he opens the gift, he pulled out 'The White Owl Feather' and a 'Exuberant Lump'.

"Is that a White Owl Feather and a Exuberant Lump?" IF asked, looking closely to the two items he holding.

"White Owl Feather?" Nepgear tilted her head, confused.

"It's an item that increases technique and avoidance and the Exuberant Lump can revive a person with 80% of their health restored, those are very rare item to find and one of the most expensive items in Gameindustri" IF explained.

"Wow, really?" Compa's eyes widen in surprised.

While the girls were talking about the White Owl Feather and the Exuberant Lump, he saw a note in the gift box as he grabbed the note and read it. It's from a girl, it says:

* * *

 _The White Owl Feather and The Exuberant Lump was a gift for you._

 _I thought I was a goner till you saved me._

 _Thank you very much :)_

 _ **\- Rose**_

* * *

After he read the note from the girl he rescued, he smiled. _'You're welcome… Miss Rose'_ He put the note inside his Racksack as well as Exberant Lump and picks up the White Owl Feather she gave him, his HUD started to change and went black.

 **END BGM**

* * *

 **-[ ITEM DISCOVERED: EXAMINING… ]-**

…

 **-[ ITEM EXAMINED… ]-**

…

 **-[ DOWNLOADING MODIFICATIONS… ]-**

…

 **-[ MOTION SENSOR MODIFICATION INSTALLED… ]-**

…

 **-[ UPDATING HUD… }-**

…

 **-[ HUD UPDATED ]-**

* * *

Then his HUD came back online but different. He got a motion sensor at the top right of his HUD as he saw his friends in his rader as blue dots but Nepgear is purple. _'Huh… Guess I got a motion sensor… nice'_ Then he noticed that the White Owl Feather disappeared out of his hand and the girls stared at him.

"Uuuuuuuh… What just happened?" Compa asked, confused.

"I. Don't. Know…" IF sighed. "I guess Rookie used it…" Her head dropped down and heavily sighed.

"Cheer up, IF. It might find another, okay?" Nepgear smiled.

IF looked at her and giggled. "Okay…" She simply answered.

"Hey, do we have a job to do, like you know… the mascots" RED reminded them.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. We should be going now, come on, Rookie" IF called as Rookie nodded and stood up the couch as they walked out of the guest room, Kei gave them a warning about the mascot.

"Oh before you go. Please note that your request will more than likely denied outright"

"What's that mean?" RED asked.

"You'll find out. I wish you luck with your next negotiation" Kei smiled as they said their farewells and walked away but Rookie stopped, noticing he was being watched as he looked behind him, there's nothing. Rookie shrugged and caught up with the girls then a teenager came out of the hallway, it was Uni.

' _Who is he? Why are they so worried about him? Why is he using the weapon Nepgear has?'_ So many questions came over Uni's head, wanting to know about Rookie then she shook her head and went back to her room.

* * *

 **Location:** **Septent Resort**

 **Three days before drop…**

 **BGM: Aqua Walking - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

Soon they arrived at the Septent Resort which has a sightly same design layout as the Depths but a bit of a beach theme, after dealing with the monsters blocking their way, Compa started calling for the Mascot.

"Oh, Mister or Miss Mascot... Come out, come out wherever you are..." She called as IF looked around the area, seeing only monsters and collective items from the distance.

"We were given legit directions... The mascot should be somewhere, I doubt the Oracle would lie but..." She scratches her head, wondering then Nepgear spoke.

"Oh, everyone look! I found an area that resembles where we found the Planeptune's Mascot"

"Well, lead the way, Gear" Nepgear soon ran into an area she noticed as everyone followed as she pointed at a floating blue disk which is standing in the middle of nowhere.

"There! I think that's the mascot. Hmm, excuse me, Lastation... Mascot?" The Lastation Mascot heard a familiar voice as it turned around and saw Nepgear standing in front of it with Rookie and the girls beside her.

 _ **"Hmm? Planeptune's CPU? No... The CPU Candidate..."**_ The Mascot spoke.

"Miss Mascot is wide awake" Compa stated.

 _'No kidding, Captain Oblivious'_ Rookie muttered with his arms folded.

"This must mean that the Share situation is a lot worse in Lastation than it was back at Planeptune..." IF examined.

"Um, so basically... We would like you to come with us" Nepgear smiled but Rookie facepalmed which nobody noticed it.

 _'Now I fully understand what Kei meant of "Denied outright"'_ Rookie sighed as the Mascot started to become confused.

 _ **"How so sudden... Do you truly believe that I would follow you without first confirming your intentions?"**_ The Mascot questions.

"The CPUs are held captive in the Gamedustri Graveyard, and we need your help to save them all!" Nepgear explained the situation they're in.

 **BGM:** **Premonition of Battle - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

 _ **"I see... I sense unusual fluctuations, but hearing that all the CPUs are being held captive is a complete shock but... If it's true. That only strengthens the argument to not accompany you"**_

"Aw, lame... Why?" RED asked.

 _ **"My sole purpose is to protect this nation during the CPU's absence"**_ The Mascot continued. _**"Leaving now will cause the nation to lose any and all divine protection yet remaining..."**_

 _'Those Mascots are a bit similar to those Dumb we have back at Earth'_

 _ **"This is unallowable. It is after all, part of the pact we Mascots made with the True Goddess"** _ The Mascot stated.

 _'True Goddess?'_ Rookie became confused.

"So you saying it's fine to let the CPUs held captive?" IF frowned.

 _ **"As I said, my purpose is merely to act as the CPU's proxy in her absence. Not instigate a rescue attempt..."**_ The Mascot repeated.

"But..."

 **END BGM**

* * *

 _Somewhere else around the Resort..._

 **BGM: Warechu's Theme - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

Out on the distance, a big rat was floating around the area, looking for someone.

"Hmm... Where is she? This is the only place I haven't looked around in, chu..." The rat continued looking around then sigh.

"Oh, my lovely Compa... We've been apart since that day... Why did I run? Damn my shyness, chu!" The rat blamed itself then they saw a familiar figure in the distance.

"Huh? Oh, great. I miss her so much, I'm starting to hallucinate. My sweet angel Compa, chu..." Then the rat noticed that it's not a hallucination. "Or, wait... That's no hallucination! That's Compa! My sweet, sweet and lovely angel, CHU!" He began to run fast towards his future love, giving their attention.

"Huh? Oooh, it's Mister Mouse!" Compa noticed him and the rat's eye turned into pink hearts.

"You... Remember me? That makes me soooo happy, chu!"

"Not now... We're in a middle of something here" IF said as Rookie stared at the rat.

 _'Wait... Isn't that the big rat I followed back at Lastation with that Linda girl?'_ Rookie questions himself as the rat frowned with its arms folded.

"Shut up, chu! There's nothing more important in this world than Compa!" Then the rat noticed that Lastation Mascot. "WHOOOOOAAA! I-i-is that the MASCOT!?"

Compa tilted her and ask. "Mhmm, Mister Mouse. Do you know about the Mascots?" The rat nodded and moved its body side to side.

"I'm so lucky, stumbling on both my angelic Compa AND the Mascot!" Then a light bulb lights up on the rat's head. "I have a great idea, Compa. Let's beat the CRRRAP outta the Mascot TOGETHER, chu!" Then everyone except Compa widen in shock.

 _'Yep... It's him, alright...'_ Rookie shrugged as Compa raised her eyebrows.

"Huh? Beat it up? Why would you say that?" Compa asked.

"Hey, rat... Are you-" Then the rat interrupted IF.

"If we smash the Mascot, we'll get a massive reward, chu!" The rat continues and turns to Compa. "And if you help, my dear Compa. I'll help you join ASIC as a special VIP member!" The rat explained.

"Oh, I see! This little mousey is more like a weasel!" Red commented as Compa frowned.

"Don't do something mean like that to the Mascot! If you do, Gamindustri will-"

"Exactly! Gamindustri will be one step closer to being under total domination through ASIC, chu!" The rat continued. "With no CPUs and nobody left to believe in them. Gamindustri will be under our control! Please join us my sweet angelic Compa before-"

"Bad Mister Mouse!" Compa frowned more as she glare at the rat which is in shock.

"C-compa!?"

"I've been traveling with my bestest friends to help save the CPUs, so... T-Th-that makes us enemies!" She pointed out.

Then rat made a dramatic sound. "Duh, duh, DUHHHH! Enemies? S-so you telling me you don't like me that way!?"

"That's right, I hate bad people, bad monster, anyone who wanted to Gamindustri a bad place!"

Dramatic sounds was heard. "H-h-ha-hate! YOU HATE ME!?" Then it started to cry. "Boo-hoo-hoo-chu..." The rat dropped to the ground and rolled back and forth.

 **BGM:** **Minicar - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

Lookit, it's spinning like a top!" RED pointed.

 _'What a drama queen...'_ Rookie commented as the rat floats up.

 **BGM:** **Premonition of Battle - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"No, no, no, no! My tender heart is shattering into pieces, chu... All my love will go to my job, then..." The rat shook its head and glare at the group. "That said. I'm gonna get rid of you all in the name of ASIC, chu!"The rat takes out a dark disc and summoned a Fenrir AKA a big ass wolf.

 _'That's a big ass wolf right there!'_ Rookie took out his Gun-Blade and switched to Semi mode.

"Well so much for that delusional drama" IF pulls out her qatars. "Let's take out the trash, Gear" Everyone got ready except for Nepgear which she wasn't paying attention at all.

"Huh? What the Goodness!? When did a enemy appeared?" Nepgear was suddenly shocked and IF sweatdropped.

 **BGM:** **Scamper - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"You really get tunnel vision when you're focused on something... Come on, it's about to charge!" The Fenrir angrily howled as it charges towards the group as they jumped outta the Fenrir's sharp claws as it growls. Rookie and Compa starts suppressing the wolf with their weapons as the others counter-attacked, Nepgear slashes her Beam Saber while IF does the same thing with her qatars as RED throws a red frisbee with traces of pink hearts as it flies around the Fenrir as she charges and jumps, catching her frisbee, she quickly slash through the Fenrir, dealing critical damage to it.

 **BGM:** **The Wolves - Cyrus Reynolds (Feat. Keeley Bumford)**

*Howl!* The Fenrir howled as it swings its claws at the three, knocking them back as they landed near to Compa and Rookie.

 _"This world is slowing down..."_

"Guys!" She shouted and turns to Rookie.

 _"How can I fight it?"_

"Rook-Rook. Protect me while I get the others" Rookie nodded as she ran towards the others, he noticed that the Fenrir glared at Compa as it gritted its teeth and started to charged only to be stopped by Rookie, tapping his Gun-Blade on the ground, getting its attention as it change targets to Compa to Rookie.

 _"How can I?"_

The Fenrir glared at Rookie as it slides its claws along the ground and growled.

 _"Listen when there's no sound..."_

*Stomp!* *Stomp!* *Stomp!*

 _"The wolves are out..."_

*Tap!* *Tap!* *Tap!* Rookie tapped his Gun-Blade as this area just turns itself into a duel battle arena, between Rookie and the Fenrir, between the shepherd and the wolves...

 _"Yes, the wolves are out..."_

*HOWL!* The Fenrir howled and charged at the Rookie as he stands his ground for the right, readies his Gun-Blade as soon as the Fenrir jumps and raises his right paw, ready to slash, Rookie dodges to the left and spins his Gun-Blade, making a huge cut at the side as it howled in pained. *HOWL!* The Fenrir swings its left paw and hits Rookie in the chest, knocking him back into the air as he lands safety as it depleted half of his Stamina from the swing. _'Holy shit, he packs a punch!'_ Rookie commented as the Fenrir turns its whole body towards him.

 _"Hold on to what you've found..."_

Meanwhile with Compa, she arrived with the others as she pulls out healing items to recovered them from the slash. After that, they started to get up.

 _"Days are deceiving..."_

"Ugggh... That wolf packs a good punch..." IF rubs her head.

 _"My head is spinning round..."_

"Goodness, I didn't know they can be this strong..." Nepgear stood up and picks up her Beam Saber as RED quickly jumps up.

"How dare he hurt me and my lovely wifey?!" RED frowned as the others ignored her.

"Hey, where's Rookie?" IF asked.

 _"Oh, I hear them now..."_

"Oh, Rook-Rook is taking care of that big wolf" Compa smiled but the other stared at her, confused as they looked around, they saw Rookie facing the Fenrir as they watches their fight.

 _"Yes, the wolves are out..."_

*HOWL!* The Fenrir howled again and charged at Rookie as he stood still as it jumped with both claws out, ready to pounced on him.

 _"I'm losing sight of our reality!"_

Rookie jumped back as the Fenrir landed with its claws together.

 _"Satellites singing serenity!"_

He slashes his Gun-Blade at its claws and ran behind the Fenrir, he cuts its back left leg and shot the back right, crippling it as the Fenrir howled in pain.

*HOWL*

 _"Send out a signal, please remember me!"_

Rookie jumped on its back, running towards its head as he jumps into the air with his Gun-Blade pointing right towards its head as the Fenrir still continued howling in pain.

 _"Send out a signal, come set me free!"_

*STAB!* The Fenrir stopped howling.

 **END BGM**

"..."

"..."

"..." After a few seconds of silence, the Fenrir fell on the ground... Lifeless... As it disappeared into thin air, everyone including the rat reacted and jawdropped in shocked and amazed at the same time.

 _'How... How did he defeated him... Now I really know why Linda worries about him, chu...'_ The rat froze, hearing footsteps besides the rat as it looked around its side and looked up, seeing Rookie towering him with his Gun-Blade on his shoulder and the rat went pale.

"Chuuu?" The rat started shaking as Rookie crouch down, face to face then he quietly spoke a single word that the others could not hear his voice.

 _"Boo..."_ The rat went paled even more then screamed.

"CHHHUUUUU!" Then the rat ran away as fast as it could.

 _'_ _Hehehehe'_ Rookie chuckled and walked back, only seeing four girls staring at him, still jawdropped.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

 **BGM:** **Lite Light - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth**

 _ **"...So... That was one of the evils plaguing Gamindustri?"**_ The Mascot floats beside them, breaking this awkward silence as they all shook their heads and IF first answered.

"Y-yeah... And now that stupid rat knows exactly where you are"

 _ **"So its seem. Perhaps it would be wise of me to go into hiding for the time being..."**_ The Mascot suggested herself.

"If that's what you planing. How about you come along with us? We can keep you safe and well hidden" Nepgear recommended but quickly denied.

 _ **"I have already said such a request cannot be granted..."**_ The Mascot repeated as RED frowns.

"Yessh, you're so stubborn. This whole world's like this now but only your nations matters..."

 ** _"..."_** The Mascot stood silent, remember what the rat has said if they're successful.

 **BGM PAUSED**

 _"With no CPUs and nobody left to believe in them. Gamindustri will be under our control!"_

 **BGM RESUMED**

Then the Mascot spoke. _**"So... no matter how hard one tries, some things simply cannot be protected... CPU Candidate..."**_ The Mascot called Nepgear.

"Yes? You decided to join us?" Nepgear Happily asked.

 _ **"I... cannot abandon this nation. I cannot break the pact made with the True Goddess..."** _ The Mascot said which made Nepgear sad.

"Then... There's nothing else we can say to convince you?"

 _ **"But what I can do is offer my power, while my physical self remains here. Accept a portion of my power..."**_

"Huh? Goodness!" She was shocked and started to glow but soon fades away and Rookie's armor does the same thing.

 _'What the... I got upgraded again... What did Histoire done with my armor?'_ Rookie wondered.

 _ **"Though I only offer a little, I ask that you help the CPUs and all of Gamindustri..."**_

"Thank you so much! We'll make sure to save everyone!" She happily said.

 _ **"Gamindustri is counting on you five, farewell"**_ They waved at the Mascot as it disappeared and they sighed.

"Well that wraps this up... I almost forgot..." IF suddenly looked at Rookie then...

 **BGM:** **Minicar - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" All of them shouted at the same time, surprising Rookie.

 _'WHOA! Whats with the sudden shouting?!'_

"I can't believe you took down a Dragon back at the Graveyard and a Fenrir solo!" IF happily comment.

"Yup, I would say the same thing!" Compa smiled.

"Well... You _are_ amazing at everything..." Nepgear looked away, blushing while playing with her fingers.

"I never seen a man being a hero. NO WONDER IF LOVES YOU!" RED's eyes sparkled, happily smiled as IF and Rookie started to blush again.

"W-w-what! NO! Stop saying that, RED!" IF angrily shouted.

"Hehehehehehehehe..." RED's face forms into a Yukkuri face, perhaps payback of what IF did to her at the Guest room back at the Basilicom.

 _'What's with that face?'_ Rookie tilted his head.

 **END BGM**

"But... We couldn't get the Lastation Candidate to help us, huh?" The girls nodded. "What'll we do?"

"It's really a shame... It'd have been so sick if I had two CPU Wifeys..."

"Uni..." Nepgear remember how their friendship got into a bad start.

 _'Uni? Is that the Lastation CPU Candidate?'_ He wondered.

"No point in sitting around, moping... Let's head back to the Basilicom and give our reports" And they all head back to the Lastation Basilicom.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **That was the biggest chapter I made... Over 4000 words have been written and GOD, that was a pain in the ass to write this... Also this is the first song I put in this story and I got it when I was watching a teaser trailer of 'Greedfall'.**

 **Well I might do a bit romance between Rookie and IF but... When I read the reviews, I didn't noticed that Rookie and Histoire acted like John (Master Chief) and Cortana in the previous chapters, perhaps I might make Histoire a very close friend of Rookie because... Honesty I think she's cute as a little fairy on a floating book... If she's not pissed off.**

 **Welp, Lastation's done... (Sorry for the huge story skip, I'll explain it when it's done) Let's head to Lowee...**


	11. Life Can't Be That Simple

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the material of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series or the Halo series in this story as they belong to Microsoft, Compile and Idea Factory…**

* * *

 **The Rookie**

 **Location:** **Lastation's Basilicom**

 **Three days before drop…**

After convincing the Mascot and dealing with a Fenrir, they arrived back at the Lastation Basilicom as they met with Kei and told her about the report as she smiled.

 **BGM:** **Lite Light - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"Well done. I'm surprised that such a stubborn Mascot would agree to lend you some power" She continues. "And frankly was very surprised that Rookie would able to beat such a strong monster, alone..." Then IF nodded.

"Yeah, we were surprised of his skills as well but it be awesome if you wouldn't do it for us" IF suggested.

 _'That would be a cheap move, IF'_ He glared at IF's suggestion as Nepgear spoke.

"Well our next step is to Lowee but before that, can we visit Uni one more time" She asked and Kei rolled her head around.

"Well that's really up to her. She dramatically dove under my desk after the moment you five arrived" Then Uni's head pop up from Kei's desk with an angry look on her face.

"HEY! Don't be a stool pigeon!" Uni shouted.

"Oh hi, Uni! I'm glad that I can see you again" Nepgear happily waved at her as Uni sighed.

"H-hi, Nepgear..." Uni shyly waved back as she came out of Kei's desk.

"Hmm. I know I asked you this already but. Uni, won't you come with us and help save our sisters?" Nepgear asked but Uni furiously shook her head.

"N-no! At least... Not yet..."

"I... See..." Nepgear looked down to the ground as Uni closes her eyes thinking about it.

 _'If I gone with them right now... I'll be only a burden...'_

*Sob* *Sob* *Sniff* *Sniff* Then Nepgear started crying which snapped open Uni in shock.

"Wh-what?! Why are you crying?!" She quickly asked.

"*Sniff* Be-because, we b-be-became best friends but *Sob* all we do is fight... *Sniff* We'll never be BFFs and-" The she was cut off.

"Our spat has nothing to do with i- Hang on! You saying that we'll never see each other again!" Uni said which brighten up Nepgear.

"Huh? So... You wanna hang out later?" She happily asked.

"Tch... W-well, maybe when I feel like it, maybe I'll... You know, think a little bit about it... Maybe..." Uni folded her arms, trying to think about it.

"Really? For really reals?! It's a promise, okay?!" Nepgear's eyes sparkled in excitement which made Uni blush.

"I-I said if I feel like it and not... Ugh! Fine, fine... It's a promise, okay?" Uni promised her which made Kei smirked.

"Quite the character, aren't we? I never thought I'll see the day when Uni could look so... Happy..." Then she got a glare from Uni.

"Hey! Wipe that stupid smirk off your face. Right now!" Uni ordered.

"Hey, Ge-Ge. We should get going" Compa suggested and Kei quickly apologized for the long talk.

"Although necessary, I do apologize for keeping you for so long. Made the best of luck on your travels" Kei smiled.

"Stop it... You creep me out when you say anything remotely selfless..." IF pointed out.

"Well I'm wishing you luck because of the projected difficulties I foresee with Lowee's Candidates" Kei said but Nepgear caught something on her sentence, Lowee Candidates.

"Huh? Plural?" Nepgear asked herself but soon dragged by Compa which she was a bit impatience.

"Uhh... We should get going, cya!" Compa happily waved while dragging Nepgear out of the Basilicom which made the three looked at each other.

 _'Well... She is a bit... impatience'_ Rookie commented as three waved their goodbyes as they all walk out of the Basilicom.

 **END BGM**

"..."

"..."

"...Uni... Did you fergot something?" Kei broke out of this silent moment, asking her.

"Huh? What you do me- OH CRAP! I forgot to ask them about that guy!" Uni suddenly forgotten to ask them about Rookie after she got a bit busy with Nepgear.

"Hmph, as expected of a CPU Candidate. Would you like me to called Histoire about it?" Kei asked and Uni moaned.

"*Sigh* Yes please... I'm going to my room to think about the... Promise... *Sigh*" She walks away but then stopped and saw that Kei's smirk hasn't changed. "Also... Wipe that stupid smirk of yours, now!" She ordered as Kei nodded.

"As you wish, Lady Uni" Then Uni walks away to her room.

* * *

 **Back at Earth**

 **Dutch and Mickey**

 **Location:** **ONI Alpha Site**

 **Two Hours after drop…**

 **BGM: The Office of Naval Intelligence - Halo 3: ODST**

*THUD!* After dealing wave after wave of Covenant forces, the brute which was the last one fell on the ground within the rest of lifeless Covenant forces, some NMPD Officers and Marines were killed but the rest including Mickey and Dutch made it through.

"That's the last of them, Dutch. Come back to my position!" Dutch rejoined with Mickey as they went into the elevator with the rest.

"Everyone in the elevator, I put enough charges in this shaft to blow this building twice" A NMPD Officer said but Mickey had enough or a bit obsessed of explosives.

"Alright that's it. Tranfer the detonation codes to my COM. If anyone taking this place down, it's gonna be me" And Dutch soon activates the elevator as they go up to the roof.

"Evac bird's gonna meet us on the roof" The NMPD Officer informs them after the elevator music started playing and enjoy this silent moment...

"..."

"..."

"...I love blowing stuff up, Dutch but this situation sucks!" Mickey commented.

"Well you have to deal with it, Mickey..." Dutch replied.

"..."

"..."

"Hey... Did you hear something?" A marine questioned as they heard wings flapping then swarms of Yanme'e came out from below.

"Where the heck did these buggers come from?" Dutch asked as they started shooting down the Yanme'e as the swarms fired back with their plasma pistols.

"Underground tunnels are filled with these damn things!" The NMPD Officer answered as he shot down the last of the Yanme'e with his MA5C Assault Rifle.

"Finally, a good reason to blow this building up" Mickey said as the reach at the rooftops of the ONI Complex then suddenly a Phantom arrived and dropped off Jump-pack Brutes on the rooftops.

"Aww, come on..." Mickey whined as the rest of the group takes cover from them but the Jump-pack Brutes flanked them as they shot a NMPD Officer that was carrying a M90 Shotgun as Dutch grabs it and shot the Jump-pack Brutes and they fought back the Covenant forces, only one brute remains on the roof.

Unlucky for the brute, he was standing on the edge of the rooftop, Mickey and Dutch looked at each other and shrugged saying 'fuck it, let's do this'. Both charged at the brute and shoved him off the rooftop as the brute falls to his death, screaming.

"DAMN YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" The Brute faded from the distance as the two ODSTs laughed and high-five each other as they saw a Police Pelican landed on the rooftop.

"Welp, there's our ride, let's go!" Mickey shouted as they all went on the Police Pelican as a NMPD Officer on the Pelican asked the two ODSTs.

"Hey, you fella know a Gunnery Sergeant Buck?"

"Sure do!" Mickey happily answered.

"Patching him now!" NMPD Officer gave them a thumbs up as they heard a familiar voice came from their COMs as the Police Pelican lifts off and departs the ONI Complex.

 _"Glad you boys are safe and sound"_

"Likewise, Gunny. You need a pick?"

 _"Long as you offering. We're in the Police HQ"_

"Can you take us there?" Dutch asked the NMPD Officer and he nodded.

"Affirmative!"

 _"Alright, meet you up top!"_ Buck ended his transmission as Mickey nudges Dutch.

"What?" Then Mickey counts down from three on his fingers as he counts to zero, the ONI Complex exploded and he laughed.

"Ahahahaha-HA. This day ain't turning out so bad after all!" Mickey happily shouted as Dutch smirked.

"Heh..."

 **END BGM**

* * *

 **The Rookie**

 **Location:** **Lowee**

 **Three days after drop...**

 **BGM: Lite Light - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

After leaving Lastation and traveled to Lowee but Red was a bit impatient of walking and decided to have a race to Lowee and ran, Rookie and the girls chase after her as Rookie was right behind her as they arrived at Lowee.

"Here I am, Lowee! And I made it first so I win!" Red pleased herself as the rest caught up with her.

"Wow... You're so impatient..." IF commented as Nepgear looked around Lowee as for Compa...

"*Pat* *Pat* So. Tired. *Pat* *Pat* Must. Rest... Eh..." She was out of breath after running all the way to Lowee as she fell to the ground, headfirst.

"*Sigh* I'll go get her up..." While IF went to Compa to help her out as Rookie and Nepgear looked around as it has snow all over the place with snow mountains with rainbows and colorful building around L owee.

 _'This is so colorful'_ Rookie was surprised and commented.

"Wow... It's so... Cold, but the scenery really takes your breath away..." Nepgear smiled as Compa stood up after having no oxygen, she gave them but rather... the girls a advice...

"Lowee is covered up with snow all year. We should all buy some warm undies to keep the cold away"

 _'...Okay?'_ Rookie has no word of what she just said. _'But really... Do I really need warm clothing because I'm in a suit of armor'_

"Only if we have time to spare. Right now, we need to gather info, pronto" IF said and they both nodded.

"I agree. To the guild then?" Nepgear guessed.

"No. Straight to the Basilicom. I haven't heard anything bad about the Oracle, so we'll be fine" And they walked along the road to Lowee's Basilicom.

 _A Few minutes later..._

"Hmmm... I take it the Basilicom's up this road?" Nepgear asked as Red saw something at the distance.

"Look it, ladies! Someone's making a commotion. Let's check it out" Red smiley recommended but IF refuses.

"We don't have time to sidetracked, so... Huh? Is that..." Something caught IF's eye as they saw a stand like a lemonade stand but selling products with the title they'll all know; ASIC and Linda was running it.

* * *

 _At the Stand..._

 **BGM: Warechu's Theme - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"Steppp right up, folks! The Fun and Magical ASIC Team is here to spread the good word!" Linda continued. "Join ASIC today and you'll get instant access to any and all games you want to play. For Free!" She shouted but there's nobody around this road and she got annoyed.

"*Sigh* Why the hell did I put this stupid stand in a middle of town with NOBODY AROUND and do I have to do this sale pitch grunt work? Passing out flyers and crap..." She complained and curses the trouble-makers.

"I wouldn't have gotten stuck doing this if weren't for those meddling brats!"

"Hmm... Excuse me, are we the meddling brats you're talking about?" Compa smiled as they arrived at the stand.

"Pfft. Yeah, the dumb blonde chick, the transforming baby, the snob, the 'wifey' musclehead and that overpowered black armor punk..." Linda mocked as she didn't look at who was talking to.

"Snob, huh? I didn't know that having proper manners came across that way..." IF frowned.

"*Sigh* Transforming baby? Mmmm, do I really look that little?" Nepgear sadly asked as Rookie rolled his head.

 _'No, you're not that little, Nepgear. And really? Overpowered Black Armor Punk? Do I look like a spartan?'_ Rookie facepalmed.

"Wifey musclehead? Don't be hating just because you're not on my hit-that list!" Red angrily shouted.

"Uh-huh" Linda nodded as she looked at the ones who talking and was surprised. "Whoa! It's you brats again! How the hell did you get here and find me?!" She shouted.

"*Sigh* We weren't looking for you but your commotion and this stand makes you stand out. And now we won't let you get away" IF explained as Red waves her one finger at her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You been a naughty girl, huh? I'm gonna have to punish you"

"Damnit, this could be real bad" Linda muttered as she saw a little girl who wears a winter jacket over plain gray and white overall dress as it pastel blue with a muffin hat, holding a small pink bag. The little girl was sitting on the bench, perhaps waiting for someone which gave Linda a idea. "Hey, you! Stray kid!" The small girl looked at Linda, confused.

"Huh? *Gasp*" She was soon grabbed by her.

"Don't move, you're my ticket outta here" Linda whispered as she smirks. "Heh, you all better not try anything or the kids gets it!"

"Back to the basics, huh? How cliche..." IF narrowed.

 _'That's a cheap move, lady'_ Rookie commented.

"Let her go!" Nepgear shouted. "She has nothing to do with any of this!"

"Shut up! ASIC is all about playing dirty, you know?" Linda smiled. "Now if you ladies excuse me..." Then she ran with the little girl as she started to cry.

"*Sob* *Sob* Help me, Ram!" The little girl cried.

"Oh no! What are we gonna do! Miss Underling just kidnapped a little girl!" Compa panicked.

 _'Pursue her, of course...'_

"How dare she lay her hands on such a adorable tyke! Is she planning a shotgun ceremony?!" Red guessed as she hero posed. "NOT ON MY WATCH!" And she ran after her.

"Yeah, let's go after her!" Then the rest followed all but Rookie as he saw blue spot on his motion sensor as he looked another little girl walking towards the bench, she wears the same clothing but has the color, pink with a small blue bag.

 **END BGM**

 _'Hmmm?'_ As he stands there, the pink little girl walked up the bench then suddenly started looking around.

"Rom? Hey, Rom? Jeez where are you? I said to stay right here..." The pink little girl noticed Rookie as she tilted her head. _'Who's that? Is he some kind of armored soldier or something? Maybe he knows where my sister is...'_ Then she walks towards Rookie and asks. "Hmm, excuse me, mister. Do you know where my sister went?" Then she explained the appearance of her sister. "She's the same height as me and the same clothes but blue with a small pink handbag, have you seen her?"

Rookie nodded and pointed the direction where her sister went as she thanked him.

"Thanks, mister" Then she ran, calling her sister. "Rom!? Roooom?"

 _'I should follow her... She might have a connection with that blue girl'_ Rookie decided to follow her which he got a weird feeling. _'Wait... Kei said there more than one CPU Candidate in Lowee... Maybe those two girls might be CPU Candidates. If I'm correct'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the Lowee Global Expo_

 **BGM:** **Warechu's Theme - Hyperdimension Neptunia**

"*Pat* *Pat* Okay... I should be safe now..." Linda was catching her breath after a long chase from Lowee to the Global Expo, hiding in an area as the blue girl was still crying.

"*Sob* *Sob* *Sniff* *Sniff*"

"Ugh, shut up! Quit your crying! _Damn I need to ditch the dead weight kid_ " Linda muttered as she was soon spotted by the girls.

"Halt, kidnapper!" Red shouted as she moaned.

"Oh come on! Already?!" Linda whined.

"Let the kid go and you can walk away, unharmed" IF demanded.

"You are nuts?! This kid's my ticket outta here or you want to fight me with my tiny human shield" She smirked.

"Ummm, well..." Then everybody except for Linda looked at each other.

"So what was our plan, again..." Red asked.

"I don't think we haven't thought very hard about this..." Compa stated.

 **BGM PAUSED**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...*Sob* *Sob* P-please he-help me" The blue girl quietly cried for help as Linda started to laugh.

 **BGM RESUMED**

"Pfft... Ahahahahahahaha! Are you ladies, idiots like SERIOUS! You didn't even come with a plan, give me a break!"

"In fact, I think I packed one, yeah, that's right... COME ON OUT!" She throws a dark disk and summoned a monster as it roared.

*ROAR!*

 **END BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Expo..._

"Rom? Roooom? Where are you, Rom?" The pink girl was still calling her sister then she heard a loud roar.

*ROAR!*

"What the... Oh jeez, not another monster" As she heard it from the far away alley she suddenly glows very bright as she has now pink hair with bright blue eyes, a white and pink suit like outfit with long gloves and boots that connects to her body suit. The pink girl took off into the air as Rookie was standing behind her as he watched her transformation and wasn't surprised.

 _'I knew it, she's a CPU Candidate and guess that blue girl is a CPU Candidate as well. But it's seems that my friends might be in trouble'_ Rookie grabbed his Gun-Blade and ran to the alley where he and that pink girl heard from.

* * *

 _Back with the girls..._

 **BGM: Warechu's Theme - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"What the goodness should we do?! This looks bad, doesn't it?" Nepgear panicked.

"Yeah... Man, how sloppy of me to run off without a plan..." IF felt ashamed.

"We can't fight Miss Underling as long she has Miss Hostage. Should we run away?" Compa asked which was a terrible idea...

"No! We never be able to save wifey candidate number three by just running away" Red stated.

"This situation is such a joke! I'll be the one you hear laughing as the life fades from your bodies!" Linda smiled.

"Let Rom go, NOW!"

 **BGM:** **Minicar - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"What? From above?!" Suddenly a bright light crash down the monster Linda summoned, that instant kill it and knocked her off the blue girl.

"Blaaaaagh!" Linda screamed as the pink girl descend next to her sister.

"Rom, are you okay?" The pink girl asked as the blue girl happily cried.

"Ram! *Sob* *Sob* Raaaam!" The blue girl hugged her as her sister hugged back.

As Linda got up, she was soon shocked and annoyed. "No way! Another CPU?!"

"How dare you make Rom play hostage and made her cry! You'll pay, dummy!" The pink known as Ram glared at Linda and looked at the blue girl known as Rom. "Come on, Rom. You activate HDD too. Let's beat this big jerk all the way to last week!" Then Rom nodded.

 **BGM:** **Her Determination - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"Uh-huh..." Then Rom transformed into her HDD as she has the same appearance as Ram but opposite hair and eyes.

"WHAT!" Linda shouted in shocked. "Not only one but TWO CPUs?! This is getting mess up!"

"Oh, score! More wifeys-to-be!" Red fistpumped.

"So those must be the CPU Candidates of Lowee..." Nepgear said.

"Nothing's holding us back now! Let's show her who's boss!" IF readies her qatars as they charged, including the Lowee Candidates and battled with Linda.

 **END BGM**

* * *

 _With Rookie..._

While Rookie was running to the alley where he heard roar, he was soon greeted by a few Bunnyvaders, blocking his way.

 _'Tsk... Why am I always getting greeted by more monsters, *Sigh* nothing but a waste of time...'_ Rookie muttered as he switches into Semi mode and start blasting at the Bunnyvaders as they couldn't able to touch him and all of them disappeared. As he continued walking, he spotted a pen on a ground. _'Hmmm? Is that a pen?'_ Rookie picked a blue colored pen and he examined it. _'This must belong to that kidnapped girl'_ He put in his pockets as he got a call from Histoire.

 _"Hello... Rookie, can you hear me?"_ Histoire asked.

 _'Loud and clear, Histoire'_

 _"Oh good. I just doing some modifications on your armor"_ Histoire explained which made Rookie question.

 _'Excuse me, Histoire but can I ask you a question?'_ Rookie asked.

 _"As you please, Rookie..."_ Histoire accepted.

 _'It's about those Mascots'_

 _"Oh. What about them?"_ Histoire asked, confused.

 _'Is that a fact that when a Mascot gives Nepgear their power, I get the same amount on my armor. Do you know any of this?'_ Rookie asked.

 _"Unfortunately no. Strange... I might see what's going on with that"_ Then Histoire paused for a second and spoke. _"Oh Rookie, I just had a call from Kei"_

 _'Really?'_ Rookie was surprised.

 _"Yes. She said that the Lastation CPU Candidate wanted to know about you, I told them everything I know about you as Kei told me about what happened last night"_ Histoire explained.

 _'Kei told you about that night?'_

 _"Yes, Rookie and I was surprised about you, rescuing a young female guild member from ASIC hands, alone"_

 _'Well just like Buck said, "ODSTs are used to work in the dark"'_

 _"Who's Buck?_ _"_ Histoire asked.

 _'He's my leader of my squad, "Alpha-Nine" there's five of us'_

 _"Oh? And who are the other four?"_ Histoire asked.

 _'Well there's Romeo, a good sniper and lucky with the ladies but sometimes, he just be a total smartass, hell, he even woke me up by hitting me with his sniper rifle'_

 _"I'll take note of that..."_

 _'And there's Mickey, he's been in a lot of air simulations and loves to blow stuff up. And Dutch, a friend of that smartass Romeo and a heavy weapons specialist and then me, I was the newest member during that time'_

 _"Okay, can you please continue, I just wanted to know more about you"_

 _'Alright, Histoire. Well we were assigned in a UNSC ship that is above Earth. We were tasked to drop down onto the Covenant ship but I was sleeping on my pod so I might have missed a lot'_

 _"Do you sleep a lot?"_ She asked.

 _'Yep, all the time... Only if it's very serious'_ Rookie stated.

 _"Oh good, I was just worrying that you'll be lazy as Neptune"_

 _'Nah... So, as we dropped into Earth in a city known as New Mombasa where's the Covenant ship is but we changed course'_

 _"Change course?"_

 _'Yeah, all of us doesn't know what the hell is going on but then the Covenant ship jumped into silpspace, causing a huge explosion after it jumped, we're order to pull up the chutes on our pods but Mickey's pod knocked my pod off course, spinning around then... That's how I got here and meet you guys...'_

 _"Very interesting story you got there, Rookie but..."_ She paused for a second and took a deep breath. _"This maybe the second time I asked you but. Why do you want to protect them?" Histoire asked as they went silent._

 _'...'_

 _"..."_

 _'...Well... That's a very... interesting question you ask me, Histoire...'_

 _"It's okay if you don't want to talk ab-"_

 _'It's fine, Histoire. I can answer your question but... *Sigh* This might be a long story behind it'_ Rookie sat on a crate and began his story.

* * *

 _Back with Nepgear,,,_

Meanwhile with the girls, they were victorious. Well obliviously, they won because... One v Six is a fair match... Right? So anyway, as Linda got beaten up real good, she ran.

"I'll get you next tiiiiiime!" She shouted as Rom and Ram bounced up and down for their victory.

 **BGM:** **$100 - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"Yeah! We're the best!" Ram fistpumped.

"The bestest..." Rom added, shyly fistpumped with her sister.

"Well everyone's done, it's seems..." Compa smiled as Red sparkled, looking at the sisters' outfits.

"Wow, they look awesome in those outfits! Pretty much the ultimate score, finding twin wifeys" And Ram looked at Nepgear and the others as she asks her.

"Wait... Who's these people?"

"They... They tried to help me..." Rom quietly answered.

"Oh really? But they sucked at it, didn't they... Big fat failures, huh?" Ram narrowed.

"...Hard to argue to a pure logic of a kid..." IF stated.

"Hmm, excuse me but... Are you the Lowee's CPU Candidates?" Nepgear asked.

"Yep! I'm Ram and this is Rom. We're the Lowee's awesome twin sisters!" Ram introduced Rom and herself.

"Uh-huh, Uh-huh" Rom nodded twice, smiling.

"I'm so happy we ran into each other. I'm a CPU Candidate too. My sister is Neptune and-" Nepgear was soon cut off.

"Neptune? She's from... Hmmm..."

"Planeptune!" Rom happily helped.

"Yeah, I knew that. That's means you're Planeptune's CPU"

"Yes. I'm trying to save all our sisters, so-" Nepgear was soon cut off again but this time, it's shocking...

"That's also means you're my enemy!" Ram stated.

"Enemy! Enemy!" Rom repeated.

"Huh? N-no! Not at all! Why am I your enemy?" Nepgear asked.

"You're a CPU from very far away so you must have come here to steal our shares!" Ram explained.

"Some CPUs do that. I read it... In a book" Rom stated.

...

I would agree with IF; you can't argue with a pure logic kid...

"No, no. I'll never do that. Please, just listen to m-" She was cut off yet again.

"I'm going all out, you dummy!"

"W-wait, STOP!" But too late the twins have started the battle.

 **END BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Rookie again..._

 **BGM:** **Tear Drop - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

 _"..."_

 _'Now you understand how I felt on that Tragic moment...'_

 _"I'm... Very shocked about this"_

 _'Yes, after witnessing the horrible events on New Jerusalem and... heard his story... I was shocked as well...'_

 _"I know how you felt in battle"_

 _'Really? Because after my training is completed, I dropped into the battle and what I saw... Marines and ODSTs getting slaughtered by Needler shards, bones broke by Brutes, killed by plasma weapons and Jackals taking them away... I don't even want know what they gonna with them'_ He shivered. _'But I witnessed seeing almost all of my fellow trooper perished in battle... Even a veteran ODST who told me his tragic story, I promise to remember him and do my best to stop this Covenant genocidal campaign'_ Rookie clenched his fists, mixing both sadness and anger in him.

 _"Rookie..."_ Histoire was suddenly shocked about what he saw in the battlefield and the veteran ODST's tragic story, she spoke to him. _"I... I understand why you wanted to protect your team and your friends... I truly understand how you feel to lose someone..."_ Then she apologizes. _"I'm very sorry for asking you this... I didn't know about how what you just saw in the battlefield and-"_

 _'It's fine, Histoire... You don't need to apologize, Histoire'_

 _"But should I ask them?"_ Histoire asked but quickly denied.

 _'No... They should not hear about what I just witnessed...'_

 _"Okay... Goodbye, Rookie..."_ Then she hangs up.

* * *

 _At the Planeptune's Basilicom_

After hanging up with Rookie, Histoire floats out the balcony, viewing the city of Planeptune then she thought about what happened three years ago...

 _'Why did I send the CPUs to the Gamindustri Graveyard in the first place...'_

 _'After hearing what he felt... I feel... Ashamed of myself...'_

 _'And now... I'm doing the same thing with the Nepgear and the others... I don't want Rookie to be sad again... Even after hearing an injured veteran soldier's story, I noticed that life can't be simple then we thought...'_

 _'And yet I feel that Rookie missed his team back at Earth as well...'_

 _'I hoped for their safety and their journey to save the CPUs...'_ Then Histoire closes her eyes.

 _'Rookie...'_

 _'Help them...'_

 _'Save their sisters...'_

 _'Help save Gamindustri...''_

 **END BGM**

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Yeah... I'm planning on making some development of Rookie, a** **lso his backstory is canon but his true identity is still unknown, we haven't gotten such details about the Rookie...**

 _ **[Expect a bit of a delay on my weekly update, I got my computer fixed (I was using my sister's laptop) but there is a few issues I have to deal with... So that means another week for the next chapter. In the meantime I'm gonna revisit my previous chapters and update a bit and planning for the next chapters... Seriously I'm stress out right now, I needed a break...]**_


	12. Less Information, More Mishap!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the material of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series or the Halo series in this story as they belong to Microsoft, Compile and Idea Factory…**

* * *

 **The Rookie**

 **Location:** **Lowee Global Expo**

 **Three days after drop...**

 **BGM: Deference For Darkness - Halo 3: ODST [0:00-0:50]**

After a having a conversation with Histoire about how he got here and why he wanted to protect them, Rookie lied down on a crate with his Gun-Blade on his chest and looked at the blue sky as he remembered what _he_ said at _his_ dying breath back at his dimension.

 _"Years ago, I told my father it was 'just dirt.' But it's_ not _just dirt. It's where we live. It's_ our _dirt, dammit. And more importantly, it's about who's standing on that dirt. Those children. Your family. Your friends. And those freaks are going to pay for every piece of dirt they've taken from us."_

Then Rookie hopped off the crate, leaving his Gun-Blade on the crate as he looked around the area he was in, seeing nobody and took his helmet off. Revealing his facial appearance, having tan-colored skin with black hair and brown eyes as he looked at his visor, seeing a reflection of himself.

 _"I had become a shadow of myself. A robot. Hitting my mark and killing the enemy, and waiting for the one day a stray flash of energy would kill me."_

Then he quietly spoke a low tone voice. _"I promise that I'll remember him through my life and protect the innocents from the Covenant... Even though I'm in another dimension... I wanted to protect my new friends. Even with my life, I want to see them feel happy..."_ And he heard a sound of plane coming nearby as he quickly put his helmet on and saw two girls flying over him. _'Hmph... Seems they're done'_ He soon grabs his Gun-Blade from the crate and put it on his back then a familiar voice shout at him.

 **END BGM**

"There you are, Rookie! Where were you?!" Rookie jumped and turned around to see IF, Nepgear, RED and Compa as for IF who was upset at him disappearing all the time.

 _'...'_ Rookie shrugged.

"*Sigh* You know, Rookie... You shouldn't disappear like that. You know how me and the girls felt back at Lastation when you were gone..." IF went closer to Rookie and took a deep breath. "So please. Don't disappear again would you?" IF looked up to Rookie with a worried look on her face.

 _'IF...'_ Rookie put his hand on her shoulders as her face blushed but didn't care as she put her left hand on his hand and she smiled. Rookie smiled as well but then fades as he thought about the words _he_ said to him.

 _And more importantly, it's about who's standing on that dirt._

 _Those children._

 _Your family._

 _Your friends._

And for IF, she felt relaxed as she thinks about it. _'When I first met him, I thought he was our enemy but I was wrong. Rookie is different compared to the other soldiers, he saved Nepgear twice and that poor girl... I wanted to do the same thing like Rookie. I wanted to protect Nepgear and all of the CPUs after three years of creating one small sharicite'_ Then Rookie rubs her head with his left hand, messing with her hair, she giggles as he let go after that emotion moment then...

"That... WAS AMAZING, IF IS GONNA BE ROOKIE'S WIFEY, OOOOOH, I GOTTA WRITE THIS DOWN AS WELL..." RED have to ruin everything, pulling out her note book and wrote it down, IF blushed more and growled.

"RED you little-" Then RED noticed what's gonna happen to her and ran away from her. "Get back here!" IF gives chase.

"No way! I must write this down to get more wifeys!" RED explained as they ran around the area, Rookie sweatdropped.

 _'...Welp, can't stop them'_ Rookie rolled his head as Compa and Nepgear was speechless.

"Goodness... She _is_ worried about him?" Nepgear whispered to Compa, surprised.

"Well. Iffy's been acting different the last time I saw her..." Compa stated as Nepgear nodded.

"I GOT YOU!" IF finally got her, pinning her down as she whines.

"No fair! I need those notes so I can get more wifeys!" RED explained.

"Have you ever heard of a word 'Privacy'?!"

"Hmm... Do we have something to do rather fighting each other?" Compa asked which stopped both IF and RED.

"Huh?" IF quickly releases RED and stood up. "Ahem. You're right Compa, let's head to the Basilicom" As both IF and RED dust off their clothes and they all walked out of the Expo.

 _'...Did she went to her old self?"_ Rookie has no idea what's going on with her and his relationship with her...

* * *

 **Back at Earth**

 **Romeo and Buck**

 **Location: NMPD Headquarters**

 **Three hours after drop...**

 **BGM: Skyline - Halo 3: ODST**

Meanwhile at the New Mombasa Police Department HQ, Romeo and Buck sneak past the Covenant that was inside the HQ, patrolling around the HQ, both ODSTs has finally reached at the Landing Pad where Mickey and Dutch would pick them up as they open the doors, Buck steps forward out of the door with his Assault Rifle out.

"Clear?" Buck asked.

"Yeah... We're good" Romeo simply answered as they walked on the Landing Pad, Buck got three of his men found but still worries about Dare and the Rookie as he tries to contact him.

"Hey Rookie, you out there? Respond, that's an order..."

"*Sigh* Give it up, Gunny... Even if he ain't dead, he's lost in that soup. Our comms can't cut through that" Buck stopped and stared at Romeo.

"Oh, give up, huh? What if it were you down there?"

"Just saying..." Romeo shrugged. "I ain't dead..." As he walks past Buck, he shook his head.

"Oh~, you're a piece of work, Romeo..." Buck commented as they walk on the Landing Pad, the Police Pelican where Mickey and Dutch are, flies towards the Landing Pad.

 _"Welcome aboard, ladies. First stop, anywhere but here"_ Mickey responded as it started to land, two Banshees flies from the buildings as Buck and Romeo noticed them.

"Banshees on your six!" Then Banshees open fire at both the Police Pelican and the two ODSTs on the Landing Pad. "HIT THE DECK!" Buck shouted as both drop to the floor, the Banshees fires its Fuel Rod Cannons, damaging the Police Pelican's thrusters, they've lost control of it as it slides across the Landing Pad, over Romeo and Buck.

 _"We're losing her!"_ Dutch shouted on his comms as the two Banshees pursue the smoking Police Pelican. _"Watch out!"_ As Romeo and Buck got up, their ride was gone as they both furiously fire at the Banshees even though it won't work.

"RAAAARRRRGH!" Buck roared in rage as he contacted Dutch and Mickey. "MICKEY! DUTCH! STATUS!" No response from them... Then Buck angrily stared at Romeo.

"Alive or dead? We're pulling them out! You hear men?!" Buck angrily said as he calmed down, they both get their weapons fully reloaded. "Make some noise. I got your back..." And they ran back to the HQ. "Back inside, let's find that Pelican!"

"What about those Covenant we side-stepped on the way up?" Romeo asked.

"Now we get to kill them" Buck quietly answered as Romeo chuckled.

"Also, thanks for picking such a tall building. I'm really digging all these stairs" Romeo commented, giving him a thumbs up as Buck stopped and stared at him.

"Do you ever get tired of bitching, Romeo?"

"Do you ever get tired of busting my balls?" Romeo responded back then an awkward silent...

 **END BGM**

"..."

"..."

"...Point taken..."

* * *

 **The Rookie**

 **Location:** **Lowee's Basilicom**

 **Three days after drop...**

After a tiring walk back to Lowee, Rookie and the girls have finally arrived at the Lowee Basilicom.

 **BGM:** **$100 - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"Whew... All that excitement set us back, but we made it to the Basilicom" Nepgear happily glad. "Pardon us, is anyone here?"

"Yes, welcome to Lowee's Basilicom" A lady responded, the lady looks a graduate student as she wore a short white dress under a red, long jacket like robe with gold linings and buttons, she has a graduate hat, a long milk-blue hair, dark blue eyes with a pair of glasses. As she looked at Nepgear, she was surprised. "Oh my. Forgive my presumption but... Are you Planeptune's-"

"Yes. I'm Nepgear, CPU Candidate of Planeptune and we came here today because we need your help..." Nepgear explained.

"Well for a CPU Candidate to come all this way must mean there's very important to discuss" The Lady smiled as she forgotten to introduce herself. "Oh pardon my manners. I am Mina Nishizawa, Lowee's Oracle. How may I be of service?"

"Well... It's a long story..." Then they explained everything to her and she was surprised.

"I see..." Mina understood as she thought about the part with Rookie. _'A man in armor fell from the sky, very interesting...'_ Mina seem interest about Rookie's journey with them as she continue speaking. "So you seeking our Mascot's power..."

"So?" Nepgear hoped but not as lucky as Mina frowned.

 **BGM: Premonition of Battle - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2 **

"Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do to help you..."

"Uh-oh, why not?" Compa asked.

"Lowee's Mascot has an important mission and if it leaves, our nation will be flooded by unprecedented chaos" Mina explained.

"May if I ask what its mission is?" IF asked about the Mascot mission.

"I do apologize, but the importance of the Mascot's mission is so great that it is classified"

 _'Classified, huh?'_ Rookie was reminded of O.N.I as they always up to no good... Always~

"But there are bad people out there trying to find them and beating them up into a pulp!" RED tried to convince Mina but she stands there, silent.

"Well, if she can't tell us everything, then we have to track it down the old fashioned way" IF narrowed.

"I trust that no harm will come to it when you'll find it so I have no reason to stop" Mina honestly said which surprised everyone.

"O-kay?" Compa was very confused.

 _'Alright? I guess she is NOT overprotected of the Mascot... Weird...'_

"I be rude of me if I shoo away suck well-traveled guest without giving you something so-" Then she suggested them. "Oh, How about a story? Do you know Lowee's lore regarding the Deity of Sin, Arfoire?" Mina asked them which made Nepgear and Rookie very interested.

 _'Arfoire? Is that the Deity of Sin's true name? This will gonna be interesting'_ Rookie wanted more info as same as Nepgear.

 **BGM:** **Tear Drop - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"I've never heard any stories of it then, no"

"Arfoire is said to be born in Lowee. But before I continue, do you know what the Deity of Sin is?" Mina asked them.

 _'Is this some kind of History lesson?'_ Rookie wondered.

"Now I think about it... No, not really" Nepgear shook her head.

"ASIC is trying to revive it, I think is some kind of God that grants them power" IF guessed.

"No..." Mina shook her head. "There's no such a convenient god does not exist in this world. In fact, 'Deity' is hardly an appropriate descriptor" She explained

 _'Interesting... Keep explaining, lady'_ Rookie nodded a few times, understanding the story of the Deity of Sin.

"The Deity of Sin exists solely to bring destruction and chaos. No moral can control its power" Mina continued. "It was even said that Gamindustri was in a blink of disaster when The Deity of Sin was first born in this world"

"Gamindustri destruction..." Nepgear was soon shocked of this.

 _'Gamindustri destruction? This... This world was in the edge of total destruction'_ Rookie was shocked which begs the question. _'Why? Why would ASIC revive a monster that can destroy Gamindustri? Those evil bastards...'_ Rookie clenched his fists.

"So why would these ASIC people want to revive a big baddie like that?" RED asked.

"Yeah, would they get hurt too?" Compa added.

"ASIC doesn't truly wish to revive it... It's a tool, a ploy, used to increase their organization's clout but if they properly done their research on the Deity of Sin, they wouldn't spread word of it to the public"

 _'That's a very good reason but why make it a tool?'_ Rookie wondered.

"Maybe those low-ranking ASIC members are being used, too" IF said.

"If so, I will question the leader's sanity. This would ultimately lead to their own destruction as well" Then Mina ended the lesson. "i hope this story shed a bit of light on the situation" And everyone was shocked of the story.

 **END BGM**

"A being that acts as a harbinger of destruction..." Nepgear imaged what will it be if the Deity of Sin is revived. "Arfoire..." She muttered. "So that's what ASIC worships"

"Wow, I know, I'm short but this is going over my head" RED commented. "So like... What do we do now?" She asked.

"Nothing changed" IF answered. "All we have to do is to beat ASIC, their leader and whatever that stands in our way"

"Oh okay! Much easier to understand. You're kinda my type too, Iffy~" RED teased.

"Said the one who teases my feelings towards Rookie..." IF folded her arms, quietly muttered as they heard footsteps coming in their direction as it was the twins, Rom and Ram, running to the Oracle.

 **BGM:** **Minicar - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"Mina! Food!" Ram demanded.

"Hungry~" Rom begged as they both are really hungry.

 _'Looks like we got some hungry puppies to feed...'_ Rookie joked.

"Now, now, kids. Mind your manners, we have guests right now, could you two please wait for a bit longer?" Mina asked the twins.

"Guests?" Ram was confused as they looked at the guests and was soon shocked. "AHHH! IT'S THE CPU BULLY! She came here to bully us more!" Ram screamed.

"Eek!" Rom quickly hides behind Ram.

"CPU Dummy?" Mina was shocked of them, mocking their title names. "Heavens, child, that is quite rude!"

"Well actually, just before we came here..." And the girls told Mina about their encounter with the twins and was shocked again.

 **END BGM**

"Oh, now I see. They misbehaved and attacked you, did they? I'm truly sorry..." Mina quickly apologized.

"No, no, please. There's no need to apologize" Nepgear panicked.

"No" Mina shook her head. "As their guardian and their educator, I fear I must extend my apologies on their behalf" She explained as she looked at the twins. "Now then. What do you say, kids?"

"Lame! Why we have to apologize? I'm not going to apologize to that CPU dummy" Ram refuses followed by Rom.

"Yeah, yeah" She nodded.

"No. That's not you supposed to say in this situation, try again!"

"Wait... I know you!" Ram pointed her finger at Rookie. "You that man I asked back at town!" She shouted which shocked Nepgear and the others.

"Wait... Rookie, do you know this kid?" IF asked and he nodded.

"Hmmm? Did you say, Rookie?" Ram asked.

"Yeah... Why?" Compa asked Ram as she began to grin that Rookie noticed.

 _"Oh no...'_ Rookie knew what's gonna happen next. _'Don't you dare...'_

"Pffft... Pfft"

 _'Don't you fucking laugh'_

 **BGM:** **Comedic Time - Megadimension Neptunia VII**

"PFFT, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ram then started laughing.

 _'Goddamn it!'_ Rookie swore as Ram fell and rolled around on the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ROOKIEEE! WHAT ARE YOU, A NEWB! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ram was still laughing which made both Mina mad and Rookie... Totally pissed off...

 _'I swear, I'll throw a soda can at that girl if I see one...'_

"Hmmm, Ram?" Rom poked her sister as she was STILL laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, CAN'T STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ram!?" Then Rom began to shake her in panic.

"Hehehe... What is it, Rom?" Ram asked as she pointed at Mina and Rookie which are towering above them. Mina eyes were shadowed with bright stars and Rookie... Well, was giving them the death stare... Both has dark auras around them.

"Kids... What. Do. Good little girls... Say?" Mina creepily asked them one more time as the twins were shaking in fear and finally apologized.

"I'm so sorry. Really..." Ram apologized as well as Rom.

"Sorry..." As they both said sorry to them, Rookie accepted their apologizes.

 _'I accepted your apologizes'_ Rookie smiled as he pat Ram on the head which surprised Rom, as for the others...

"Mhmm... Do any of you felt a dark, scary aura between them?" Compa asked, sweatdropped.

"Yeah. I guess we learnt that never mock a person by its name..." IF learnt.

"And their appearance..." RED added as she sweatdropped as well.

"Yeah..."

"Please don't worry about it. We actually wanted to asked them for help, too" Nepgear explained and asked but Mina refuses.

"As their guardian, I must vehemently refuse that request. As you can see, they are still children" Mina explained. "But... If they wanted to assist you as fellow CPU Candidates, perhaps I could make an exception"

"No! I don't play with dummies!" Ram shouted.

"Uh-huh!" Rom nodded.

"*Sigh* Seems hopeless... Whatever, we said we wanted and got what we could so let's go" IF said.

"I'm sorry we couldn't offer that much but I may warn you that Lowee has a recent uptick in crime" Mina explained. "Rumors have even begun, saying that it heralds the start of something unprecedented. Do be careful" Mina warned.

"We will, thank you. I hope we meet again soon..." Nepgear thanked her as Mina bowed to them as they leave the Basilicom and started to track down the Lowee's Mascot the old fashion way...

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Rookie's Face has been revealed but nobody was there... Shit and yeah, Ram mocked his name and he was pissed. Why? Because everyone knows what rookie means.**

 **Okay. Last week, after doing most of issues after getting my computer, doing school work and having a break but... I done some changes in this story, the first that I updated Chapter 5, now with a improved scene with the main CPUs, changed the title, added Rookie in the Character section on my profile and changed the last part of Chapter 11 because I felt that a bit... Too much in my opinion.**


	13. The Pinky Promise

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the material of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series or the Halo series in this story as they belong to Microsoft, Compile and Idea Factory…**

* * *

 **The Rookie**

 **Location: Lowee**

 **Three days after drop...**

After a mishap with the Lowee's Candidate Twins and a bit of information from the Oracle that doesn't link up to the Mascot and its mission, Rookie and the girls walked out of the Basilicom and went to town then saw Linda, the Underling they call her who was helping a few people, very soft heart, huh? But no, she just only to get people to put their faith to the ASIC instead of the CPUs. She even got new ASIC follower which is a kitten... A FUCKING KITTEN?! Rookie even doesn't even know how to react to this random moment as they let this one slide...

Meanwhile as they still following Linda, they started thinking that she's not even finding the Mascot.

 **BGM:** **Lite Light - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"It doesn't look like Miss Underling is looking for the Mascot at all..." Compa stated.

"Maybe she doesn't know where it is... I mean, she just an underling" RED stated as well.

 _'You maybe got a good point, RED'_ Rookie agreed.

"I didn't expect this plan to work perfectly. Anyway, maybe we should think up a new strategy" IF suggested as Nepgear started to hopped around.

 _'Nepgear? Why are y- Oh... I see...'_ Rookie figured that Nepgear needs a moment of privacy...

"U-um... Please excuse me for a moment..." Nepgear nervously smiled, still trembling.

"What's up? Oh, I bet its tinkle time, isn't it? The cold makes me pee a lot so go for it" RED shoo her off, doesn't care of getting embarrassed.

"P-please don't shout out stuff like that!" Nepgear felt embarrassed as she went away for some privacy, the others waited for her, not knowing that Rookie wasn't with them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nepgear..._

As there were no bathrooms on the streets for Nepgear, she have to find some place to have privacy as she found an alley that will cover her. It was a bad idea to have privacy in an alley but she was lucky, Nepgear walked out, relieved.

"Phew. Took a while to find a place"

 _"You know there a portable toilet right over there..."_

"Huh?" As she turns around and saw Rookie standing next to the alley. "R-R-ROOKIE?!" She shouted. "What are you doing here?" She blushy asked.

 _"Well just checking you're safe in that alley and also there was a portable toilet right over there..."_ Rookie repeated, pointed her to the portable toilets at her left, a few meters away from the alley.

"Oh..." Nepgear then shouted in her mind. 'Goodness! Why did I miss that?!' And she took a deep breath and glared at him.

 _"Relax... I'm not a pervert"_ Rookie waved his hands, being honest.

Nepgear nodded but she noticed that he was talking to her, quietly. "Hmm... Why don't you talk a lot?" Nepgear asked.

 _"*Sigh* I'm not a social person... I've been a soldier since I was 22 years old..."_

"Goodness... Really?" Nepgear was surprised.

 _"Yeah... I can talk but I really don't want to..."_

"Why is that?" Nepgear curiously asked.

 _"There is a reason... But... I don't want to talk about it..."_ Rookie looked away, feeling shy.

"It's okay to not talk about it. I didn't mean to enter your personal life" Nepgear apologized.

 _"It's alright, Nepgear. Come on, let's get to the others"_ Rookie suggested as Nepgear nodded and walked away.

 _Ten minutes later..._

"Hmm... Is this the place?" Nepgear asked as they saw nothing around that are familiar to them.

 _"No. Do you?"_ Rookie asked then she shook her head and began panicking.

 **BGM:** **Minicar - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"D-did we get lost, just like that? IF? C-Compa? W-what should we do?" Nepgear asked Rookie.

 _"I don't know. I've never had any experience of leadership"_ Rookie stated.

 **END BGM**

"*Sob* *Sob* Where is it? Wh-where is it?" Then Both noticed Rom who is walking around, crying and having a panic.

"Rom? Is that you?" Nepgear asked her.

"Huh? *Gasp*" Rom gasped as she jumped back from them and started shaking. "T-the m-me-meanie CPU"

"No, no. I'm not that mean. Please don't be scared, okay?" Nepgear stated as Rom started to calm herself.

"You're... Not gonna bully me?" Rom asked.

"I would never. Are you lost?" Nepgear asked. "We got separated from our friends"

Rom shook her head. "N-no. I'm not lost... I'm looking. For my. Pen..." She explained.

"Your Pen?" Nepgear tilted her head.

"It was half of a set. Mine match Ram's. It's important, but... I drop it somewhere..." Rom started looking around for her pen.

 _'A pen?'_ Rookie then got reminded that he got a pen from the Expo. _"Excuse, Miss Rom"_

"Huh? You must be Mister Rookie and... You can talk?" Rom surprisingly asked and he nodded as he took out a pen from his pocket.

 _"Is this yours?"_ Rookie quietly asked.

"*Gasp!* Oh! My pen!" Rom quickly took her pen off his hand and cuddle it like a teddy bear.

"Aww~ That's so nice of you, Rookie" Nepgear smiled.

"Thank you, Mister Rookie" Rom smiled, quietly thanked him as Rookie giggled.

 _'No problem, kid'_ Rookie stood up next to Nepgear.

"Um... Miss..." Rom called.

"Huh? Miss? Is that me?" Nepgear confusingly asked.

"Uh-huh" Rom nodded.

"O-oh... Um... Thank you and all but... It's a bit embarrassing to be called that by my age..." Nepgear blushed, playing with her fingers then she shook her head. "No, no. I can't let you call me something so mature and flattering. Just please call me, Nepgear"

"Then... M-miss Nepgear?"

"...Um... Okay, that works" Nepgear gave up and asks her. "What is it, Rom?"

 **BGM:** **Tear Drop - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"Do you two know my big sister?" Rom asked as they were surprised.

"Oh, Blanc? Yes, but we didn't talk a lot or anything. She seemed smart with a air of mystery and-" Then Nepgear was cut off.

"She never came home... Where is she?" Rom asked with a worried face as Rookie and Nepgear look at each other as Rookie nodded. Nepgear took a deep breath and answered.

"Well... Blanc is still stuck in the Gamindustri Graveyard with the other CPUs so-"

"*Sob* *Sob* I really miss her... *Sniff*" Rom began to cry as Nepgear went in a panic again and Rookie walk up to Rom as he crouched down to her height level.

 _"Don't cry, Rom. I'm sure we can save your big sister and the others"_ Rookie said as Rom looked up to Rookie with tears on her eyes.

"*Sniff* *Sob* R-re-really?" Rom asked.

 _"I promised we'll save them"_

"*Sniff* P-pinky promise?" Rom stretches her hand with her pinky finger out to him as he rolls his head around.

 _"Pinky promise"_ Rookie stretches his hand and they both pinky promised as Rom hugged him and quietly cried.

"*Sob* Th-thank you... *Sob* *Sob*" Rom thanked him as he smiled and hugged her back.

 _"Shhhhh... Don't cry, Rom"_ After a few seconds, they let go as Rookie wipe her tears away, she chuckled, lightly blushed and smiled.

 _'Wow. I'm feeling... Warm...'_ Nepgear deeply thought as she smiled at this lovely moment.

 _"Okay, we shall get going. See you later, Rom"_ Rookie patted her head and looked at Nepgear as she nodded then they walked away, waving their goodbyes to Rom as she waved back and went back to the Basilicom. _'Rom is a soft little kid unlike her sister...'_ Rookie muttered.

 **END BGM**

"Rookie..." Nepgear called as he looked at her, she smiled at him. "That's was so kind of you... I didn't know you have a soft heart in you" Rookie chuckled and he nodded. _'Huh. Guess he went to silent now...'_ Then she forgotten about their friends, waiting for them. "Goodness! I completely forgot! They probably started looking for us. Awww~ We're gonna yell at..." She whined.

* * *

 _Fifteen_ _minutes later..._

 **BGM: Lite Light - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

After walking around, finding their friends, they found them on the sidewalk as they saw them, IF wasn't happy, folded her arms and tapping her foot as they caught up with them then Nepgear quickly apologized.

"I... I'm so sorry we're late!" Nepgear shouted as IF rolled her eyes.

"*Sigh* Well there's an understatement. How long did you plan to putz around in the bathroom?!" IF glared at Nepgear then to Rookie. "And what were you doing with her?!"

"Uuuuh, Rookie was just checking on me in case I was in danger" Nepgear reasoned.

"...Fair enough..." IF simply agreed.

 _'Huh? I expected more from her...'_ Rookie surprisingly said.

"So, hey. I hate to interrupt the wifey spat but aren't we in a pretty huge hurry?" RED asked.

"Ugh... Yeah, you're right. There's no time to scold each other..." IF put an end of the argument as Nepgear raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Did something happen?" Nepgear asked.

"We overheard Miss Underling on her cellular telephone" Compa answered.

 _'Cellular? You mean those phones that uses number of short-range radio stations?'_ Rookie wondered.

"She was saying things like 'Mascot' and 'Block Dungeon' and other nifty keywords..." She described.

 _'Block Dungeon, huh...'_

"My money is that she went to the dungeon she mentioned on the phone. So let's get ahead of her!" RED shouted.

"So now you know. It will be a facepalm moment for me if we lost because of you so let's move" Everyone nodded and traveled out of Lowee to the Block Dungeon.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Lowee's Basilicom_

As Rookie and the girls left Lowee to a Block Dungeon, Rom arrived back to the Basilicom and walks inside both Rom and Ram's bedroom as Ram was in there and a bit upset.

"Jeez, there you are! Where the heck did you go?" Ram angrily asked.

"Sorry, I dropped my pen so I was looking for it" Rom explained.

"Your pen?" Then she shook her head. "Don't do that alone, you dummy. I could have helped you look for it" She suggested.

"I wasn't alone" Rom told her. "Miss Nepgear was with me and Mister Rookie got my pen and gave it to me" She explained.

"'Miss' Nepgear? Blech... And 'Mister' Rookie? Hehehe" Ram giggled as she can't stand of his name.

"Hey. She was nice to me and Mister Rookie..." Rom then started to lightly blush. "He's very kind to me... He felt like our big brother, he pinky promised that they'll save our big sister"

"Wh-what's gotten into you?!" Ram shouted. "You know those two is our enemies! Big, bad, meanies!"

"Um... I think you're wrong" Rom disagreed.

"I'm... WHAT?!" Ram was caught off guard, surprised. "Seriously, what's your deal? Oh, I know! They're brainwashed you to think those two are on our side!" She guessed as Rom shook her head.

"Uh-uh..."

"What?! Then why are you talking back at me" Ram questioned, upsetting Rom.

"Ram... When you're a meanie... I don't like it!" Then she ran out of their room.

"Hey, Rom! Wait! Jeez, I can't believe she mouth off me like that..." Ram then cursed them. "All because of those two. Those big. Dumb. MEANIES!" She lost her temper as she kick a stuff animal in anger and fell on her bed.

 **END BGM**

* * *

 _With Rookie and the girls..._

After a few miles walking away from Lowee, Rookie and the girls have to climb up a huge hill, IF gave them some climbing tools to climb over the hill as they start climbing. Meanwhile... They got third quarter up the hill as it was almost sunset, they were climbing in order, IF goes first, then Rookie, Compa, Nepgear and RED for somehow she doesn't care about climbing so she just being carried... And why that order? Well... It's for an embarrassment and perverted reason. Rookie got a rope tied around his waist that connects the ones below him to make sure that the three girls don't fall to their death.

 _'Oh my god, they're so heavy...'_ Rookie complained. _'Why am I doing the heavy lifting... Damn you IF'_ He cursed as he was groaning, lifting the three girls, not knowing that RED was the one who is doing nothing but getting pulled up on her own weight with a cat look on her face.

"Hey! Are you guys okay down there?!" IF shouted.

"We're okay!" Nepgear shouted.

"But RED is not even climbing!" Compa added.

 _'So that's why they're so damn heavy!'_ Rookie figured as IF yelled.

"Hey RED! Don't be a lazy ass and climb! You're pulling down the others!"

"Jeez, fine..." RED stopped being lazy and climbed with her climbing equipments that IF gave her.

 _Ten minutes later..._

As Rookie and the girls are almost at the top of the mountain as IF stated.

"Keep it up, guys! We are almost ther-*Gasp*" Suddenly IF loss her balance as a rock collapses, she started falling.

"AHHHHHH!" IF screamed as Rookie reacted quickly and grabbed IF's hand.

 _'Gotcha!'_ After he caught IF, everyone was shocked as IF was breathing fast.

"*Pat* *Pat* *Pat* *Pat* *Sigh* Thanks, Rookie..." IF thanked him then asked him.

"Ummm... Can I have a piggy back?" IF blushed as she reasons. "I kinda lost my climbing equipment while I was falling..." Rookie then moaned as IF hugged his back tightly.

 _'OH MY... *Moan* You girls are the death of me...'_ Rookie scolded and RED acted seductive to IF.

"Ooooo~ First step of Love relationship, huh~"

"SHUT UP, RED!" IF snapped, blushing more and they continued climbing to the top with IF having a piggyback on Rookie which he is NOT having a good time in his life.

 _Two minutes later..._

After climbing a one metre tall hill, they finally reached the top as everyone had a break... Well, Rookie done all the lifting, he probably need a rest the most as he lying on the soft grass.

"*Pat* *Pat* Goodness... That was... A bit scary..." Nepgear commented.

"I think we should go around the big hill instead of climbing it..." Compa replied.

"Hey! You guys know that there was a hill elevator over there..." RED said as she pointed them to a hill elevator which was meters away from them and everyone shouted at her.

"WHAT?! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!" Everyone except for Rookie which he was still lying on the ground shouted as RED covered her ears from the sudden shouting and she reasoned with the girls.

"Jeez, I told you guys about it before we went rock climbing..."

"..."

"..."

* * *

 _Flashback..._

At the bottom of the hill, IF was giving them some climbing equipment and a rope for Rookie as she explained.

"Ok. I'm gonna go first and Rookie will go second with the rope that is tie up to you three" IF explained.

"Iffy, why are you not tied with the rope?" Compa asked.

"Because I have been a traveler since I was little, I am sure that nothing goes wrong... Any questions?" IF asked and only RED's hand raised.

"Yeah. There's a hill elevator meters away at our right so-"

"Okay! Let's climb!" IF wasn't even listening at all as RED frowned and they all climb up the huge hill.

* * *

 _Present..._

After that awkward silence, they all facepalmed.

"Why didn't I listen to you in the first place" IF groaned.

"Iffy. It's getting dark, what should we do?" Comps asked as the sun was setting, IF decided to camp here for the night.

"Well it's getting darker now so we camp here for the night" IF confirmed.

"Yeah! Camping time!" RED fistpumped as they girls got to work, Nepgear and IF were clearing up monsters around the area, Compa and RED were setting up the tent and Rookie was still on the ground, probably napping again.

 _Five minutes later..._

The sun was gone and a full moon rose from the night with bright stars. Compa and RED finished with the tent and the girls were around the campfire, roasting marshmallows, play around and tell spooky, scary stories which Compa was very afraid to scary stories.

"I-If-Iffy~ Y-you're scary m-me" Compa was shaking, almost having a heart attack.

"Goodness... I didn't know your stories are... That scary" Nepgear commented.

"Hey, my grandfather told me lots of scary stories, well I was scared when I was little but I gotten over it" IF explained.

"Whatever, *Yawn* I'm so tired now..." RED soon got a glare from IF as she walks away to their tent. "I'm going to sleep..."

"Yeah *Yawn* lets get some sleep before we head to that dungeon" IF yawned as everyone was tired and nodded as they went in the tent, IF stopped and forgotten about Rookie. "Rookie?" She looks around and saw him, lying on the grass next to a lone tree, IF decided to lay next to him even though she's bit shy, getting close to him, she done it anyway.

 **BGM:** **Main Theme - Ori and the Blind Forest**

"It's a beautiful night isn't it, Rookie" He nodded as she continued. "You know... I always wanted what's beyond our world, exploring planets, discover new stuff outer space... Do you?" IF asked.

 _"Yes..."_ Rookie spoke. _"We actually did go beyond our world..."_ He answered.

"Wait... First off, you can talk? And second, you went to outer space?" IF questions him twice.

 _"Okay. To answer your first question, yes. I can talk... Well... Not that much..."_ Rookie honestly answered. _"And to answer your second question, we did go to outer space"_

"How?" IF asked.

 _"Well... I'm not really a historian but long story short, Earth which is our world that was overpopulating so we use huge ships to discover new planets that are liveable for humanity"_ Rookie explained.

"How many planets _did_ you guys discovered?" IF questioned.

 _"To be honest, we discovered lots of planets, don't know how many..."_ He honestly explained. _"But I know that I wasn't born on Earth but the Moon"_ He finishes which she shocked IF.

"Wait... You were born from the Moon?!"

 _"Yeah... Luna was my home..."_ Then silence...

"..."

 _"..."_

"...Do you miss your home..." IF asked.

 _"...I... I don't know..."_ Rookie then had a deep thought. _'I can't remember the last time I saw my parents...'_

 _'Should I... Tell him...'_ IF had a deep thought as well as she took a deep breath. "Rookie..."

 _"Hmm?"_ Both stare at each other, face to face.

"You know about RED teasing me of falling in love with you?"

 _"...What are you trying to say?"_

"Well... I like you more than a friend..."

 _"Uhhh..."_

"I... I... L-l-lo-love you..." It was a bit difficult to say those words for IF.

 _"Oh, good to know"_

"No, really... I actually l-lo-love you..."

 _"...Are. You. Really serious?"_ Rookie asked and she nodded, both blushed like a red tomato.

"..."

 _"..."_

"..."

 _"...Well... This is awkward..."_

"Mhmm..."

 _'What. Did I just. Witnessing...'_ Rookie has no clue what the hell is going on as IF yawned and instead of heading to the tent, she fell fast asleep on Rookie, still speechless but he fell asleep a few minutes later and they both calmly slept together, outside a beautiful night with a full moon.

 **END BGM**

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Well that was a calm moment for Rookie and IF, hope that RED doesn't ruin it.**

 **?: Nepu~ You want Iffy to love him, don't you, Ace~"**

 **What the- WTF, Neptune?! How the hell did you get here?**

 **Neptune: "Why I have a ability that can break the forth wall you know"**

 **...You just... Broke the forth wall...**

 **Neptune: "Yep! Now excuse me, I'm gonna borrow your pudding, hehehehe..."**

 **HEY! Don't you steal my- *Neptune slams the door* Damn it...**

 **Okay! I also updated the Mascot text so it's more like this: _"Greetings"_**

 **Now if you excuse me I'm gonna deal with a loose Neppy... *Runs to the kitchen to catch Neptune***


	14. The Mascot's Important Mission

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the material of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series or the Halo series in this story as they belong to Microsoft, Compile and Idea Factory…**

* * *

 **The Rookie**

 **Location: Unknown...**

 _'Ugggh... Huh?'_ Rookie woke up in the middle of a nowhere as he noticed something familiar. _'Is this... the Graveyard?'_ He appeared in the Gamindustri Graveyard as he stood up and walked through the darkness and he saw monsters in front of them. He quickly gets his Gun-Blade but it was gone then he realized that the monsters has no interest of him as he walks through a pack of monsters but they didn't even care. _'What the hell is going on?'_ Then he heard a familiar voice.

"NEPTUNE!" It was Nepgear's voice.

 _'Nepgear?!'_ Rookie ran, following the voice as he enters the area that he found her but something was different, what he saw was four girls scattered around a lady with a scythe, knocked out as the last girl was next to one of them. _'Nepgear?'_

 _"Neptune... *Sob* Big sis... Wake up..." She was panicking and crying of Big sister._

 _"Awww~ What a little child, all alone. In a cold, stormy day" The lady teased and Nepgear stared at her._

 _"_ Y-you monster! _you'll pay_ this, Magic!" Nepgear shouted to the lady, Magic.

"Pay for what?" Magic questions. "I'm just doing my duties to revive our goddess that will recreate Gamindustri" Then she raised her scythe. "And nobody will stop us"

 _'NO!'_ He have nothing but his fists, he charged at Magic and punched her but... It phased right through her. _'What?'_ He has no idea what just happened as he turn around, he saw Nepgear fell to the ground, lifeless. _'NEPGEAR!'_

Magic dusts off her armor, putting her scythe on her shoulder then three huge figures came out the shadows. The one that he familiar with was CFW Judge but the others are different, the first looks like a gundam mech with a flaming sword and the second was a big fat yellow pig or lizard with saliva on his mouth with a long-ass tongue which Rookie felt disgusted of... That appearance...

Then the four stare at him like he was there.

"This is only a dream you see three years ago, Rookie" Magic spoke.

 _'What? How did she know my name?'_

"You always wanted to protect your close friends but... You can't save them all" All of them smirked. "But your life in this world is only the beginning..."

 _'What is she talking about?'_ Then Magic throws a red power symbol crystal at his feet and glows bright red, blinding him. _'What the hel-'_ Then everything went white for Rookie.

* * *

 **Location: The High Hill**

 **Four days after drop...**

After that weird dream, Rookie woke up in the same spot he fell asleep with IF, it was daytime with birds chirping, flowers began to bloom, it was a beautiful, sunny day. Rookie look around for IF as he saw her, without her oversize jacket and with her black tank top and her shorts, snuggling herself against his left arm and she happily slept with him. _'Awww, she's cute'_ Rookie can't stand her sleeping cuteness but suddenly...

"Ooooh~ Looks like IF actually seems to like you, Rookie~" It was RED, he around again and saw Nepgear, Compa and RED right next to... Lets just say _'a couple'_... They were surprised and shocked to see them together.

"Wow... Iffy seems to be enjoying herself with you, Rook-Rook" Compa commented.

"Yeah..." Nepgear has no word to describe this.

 _'Well... This. Is awkward...'_ Rookie sweatdropped and IF's waking up.

"Umm... Mmm... Uhhh-huh?" IF's eyes were half opened as her hair was very messy with a few grass clips on her. "*Yawn!* Good morning, Rookie..." She greeted.

"Good morning to you, sleepyhead~"

"Huh? Rookie, why's your voice so- wait..." Her eyes snapped open as it wasn't Rookie voice but RED's voice, she saw the three girls as they stared at her, surprised and shocked then a awkward silent moment.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Uhhh... Morning, ladies..." IF shyly waved her as RED widely smile at her and spoke.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. IF, IF, IF~ You can't hide your feelings from us and your lover, forever~" RED teased while she smiled as IF blush like a tomato again.

"SHUT UP, RED!" She yelled, scaring the birds out of the lone tree.

After a few minutes of a awkward moment, IF brushed her hair and put on her oversized jacket, they pack their camp and head to the block dungeon as RED wished that she has a camera so she can take a picture of Rookie and IF, sleeping together.

* * *

 **Location: The World Labyrinth**

As they were camped last night on the Huge Hill, they continued their journey to find the Lowee's Mascot in a block dungeon as they enter The World Labyrinth, a place filled with colorful blocks... And monsters as well.

*PEW!* *PEW!* *PEW!* Rookie fired his Gun-Blade as he and the girls were ambushed by a bunch of living blocks, Terists and Vaders.

"Rookie! Your six!" IF shouted, Rookie turned to his back and saw a Minivader charging towards him then...

 _'FORE!'_ Rookie shouted and kicked the Minivader into a block wall hard enough that it exploded into tiny, little pixels.

"Nice kick, Rookie" IF approved as he nodded and continued fighting. Nepgear was dealing with the Terists with her Beam-Saber supported by RED, Compa and IF.

"Demon Flames!" IF summoned flames under a few monsters as they were set on fire and disappeared after they died.

"Take a load of THIS!" RED performed Amusement Dance against a Terist, hitting it with a red yo-yo then her frisbee as she use her small hammer, pounding to the ground and send it flying into the sky as it falls, she smacked it with a book... RED finished it off with a book... A FUCKING BOOK!

 _'Wow... She smacked it with a book'_ Rookie has no word of that skill as he sliced a Lionvader in half without even looking as he look over to Nepgear and saw a Spacevader coming at her from behind as she was too busy dealing what's in front of her, Rookie sniped the Spacevader as she frighten by the shot and looked behind her, seeing a Spacevader disappeared in front of her.

"Goodness... Thank you, Rookie" Nepgear thanked him, relieved as Rookie nodded and they continued the fight till there's no monsters left.

 _Twenty minutes later..._

After that intense ambushed, IF, Nepgear and RED only got several scratches, the monsters has no chance to damage Rookie thanks to his ODST training skills and his Gun-Blade. After Compa healed the three girls, they continued their search for the Lowee's Mascot through The World Labyrinth as they took ten minutes of searching till RED shouted.

 **BGM:** **$100 - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"Hey guys! Mascot spotted!"

"Phew, we made it here first" Compa wiped a sweat as the Mascot heard their voices and questioned.

 _ **"Mmm? Who's there?"**_ The Mascot turned around and saw them right in front of it.

"Hello. Sorry to intrude but we want to ask for your help. Can you please lend us your aid?" Nepgear asked.

 _ **"Is that... Neptune? No, no... You resemble her but your aura is unmistakably different..."**_ The Mascot examined her appearance as she looks like Neptune but different.

"Hmm? You know my sister?" Nepgear was surprised about the Lowee's Mascot knowing her sister.

 ** _"Your sister, huh? Hmm, I see. You must be her younger sister"_** The Mascot correct itself.

 _'Wait, how the hell does this Mascot knows her big sister?'_ Rookie wondered as the Mascot explains.

 ** _"I know Neptune very well. She was the one who ask me to stay here, after all"_** This made IF questioned.

"Wait... Why would the Planeptune's CPU gives orders to Lowee's Mascot?" She wondered.

 **BGM:** **Tear Drop - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

 _ **"**_ ** _Unfortunately, Lowee has no Mascot. ASIC made sure of that"_** The Mascot answered.

"Then, you are-" Compa was cut off.

 _ **"Yes, I was originally one of the Planeptune's Mascots until I came here on Neptune's behest"**_ The Mascot continued. _**"She asked that I ensure prosperity for Lowee, a land that lost all its Mascots..."**_ It explained.

 _'That makes proper sense'_

"Neptune..." Nepgear muttered.

 _ **"And that said, I cannot help you. It will go against the order your own sister gave me or... Do you wish to ignored your sister's commands and force me to come along with you?"**_ The Mascot threatened her.

"Th-that's... But Neptune's being captive, so... Um, well, I mean we should-" Nepgear started to panic.

 _ **"Sorry. Perhaps my words are a bit harsh to you"**_ The Mascot apologized. _**"But that's not the reason why I must remain here. The Lowee Oracle gave me a very important mission, I must not abandon this duty no matter what"**_

"Well I guess I recall something that the Oracle said to us. What exactly is this important mission you're talking about?" IF asked.

 _ **"Well my-"**_ Before the Mascot explains its important mission, Linda came out of nowhere spotted the Mascot and readies her iron pipe.

 **BGM:** **Warechu's Theme - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"HA! I found you! You're mine, Mascot!" This shocked the group as they glared at Linda.

"*Gasp!* Underling finally caught up!" RED gasped.

"What the- How the hell you idiots find this place?!" Linda angrily questioned.

"Mwahahaha! We beat you here after we eavesdropped on your phone!" RED evilly laughed.

"...Dude... That's really low... Not very... CPU-like at all, you know..." Linda wasn't surprised.

"Well it's your fault for talking so loud on the phone!" IF pointed out. "And now that we're here, we won't let you touch the Mascot"

"Tch, You broads are too naive. Why would you think that I took so long? I came prepared this time!" Linda threw three dark discs and summoned three knight-looking, Icy Hedgehogs.

"Uh-oh... Look at all those Misters Monsters!" Compa trembled as the girls ready themselves for battle.

"Looks like we got a fight on our hands, let's quickly take them out!" IF shouted as the girls agreed and engaged the Icy Hedgehogs.

"Hehehehehe" Linda evilly giggled. "Yeah, have fun with them. In the meantime..."

 ** _"..."_**

"I gonna do a little chat with the Mascot~" Linda smiley whispered as she walks towards the Mascot with her iron pipe.

 _'Oh no you don't!'_ Rookie jumps in the front of the Mascot and grabbed his Gun-Blade.

"Oh great, it's YOU again! Get outta the way, punk! You're in my way!" Linda shouted but Rookie didn't respond. "Oh... You want take the hard, huh? Well..." She pointed her iron pipe at him. "BRING IT ON, ASSHOLE!" She swored.

 **BGM:** **Decisive Battle - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

Linda charged at Rookie as she clashes her iron pipe but soon blocked by his Gun-Blade.

*CLASH!" Rookie knocked her back and starts firing his Gun-Blade, Semi mode.

*PEW!* *PEW!* *PEW!* Linda dodges the laser shots, evading left and right towards Rookie, preparing for a uppercut with her iron.

*CRACK!* Rookie's lower part of his helmet cracked as Linda swings her iron pipe and hits the helmet's visor.

*CRACK!* His left visor cracks, his motion sensor and his grenade count started to go static as he lost balance and felled to his knees.

"Wow~ Is that all you got? HA! You're a joke!" Linda taunted but Rookie wasn't very happy, especially his visor as he growled.

 _'You... You broke my visor, you BITCH!'_ Rookie was pissed as he swore, he kicked her in the stomach and knocking her back a few meters away from him, felled to the ground.

"Heh..." Linda smirked, she got up and grabbed her iron pipe. "I think it's time to try something" Then she bring a red crystal out of her pocket, it has a power symbol in it and it's glowing red.

 _'Wait...'_ Rookie remembered that crystal from his dream. _'Is that the crystal Magic threw at me?'_ He wondered.

"If you don't know what this is, it's a Anti-Crystal. My awesome, badass boss gave it to me, He told me to use it against you" Linda explained. "With this thing, I can easily defeat you with your friends too busy dealing with those monster!"

 _'Shit, I didn't know she came THAT prepared!'_ Then Linda breaks the Anti-Crystal as her aura glows crimson.

"WOW! This is amazing! This... Power... Is incredible!" She had no word then she glared at him. "Here I come!" Then she charges at Rookie as she raised her iron pipe, he use his Gun-Blade to block it but was soon tricked as Linda swings her iron pipe at his legs, tripping himself to the ground. "This might hurt a little s- Who am I kidding! This will hurt a LOT!" And Linda slams her iron pipe at his chest.

 _"GAAAAHH!"_ He quietly screamed in pain as his chest plate cracked.

"Hehehehe, Looks like you're out~" Linda smirked. "Now that you're out of the way, I'm gonna have a little chat with the Mascot"

 _"*Pat* *Pat* No... Don't... Black... out..."_ He tried to get up but he felled, unconscious. Only he saw was Linda smashing the defenseless Mascot.

 **END BGM**

* * *

 _With Nepgear and the others..._

After having a difficult time with the Icy Hedgehogs, they were victorious.

"We did it!" Nepgear cheered. "Is the Mascot okay?" She asked as Compa looked around the area and saw nothing.

"I... I think the Mascot disappeared" Compa answered.

"Hahahahaha! Disappeared alright! I destroyed it while you four were busy dealing with my monsters!" Linda shouted as they stared at her, she was next to a block-like portal gateway. "Oh! I almost forgot, I ALSO beat up your close friend that save you a lot!" She pointed at the unconscious Rookie lying near the smashed Mascot.

 **BGM:** **Tear Drop - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"*GASP!* THE MASCOT/ROOKIE!" The four girls shouted different lines as they ran to the unconscious Rookie and the remains of the Lowee's Mascot.

"We weren't fast enough..." RED saddened.

"This..." Nepgear picked up the Mascot's remaining pieces. "Is the disc that housed the Mascot... It's in pieces..."

"Rookie still alive" IF whipsered as checked Rookie's pulse, she called the nurse. "Compa! He needs medical attention!"

"Coming!" Compa ran as fast as she can, she started looking in her nurse pouch as IF stood up and glared at Linda.

"I hope you realize what you done. We won't let you run away this time!" She pointed her qatars at Linda as she acted surprised.

"Oh? Are you sure you have the time to waste on me? With the Mascot gone, it's gonna be release..."

"Um... What is?" Compa asked as Linda rolled her eyes.

"This gateway contains the machines that was seal away to another dimension by the Mascot" She explained. "Now with the Mascot been destroyed, the Killachines are back, bitches!" The portal sudden sparked then it sparked faster and faster then a blue portal and summoned a grounded, large, red war machine carrying a red mace and a red axe.

 **BGM: Suspense Game - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"Whoa! What is that thing? It looks so amazing like... A super robot used in war!" RED sparkled.

"So the mission that the Mascot had was to keep these things from becoming active!" IF figured.

"Hehehehe, now that one Killachine made it through, we can release a ton of these at once and Lowee will surrender to us overnight!" The Linda ordered the Killachine. "GO, KILLACHINE! Rid me of these noisy brats once and for all!"

"Get ready!" Nepgear ready herself but...

 **END BGM**

 **"..."** The Killachine wasn't activate...

"..."

"..."

"...Uuuuuuuh..."

 **"..."**

"It's not moving..." RED commented.

"Just gimme a sec, woulda?" Linda then knocking the Killachine's armor. "Yo, Killachine? Hey dude..."

 **"..."** It didn't respond.

"Maybe it got rusted from being sealed for so long" Compa said.

"That's not funny, why is this happening? After all the preparing for a badass setup just for a crappy old machine!" Then she growled and kicked the machine. "Move it, scraphead!"

*Bonk* Then electricity came out the Killachine.

*Vrrrrrrr!* It began to float up as its visor turned and glowed red.

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Linda cheered.

"How archaic. It must be a old machine if you fix it with a couple of solid kicks" IF commented.

"Shut up! Who cares, as long as it ends up working?! Go get them, Killachine!" She ordered the Killachine as it roared like the Guardians from Halo 5 (Don't rant me on that...)

*ROAR!* Its visor were focused on the girls, it slammed its axe on them as they dodge its attack.

"Take this!" RED jumped and slammed her book on the Killachine's head.

*Bonk!* It only did a tiny amount of damage to it as it growled.

"Uh-oh..." Then RED got smacked by its mace as she zooms across the girls. "Ahhhhhhh! *CRASH!*" She crashed into a block wall.

"RED!" Nepgear shouted to her as she glared at the machine. "Time to get serious. HDD ACTIVATE!" She shouted as she transformed into Purple Sister and the three girls engaged the Killachine.

* * *

 _With RED..._

After getting smacked and crashed into a block wall, smoke began to clear, seeing RED stuck on the wall then felled to the ground.

"*Thud!* Owie..." She slowly stood up as she shook her face and dust off her clothes, she saw Nepgear, IF and Compa fighting the Killachine. "Oh no, my wifeys are in trouble! What should I do?!" She panick but suddenly stopped as she saw Rookie's Gun-Blade lying next to her then she got herself a idea. "This might be useful. May I borrow this? Thank you, Iffy's future husby~" She borrowed Rookie's Gun-Blade as she examined the gun, it was set in Charge mode but weirdly, it has a E.M.P shot, locked and loaded. "Hmmm? I wonder what this 'E.M.P' shot can do?" RED pointed the Gun-Blade at the Killachine's head as she charges up the shot, it blasted a lobbed E.M.P shot but... "Eek!" RED is a small girl and the Gun-Blade Charge mode has strong recoil that she knocked herself back to the block wall, dropping the Gun-Blade as the lobbed shot flies towards the Killachine.

* * *

 _Back with Nepgear and the others..._

 **BGM:** **Suspense Game - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

Meanwhile with the others, they seem to be in trouble as their attacks do little damage to the Killachine.

"Crap! This thing has strong armor!" IF commented.

"It's hard to tell if our attacks are even affecting it..." Nepgear replied.

"What should we do?" Compa panicking asked.

"We should-DUCK!" IF turned around and saw a lobbed shot coming in fast as she ducked but Nepgear and Compa was confused.

"Huh? Duck-WHOA!" Both of them noticed it as they ducked, the lobbed shot flies over the girls and directly hit the Killachine.

*BOOM!* It blasted electricity all over the Killachine as it shuts down immediately, everyone was shocked.

 **END BGM**

"WHAT THE HELL?! How can it get shut down by a single E.M.P shot?!" Linda furiously complained.

"Hey, girls!" Nepgear, IF and Compa turned around, seeing RED waving at them, smiling and it seem that she recovered from the recoil knock back.

"I can't believe we got saved by RED..." IF muttered, sweatdropping.

"So what were you saying, Iffy?" Compa asked.

"What I saying was we need to pull back for now and see if the Oracle has any advice" She explained.

"What's this? Running away? Go ahead, I wanted to see you all flee in terror!" Linda grinned. "Not like that it really matters, you'll be smashed into goo either way... Unless the machine gets back online, though..." She muttered.

"Oooh, challenge accepted! I'll never turn tail against anything that threatens my wifeys!" RED was right next to them without notice.

 _'What the goodness?! How did she get here so fast?'_ Nepgear wondered.

"Ignore her! If she letting us go, we've got to take advantage of that! Come on, hurry, grab the remaining pieces of the Mascot and get Rookie!" IF demanded.

"I'll get the pieces!" Compa nodded, ran to the broken Mascot and put in a bag.

"I'll get Rookie!" Nepgear in her HDD, she flies towards Rookie and carried him.

"Come on, RED!" IF shouted as RED growled and pointed her finger at Linda.

"Grrr! Don't you worry, I'll beat you up real good!" Then everyone gotten away.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

After carrying Rookie and the broken Mascot, they seem that they lost them.

"Phew, we're safe for now..." Compa wiped a sweat.

"Yeah... Let's get Rookie to the Basilicom and meet up with the Oracle. If more of those machines appear, we'll be in for a really long night..." IF pointed and everyone nodded then they headed out of The World Labyrinth to the Lowee's Basilicom.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Okay... Looks like I caught her. *He drags a tied up Neptune who struggle***

 **Neptune: No fair, Ace! Why would you use your HDD to get me?!**

 **...Are you spoiling my True Identity?! *He pointed his personal Prophet's Bane at her***

 **Neptune: Wow... What happened to "Spoiling your True Identity" *She smiled***

 **I hate you...**

 **Neptune: I love you too, Ace~ *She pouted***

 ***Groaned* SO ANYWAY! There will be a huge delay because I got school assessments to deal with. I always do my school work first before continuing the story.**

 **Neptune: Nepu! You didn't noted about Mister Rookie getting beat up! *She cried***

 **Okay! Long story, short, I don't want to make Rookie too overpowered even if he is a rookie. There! Happy? *Neptune nodded***


	15. I Given You a Second Chance

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the material of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series or the Halo series in this story as they belong to Microsoft, Compile and Idea Factory…**

* * *

 **Location:** **The Lowee's Basilicom**

 **Four days after drop...**

 **BGM: Premonition of Battle - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

After a very, VERY long walk from The World Labyrinth, they finally made it to Lowee and went to the Basilicom as IF opens the Basilicom's door.

"Oh... Welcome to the Bas-Oh my..." Mina greeted but soon shocked, seeing Rookie unconscious. "What happened to him?"

"Our friend got hurt really bad, we need help!" Nepgear begged as she still in her HDD form.

"Alright..." She nodded. "I go get the guest room ready. Follow me quickly!" Mina ordered as they carried Rookie to the guest room, going through a long hallway, they encountered Rom.

"Miss Nepgear?" Rom tilted her head.

"I'm sorry but Rookie is badly hurt, excuse me" Nepgear apologized as they continued running to the guest room.

"Mister Rookie?" Then she followed them as Ram saw her following them, she followed as well.

"Right here, ladies..." Mina opened the door to the guest room. "Lay him down on the bed" She pointed to the bed and Nepgear nodded, she puts Rookie on the bed then goes back to her normal form.

"Goodness... That was tiring..." Nepgear muttered.

"Compa, can you patch him up?" IF asked.

"I'm not sure... I never treated a soldier before..." Then a light bulb lit up on Compa's head. "but my big syringe can help!" She got her big syringe out and filled it with light blue liquid as everyone except Mina shivered.

 **BGM PAUSED**

"A-ar-are y-you sure about this?" Nepgear shakily said.

"Of course! Taking his armor off will take too long..." Compa stated.

"Well that's seem like a good point" IF agreed as Compa impales her big syringe on his arm as everyone except for Mina shivered again.

"Annnnnnnd, there!" She pulls out the big syringe out of his arm. "He'll be fine for a few hours... Eh?" Then she turns around and saw them, all except for Mina as always, looking pale.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What? Is there something I did wrong?" She asked and they shook their heads.

 _"Ram... I'm scared..."_ Rom whispered.

 _"Yeah... I'm scared too, Rom"_ Ram whispered as well as they trembled.

"Any who..." Mina broke the silence. "Can you explained why you're here and what happened to the Mascot?" Mina seriously asked as she pointed to the remaining pieces of the Mascot.

"Well... You see..." Then Nepgear, IF and Compa explained what happened.

 **BGM RESUMED**

 _Twenty minutes later..._

After explaining to Mina about what happened to the Mascot, she fully understands their story. "I see... The Killachines are back" She confirmed as the Twins went back to normal after that... Moment, Ram started to mock them.

"You ran because you were scared to fight? Jeez, you're so super lame!" Ram mocked but Rom...

"Are you okay?" Rom asked her.

"Yes. I'm just fine. Thank you" Nepgear thanked her as Rom got angry.

"Stop it, Rom! Stop worrying about that dummy!" She demanded but Rom ignored her.

"Tell us about the Killachines, our attacks could hardly dent it" IF explained.

"Yeah... We founded that those electric shots can able to shut down those Killachines" Compa added.

"I see... Now then, about those Killachines" Mina then explains. "Arfoire created them as a tool of destruction. It's power... Well, you saw that much firsthand. Also, there are far more than just a group of them. Hundreds must be sealed away all over Lowee..."

"Hundred? Oh, give me a break" IF moaned.

"Pssh! Numbers are stupid!" Ram doesn't even care. "Just say the word, then me and Rom will blow them all away!"

"Ka-boom..." Rom smiled.

"Now, now. I don't think it's as simple as blowing things up..." Compa sweatdropped.

"Well, such a course of action isn't realistic. That's why we used the Mascot to seal them away, but..." Mina looked at the pieces of the Mascot.

"The disc shattered. The Mascot..." Nepgear saddened.

"Still, this situation must be addressed. Fortunately, ASIC is not one to take hasty actions" She explained.

"Which could also mean they're taking their time to make a thorough game plan" IF figured.

"Indeed" She agreed. "But their hesitation does change the options available to us" Then she asked them. "It is selfish request but, may I ask for your aid in protecting the city and gather information?"

"That won't be a problem at all" Nepgear accepted. "What's done can't be undone, so we can do all we can to help"

"Thank you" Mina thanked. "I'm sure you're all look tried after today's ordeal. Please rest here for the night"

 **BGM END**

Everyone nodded as Mina showed them their rooms, the Twins went to sleep before the rest fell asleep. IF decided to stay in the guest room where Rookie was unconscious. She noticed that there were no beds beside the bed Rookie using, so she requested a futon for herself as she took off her oversized jacket and put it on the drawers then walked close to him and pecked him on his helmet.

"I hope you'll get well soon..." IF whispered then went in her futon and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Back at Earth...**

 **Buck and Romeo**

 **Location: NMPD Peilcan Crash Site**

 **Three hours after drop...**

"BANSHEES!" Romeo shouted as both him and Buck processed over a make-shift bridge then two Banshees flying low over their heads as the make-shift bridge began to shake.

"Let's get the hell off this thing!" Buck ordered and they ran towards the crash site on a nearby skyscraper as they jumped off the make-shift bridge and rejoined Mickey and Dutch with a couple of NMPD Officers that survived the crash.

"What's our situation?" Buck asked.

"Bird's wasted. Lost the pilot on impact, the rest of us are okay" Dutch answered.

"Not for long, Phantoms inbound!" Mickey pointed a few Phantoms and Banshees coming to the crash site.

 **BGM:** **Skyline - Halo 3: ODST [4:34]**

"Why am I not surprise?" Romeo moaned.

"Pick a turret, Romeo! Conserve your ammo. This is gonna get hot!" Buck warned as Romeo nodded and grabbed a LAU-65D/SGM-151 Missile Pod.

"Look out! Banshees!" Dutch fired his Spartan Laser, destroying a Banshee as Romeo supported him with some missiles, flying towards the other Banshees and destroyed it.

"Phantom coming in left!" Buck shouted as Romeo focus his fire on the Phantom and fired a bunch of missiles, destroying its turret and the Phantom itself as they clear the skies, a Phantom slip past and dropped Covenant infantry.

"Hostiles on the lower levels! Clear them out!" Buck ordered as he grabbed his Assault rifle and open fired from above, Romeo let go of the Missile Pod and grabs a Heavy Machine Gun and mowed them down...

Five minutes later, after wave, after wave, they were able to hold their position as only one NMPD Officer still alive then the last Phantom came to the crash site.

"We got one more Phantom, Gunny!" Dutch shouted as Buck looked closely to the Phantom and saw a Brute Chieftain on the edge of the side doors.

"Look out! Chieftain!" He shouted as they began to fire the Brute, he simply activates his Invincibility, glowing an aquamarine color, he absorbed all the bullets then jumped into the middle of the squad.

"Scatter!" Buck yelled as the Brute Chieftain's Invincibility wears off, he dropped onto the platform and starts swinging his Gravity Hammer, killing the last NMPD Officer. Romeo suppressed fire on the Brute Chieftain with his Sniper rifle, the Brute Chieftain glared at him and started charging at him. Romeo continued firing his rifle as the Brute Chieftain slams his Gravity Hammer on the platform, knocking back Romeo against a barrier. The Brute Chieftain prepares to pound his hammer onto Romeo as he attempts to block it with his weapon but the Brute Chieftain uses the blade on the Gravity Hammer and it bends the sniper rifle's barrel almost 360 degrees, piercing through his chest plate as he screams in pain.

"GAAAAARGH! *GASP!*" Romeo gasped, the Brute Chieftain roared at him and tossed his bent sniper rifle off the platform as he raised his hammer to finish him off, Buck quickly jumped on his back, throwing his Gravity Hammer above Romeo's head as he panicked, trying to shake Buck off then he got stabbed by Buck's Combat Knife.

"RAAAAAHH! *STAB!*" The Brute Chieftain started to choke as Buck still on his Buck, Mickey tried to find a good spot to shoot without injuring Buck but gives up as he rolls his head around, he rams the Brute Chieftain then Dutch joined him as well, ramming him to the ground as the Brute Chieftain died slowly. Mickey gets up on his feet but interrupted as Buck was below the Brute's dead body.

 **END BGM**

"Get. This thing. Off! Of me!" Buck mumbled as Dutch and Mickey looked at each other and pushed the Brute's body off Buck as he gets up, he grabs his combat knife off the Brute Chieftain and wipes the blood off his blade then Romeo violently coughs.

"*Cough!* *Cough!* Uuuuugh..."

"How bad?" Buck asked his status.

"*Gasp!* Not good! *Pat* *Pat*"

"We gonna get you outta here" Mickey said.

"Not by air, we're not..." Dutch pointed out that the Police Pelican is busted.

"That's alright" Buck grabbed and carried Romeo. "I know another way..."

* * *

 _Back with IF..._

 _"Rookie... Wake up..."_

 _'...'_

 _"Rookie... Please, wake up!"_

 _'...'_

 _"Please! Don't die on me!"_

 _'...'_

 _"ROOKIE!"_

"AHHHH! *Pat* *Pat*" IF suddenly woke up from that unknown dream she had as she breathing in and out fast. "O-oh... *Sigh* Just a bad dream" She calmed herself down as she heard birds chirping outside. She stood up from her futon and yawned and saw outside the window, it was morning. "Looks like we got some work to do..." Said to herself as puts on her oversized jacket and tide herself up, she saw Rookie who is still unconscious on the bed then she sighed.

"*Sigh* Still not up..." IF pouted. _'Or maybe he's napping...'_ She guesses but then shrugged and walked out of the guest room. _'Seriously. What the hell was that dream'_ She wondered as she shrugged again and joined with the girls at the front of the Basilicom, they make their leave to protect Lowee.

 _A few minutes later after leaving the Basilicom..._

 **BGM: $100 - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

As they walk through the city in Lowee, it was a silent moment for the girls as IF sighed.

"*Sigh* Well, this sucks. We can protect this city all we want, but the enemy's shown no sign of movement..."

"Even if the Mister Killachines do come, I don't think we're enough to protect the whole city even without any help with Rook-Rook..." Compa pointed out.

"And the Mascot is gone..." Nepgear added. "What're we going to do?"

"Egh! I hate thinking!" RED became annoyed as she crosses her arms. "Why don't we glue the disc back together? If our wifeys join forces, anything's possible"

"As if it would be THAT easy?" IF frowned.

"Still, that's our only real option at this point" Nepgear noted. "Let's try to find a way to piece it back together" She suggested. "I mean, we need the Mascot to seal away the Killachines again and need its help with the CPUs..."

"Yeah but who knows how to fix a broken disc? It's not like we'll bump into such a convenient person?" Then another voice that's not familiar to them, spoked.

"It can be fixed, nyu"

"See? If we stumbled upon someone like her then maybe it's possible"

"I said, it can be fixed. Look this way, nyu" Then the girls turned around and saw a fair skinned little girl, she has dull yellow-brown eyes and is a light brunette with two pig tails with two bells, holding each one with yellow cat eared hat and a tail, wearing a white school uniform with black and green linings on her collar and her skirt as she sitting on a yellow... blobbing thing with a face and two arms... I don't know what the hell is that...

 **BGM:** **Lite Light - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"Huh? Uhh... Who are you?" IF asked.

"Broccoli, nyu!" She introduced herself with a cute smile.

"Hello, um... Nice to meet you. I'm sorry to ask this so suddenly but can you really fix this disc?" Nepgear asked her and she nodded.

"Well, GAMERS magazine had an article of fixing discs a while back, so sure, nyu!" She explains and everyone was surprised.

"GAMERS magazine, huh? Again, how convenient" IF happily shrugged.

"Don't think about it too hard..." Broccoli sweatdropped. "Anyway, you can fix your disc with the right materials, nyu" She explained.

"Okay. What do we need to gather?" Nepgear asked.

"Two things. Rare metal and Datanium, nyu"

"I see... Where are they?"

"The Lowee International Exhibit has some interesting monsters, if you get what Broccoli is saying, nyu"

"Thanks! Let's go everyone"

"Yep, there's no reason to lollygag. Let's collect those materials as fast as possible!" IF noted.

"I'll wait here till you collected the materials. Good luck out there, nyu" Everyone waved their goodbyes and went to the Lowee Global Expo.

 **END BGM**

* * *

 **The Rookie (Still unconscious...)**

 **UNKNOWN...**

 _"Rookie..."_

 _'...'_

 _"Rookie..."_

 _'...'_

 _"Rookie... Open your eyes..."_

Then Rookie open his eyes as he saw nothing but darkness around him... _'Hmm... Huh? Where am I?'_

 _"Rookie... Can you hear me?"_ Then he heard a familiar voice and saw Histoire with him.

 _'Histoire?'_

 _"Oh. Thank the Goddesses that you're okay..."_ She was relieved that he's alive.

 _'Hmm? What's going on?'_ Rookie has no idea what is going on...

 _"Do you remember what happened at the World Labyrinth?"_ She asked him.

 _'Yes, I was fighting with Linda till she uses an Anti-Crystal? I don't know... Then she knocked me out...'_ He explained what happened.

 _"Do you want to know about the Anti-Crystal?"_ Histoire asked.

 _'...Yes...'_ He nodded.

 _"Okay. Do you know what contains in a Share-Crystal?"_

 _'Let me guess... It's contains hopes and dreams, correct?'_

 _"Correct, Rookie. And what is the opposite of hopes and dreams?"_

 _'Hatred and Despair?'_

 _"Correct. You quite a fast learner to be honest"_ Histoire honestly comment.

 _'Oh please, you're making me blush...'_ Rookie joked and she giggled.

 _"Anyway, the Anti-Crystals are used against the CPUs and might be used to defeat you easily"_

 _'Huh... I wonder why I was knocked out ten seconds straight..."_

 _"Oh... Umm... Well about that... You se-see..."_ And Histoire started to tremble.

 _'Hmm? What's the matter?'_ He asked her.

 _"Y-you... A-act-actually... *Sigh* You died..."_ Then silence...

 _'...'_

 _"..."_

 **BGM:** **Comedic Time - Megadimension Neptunia VII**

 _'...What?'_ Rookie said in confusion which made Histoire shocked.

 _"Ehhh?! You're not even shocked about this?!"_ Histoire shouted.

 _'Well... Yes, I'm shocked that I've died but... I felt like I don't care for some reason...'_

 _"...You're reckless... You know that, right..."_ Histoire pouted.

 _'Hey! I've been through hell during the Human-Covenant War...'_ Rookie pointed out then sighed. _'*Sigh* So what DID you do after I died...'_ He asked.

 _"Well you have your_ _Exuberant Lump on your backpack but... I don't think its the right time to use it... So, I used a handful of shares to revive you..."_ She explained which shocked Rookie.

 **END BGM**

 _'WHAT?! You do realize that will slow down our process to save their sisters and-'_

 _"I KNOW about the cost but..."_ Then her voice softens. _"You have a special relationship with IF as I saw yo-"_

 _'Let me guess... You saw me and IF having a yet awkward confession next to a lone tree...'_ Rookie knew about her recording history.

 _"...Yes... I just don't want IF to be upset"_

 _'I see...'_ Then a very bright light appears.

 _"Looks like it's time for you to wake up, be careful out there"_

 _'I will'_ He walks towards to the light but stopped.

 _"Oh! I almost forgot!"_

 _'Hmm?'_ He turns around to Histoire as she lightly blushed which is very rare for him to see.

 _"Just call me Histy, alright?"_ Then she smiled as she lightly blushes.

Then he giggled. _'Alright then. Goodbye for now, Histy~'_ He waved his goodbye to Histoire and continued walking to the light then everything went white.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Neptune: So, it was the first-time Rookie died, huh?**

 **Yes, indeed... I just wanted an emotional scene...**

 **Neptune: Well that IS emotional~ *She joked* So... let's talk about the next chapter. I heard you're in stress?**

 **Yes... The next chapter will be a total pain in my ass...**

 **Neptune: Yeah... So, about the romance with Rookie and IF- *Then she sparkles***

 **I'll talk about that later... *Frowned***

 **Neptune: Nepu~ You're no fun, Ace... *She pouted***


	16. The Game Racing Competition

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the material of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series, the Halo series or the Nintendo games in this story as they belong to Microsoft, Nintendo, Compile and Idea Factory…**

 **Neptune:** **Hey look! They added 'Nintendo' in the disclaimer!**

 **...Can you NOT talk in the disclaimer section!**

 **Neptune:** **Oops. Sorry Ace...**

* * *

 **The Rookie**

 **Location:** **The Basilicom's Guest room**

 **Five days after drop...**

After the conversation with Histoire in his dream, he woke inside a Guest room.

 _'Am I in the Basilicom?'_ Rookie wondered as he looks around the room, he saw his Gun-Blade sitting on a chair. As he got up and grabbed his weapon only to see a note on it as he took it and read it, it said:

* * *

 _Dear Rookie_

 _I know you want to know what's going on while you were knocked out by that Underling. We been informed that the Underling brought an army of Killachines that was sealed away by the Mascot as they were created by the Deity of Sin. We got problems that the Mascot is destroyed and the seal is broken, the Oracle requested that we should protect the city but I doubt it be impossible so we're finding a way to restore the Mascot and seal the Killachines._

 _Don't worry about us, you have done enough for us and now we'll do ours._

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _IF_

 _P.S: I love you, Rookie..._

* * *

After reading what the note said, he understands what IF was saying but the P.S part made him shocked that she truly loves him. He puts the note into his backpack where his last note is from a Lastation Guild member, Rose. He exits the Guest room then heard footsteps coming towards him and saw the Twins which they are playing tag for some reason.

"You can't catch me, Rom!" Ram shouted while she was running and smiling till Rom gasped that she's going to bump into Rookie.

"*Gasp!* Ram! Look out!" Rom warned her but her voice is too quiet for her to hear.

"What?! I can't hear yo-" Then she bumped into Rookie as they both fell onto the ground. "What the..." As she looks down of what she's sitting on, he saw Rookie as they both stared at each other in silence...

"..."

"..."

 _'...'_ Then Ram's face heavily blushed and screamed her lungs out.

 **BGM:** **Minicar – Hypedimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!" She jumped into the air and glared at him. "YOU PERVERT! Take this!" She raised her Natural White which is a white staff that looks like a novelty pen then slams into Rookie but he blocked with his hand. "Eh?"

 _"Kid... Learn some respect to an injured soldier..."_ He spoke to her as Ram was shocked like the other reactions back then.

"Wait... YOU TALK?!" Ram shouted.

 _"Yes, I can talk. Now if will be great if you don't attack me so suddenly..."_ He warned, she was a bit paled and pull her Natural White off his hand as her twin sister caught up.

"Ram! Are you okay?" Rom asked.

 **END BGM**

"Yeah, I'm fine but..." Then the Twins huddled together as they whispered. _"I just heard his voice and it's scarier than Blanc's voice when she's angry"_ She noted and Rom shook her head.

 _"He's not that scarier if you get to know him..."_

 _"Oh yeah? Since when YOU heard his voice?"_ Ram asked, frowned.

 _"While I was looking for my pen"_ She answered. _"Mister Rookie is very nice. He's promised that he'll save our big sister"_

 _"He promised that?!"_ Ram raise her voice a bit and her twin sister, nodded. _"If he can keep THAT kind of promise, then I must challenge him, you know"_ Then she smirks.

 _"Ram... I don't it's a good idea"_ But she doesn't listen as she broke up the huddle, she pointed at him.

"Alright, mister! I've heard that you promised to save our big sis! If you can keep that kind of promise, then I must challenge you!" Ram declared.

 _'Alright then, I accepted your challenge'_

"I challenge you into the MARIO KART 8 RACING COMPETITION!" She announced.

 _'...Oh shit...'_ Rookie wasn't expecting a gaming competition especially that he was born years later after the Wii U which you guess it, outdated for over 500 years ago... Rookie knows that in his past, he was once a teenager and was a hardcore gamer, ahhh~ Good times, good times... _'This will be bad...'_

"Let's get to the Sitting room where we can have our racing competition! Follow me, challenger~" Ram teased as she walked to the Sitting room, evilly giggling as Rom and Rookie followed.

"Hmmm... Are you okay?" Rom asked and he nodded then she explains about the games they played. "Well, me and Ram love to play racing games and Ram was a good game racer but she's a hardcore racer in the Mario Kart series"

 _'I see... So, Ram WANTED me to lose... Hmph, even though my gaming skills are very rusty, I'm sure I can beat her'_

"Are you gonna be okay with this?" Rom looks at him with a worried face.

 _"Don't worry, Rom. I'll be fine"_ Rookie told her as he messes with her hair, her reaction was a little giggle and they went to the Sitting room.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the girls..._

After a few hours later, they collected some rare metal from the Lowee Global Expo then they went to the World Labyrinth to collect the last piece to restore the Mascot, Datanium. They explored the World Labyrinth, they avoid the area where the blocky portal is located, hoping they won't bump into Linda and the Killachines. After ten minutes of looking, they found what they looking for... It's a Green hair... Yellow Star glasses... And that creepy smile... It's Dr. Kawashina... The creepiest, floating face I EVER seen in my life... Sometimes, monsters just got weirder and weirder...

Anyway, Nepgear and the girls engage with Dr. Kawashina and it wasn't a tough monster to beat as he was almost defeated, Nepgear finishes him with a Slash Wave.

"HIIIIYA!" She sends a powerful slash that pierced through Dr. Kawashina as he rolls his head, he exploded and dropped an item they were looking for.

 **BGM:** **$100 – Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"Huh. This dopey monster aren't that tough..." RED commented as Nepgear picked up the Datanium and smiled.

"And with that, we have the items Broccoli said we needed. We should hurry back to the city" Nepgear suggested.

"I hope we can resuscitate the Mascot!" Compa hoped.

"More like we have to bring it back. Time's running out, and there's no telling when the enemy will strike" IF theorized.

"Right. Let's hurry!" Then the girls went out of the World Labyrinth and hurried back to Broccoli.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the Blocky Portal..._

 **BGM:** **Premonition of Battle – Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

At the area where the Linda and the blocky portal is located, another grounded Killachine comes out of the portal as she kicked it a few times, it soon activates and came back online.

"Awesome! One more back online. Huh... Kinda cool seeing all these things come back to life" Linda commented as she counted the activated Killachines and nodded.

"This should be enough... I'm gonna crush Lowee and those stupid CPU broads for good!"

 **END BGM**

* * *

 _At the Basilicom's Sitting room..._

Meanwhile with Rookie and the Twins, they arrived at the sitting room where there was a bunch of fancy couches surrounding a coffee table and in front of it, it has a huge T.V with a NES, a Nintendo 64, a Gamecube, a Wii and a Wii U as Rookie was surprised of their collection.

 _'Holy shit...'_ Was the only comment he has in his mind...

"Okay! Just let me get the game. Rom. Turn on the Wii U and set the T.V up!" Ram ordered as she open a SHIT load of Nintendo games inside the cabinets.

"Okay..." Rom obeyed as she turned on the Wii U and the T.V, Ram founds the game which is Mario Kart 8 and put it in the console as the T.V screen popped out the tittle of the game with a sudden voice.

 **"MARIO KART 8!"**

Then the music starts playing...

 **BGM:** **Title Screen – Mario Kart 8**

"Alright! Let me pick some options then we can pick a character. Default kart only!" Ram explains the rules as she picks up the Wii U remote and selects multiplayer then Grand Prix then picked the speed which she selects 150cc.

While Ram was busy picking a character, Rom whispers to Rookie. _"Read this manual..."_ She gave him a Mario Kart 8 manual which contains controls, techniques and items involved in the game as he read the whole manual right before the Ram finally decided her character.

"Okay! I picked my character, now pick up the Wii U remote" Rookie grabbed the second Wii U remote as it connects to the game. "Now pick your character, Challenger~" She tease once again as she already picks a character, Daisy. Rookie picked a character which is Mario. "Alright!" She hits the OK button and the characters cheered then switch to the Cup selection, showing Mushroom Cup, Flower Cup, Star Cup, Special Cup then the Retro tracks, Shell Cup, Banana Cup, Leaf Cup, Lighting Cup then it carries on to the DLC tracks which are Egg Cup, Triforce Cup, Bell Cup and Crossing Cup.

And Ram selects the Star Cup then OK and it starts loading...

 **END BGM**

 **"LOADING..."**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

Ten seconds later, the game finished loading and showed the race track.

"I hope you ready~" Ram warned but it's more like a threat than a warning.

 _'Is this kid threatening me?'_ Rookie wondered.

 **BGM:** **Course Intro – Mario Kart 8**

 **-[Star Cup]-**

 **"Sunshine Airport"**

 **"150cc"**

As it shows the race track, it switches to Rookie and Ram perspectives as the screen splits in two with Rookie as Mario and Ram as Daisy then the computers which she put it on hard... Bloody hell, she wants Rookie to lose...

The Racers are:

* * *

 **Mario _(Rookie)_**

 **Daisy _(Ram)_**

 **Luigi**

 **Peach**

 **Toad**

 **Bowser**

 **Wario**

 **Waluigi**

 **Link _(DLC)_**

 **Villager _(DLC)_**

 **Isabelle _(DLC)_**

 **Dry Bowser _(DLC)_**

* * *

 _'I hoped I learnt those techniques...'_ Rookie hoped as a Lakitu on a cloud with a smiling face, as the Lakitu holds a fishing rod carrying the traffic lights and starts counting down to one with his fingers.

 ** _"Three!"_**

*VRRR!* *VRRRRR!* Their engines started to roar.

 ** _"Two!"_**

Then their tires start spinning.

 ** _"One!"_**

Then the race begins...

 ** _"GO!"_**

 **BGM:** **Sunshine Airport - Mario Kart 8**

Rookie (Mario) and Ram (Daisy) got a head start with a boost as Luigi, Wario, Waluigi and Bowser did it as well. The rest timed it wrong or didn't bother to get the extra boost as they jumped out of the Airport, 50% of the racers hit the item block, Rookie (Mario) and Ram (Daisy) included. Rookie (Mario) who is in 5th place got himself a lucky triple green shell and Ram (Daisy) who was in 2nd place got herself a coin which she frowned.

 _'A coin?! Jeez, I really hate when they give me just a coin instead of something useful...'_ She pouted as they were doing tight turns, outside the Airport, they jumped into a flying race track with propeller, supporting the piece of the track. Rookie (Mario) used all his green shells and one of his shells hits the racers behind him as they landed into the flying race track, the wheels soon turned into glowing, anti-gravity wheels as they floats through the flying race track, Ram (Daisy) drifts into one of those special bumpers as she spins around and was given a boost, Rookie (Mario) did the same thing plus learnt that when he bumped into Toad which was in front of him but somehow losing speed, they both spun around and got a boost but Rookie (Mario) got ahead of him and went 4th place.

As they jumped out of the flying race track, landed on the airway, drove into the airport and went to the second lap.

Minutes later, they were in their last lap, nothing happened in the second lap but chaos at the back. Rookie (Mario) was in 3rd place as for Ram (Daisy), she was still in 1st place, she got a bunch of red shells on her but lucky she got a banana or a green shell to block it and... For some reason, there were no blue shell seen from anyone... Rookie (Mario) hit an item block as he hoped for a red shell.

 _'Please, red shell. Please, red shell. Please, red shell. Please, red shell'_ Rookie (Mario) repeated himself four times and lucky he got a red shell. _'Hell yeah!'_ He cheered as he threw his red shell at Wario who's in 2nd place and knock him out right before the finish line as Rookie (Mario) finishes in 2nd place.

 **END BGM**

"Hmmm... That's not bad for a newbie~" Ram teased.

 _'Please don't call me that...'_ Rookie threatened.

 **BGM:** **Win Race – Mario Kart 8**

Then the results pop out, showing:

* * *

 **1st Place:** **Ram _(Daisy)_ \- 15 Points**

 **2nd Place:** **Rookie _(Mario)_ \- 12 Points**

 **3rd Place:** **Wario - 10 Points**

 **4th Place:** **Toad - 9 Points**

 **5th Place:** **Peach - 8 Points**

 **6th Place:** **Link _(DLC)_ \- 7 Points**

 **7th Place:** **Luigi - 6 Points**

 **8th Place:** **Dry Bowser _(DLC)_ \- 5 Points**

 **9th Place:** **Villager _(DLC)_ \- 4 Points**

 **10th Place:** **Bowser - 3 Points**

 **11th Place:** **Isabelle _(DLC)_ \- 2 Points**

 **12th Place:** **Waluigi - 1 Point**

* * *

So~ unlucky for Waluigi as he got in 2nd Place but got hit by almost everything and went to last... Poor Waluigi... Anyway, Ram selects the Highlight Reel as they both watched the chaos happening in the race, Wario keeps spamming his bananas, Luigi hits every racer with his shells and give them the death stare, Toad gotten lucky and got himself a bullet bill as he gotten in 10th place then he zooms past the racers and went 4th Place.

Now it showcases Rookie (Mario) getting himself a lucky red shell and knocked out Wario as Ram was impressed of what she saw.

"Huh… You're not half bad on your very first game" Ram honestly commented.

 _'Thanks for the praise, kid...'_ Rookie thanked her.

"But this is not over yet..." Ram stated. "We got three more races before we can get the results!"

 _'You're on, girl...'_ Then the competition continued as Ram and Rookie were neck and neck after finishing two race tracks, Dolphin Shoals and Electrodrome. The totals results are:

* * *

 **1st Place:** **Ram _(Daisy)_ \- 42 Points**

 **2nd Place:** **Rookie _(Mario)_ \- 40 Points**

 **3rd Place:** **Luigi - 38 Points**

 **4th Place:** **Toad - 34 Points**

 **5th Place:** **Peach - 30 Points**

 **6th Place:** **Dry Bowser _(DLC)_ \- 27 Points**

 **7th Place:** **Wario - 25 Points**

 **8th Place:** **Link _(DLC)_ \- 20 Points**

 **9th Place:** **Isabelle _(DLC)_ \- 15 Points**

 **10th Place:** **Bowser - 12 Points**

 **11th Place:** **Villager _(DLC)_ \- 7 Points**

 **12th Place:** **Waluigi - 3 Point**

* * *

Waluigi suffered the same fate since the first race track as they carried on to the last race track, Mount Wario.

 **BGM:** **Course Intro – Mario Kart 8**

 **-[Star Cup]-**

 **"Mount Wario"**

 **"150cc"**

This race track is a bit different than the rest of the race tracks in the game, it's unique that it has a very long race track that has only one lap (It has three laps but it's not on the same spot…), from the huge flying plane, hovering to the finish line at the slalom and mogul course which is at the bottom of the mountain.

"Ready?" Ram asked.

 _'Ready as always'_ He nodded.

 ** _"Three!"_**

The Huge, hovering plane began to open its doors and lowered down the runway.

 ** _"Two!"_**

Ram's (Daisy) kart wheels began to spin as the engines on everyone's kart roar.

 ** _"One!"_**

"Heh..." Then she smirks.

 ** _"GO!"_**

 **BGM:** **Mount Wario – Mario Kart 8**

Then they're off with a head start as the racers cheered and jumped off the huge, hovering plane on an icy downhill as they got the first line of item blocks. Ram (Daisy) got herself a triple mushroom as she boosts herself to 1st place, Rookie (Mario) got a boomerang flower which has three uses as he was in 7th place with Bowser, Toad, Luigi, Waluigi, Wario and Ram (Daisy) in front of him. He flew the boomerang and knocked out Bowser and Toad but missed Luigi, he flew it again and still misses Luigi but the boomerang came back and knocked him out.

 _'That was unexpected...'_ Rookie (Mario) was surprised as he went to 4th place as they enter a cave after the tight turns back at the icy downhill as they went to anti-gravity mode, riding on the icy walls and got the second line of item blocks. Some racers got some red shells and took out the other racers, back and forth, zoomed in their bullet bills, super stars, triple, single and golden mushroom. Rookie (Mario) got himself a triple green shell but decided to keep it as there were a red shell indicator popping at the bottom of his screen, the red shell hits one of his green shells then another red shell hits the second green shell... Then... Another red shell was targeting him once again.

 _'Why there's so many red shells targeting me?!'_ Rookie (Mario) questioned as he saw a ramp that leads to the hydroelectric dam which is named, 'Wario Dam'. Rookie (Mario) landed on the water as he performed some jump tricks, off the waterfalls and boost his way towards the ramp. The red shell was closing in on him fast and he jumped off the ramp and landed inside the Wario Dam but the red shell didn't make it and fell into the waterfall. _'*Sigh* That was too close...'_ He was relived as he continued racing into the anti-gravity section, he saw Waluigi in front of him a few meters away as he got a green shell, spinning around his kart, he watched Waluigi to time his shot correctly, he saw where he's going then he threw his green shell and lucky him, he got him. _'Bullseye...'_ Rookie passed Waluigi, going to boost pad to boost pad as he jumped into a forest... Unlike Waluigi, he soon gets some speed but suddenly he was blasted by everything and the racers passed him as he went to 3rd place to last place...

"Waah..." His head dropped in shame... Poor Waluigi...

 **END BGM**

* * *

 _With Nepgear and the girls..._

 **BGM:** **$100 – Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

As Ram and Rookie were having a game racing competition, Nepgear and the girls got all the items they need to repair the Mascot as they meet with Broccoli where she was standing on the same spot since they met her.

"We got the items, Broccoli!" Nepgear confirmed.

"Well done, nyu!" Broccoli smiled. "All right, so... Give it your best, Nepgear!" She cheered as Nepgear was surprised.

"What the goodness?! Me?!"

"You can do it! Just believe in yourself, nyu!"

"Okay... I guess I can try..."

"Let's borrow a room in the Basilicom" IF suggested. "It might be good to have the Oracle around if the Mascot recovers" They all nodded and went to the Basilicom as IF recently remembered about Rookie and was worried. _'I hoped Rookie recovered...'_ She hoped but the other girls noticed her in a worried state.

"Iffy? Are you okay?" Compa asked.

"Oh... Umm... Nothing!" She lied as all the girls shrugged and continued but RED stared at her with a seductive look on her face, she angrily glared at her and RED looked away then they went to the Basilicom.

 **END BGM**

* * *

 _With Rookie and Ram's Game Racing Competition..._

 **BGM:** **Mount Wario – Mario Kart 8**

Back with Rookie and Ram, the racers jumped off and enter a snow forest. Both competitors spit up into different paths, some racers joined them and some racers went into the middle path which is in thick snow and not a good path to go... If you have a mushroom... As the paths joined together, they got the third line of item blocks, the racers got themselves a same thing like before, red and green shells, mushrooms, bananas, boomerang and fire flowers. Ram (Daisy) only got herself a coin which she was very annoyed because she got a coin three times in a row in 1st place. Rookie (Mario) got a red shell, he threw it towards Wario and knocked him out as he went to 2nd place, now he has to surpass Ram (Daisy) to get to 1st place.

As they arrived at the slalom and mogul course where there was the last line of items, he got a single mushroom in his slot but one of the racers got a blue shell which targets the racer in 1st place. Both Rookie (Mario) and Ram (Daisy) were almost at the finish line.

 _'Shit! I'm gonna lose!'_ Rookie (Mario) swore then suddenly, he saw a blue shell indicator as he looked at the back, a blue shell was zooming across the race track, knocking any racer in its path as he was in its way, the blue shell zoomed into Rookie (Mario) but he hopped high enough that the blue shell zoomed under him and targets Ram (Daisy) as she noticed the blue shell coming towards.

 _'Crap! In a time like THIS?!'_ The blue shell spins around Ram's (Daisy) kart and dive bombed, causing a massive blue explosion. _'Phew... There's nobody behind m-'_ Then she saw Rookie (Mario) speeding past her and finishing in 1st place as she finished in 2nd place.

 **END BGM**

"WHAAAAT?!" Ram shouted across the room. "How... What... Why... Where... Eh..." She pouted, looking down in shame. _'I was so close...'_ She thought as Rookie noticed her.

 _"Hey kid, it's alright. It's only a game..."_ Rookie stated.

"I can't believe you surpass me in the last second..." Then she started to cry. "WAAAAAAAH! IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIRRRRRR!" She yelled while banging on the ground but soon stopped as Rookie patted her on the head.

 _"Kid... It's just a game. You don't need to be angry about losing if you're having fun"_ Rookie explained which calmed her down.

"Yeah... *Stiff* I guess... You're right..." She smiled. _'Rom's right. He's not that scary if you get to know him'_ She throught as she went to her normal state. "Hehehe. You're not a bad opponent" She giggled as he nodded but noticed that Rom was gone. "Hey... Where's Rom?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Ram! Rookie!" Then Rom came into the sitting room as she was patted. "*Pat* *Pat* Miss Nepgear is repairing the Mascot!" She shouted which shocked both of them.

"Eh! She's repairing the Mascot?!" Ram questioned and her twin sister nodded. "Come on! We got to see this!" She jumped off the couch and the Twins ran to Nepgear.

 _'Heh. These kids...'_ Rookie shook his head, amused as he follows them to see Nepgear and the girls.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Neptune: So, are you gonna talk about your stress in this chapter?**

 **…Yes… It's really, a pain in my ass, I had to do some research on Mario Kart 8. I'm not a Nintendo gamer rather a PC and Xbox gamer.**

 **Neptune: Well that explains this. It's sad that Blanc doesn't play rather than making novels…**

 **Indeed…**

 **Neptune: I think she's doing a… Mmmm… OH that's right! A love novel!**

 **…What kind of love novel?**

 **Neptune: Well, it's a story about a boy with a glowing, orange sword and a pink dress girl with a glowing, pink bow.**

 **Wait… This sounds familiar…**

 **Neptune: Yeah… It's sounded like your son on that… You know, Guardians: The Last Light.**

 **WHAT?!**

 **Neptune: I read it from start to finish and I'm gonna spoiler it for the viewers. Once upon a time, a boy named A- *Get smashed by White Heart's huge axe***

 **Thanks, Blanc.**

 **White Heart (Blanc): *She smirks* Heh. Don't mention it, Ace. *She exits the room, leaving a unconscious Neptune on the floor***

 **Guess she not getting up for now *Sigh***


	17. How Long?

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the material of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series or the Halo series in this story as they belong to Microsoft, Compile and Idea Factory…**

* * *

 _With Nepgear and the girls..._

As the girls went back to the Basilicom, Mina welcomes them back.

 **BGM:** **Lite Light – Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"Welcome back, you four- ooh, who's the new visitor?" Mina asked.

"My name's Broccoli. Nice to meet you, nyu" Broccoli introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Broccoli~san" She smiled. "So, what's bring you girls in the Basilicom?" Then she asked them.

"We need to borrow a room" IF answered.

"Borrow a room?" Mina questioned.

"We found a way to restore the Mascot!" Nepgear explained which shocked the Oracle.

"Heavens! Is that even possible?" She doubted.

"Nope. GAMERS magazine had an article about repairing discs, nyu" Broccoli explained.

"Well... That's a bit... Surprising..." The Oracle sweatdropped. "Any who, let me get you a spare room. Follow me, ladies" She then walked to the spare room as the girls follow, she forgotten that Rookie is awake. "Oh, I almost forgot. Your friend is awake since your recent arrival" She informs them.

"Eh?! Rookie's awake?!" IF's eyes widen which everyone's attention as she fake coughs. "*Fake cough* *Fake cough* So, is Rookie alright?" She calmly asked.

"Yes" Mina simply answered as she put her index finger on her chin. "But Ram~san suddenly dragged him right after his recovery into a game competition... I don't have the details, sadly..." Then Rom came.

"Oh. Hi, Rom" Nepgear waved at Rom as she smiled.

"Hi, Miss Nepgear" She quietly responded.

"Where's your sister?" She asked.

"Ram took him to a game racing competition because I promised him to save my big sis back at the city" Ram answered which surprised the girls.

"...Did Rook-Rook promised to save their sister?" Compa asked.

"Yes, Rookie and I were lost till we bump into Rom. She was looking for her pen but Rookie has it and gave it back to her, I don't know how he got her pen" Nepgear continued. "Then Rom asked us about Blanc, I explained to her what happened to her and she cried, but Rookie calmed her down and we promised her to save Blanc and the other CPUs" She finishes the explanation which surprised everyone.

"Wow! I didn't know he's warm-hearted" RED was surprised about Rookie's personality.

"That's very nice of him~" Compa smiley commented.

"Yes he is. We shou-" Then IF soon got cut off.

"So that's the reason why IF loves him~" RED teased as everyone blushed but IF blush like a tomato.

"CAN YOU STOP WITH THE TEASING?!" IF snapped and bonked RED in the head.

"OW! BAKA!" RED shouted in pain.

As they sweatdropped of this random moment, they suddenly heard Ram's voice, yelling throughout the hallway.

 **BGM:** **Comedic Time – Megadimension Neptunia VII**

"WHAAT?!" Her scream jumped everyone in the hallway.

"What the goodness?! Was that Ram?" Nepgear asked.

"I'm afraid so, she's usually screamed in rage if she loses. She's very competitive…" Mina explained as she sighed, then Ram screamed again, throughout the hallway.

"WAAAAAAAH! IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIRRRRRR!"

"And~ she's crying..." IF sighed.

"I'll get Ram and Rookie" Rom then ran off to the sitting room to get them.

"So, let's borrow a spare room and hope that we can repair the Mascot" She hoped, everyone nodded as Mina led them to a spare room and they started repairing the Lowee's Mascot.

 **END BGM**

* * *

 _With Rom..._

As the girls are repairing the Mascot, Rom ran to the sitting to tell them the good news as she came in the sitting room, she loudly calls them.

"Ram! Rookie!" She loudly called as she was patting. "*Pat* *Pat* Miss Nepgear is repairing the Mascot!" She shouted which shocked both.

"Eh! She's repairing the Mascot?!" Ram questioned and her twin sister nodded. "Come on! We got to see this!" She jumped off the couch and the Twins ran to Nepgear.

 _'Heh. These kids...'_ Rookie shook his head, amused as he follows them to see Nepgear and the girls.

* * *

 **The Rookie**

 **Location:** **The Basilicom's Hallway**

 **Five days after drop...**

As Rookie and the Twins running through the hallway, Rom went inside the spare room, both him and Ram followed and went inside the spare as they saw the Oracle and the girls watching Nepgear who's fixing up the Mascot. IF was the only one who noticed him and the Twins as she suddenly hugged him which surprised him as he hugged back, the Twins looked at each other and giggled, both stopped hugging and they watched Nepgear, putting the pieces back together.

 **BGM:** **Lite Light – Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"So... I put this here, then..."

"I see. You creating a replica disc with the materials gathered to bring the Mascot" Mina figured.

"Broccoli was kind enough to tell us about this method" She explained.

"You're welcome, nyu~" Broccoli beamed as the Twins are excited.

"Whoa! This is so rad! Lowee's Mascot is gonna come back and be fine, right?" Ram spoke.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh" Rom happily nodded as Nepgear continued repairing the Mascot.

"And now I put this doodad in with the thingamajig and... I did it!" She finally finished repairing the Mascot and cheered as it starts to glow brightly.

 ** _"Hmm? Where... Is this?"_** As the Mascot been restored, it seems confused.

"Score! The Mascot's back!" RED fistpumped.

"Yes" Mina agreed. "It's wonderful to see you again. Do you remember who I am?" The Oracle asked.

 ** _"Lowee's Oracle..."_** The Mascot answered then it panicked. **_"What's going on here? Last I remember is that a soldier tried to protect me from that wicked underling but then I was destroyed after that... And yet-"_**

"We repaired you and brought you back!" Nepgear finishes its sentence.

 ** _"I see..."_**

"But, I don't remember a Lowee soldier protecting you" Mina pointed.

 ** _"It was not a Lowee soldier... It was... Him..."_** The Mascot stares at Rookie as everyone turned around and was surprised to see him.

"Eh?! Where did he come from?" Compa asked.

"He just came with us a few minutes ago" Rom answered.

"Oh..."

 ** _"I would like to thank you both for protecting me and bringing me_** _**back"**_ The Mascot thanked them both.

"Oh, you don't have to thank me, I'm just doing my best…" Nepgear blushed.

"Miss Nepgear's cute when she blushes" Rom smiled which make Nepgear blushed even more.

"A-am I... T-that c-cute?" She asked as Rom quietly nodded.

"Hey! Don't cheer up that CPU dummy!" Ram angrily demanded.

"But Ram, you and I giggled when that girl hugged Mister Rookie" Her twin sister pointed at IF as she reasoned with Ram, IF blushed as well.

"Eh? W-wh-what a-are you t-talking about?" IF asked as she trembles, RED smirked and gets involve.

 **BGM:** **Minicar – Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"Oooo~ Looks like you're-" RED was soon bonked on the head by IF. "*Bonk!* OW! BAKA!" She shouted in pain.

"What have I told you about teasing my relationship!" IF yelled at her ear.

"But you two make a good couple" Rom stated while looking away, lightly blushing.

"Whoa, since when you know about romance?" RED surprisingly asked.

"Mmm? Hmmm... We... We..."

"We read one of our big sis' romance novels" Ram helped Rom as she was... Broken for a few seconds.

"Uh-huh, it had the holding hands, the hugging, the kissin-" Rom listed a few romantic things in the novel as her twin sister was disgusted about the last part.

"Kissing? Ugh! I hate that part! It's so disgusting and gross!" Ram commented, crossing her arms as everyone inside the Basilicom, blushed like a red tomatom but for Mina... Her eyes are shadowed.

 _'What the hell are those children reading a romance novel... Written by their big sister?!'_ Rookie was suddenly shocked at the Twins, reading a romantic novel.

"Heavens! What have I told you children NOT to read these types of books, you two are not old enough to read those!" Mina lectures them.

"Hey, We're CPU Candidates! We don't age, Mina!" Ram corrected. "Plus! You don't even bring enough paper for us to draw so, we have to draw on big sis' books" She added as Mina twitched her eyes.

"…Lady Blanc will be greatly upset if you keeping drawing on her books, even when she's absent!" She pointed.

 ** _"Sorry for interrupting your conversation but"_** The Mascot caught everyone's attention. ** _"What happened to the seal?"_** The Mascot asked.

 **BGM:** **Lite Light – Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"Oh yes. Ahem... Right after you were destroyed, the seal was soon broken and the Killachines are on an uprising" Mina explained. "We need to seal the Killachines away as soon as possible" Then she sighed. "It pains me to treat you as nothing more than a tool, but-"

 ** _"No need to feel that way"_** The Mascot interrupted. ** _"Time is of the essence... Knowing this..."_** Then the Mascot turns to Nepgear and Rookie. **_"Sister of Neptune and the armored soldier"_** The Mascot describes Rookie's appearance. **_"May I ask a favor of you two?"_**

"Yes? What is it?" Nepgear asked.

 ** _"As you two have known, fighting is not my forte. I am unable to return where I must reactivate the seal"_** Then the Mascot requested. ** _"Though it may burden you two but may I ask that you escort me to my destination?"_** The Mascot asks.

 _'Well, sure thing'_ Rookie accepted as he nodded.

"Of course! You didn't even to ask..." Nepgear agreed.

"I'm going too, nyu!" Broccoli wanted to join the group as Compa has a question mark on her head.

"Why, Miss Broccoli? We're going to a very scary, dangerous dungeon" She explained.

"There strengths in numbers. I can be very helpful, nyu" Broccoli reasoned.

"Well, no need to bite the hand offering to feed us, right?" IF joked which Rookie facepalmed as she glared at him. "What?"

 _'That's a worst joke I ever heard...'_

"We really grateful for your help" Nepgear bowed.

"Don't mention it, nyu" Broccoli beamed.

"Hmm?" She then saw the Twins staring at her, silently.

"..."

"...Mmm?"

"Um... It would be really nice if Rom and Ram came with us, too. They'd be a big help" Nepgear reasoned.

"Okay, I wanna-"

"N-no! Stupid Rom! We can't go!" Ram interrupted.

"Why not?" Rom asked.

"...Um..." Ram thought of something fast to prevent her twin sister coming with them. "Cuz... We're Lowee's CPU Candidates, we gotta stay here and the city, duh!" She reasoned.

"B-but..."

"Aww, that's too bad. *Sigh* Guess I can't force you to come with us" Nepgear sighed.

"No you can't! So, me and Rom are gonna play by ourselves at our room. Come on, Rom!" Ram soon drags her twin sister away.

"But... But... But... Wait... Ram..." Then they're out of sight.

 _'Wow, now she got herself a broken record player...'_ Rookie saw how Rom was repeating until she was dragged away as Mina sighed.

"*Sigh* They're still just kids, after all" She stated. "I'm truly sorry to task you with such a burden when it should be dealt with by Lowee authorities..." She apologized.

"There's really no need to apologize" Nepgear sweatdropped. "We'll be going now!"

"Yes. Good luck to you all on your quest" Mina said her goodbyes to the group as they exited the Basilicom and escort the Mascot to the World Labyrinth where the Mascot reactivate the seal.

* * *

 _Back with Rom and Ram in their bedroom..._

Meanwhile right after the group left, the Twins went inside their room as Ram was looking inside their draws, she pulls out a box of crayons and a blank paper.

 **BGM:** **$100– Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"Hey Rom, let's draw pictures. I'm getting really good, you know!" She suggested.

"..." Rom stood there, silent...

"Don't wanna? Then... Video games!" She then grabbed a Nintendo 3Ds with a few games on her hands. "Mina just brought us some new stuff!"

"...But, Ram... I wanna... Help Miss Nepgear and Mister Rookie..." Rom wanted to helped them as Ram refuse.

"No! I said no, so no! Okay? No!"

 **BGM:** **Tear Drop – Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"*Sob* *Sob*" Tears starts raining down from her eyes.

"Gah! Why are you crying?! I didn't do anything! Stoppit!" Ram demanded.

"They're doing their best to protect Lowee... *Sob* And we just playing around... I don't like it *Stiff*" Rom pointed.

"Oh get over it! It's not like WE were the ones who asked to do it!" She stated.

"But... They're promised that they'll save our big sister..."

"Huh? So, what're you telling me? You like them more than me? Huh, is that it?!" Ram angrily questioned.

"I like Ram best..." Rom answered.

"Of course you do! So, let's just play and then-"

"That's why I want you to come and help Miss Nepgear and Mister Rookie with me" Her twin sister interrupted.

"Oh..."

"Please, Ram... *Sob* Pretty please? *Sob* *Stiff*" Rom begged as she gave her those crying cute puppy eyes.

"Ugh! Stop crying! Stop looking at me with those stupid puppy dog eyes!" Ram demanded.

"But Ram... I missed Blanc... Do you?" She asked as her voice softens.

"I..." Ram then stopped as she asked her about missing their big sister. She stares at her, sobbing with tears. It reminded her as she closes her eyes, looking back to _that_ night, three years ago...

* * *

 _A couple of years ago..._

 _Before the events of the ASIC conflict, Gamindustri was once had four large, floating islands. These lands are Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox, surrounded by other small, floating islands that had one way to get across the gap, it was terraportation._

 _Meanwhile at the Lowee's Library..._

At the Lowee's library, there was a quiet and introverted girl who was reading a novel she booked out. She has short sandy-brown colored hair with dull blue eyes and a big white cap. Wearing an opened white jacket with powder blue markings, dark brown lining, and light colored brown fur, inside the white jacket was a white dress as she has power blue sandals with a white ribbon around in her right leg resembling a bandage. As she walks out of the library, she soon got a call from none other than the Tome, Histoire.

 **BGM:** **Blanc's Theme – Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1**

 _"Blanc, can I borrow you for a moment?"_ The Tome asked.

"Histoire? How unusual for you to contact me" Blanc pointed.

 _"There's someone I'd like you to meet. Can you please come by?"_ Histoire asked.

"Yes, I'm on my way" She accepted as Histoire hung up on her, she quickly asked herself. "Meet me? I wonder who?" She soon went into her HDD form and flied out of Lowee as she went to the Fantasy Zone which is basically futuristic bridges and gateways, whatever...

 _At the Fantasy Zone..._

Blanc went inside the Fantasy Zone as she met with Histoire who has a different appearance. Now she has a loose purple dress with spiked ruffle lining, along with gold accents and a loose green-teal tie... Also, she's younger...

"Histoire, I'm here" Turned back to her normal form as she was suddenly smack by a book at the side of her face. "Ouch! The hell was that?!" She questioned as she saw the Twins, Rom and Ram.

 **BGM:** **Rom and Ram's Theme – Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1**

"Yay! Strike one!" Ram fistpumped.

"That looked painful..." Rom said, honestly as Histoire frowned.

"Now, now. Ram, that's wasn't nice of you. Books are for reading, not throwing" Histoire stated.

"...Kids?" Blanc has no idea what's going on.

"I'm sorry, Blanc. It's looks like Ram started the tone off badly..." Histoire apologised.

"*Sigh* It's okay. They're just kids so I'll let it slide" Blanc accepted. "And? Are these kids who you wanted me to meet?" She asked.

"Yes. Their names are Ram and Rom, they're your younger sisters" Histoire explained which shocked Blanc into silence...

"..."

"...Um... Blanc?" The Tome tilted her head as Blanc started to think about something.

"...Wait, let me if I ever had younger sisters..."

"Um, no. They were just born actually"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Blanc asked.

"With the previous battle, your shares inflated and new goddesses were born" Histoire explained.

"Shares are so convenient" She frowned as well as Histoire.

"Don't say that..." Then she sighed. "Now, in your case, twins were born, which is quite rare... Please take care of them" She requested as she forgotten something. "Oh, and no pampering. It's isn't good for them" She reasoned.

"I'll see what I can do" Blanc accepted as the Twins smiled.

"Look forward to it, big sister!" Ram joyfully hopped.

"Y... Yes... N-nice to... meet you"

"Nice to meet both of you, Rom. Ram" Both twins smiled and soon hugged their big sister as Blanc slowly smiled at them. _'I guess it won't be that bad'_

 **END BGM**

Well… Everyone knows that raising children is not that easy... After Blanc meeting her younger twin sisters, Rom and Ram, she thought it would be easy... But it's not... during those years before the ASIC conflict, she have to deal with her little twin sisters, drawing on her books, teach them how to be CPU which in one lesson, she taught them that milk makes their... Breasts grow... I don't know where that came from... And deal with them calling her flat which the Leanbox's CPU always tease about... Until the event of the sudden share drop and the creation of the Gamindustri Graveyard appeared out of thin air. Blanc put Mina to babysit the Twins as she gone to join the other CPUs at Planeptune's Basilicom and investigate at the Gamindustri Graveyard then... You'll all know what happened at the Graveyard… After the CPUs were captured and held captive, the entire continent was left in the dark as the global population began to abandoned the ones they always putted faith into.

 _A few weeks after the CPU's investigation..._

It's been a few weeks after the CPU investigation at the Gamindustri Graveyard, everyone was about to put their faith to the ASIC instead of the CPUs as the Candidates and the Oracles tried to prevent ASIC from stealing their shares.

At the Lowee's Basilicom in the silent night. Ram was lying down in her bed with her blankets covering her as she wears her pink night pajamas, she soon wakes up in the middle of the night as she stood up and saw that Rom wasn't in bed. She panicking looked around the bedroom, jumped off her bed and ran out of their bedroom as she whispers for Rom.

 _"Rom? Rom, where are you?"_ She walks through the dark hallway as she saw that the french doors that leads to the garden backyard was opened, she rushed to the french doors and saw her twin sister, standing there, wearing her blue night pajamas with a paper on her left hand and a plushie on her right hand.

The plushie Rom was holding looks like it has white and dark blue French maid's outfit with an apron, long sleeves and a red scarf with a big white bow ribbon on its back. A white maid headband on its silver hair with long braids with green bows at the ends as it has a smiley face with blue eyes.

Ram went outside the Basilicom and she shivered as it was cold at night. _'Jeez, how is she still standing there in the cold like THIS?!'_ She wondered then she called for her. "Rom! What are you doing here?! You're get a cold!"

"..."

"Rom! Get inside now, dummy!" Ram ordered.

"..." She stood there in silence as she looks up to the sky, Ram followed her and both saw a bright, full moon, shining down Lowee then... "*Stiff* *Stiff* *Sob*" She began to cry.

 **BGM:** **Tear Drop – Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

"Rom?" Ram looks down to her, seeing that the moon shines on the bushes with red roses on it. She saw Rom looking at a drawing, it's a drawing of Blanc with Rom and Ram on her sides, she soon walks to her.

"*Sob* *Sob*" Rom felled to her knees with tears falling from her eyes.

"Rom? What's wrong?" Ram quietly asked.

"*Sob* It's big sis... She hasn't come back... *Sob*" Rom answered.

"…Big sis will come back, she'll be fin-" Then she was hugged by her twin sister, dropping both the drawing and the plushie.

"I... *Sob* I miss her... *Sob* Waaaaaah~" Rom quietly cried.

"Shhhh~ Don't cry, you crybaby" She confronted. "Come on, let's get back to our room before Mina find us out in the cold" Then Rom nodded as she picks up her drawing and her plushie and both walked away.

Ram stopped and looked at the moon as it is still shining bright. _'I hope she'll come back soon...'_ She hoped that Blanc will come back but the question is:

 _"How long?"_

 **END BGM**

* * *

 _Present..._

 _'It's been three years and big sis hasn't come back from the Graveyard...'_ Ram soon opened her eyes as she saw her twin sister, staring at her with those sad puppy eyes then she sighed. "Rom... I do miss our big sister..." She honestly answered.

"*Sob* R-really?" Rom asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Well, duh... Of course, I miss big sis! Remember what happened at that night, three years ago?"

"Uh-huh... I cried on that night..."

"That's why you can't go with them" Ram reasoned with her.

"Huh? W-why?" Rom asked.

"Because... *Sigh* Because I don't want you to cry again!" She answered.

"But… Ram, that was a long time ago... I can take care of myself" She pointed.

"You don't even defend yourself..." Ram muttered, sweatdropped.

"So, can we help them? Pretty please?!" Rom begged with cute puppy eyes, closer to Ram's face and she finally accepted it.

"Okay! Okay! Fine! We'll help them..."

"Yay! Let's go help Miss Nepgear and her friends!" Rom went into her HDD form and flied off.

"More like help the CPU dummy..." Ram angrily muttered as she went into her HDD form and joined her, then both went outside of Lowee to the World Labyrinth.

* * *

 _Back at the Basilicom..._

Meanwhile, Mina was at the balcony of the Basilicom, sitting on a chair next to a table with a opened umbrella. It was sunny at the afternoon as she was drinking some tea then she suddenly saw the Twins went out of the Basilicom.

 **BGM:** **Flowering Night – Touhou: The Memories of Phantasm**

"It's seems that the Twins have decided to help the travelers..." Mina sighed.

"Yes... Also, tea's ready" Mina wasn't alone. She was with a black and white maid, she's pale-fair skin with light brown eyes and pale blonde hair with two hair clips. The maid pour some tea on Mina's cup as she thanked her.

"Thank you, Miss Chamberlain"

"Please, just call me Financier" The maid suggested.

"Okay then, Financier" Mina nodded as she looks at two bright lights.

"So, the CPU Candidates have finally doing something for Gamindustri"

"Indeed... I truly missed Lady Blanc"

"You mean that Bookworm?" Financier asked which Mina glared at her.

"Don't call her 'Bookworm'" She frowned.

"Sorry, Lady Mina but... Honestly, she really need to socialize instead of locking herself in her room, reading books…" Financier honestly commented.

"*Sigh* I guess you're right..." And both looked at the two bright lights that was fading into the distance, hoping that they'll prevent the disaster that occurred many years ago.

 **END BGM**

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Well looks that Neptune isn't waking up at my bedroom. So, nothing too special in this chapter except the flashback with the CPU Candidates born in Re;Birth 1 that carried on to Re;Birth 2. I think I should make more flashbacks, probably from Uni and Histoire.**

 **And YES, Financier is still in the Hyperdimension Neptunia series but only appeared in the original, Re;Birth 1 and Megadimension (She was in Hyperdevotion Noire but don't think she's involved in that game...)**

 **…It may be canon that Gamindustri WAS just a bunch of floating islands with only one transport then felled and turned into a Continent.**

 **And, the plushie that I described is a reference and I think some of you viewers might know who is it as I might have putted too much detail on the plushie...**

 **Also, if you are getting annoyed with the BGM, just ignore it. I'm trying my best not to make it a big problem like... Not making this a fucking episode that I forgot to animate. You know that some authors used BGM in their stories, right?**


	18. Here's Big Beauty!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the material of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series or the Halo series in this story as they belong to Microsoft, Compile and Idea Factory…**

 **...Wait a minute... Why's there saliva on those forbidden discs? *Then he remembers the crack, Neptune came from thanks to her forth wall breaking as it was still open***

 **MOTHERFU-**

* * *

 **The Rookie**

 **Location:** **The World Labyrinth**

 **Five days after drop...**

Meanwhile with Rookie and the girls, they left the Basilicom and journeyed on to the World Labyrinth which was a few hours' travel. Now they used the hill elevator which RED mention before the first arrival at the World Labyrinth, there were monsters in their way but they're not that hard to deal with as they arrived at the World Labyrinth, escorting the Mascot to where it must reactivate the seal.

* * *

 _At the blocky portal..._

As Rookie and the girls entered the World Labyrinth, Linda was still at the same area with the blocky portal as she saw another Killachine, appeared in front of her as she walks up to it and kicked it a few times, the Killachine was soon activates as Linda counted the machines she managed to activate.

"And that's 48... *Sigh* These things are spawning like some kind of crappy FPS" She commented. "Time for us to get moving!" Then she walked a few meters and then stopped for a moment, thought of something.

"Oh wait... I'm pretty sure 48 is the unluckiest number in the world. Maybe I'll wait for just one more..." Linda then waited for a couple of minutes and soon got impatient. "Damnit, it's really bugging me. There must be another one of these that was misplaced" She theorized. "Come on, lunkheads..." She orders all 48 Killachines as they obeyed her order.

 **"Affirmative!"**

* * *

 _Back with the Group..._

Back with Rookie, they entered the World Labyrinth as there were more monsters than usually inside the dungeon like Pixelvaders, Terists, a phoenix like bird and weird, floating screens that look like a date simulator... As they fought through the monsters as well as protecting the Mascot as it not created for combat purposes. After dealing with the monsters, they soon walked into an army of Killachines which are dormant...

"Wowzers! Look at them all! They're everywhere!" RED shouted, pointed at the dormant Killachines as everyone was shocked to see that many.

 _'Great... More random shit thrown at us...'_ Rookie pouted.

"We struggled so much against one, but against so many..." Nepgear muttered.

 ** _"There is no alternative. To reactivate the seal, I must be taken to this dungeon's depths where the portal is located"_** The Mascot explains.

"Iffy, do have some kind of super cool, secret agent plan?" Compa asked.

"Hmm... Well, we can bank on them being not fully operational yet. So, if we sneak around them, then-"

"Do you want to try doing that?" Compa interrupted as she raises her eyebrows. "Standing here isn't gonna get anything done, you know..."

"And if they start moving. We just gotta smack them around till they stop, simple!" RED added with a hero smile as both Rookie and IF facepalmed at her _reckless_ plan.

 _'That's the stupidest plan I've ever heard in my entire life!'_ Rookie growled as IF moaned at her plan.

"*Moan* I'm seriously tossing RED's idea RIGHT into the trash!" She soon received a glare from RED. "Anyway, let's go. It's our only choice for now" She stated as everyone nodded, IF went first as everyone else followed her lead.

Two minutes later, the group were currently sneaky-sneaky~ around an army of dormant Killachines as they quietly walked against a wall.

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

"Good, they aren't moving..." Nepgear was relieved. "If we just keep quiet, then maybe... Just maybe..." She hoped that they get through unnoticed but luck wasn't on their side.

*Spark!* *Spark!* *VRRRRR!* One of the dormant Killachines started to sparked electricity and the engine began to roared.

"That's..." IF and the group heard the machines booting up, online. "Sounds like something whirring to life! We gotta hurry, some of these are starting to boot up!" She warned but it was too late.

"Too late, nyu!" Broccoli pointed at the Killachines as three of them started to move.

"Yikes! They're starting to move!" Compa trembled as they started to boot up, online.

 **"*Beep!* *Boop!* *Boop!* *Beep!*"** Their visors started to glow.

"Your plan totally failed, nyu..." Broccoli sweatdropped.

 **"*Beep!* Intruders!"** One of the Killachines spotted them as it alerts the other two in a deep, low voice.

 _'Oh great, they've spotted us...'_ Rookie wasn't his mood right now.

"Crap! They've saw us!" RED pointed as the three Killachines glared at the group.

"Then... We must do what we must. And we must fight!" Nepgear shouted as she pulls out her Beam-Sword as IF equipped her qatars, Compa carried her Syringe, RED got her twin Chinese swords on both her hands, Rookie equipped his Gun-Blade and Broccoli jumped off her yellow blob thing which appears to be a Gema, it also used as a weapon...

 **"Eliminate them!"** One of the Killachines ordered as they charged towards them.

"Rookie, RED and Compa will protect the Mascot, the rest of us will take care of those machines. Give us some fire support!" IF ordered as both Rookie, Compa nodded but RED pouted.

"Awww~" Then everybody else engaged the three Killachines. They dodged one of the Killachine's mace, smashing into the ground as they encounter attack with IF, unleashing Demon Flames, Nepgear slashing her Gun-Blade at the Killachine as it swings both its axe and mace at them but they dodged it but the Killachine soon slams both weapons into the ground, causing a massive shockwave, knocking them back. As they recovered, Broccoli frowned as she closes her eyes, the Killachine roared and ran towards her as she still closes her eyes till she shouted.

"MEKARA BEAM!" She unleashes a large laser beam from HER EYES, blasting into the Killachine and pushes it back. "It's not over, yet..." As she finishes her laser eyes, she soon jumps on Gema and was teleported. The Killachine was confused as it looked around, finding its target till it looked up to the sky and saw Broccoli as she teleported into the sky, a green alchemy circle surrounding it. "Prepare yourself..." Her voice darkens as both her and the green alchemy started descending faster and faster till it impacted the Killachine, causing a huge explosion like a 2000kg bomb plus a huge beam, blasting into the sky.

The reactions of the girls were flawless as Nepgear makes a shocking/weird face, the other girls jawdropped but Rookie wasn't surprised or shocked as he saw more crazy shit than Broccoli's Mekara Beam.

Broccoli landed on the ground with her Gema as she gets on her feet, she shooks her head, wiggling her cat ears and her tail. "That was tiring, nyu..." She pointed as she turned around and saw the girl's reaction faces, she tilted her head, confused. "Is something wrong, nyu?" She asked and the others shook their heads.

"N-no..." The girls answered as a second Killachine stealthily walks up to Broccoli and raised its mace as the girls noticed it and warned her.

"Broccoli! Look out!" Nepgear shouted as Broccoli's eyes widen and quickly looked behind her and saw a big Killachine with a big mace on the air... If you're tiny, of course...

"N-ny-nyu..." Broccoli was paled as so as her Gema then the Killachine dropped the mace into her till...

*Zoom!* *BOOM!* A blue, electric shot directly hits the Killachine, immediately shutting it down.

 **"Terminal error! Terminal error! Terminal errorrrrr~"**

*THUD!* The Killachine felled on the ground, dropping its weapons. The rest of the group blinked in shocked and saw a trace from the electric shot as they followed it, leading to none other than Rookie as his Gun-Blade's gun barrel was steaming.

"Take that, scrap-head!" RED yelled at the EMPed Killachine.

"Yeah!" Compa followed as for the other girls.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Well... That was unexpected..." IF pointed and everyone agreed with her.

"Nyuuu~" But Broccoli and her Gema fainted on the ground.

"*Gasp!* Oh no, Broccoli fainted!" Nepgear noticed her on the ground as well as IF, they both ran up to Broccoli and her Gema which for some reason, fainted with her. Nepgear took out a Energy Fragment and used it on Broccoli as both the item and her body glowed and faded away.

"Mmm~ What? What happened, nyu?" Broccoli's eyes were half open as Nepgear answered her question.

"You fainted after you were saved by Rookie..."

"Oh..." And then Broccoli jumped on her Gema and floated up in the air until...

 **"Alerting! All units! Alerting! All units!"** The third Killachine sets off an alarm, alerting all the dormant machines as they started moving.

"Oh great... What is it, this time?" IF pouted.

"Bad news. It's activating the other machines, nyu" Broccoli pointed to the army that was behind the third Killachine as they all came back online.

 **"*Vrrrrr!*"**

 **"*Beep!* *Boop!* *Beep!*"**

 **"All systems online! Activating Protocol: Destruction!"** All the Killachine were online and activated Protocol: Destruction which means they target all who doesn't worship their creator, Arfoire. Their visors glowed red and glared at the group.

"Goodness! They're started to move!" Nepgear noticed them.

"Great~ Worst day ever. Of all time..." IF groaned as the third Killachine is still sounding the alarm.

 **"Alerting! All units! Alerting! All units! Alerting! All uni- *SMASH!*"** Then it got pounded which startled the group as they stared at the smoke with a pounded Killachine on the ground.

"And THAT'S what you'll get for not shutting up!" A little girl voice was heard which the group remembered that voice as the smoke fades away, revealing Ram who was in her HDD form with her Natural White on the Killachine's armor plating as most of the parts are frozen solid. "Mmm?" Ram then saw the IF, Nepgear and Broccoli, dumbfounded. "Jeez, what're you dummies standing around here for?!" Ram angrily questioned as her twin sister who's in her HDD form as well, descending into the ground.

"Rom! And you too, Ram?" Nepgear smiled but surprised to see her twin sister here.

"We made it. Hurry up and seal them away..." Rom softy ordered.

"B-but... Isn't it dangerous for you too to go it, alone?" Nepgear asked, worried.

"What do we look to you, wimps? Pfft, these buckets of bolts are no match for us CPU Candidates!" Ram raised her voice.

"We'll be fine..." Rom nodded.

"Thank you so much" Nepgear thanked them. "We'll be back as soon as we reactivated the seal" Then Nepgear, Broccoli and IF rejoined with the others and the Mascot as they explained that the Twins will give them more time to reach the seal.

"Well what're you waiting for? Let's go, go, go!" RED ordered and the group head off to the seal but Rookie stopped and turned around, seeing the Twins fighting endless waves of Killachines and started to worry about them.

"What's wrong, Rook-Rook?" Compa was the only one to noticed him as she looked the same direction. "Ge-Ge said they'll be fine..." She confirmed.

 _"No... I'm going to help them"_

"Eh?! But Ge-Ge said-" Then she was cut off.

 _"I know what Nepgear said but... I don't want to lose someone looking for their lost loved ones"_ The Rookie said in a cold tone as he then heads off to helped the Twins with his Gun-Blade, loaded with E.M.P shots which RED told him about, back when Nepgear, IF and Broccoli were fighting the three Killachines as Compa stood there and watched him went off.

 _'This is my first time to hear Rook-Rook voice...'_ Compa thought as she still standing till a voice called out for her.

"COMPA! HURRY THE HELL UP, ALREADY!" It was IF's voice which she snaps back to her senses and quickly ran to the group.

"I'm coming!" She yelled.

 _Five minutes later..._

After a few minutes, Compa soon rejoined the group on the run as they quickly make their way to the seal, avoiding monsters on their journey. During their hurry to the seal, IF soon noticed that Rookie wasn't with the group.

"Hey, Compa? Where's Rookie?" IF asked.

"*Pat* *Pat* Rook-Rook has gone to help out the Miss Ram and Miss Rom..." Compa answered as she was patting.

"What?! He ditched us the third time! After he promised NOT to ditched us back at the Expo!" IF was very upset as she shouted.

"...To be honest, that was a bad promise" RED makes a good point.

"What do you mean, _bad promise?_ " She frowned at her.

"Well... Back at Lastation, he saved a Guild member girl name... Oh yes, Rose" RED listed one good example.

"Anything else?" She then raises an eyebrow.

"Well... Ummm..." She puts her hand under her chin, trying to remember what he did up until now. "You get what I mean..." She just said a random sentence as IF rolled her eyes and the group finally arrived, seeing an opened blocky portal at the distance with a familiar person next to the portal, it was Linda. She was tapping her foot impatiently with her arms folded and a frowned face.

"Wow~ This one is taking so long... Maybe I hit the spawn cap" Linda wondered. "Man, waiting around sucks..." She then pouted but she decided to attack Lowee now. "Screw this! I got plenty of machines to burn Lowee to the ground"

"We won't let that happen!" Linda suddenly jumped and looked around the area, ending up seeing familiar faces that she hated.

"Oh great, you idiots again... How the hell did you get here and what happened to the Killachines?" She questioned.

"Rookie and Lowee's CPU Candidates are taking care of your scrap" IF explained which she's still a little bit upset with him, ditching them... With a good point by RED... "It's over once we reactivate the seal!"

"The seal? Pfffft, ahahahahahaha!" Linda laughed. "How DUMB are you? The Mascot's gone! Kaput! Hell, I would like to see you try!" She mocked which she didn't even noticed the Mascot with the group as it sighed.

 ** _"As you wish"_** The Mascot spoke.

"Hehe, yeah, yeah. Go ahead and try, you stupid Masco-" Linda snapped back to her senses and saw the Mascot right next to the group as she widens her eyes and twitched. "HEY! WHAT?!" She yelled. "How the hell is the Mascot here?!" She furiously questioned.

"Whatever you break, I can fix, nyu" Broccoli stated.

"You fixed it?! That's so cheap!" Linda surprisingly commented. "Damn it, you're ruining everything!"

"This much is to be expected from my hand-picked wifey candidates" RED smirked.

"GAAAAAAAH!" She yelled in frustration then she sighed. "*Sigh* Welp... Guess I'll have to use the Plan B" She shrugged which the group was confused about what she meant by Plan B...

"Plan B?" Everyone questioned as Linda evilly giggled.

"Heh heh heh... Well... While I was activating some Killachines, my badass boss delivered me THIS disc" She pulled out a disc which it was black with a weird looking red skull with the jaws bigger than the whole skull as the Mascot recognized the black disc.

 ** _'A Dark disc?! How did she contain that type of forbidden item?'_** The Mascot wondered.

"What is that?" Nepgear asked.

"Oh, this?" Linda pointed to the Dark disc. "This... Is a Dark disc, it's contains one of the most deadly and lethal machines and monsters that was captured from different dimensions" She explained about this forbidden item as the Mascot describes it.

"There's other dimensions?!" Compa and RED both shouted in shocked as IF frowned.

"A Dark disc... I thought those items are just legends and myths" She pointed.

"Well, I think you're wrong, snobby~" Linda mocked which IF twitched one of her eye.

 ** _"Where. Did. You get that forbidden item..."_** The Mascot's voice darkens which shocked the group as Linda smiled.

"From my badass boss, of course" She answered. "...But still, I even don't know where he got it from..." She pointed.

* * *

 _In an unknown place in the middle of space..._

In the middle of the cosmos, there was a huge, five storied, European, castle like mansion floating through space. It was guarded by advanced security systems which this story won't tell you... Inside the mansion, it has the same stuff like other mansions such as lots of rooms, a living room, stairs, paintings, bathrooms etc... At the fifth floor, there was one big, master bedroom that filled half of the fifth floor, inside the master bedroom, there was a master bed in the middle with fancy furniture and a painting on top of the bed as on the left was a big, advanced computer setup as on the right was a bunch of items.

One of them was a set of Dark discs... If you wonder how Linda's _badass_ boss got of those forbidden discs.

Well... Remember how Neptune broke the forth wall and started to hang out with Ace which is the author/my main original character, she left a huge crack right outside the master bedroom as both were sleeping on the bed in their normal clothes as Ace was quietly snoring and Neptune was groaning... Probably dreaming about pudding yet again...

"*Groan~* Pudding~" Then...

*Creeeeeeeek!* The master door quietly and slowly moved then a big tongue stretches out of the door into the set of Dark discs as it touched down the top Dark disc, the disc sticks under the tongue thanks to its saliva and went back into the door and shut it.

Outside the master bedroom, it was that FAT *Beep!* SONOVA *Beep!* Hog! Or pig... Whatever, it's CFW Trick...

"O-o-o-o-o-o, looks like I got myself a forbidden, OH! *Inhales* This will cha-"

"Hey... Did you hear something, Ella?" A voice was heard which jumped Trick as he looked at the hallway and saw two shadows, one with a hood and the other is a robot with a bow.

 **"*Beep!* *Beep~*** [ ┐(￣～￣)┌ **] "**

"Yeah, me neither..."

"Damn, I need to get outta here..." Trick quickly jumped into the crack but the size of the crack is a problem as he's pretty much fat. "Come on! Squeezeeeee throoooough~" Then he was able to squeeze through the crack which his voice caught the two figures.

"Wait, I heard it again!" One of the shadows came closer till a black colored, hooded person came to the hallways along with a silver robot which a shape of a teenage girl. "Damn... Am I having an illusion again?" The hooded person wondered as the robot girl scans his stats and shooks her head. "Strange..." Then he shrugged. "Oh well, let's get back to Athlai and the others, Ella"

The robot girl smiley nodded and both walked away.

* * *

 _Back to the Hyperdimension..._

Meanwhile, CFW Trick was transported through the crack into the Gamedustri Graveyard where the crack was located right next to captive CPUs as their eyes slowly open and saw him, stomping and giggling, he walks away and out of sight one of the CPUs weakly spoke.

"I swear that if she's comes back up till our sisters saves us, I'm gonna kill her..." It was White Heart as her voice darkens.

"Yeah/I agree..." Both Black Heart and Green Heart agreed with her as they close their eyes and froze.

* * *

 _And back with the girls..._

"Whatever, who cares how my boss gets these OP stuff but..." Then Linda throws the Dark disc in front of her. "Enjoy your battle, ahahaha!" She evilly laughed as she jumped on top of a block wall as the Dark disc transform into a green orb with green electricity shooting out of the orb, it spun around for a few seconds till it exploded.

*BOOM!* The group covered their eyes from the smoke as they looked at the explosion then their eyes widen in complete shock.

"WHAT THE GOODNESS IS THAT?!" Nepgear yelled.

"Whoa! That thing's huge!" RED commented.

"And a bit... Orky, nyu..." Broccoli added as it revealed, it was a Morkanaut, a huge orky, walking battle engine that is five orks tall and was once piloted by Mekboys but this machine is piloted by an A.I... An ork A.I. The Morkanaut is equipped with Kustom Mega-Kannon on its left side and a Rokkit fist on the right side with Twin-Linked Shootas on top of the Morkanaut as Linda was completely surprised about its appearance.

"Whoa! That's a huge machine!" Linda commented as she smirked at the group. "Alright! ATTACK THOSE BROADS, SCRAP-HEAD!" She ordered but the Morkanaut didn't like the name 'Scrap-head'...

 **"It'z BEAUTY! Puny 'umie..."** The Morkanaut mocked.

"Yeah whatever..." Linda rolled her head as Beauty Da Morkanaut glare at the group as it charges up its Kuston Mega-Kannon.

"This is bad" Compa started to trembled.

"Well there's no way around this massive machine. Get ready!" They all readied their weapons as Beauty finishes charging up.

 **"'ere's BIG! BEAUTY!"** Beauty yelled then fires its Mega-Kannon.

*PEW!*

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **So, that's why my set of Dark discs is cover my saliva... *Sigh* Well if you want to know, there are three types of discs. There are the blank discs which people can customized with stats and effects that can boosts the Hyperdimension characters, there are monster which enemies can summon monsters and there are Dark discs...**

 **The ones who made those Dark discs are unknown but those discs contained one of the deadly and lethal enemies from different dimensions for example:**

 **1\. The Morkanauts from the Dawn of War series**

 **2\. Zombots from Plants vs Zombies series**

 **3\. A Titan or a group of Titans from Attack on Titan**

 **And it continued forever... That's why putting those forbidden items in my room but thanks to NEPTUNE, anyone can easily go through my entire security system with no problem. And all machines in those Dark discs are controlled by , not people as it would make no sense if people can be trapped inside a disc, sometimes they've non-canon...**

 **And don't worry about my OCs on that scene, they not involved in this story... Well they involved somewhere else...**

 **And~ that might be it for my notes in this chapter, now if you excuse me... *He walks to the bed where Neptune was dreaming about pudding***

 **NEPTUNE!**

 **Neptune: NEPUUUU!**

* * *

 ** _[Quick note]_**

 ** _If you noticed already that there are no BGMs in this chapter because of reasons:_**

* * *

 ** _1._** ** _It'll be time-wasting, finding all the required music._**

 ** _2._** ** _I'm way too lazy…_**

 ** _3._** ** _Most of my time, working on chapters are taken thanks to school work._**

* * *

 ** _But there WILL be BGM but rarely which only on:_**

\- **_If a music device is played._**

\- **_If someone is singing._**

\- **_Songs (Including 'Wolves' I used on Chapter 10)._**

 ** _(This will apply with the previous chapters soon; I hope you'll understand)_**


	19. Beauty Da Morkanaut

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the material of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series, the Dawn of War series or the Halo series in this story as they belong to Microsoft, Compile, Idea Factory and Relic Entertainment…**

* * *

 _Previously on last chapter..._

"Whatever, who cares how my boss gets these OP stuff but..." Then Linda throws the Dark disc in front of her. "Enjoy your battle, ahahaha!" She evilly laughed as she jumped on top of a block wall as the Dark disc transform into a green orb with green electricity shooting out of the orb, it spun around for a few seconds till it exploded.

*BOOM!* The group covered their eyes from the smoke as they looked at the explosion then their eyes widen in complete shock.

"WHAT THE GOODNESS IS THAT?!" Nepgear yelled.

"Whoa! That thing's huge!" RED commented.

"And a bit... Orky, nyu..." Broccoli added as it revealed, it was a Morkanaut, a huge orky, walking battle engine that is five orks tall and was once piloted by Mekboys but this machine is piloted by an A.I... An ork A.I. The Morkanaut is equipped with Kustom Mega-Kannon on its left side and a Rokkit fist on the right side with Twin-Linked Shootas on top of the Morkanaut as Linda was completely surprised about its appearance.

"Whoa! That's a huge machine!" Linda commented as she smirked at the group. "Alright! ATTACK THOSE BROADS, SCRAP-HEAD!" She ordered but the Morkanaut didn't like the name 'Scrap-head'...

 **"It'z BEAUTY! Puny 'umie..."** The Morkanaut mocked.

"Yeah whatever..." Linda rolled her head as Beauty Da Morkanaut glare at the group as it charges up its Kuston Mega-Kannon.

"This is bad" Compa started to trembled.

"Well there's no way around this massive machine. Get ready!" They all readied their weapons as Beauty finishes charging up.

 **"'ere's BIG! BEAUTY!"** Beauty yelled then fires its Mega-Kannon.

*PEW!*

 _Now onwards!_

*PEW!* Beauty fires a bright, white orb from the Mega-Kannon as it spazzing left and right until it impacts towards the ground where the group was. Luckily, the group jumped away from the white orb as Compa grabbed the Mascot and jumped away but the impact causes a big shockwave, shattered the group a few meters back.

"Is everyone okay?!" IF asked everyone.

"I'm okay!" Nepgear and Compa responded.

"I'm fine, nyu!" Then Broccoli.

"*Cough* *Cough* I'm alright..." Then RED as she coughed a few times and gave IF a thumbs up.

"Is the Mascot alright?!" IF asked again.

"The Mascot's with me, Iffy!" Compa answered as she let go of the Mascot as it thanked her for the save.

 ** _"Thank you, Nurse Compa"_** It thanked her politely.

"Aww~ Don't mention it, Miss Mascot" She lightly blushed from the Mascot's honorifics then IF yelled.

"EVERYONE! REGROUP ON ME!" She ordered as everyone nodded and regroup with IF but the Morkanaut made it difficult as its Twin-Linked Shootas were suppressing the girls but thankfully, the Shootas are not that accuracy as the others strafed left and right to avoid the bullets. The others finally reached to IF as Beauty was still firing its Twin-Linked Shootas then it charges up its Mega-Kannon.

"Iffy! Miss Beauty is charging up its cannon!" Compa pointed as she trembled.

"Get cover behind those walls!" IF ordered as the group and the Mascot ran behind the block walls which is very thick then Beauty fires its Mega-Kannon.

*PEW!* The white orb zooms towards the thick wall and exploded.

*BOOM!* The group covered their ears as the explosion was very loud as dust fell down on them and the group fanned off the dust, coughing.

"*Cough!* *Cough!* *Cough!* W-what are we going to do, Iffy?" Compa asked as she was still trembling.

"Well, fighting that big scrap head-on isn't a good idea" IF stated.

"I can activate my HDD but..." Nepgear got an idea but denied it. "I don't think my HDD will be enough to take it down..."

"This is hopeless... We're no match against that thing, nyu..." Broccoli saddened.

"Hold on!" RED voice made the girls jumped in surprise and caught her attention. "Did the Mascot knew about those discs?" She pointed out as they stared at the Mascot.

 ** _"The girl's right..."_** The Mascot agreed. **_"I, the other Mascots and the Planeptune's CPU and the Oracle were aware about the Dark discs..."_** It explained.

"What? Why weren't the other CPUs know about this?" Nepgear questioned.

 ** _"That answer is classified but because those Dark discs might return to Gamindustri, your sister, the Planeptune's Oracle and an old friend installed a system that gains weapons and equipment from different dimensions..."_** The Mascot further explains which shocked the group but much more about an old friend.

"Nep-Nep has an old friend?" Compa asked with her eyes widen.

"Wait... Nep didn't tell us about her having a friend since she met with Compa" IF pointed out.

 ** _"The Planeptune's CPU does have a very close friend. Unfortunately, I can't reveal his identity but I'll tell the fact that her friend... Was her boyfriend..."_** The Mascot surprisingly went... Out of Character?

 **Damn you, Neptune... DAMN YOU!**

 **Neptune: Hehehehehe~**

Then silence...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"EHHHHHHHHH?!" And everyone scream, plus an explosion for interruption.

*BOOM*

 **"Cumz owt, ya lil' 'umiez~ meeb godda per-zent from meeb Big Kannon!"** Beauty was standing there but still surpresses fire on the wall, keeping them pinned down.

"Nep-Nep has a boyfriend?!" Compa shouted.

"How that even POSSIBLE! Nep didn't even tell us about her having a boyfriend!" IF added.

"Neptune... Has a... Boyfriend..." Due to the shock, Nepgear was about to faint but stood strong. _'Stand strong, Nepgear. There's no time for fainting, you got a battle on your hands!'_ She reminded herself as Broccoli didn't say anything because it's not her business... As for RED...

"*Gasp!* A CPU wifey got a boyfriend?! What's his name?! How's their relationship?! Did they kiss?! TELL ME EVERYTHING!" RED is having an overload with excitement and hype, furiously shaking the Mascot up and down but thanks to IF, she bonks her on the head as she lets go off the Mascot and rubs her head in pain. "Oww~" She groaned.

"Can we change the subject now?" IF asked.

 ** _"Yes. I do not know what's gotten into me... Any who, due to the fact we facing the summons of the Dark discs, I'll grant you weaponry and equipment"_** The Mascot announced as it granted some equipment for IF, RED and Compa as it knew that Broccoli can float thanks to her Gema and Nepgear can go to her HDD form.

What IF, RED and Compa got for their equipment is a modified and upgraded jump kit, renamed to X-Neo Evade Pack, the short name is... X-N.E.P... ANNNNYWAAAY! They are small jetpacks with two thrusters worn around the waist, it's been modified by the Planeptune's CPU and her _'boyfriend'_ together as the jump kit now hover and acts like an actual jetpack. The jump kit was also packed with small thin. metal boxes on the sides with grappling hooks and very strong wires attached on the hooks inside the metal boxes.

The three girls got different loadouts, IF got herself a short sword with a slightly wide blade that is glowing light blue with an 8-inch barrel, upgraded Colt Python revolver which is different to the original Colt Python, it has a dark purple skin with blue lines, the six-round cylinder can be loaded with HEIAP (High-explosive incendiary/armor-piercing ammunition) with a muzzle brake on its barrel to reduce the recoil and Target Enhancer. RED got twin laser guns named 'Nep-blasters' and Compa got a Caduceus Staff and a Caduceus Blaster on both her hands.

"Wow~ I got dual laser guns and a jetpack~!" RED started to hovered with her X-NEP, going back and forth through the group as she spun around. "Weeeeee~"

"Huh..." IF examined her Colt Python revolver. "I preferred having a pistol but meh, this is fine..." She shrugged as Compa was also examining her staff and her blaster.

 ** _"Your equipment are X-Neo Evade Pack, X-N.E.P which are upgraded and modified jump kits that can able to hover and fly into the air but it has limited fuel, but the grappling hooks can be used in case you run out of fuel..."_** The Mascot explained which the girls with X-NEPs, widen their eyes and saw RED wasting her fuel just goofing around then they warned her about it since she isn't listening at all...

"RED, stop! You're wasting your fuel tank!" IF shouted as RED stopped spinning like a lunatic.

"Eh? Wasting my fuel?" RED popped out a question mark on her head.

"Miss Mascot said that the X-NEP has limited fuel..." Compa explained.

"And you're wasting half of your fuel tank just goofing off" IF added as RED's upper body fell in disappointment.

"Aww~ I thought it has unlimited fuel..." She pouted.

 ** _"With the X-N.E.P, you can dodge the summoned machine's powerful attacks"_** The Mascot stated. **_"Now go! We cannot waste any much time!"_** It demanded.

"The Mascot's right, Rom and Ram are giving us more time to reactivate the seal" Nepgear pointed out.

"Yeah, let's not put their sacrifice in vein" IF stated as Nepgear transformed to her HDD form with her Gun-Blade and Broccoli obviously floated on her Gema. "Nepgear and Broccoli will flank left and get that machine's attention, me and Compa will flank right to try to find a weak point. Got it?" IF made up a game plan as everyone nodded. "Mascot, please stay here" IF ordered.

 ** _"Yes"_** The Mascot obeyed. **_"Now go!"_** It demanded as the three girls' X-NEP's thrusters activates as they readied their weapons and began to hover.

"Alright! Remember the plan, girls!" She reminded them as they all got out of cover and charged at the Morkanaut.

 **"Thiz gonna be a gud scrap! WAAAAAAAGH!"** Beauty battle cried as all its weapons fires at the girls then IF pointed her Colt Python at Beauty's metal plate face and battle cried as well.

"FOR GAMINDUSTRI!" Then she fired her gun.

*BOOM!*

* * *

 **The Rookie**

 **Location:** **The World Labyrinth**

 **Five days after drop...**

*PEW!* Rookie's Gun-Blade shot through a random pipe monster as he slash and dash through every monster in his way as they disappeared into thin air, with combos of firing its gun and slashing it with its blade.

*PEW!* *PEW!* *CLASH!* *SLICE!* *PEW!* As he continued running towards the Twins who are fighting against an army of Killachines as he saw broken ice crystals and pieces of metal, weapons and parts from the Killachines.

 _'I hope they're okay...'_ Rookie hoped as he continued running.

 _With the Twins..._

It's been over thirty minutes of fighting an army of Killachines and they only took out one quarter of the army as one of the Killachines scratched Rom's right arm.

"Ouchie~" Rom yelped as Ram noticed and freezes the Killachine and smash it into pieces.

*SMASH!*

"Rom, are you okay?" Ram asked as she rejoined with her twin sister.

"Uh-huh, but it strings..." Rom answered as rubs her right arm then she noticed another Killachine who is rising its weapons and about to slam on them. "Ram, look out!" She pushed Ram outta the way and stretched out her left hand, creating an ice shield and it blocked the attack. Her twin sister noticed it as well and slams her Natural White onto the ground.

"ICE COFFIN!" She yelled and froze the Killachine into a big crystal then she shattered it into pieces. "*SMASH!* *Pat* *Pat* *Pat* Agh! What's with these stupid things?!" She complained. "There's like a gajillion of them!" Then she shouted but there's another Killachine, but this time, it was sneaking up behind the twins as it raised its mace, a sudden noise was heard.

*PEW!*

"Hey, Ram? Did you hear that?" Rom quietly asked.

"Yeah, I think I heard it fro- LOOK OUT!" Ram suddenly gets down with Rom pulled down by her as a blue electricity shell, flying above the other Killachines and the twins then hits the machine behind which shocked both twins when they noticed it. As they followed the blue trace from the blue electricity shell and saw a black armored soldier no other than Rookie who jumped on a Killachine's back as it went in a out of control frenzy, trying to shake him off... But instead, destroyed a couple of Killachines around the frenzy machine.

 _'Damn, I need to finish it off quick!'_ Rookie quickly got his Gun-Blade and slice the machine's head which disabled the whole machine as it falls to the ground, he simply jumped off and landed, then he saw the twins, staring at him with their jaws dropped. _"Hey kids, having fun?"_ He jokingly asked.

"Rookie!" Rom happily shouted as Ram shook her head after she saw him, dealing with a couple of the machines by using one of them against them.

"Freaking SHOWOFF!" Ram furiously yelled at him as he rolled his head.

"What are you doing, Mister Rookie?" Her twin sister quietly asked. "We thought you're with the girls" She stated.

"Yeah! Helping the Mascot and that CPU dummy reactivate the seal!" Ram added which cringed her sister.

"She's not a dummy, Ram!" She raised her voice.

"Hey, whatever..." She obviously didn't care. "So, is there a reason?" Then she pointed at him as he answered.

 _"I wanted to make sure you two are okay, I know that the girls will be fine without me"_ He explained.

"We're fine~, we got this in the bag!" Ram pretended.

 _"Then why is that Killachine sneaking behind you two without noticed?"_ Rookie simply asked as Ram tried to answered his question but went silent then Rom responded.

"I think Mister Rookie has a good point, Ram..."

"Eh? What do you mean, Rom?" Ram asked.

"We didn't notice that thing behind us, if Mister Rookie haven't disable it, we'll be beaten by them..." Rom explained.

"Rom..." Her eyes widen then she spoke the truth. "AGH! Fine! We're having trouble dealing with those stupid things, there's like a gajillion of them against three of us!" She pointed out.

 _"Yes, they outnumbered us, three to one but..."_ Rookie then grabbed his Gun-Blade and loaded up with E.M.P shells. _"I won't run away without a fight!"_ His voice darkens as he grips his Gun-Blade tightly.

"B-but... It's too dangerous~" Rom stated.

"Yeah! You can't fight a gajillion of them, you're not a Rambo with an unlimited ammo machine gun!" Ram added then he suddenly looked back at the twins as he frowned.

 _"Tell me, does your big sister always runs away from her enemies?"_ Rookie rudely asked as the twins cringed.

"W-w-wh-what w-would a-ask th-that?" Rom started to tremble but Ram got a bit angry.

"No way! Our big sis will NEVER run away from a monster, especially never run away from a dogoo!" Ram angrily shouted as she continued to rant.

* * *

 _With the Killachines..._

As the twins and the ODST was having a conversation with each other, the Killachines were just... Waiting for them to engage...

 **"Permission to engage the heretics?"** One of the Killachines spoke.

 **"Negative..."** Then another disagreed as they waited for a bit longer as the twins continued talking.

* * *

 _Back with Rookie and the Twins..._

"-If she never backs away, we're not gonna back away as well!" Ram finishes her conversation.

 _"...So, are you going to fight with me?"_ Rookie asked them.

"Of course, dummy! I'm not letting you to have all the fun!" Then she turns to her twin sister with a grinning smile. "Rom, wanna do the 'Switch strategy'?" She asked her and she nodded.

 _"Ready?"_ He asked.

"Yup, the one with the most machines destroyed gets to pay for some ice cream for us!" She shouted which was a surprised Rookie then he sighed as they now engaged with the rest of the Killachines.

 **"Destroy them!"** One of the Killachines ordered as they roared, Rookie fired his Gun-Blade at the Killachines.

*PEW!*

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the girls..._

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* The Twin-Linked Shootas on the Morkanaut fired with endless amount of bullets at the girls on the air.

"SOMEBODY, TAKE OUT THAT ANTI-AIR ON THE MACHINE!" IF yelled as Nepgear who's in her HDD form and Broccoli got Beauty's attention as it fires its Mega-Kannon and swings its Rokkit Fist at them, RED was the first one to fire at the Twin-Linked Shootas with her Nep-Blasters.

"Take this! *Pew!* *Pew!* *Pew!*" RED fires her Nep-Blasters as it damages the Twin-Linked Shootas as well as knock it around while its firing bullets then exploded but one of the bullets shot Nepgear on the right shoulder, dropping her Gun-Blade and disappeared as she grunted, covering her wound with her left hand.

"Compa!" Nepgear shouted as Compa heard her voice, she boosts herself to her attitude level as she tried to know how Caduceus Staff works.

"Aww~ How this thing work~" Then she accidentally pressed something which triggers the staff to fire a bright yellow beam, attaching to Nepgear with a yellow aura as she looks at her wound and was surprised, her wound was healed.

"Thanks, Compa!" She thanked her then she reappeared her Gun-Blade and continued fighting the Morkanaut as Compa started scratching her head in confusion.

"Huh, so that's how it works... I wonder this pistol can do..." Compa wondered as she brings out her Caduceus Blaster and aimed it at the Morkanaut's metal head then fired small, yellow glowing bullets but...

*Bing!* *Bing!* *Bing!* It wasn't that effective as the Morkanaut's metal head turns around and stared at her as she went paled, sweatdropping...

 **"Yah scratcheded meeb mug, 'umie!"** Beauty is very upset as Compa apologized to the machine.

"Oh sorry, Miss Beauty. I didn't mean to do that, I-" Then Beauty aimed its Mega-Kannon at her. "Eep!" She yelped which gasped everyone.

"Compa!" They all shouted.

 **"Yah scratch meeb mug, me'll scratch yours. Very. 'ard~"** Beauty charges up its Mega-Kannon but interrupted by a HEIAP bullet.

"*BOOM!* Hey! Over here!" They heard IF's voice as it caught Beauty's attention, stopped charging its Mega-Kannon as it turns its metal body towards with a roar. "Yeah! Talking to you, ugly scraphead!" IF mocked which Beauty got very, I mean VERY offended by that name.

 **"WHO YA CALLIN' OOGLEE?!"** Beauty's engines roared with flames as well as the tesla coils, bursting with electricity. **"Yah jus' made Miss Beauty reeel MAD! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"** Beauty loudly roared as well as its engines and the tesla coils, then it jumped into the air and landed on the ground, causing a small earthquake around Beauty as scrap felled from the Ork machine then the top tesla coils started to fired yellow electricity on top of Beauty, creating a yellow, electrical force field known as the Kustom Force Field around the machine with scrap picked up by the force field.

The girls regrouped and stood there in shock as IF fired her Colt Python but the HEIAP Bullet was evaporated when it hits the Kustom Force Field.

 **"'A! 'A! Yah kan't touch meeb nows, 'umies!"** Beauty taunted. **"Gretchins! Meeb need sum repairs!"** Then the bottom part of the Morkanaut burst opened, releasing group of Gretchin repair squads then they jumped on the walker.

 **"Make meeb shinin' loike nyoo again!"** Beauty ordered.

"Yes, boss!" The Gretchins obeyed.

 **"If ya donz! Me'll KIKK YA TER DA NEXT PLANET!"** Then it threatens them with an angry shout.

"Ye-yes, b-boss!" The Gretchins obeyed in fear and they started repairing Beauty.

"Goodness! They're repairing the machine!" Nepgear noticed.

"What're we going to do, Iffy?" Compa questioned.

"Don't know, that force field will totally shut down our evade packs if we get too close and our grappling hooks and weapons will just bounce off or get absorbed by the force field" IF explained. "Damnit! They gonna repair that machine till the force field drops down!" She was having trouble thinking of a plan to counter-attack.

"Looks like we're in a sticky situation, nyu" Broccoli stated obviously then suddenly, a large blue, electricity shell came down from the skies and penetrated through the Kustom Force Field, hitting on top of the Morkanaut, causing a E.M.P effect. It disabled the force field as well as zapping the Gretchins to death and shut downed the machine itself... Expect the Ork A.I...

 **"WOT DA ZOGG?!"** Beauty wasn't expected it to happened, the girls' reactions are the same.

"What the goodness was that?!" Nepgear shouted, shockingly as well as the others, jawdropped.

 ** _"Now's your chance!"_** Then they heard the Mascot and they saw it on top of the block wall.

"Miss Mascot? You did this?" Compa asked with her eyes widen.

 ** _"Yes. It's a E.M.P MAC Blast, it'll disable the Morkanaut's force field and the walker itself"_** The Mascot explained.

 **"WOT?! DATZ NUB FAIR!"** Beauty whined loudly.

"I thought Mascots can't fight in combat..." IF pointed out.

 ** _"Indeed, Mascots aren't built to fight in combat. But we can give support to our CPUs and their allies"_** The Mascot stated. **_"I was scanning the Morkanaut and found some weaknesses"_**

"Really?" RED widen in surprised.

 ** _"Yes. The Morkanaut is slow, therefore it'll be wise to destroy the engines and cripple the legs, making it immobile"_** The Mascot explained.

"Huh… Sounds like we've to cripple it in ordered to damage that damn thing" IF guessed.

"Oh, I have an idea!" RED caught everyone's attention. "Let's use EXPLOSIVES!"

"..."

"..."

"..." Then IF facepalmed.

"...I'm seriously tossing RED's idea to the trash..." IF commented.

"Oh come on~ Explosives are good against machines, right?" RED questioned.

"Yes but, we don't have enough explosives to make Miss Beauty go boom..." Compa stated.

"What about I used Celestial Severance after we cripple it?" Nepgear suggested which shocked the IF and Compa.

"EH?! Are you sure you can do that?" Compa asked, worried.

"Yeah, you're gonna used all your power on that ability. You'll pass out" IF added as she worried about Celestial Severance as last time, she used on CFW Judge and pass out.

"It's our only hope to take down that machine" Nepgear pointed out as IF and Compa looked at each other and they nodded.

"Alright. Me and Broccoli will take out the legs, RED and Nepgear will take out the engine and Compa, watch over us if we get hurt. Everyone got it?" IF explained the plan and everyone agreed. "Ok, let's do this, people!" She then shouted.

 ** _"You must hurry. I'm not sure how long will the E.M.P effect last..."_** The Mascot honestly said and everyone nodded again.

"Alright, LET'S GO!" Then they're off and jumped into the air with their X-NEPs then zoom towards Beauty as it still EMPed, they split up into two, IF and Broccoli are taking out the legs and RED and Nepgear are taking out the engines at the back of the Morkanaut's back.

"Take a taste of my laser guns!" RED fired her Nep-Blasters.

*Pew!* *Pew!* *Pew!* *Pew!* *Pew!* After she fired a barrage of lasers, the engine stopped working and burst into flames. *BOOM!*

 **"Agh! No! Mi engine!"** Beauty yelled as it turned around but without its engine, it can't move fast. **"KILLA KANS!"** It yelled yet again as the bottom part burst open once again but this time, two little can-like mechs came out, equipped with Rokkit Launcha and a klaw. **"Kills dem uumies at wunce!"** Beauty ordered.

 **"Right, boss!"**

 **"On it, boss!"** Both Killa Kans obeyed then fired their Rokkit Launchas at the girls as the evaded their rokkits, RED ran out of fuel.

"Eh?" She noticed that her X-NEP's thrusters stopped working then she gulped and starts falling from the air as she screams. "AHHHHHHHHH-"

"Gotcha" IF caughted her, she was the first one to noticed her falling as RED looked at her.

"My hero~" Then she beamed at IF. "I only wish your _boyfriend_ caught you like that" And IF blushes very red.

"Do you want me to drop you, RED?" IF asked which scared RED, shook her head, furiously. "Good…" IF then put RED on the ground. "Come on, use the grappling hooks and help us out, RED!" Then RED nodded and used her grappling hooks and went up on top of the Morkanaut as IF continued flying.

The Morkanaut has it Mega-Kannon aiming at Nepgear as it fired, she dodged it and returned fired with a few laser blasts from her Gun-Blade.

 **"Aaaagh!"** The laser blasts directly hits at the face as it covers its head with its Rokkit Klaw for any incoming attacks. For a few seconds, Beauty uncovers its head and aimed its Rokkit Klaw at Compa and fired at her. Compa noticed the Klaw coming towards her very quick.

"AHHH!" Compa went paled and boosted out of the way as fast as possible, the Klaw went straight into a block wall.

 **"Curse dat uumie an 'er pointy stikk!"** Beauty then recalls its Rokkit Klaw as it went back into its arm, IF saw it and got herself an idea.

"RED! Can you make that machine fires its fist?!" She shouted at RED from a distance.

"Eh?! You want me to be target?!" RED questioned as she was still on top of Beauty.

"Just do it!" She then flies down, joining with Broccoli as RED sighed and grappled at a nearby block wall and stared at Beauty.

"Oi! I'm right over here, ugly!" RED somehow heard from IF that saying ugly will seriously triggered the machine... In fact... It got triggered as Beauty glared at RED.

 **"Ooglee?! Mi fist will make ya, ooglee!"** The Morkanaut points its Rokkit Klaw at RED and fired but she got outta the way and the Klaw hit the wall again. **"Curse ya, uumie!"**

"NEPGEAR!" IF called her. "Take out machine's arm!" She ordered as Nepgear nodded, she aimed her Gun-Blade at the unattached arm and fired a laser beam at it and exploded.

 **"No! Mi arm!"** Beauty yelled as IF fired her Colt Python at the left leg with HEIAP bullets and it exploded.

"Broccoli!"

"On it, nyu. MEKARA BEAM!" Broccoli yelled as her fired lasers out of her eyes and it exploded as both legs collapsed, making Beauty immobile.

 **"AAAAAAAAAGGGGHH! Ya damned uumies!"** Beauty charges up its Mega-Kannon but was getting hit by RED's Nep-Blasters and exploded as well. **"...Ploppaz..."**

"NEPGEAR! DO IT, NOW!" IF yelled her lungs and Nepgear got the message, she flies down to the ground, she closes her eyes and took a deep breath then opens her eyes with determination.

"M.P.B.L. Overdrive!" A purple aura around her and her wings glowed brightly. "I'll use all I have with this!" She charges at the Morkanaut and did an uppercut with her Gun-Blade which flew Beauty upwards into the air. She fired six laser shots at the Morkanaut then charged again, impaling her Gun-Blade on the Morkanaut while it was firing as she pulls off the machine, she unleashes a big laser beam which became larger and larger then the beam penetrated through the Morkanaut.

Unfortunately, she losing strength fast as she went unconscious and felled, cancelling her ability but her laser beam left Beauty with a huge as it spins around, it felled.

 **"Curse ya zoggin uumies! *THUD*"** Beauty yelled on its last breath, falling into the ground. Then it glows bright with electricity sparkling everywhere.

"IT'S GONNA EXPLODE!" IF yelled and everyone evacuated from the Morkanaut then it exploded like a 5000kg bomb.

*BOOM!*

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Rookie and the Twins..._

*BOOM!*

 _'What the hell was that?'_ Rookie wondered as he was on top of a destroyed Killachine, he looked at the distance, seeing a huge explosion behind a block wall and noticed that the girls were over there as he remembered. _'I hope they're okay...'_ Then he looked at the twins who are using teamwork against the Killachines.

A Killachine slams its mace onto the twins but was blocked by Rom's ice shield as she called her twin sister.

"Ram!" Ram heard her as she jumps into the air.

"ICE COFFIN!" She froze the Killachine into an ice crystal and smashed it into pieces. *Smash!* Then they saw a group of Killachines coming their way, the twins looked at each other and nodded, they both fly up into air and points their staffs into one another.

"E-Force Blizzard!" They both shouted, casting a huge blizzard onto the group and they all froze very quickly then they call for Rookie.

"Rookie!" He heard them and nodded.

 _"On it!"_ He softy shouted as he readies his Gun-Blade then charge at the frozen group but he noticed something different, he's not running fast like a regular ODST, he's running in the speed of a Spartan. _'What the hell? How come I'm running faster?'_ He wondered as he remembers that he told Histoire about Mascot's power, giving to him and Nepgear back at the Lowee Expo...

 _'Excuse me, Histoire but can I ask you a question'_

 _"As you please, Rookie"_

 _'It's about those Mascots'_

 _"Oh. What about them?"_

 _'It's just that a fact that when a Mascot gives Nepgear their power, I get the same amount on my equipment and my Gun-Blade. Do you know any of this?'_

 _"Unfortunately no but strange, however... I might see what's going on with that"_

' _Is it related to the Mascot's power?'_ Rookie wondered but went back to what Histoire has said when she contacted him on his pursue with Ram.

 _"Hello? Rookie, can you hear me?"_

 _'Loud and clear, Histoire'_

 _"Oh good. I'm just doing some modifications on your equipment"_

 _'Or maybe Histoire been messing with my equipment...'_ Rookie then sweatdropped but shook his head. _'Snap out of it, JD! You're about to strike them!'_ Then he talks to himself and focused on the frozen Killachines, gripping his Gun-Blade as its blade glows. He noticed that there's the ground was turned into ice which got himself an idea. As he approaches at the icy ground, he stopped running and stopped on the ice, sliding as he slices the frozen Killachines into pieces of metal while he was sliding. He missed a few but turned as he faced his upper body then he jumped and blast his Gun-Blade at the opposite where he was facing, in its Semi mode at the same time, giving a boost to take out the remaining frozen Killachines.

After taking out the frozen Killachines, the twins were amazed and jawdropped and Rookie looked at them. Rom smiled at him but Ram look away, probably because she's jealous of what she saw but more of them came and now approaching to Rookie and the Twins.

 _'They just won't quit, do they...'_ Rookie pouted as they ready themselves for another wave, the Killachines started to slow down with electrical sparks coming out.

"Eh?" The three tilted their heads in confusion as their visors started flashing.

 **"Destroy them _allllllllllll~"_** One of the Killachine stopped and felled into the ground then disappeared.

 **"Terminal error! Terminal error~!"** Another stopped and then disappeared.

 **"Killachine is shutting down~"** Then another disappeared and suddenly, all the Killachines that are still active disappeared one by one as Rom gasped.

"*Gasp* The seal must be active again, Miss Nepgear really did it..." She smiled as Ram sighed in relief.

"Took them long enough. She would've failed if I didn't come along to help, all she did was carry that Mascot!" Ram's Natural White disappeared as she folded her arms with a pouted face.

 _'Thank god, they're did it...'_ Rookie was relieved as well, putting his Gun-Blade on his back.

"But that explosion made me worried, we need to investigate" Rom demanded.

"Okay, let's check it out..." Ram pouted once again as they flied to rejoined with the others, Rookie followed them but forgotten that he's on the ice as he slipped and felled into the ground, head first.

*THUD!* The twins heard the noise and turned around as they saw Rookie lying on the ground.

"Mister Rookie, are you okay?!" Rom asked but for Ram, she cover her mouth as she was laughing quietly but she can't and started laughing hard out.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" She rolled up into a ball while she was flying in the air, Rookie gets up and walked out of the icy ground.

 _"*Sigh* Very funny, Ram..."_ Rookie frowned, staring at Ram.

"Well~, I guess we are even now" Ram stated which she forgotten something as they start walking to join up with the girls. "Oh, I almost forgot! How many machines do you destroyed? I got twenty-five" She told him and he told her.

"I got thirty machines destroyed… I guess I'm the winner..." He announced then Ram jawdropped and yelled her lungs.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO~!" She dropped her head, sadden in defeat.

 _'Whoa... I guess she doesn't like losing...'_ Rookie then felt ashamed but he made his decision as he puts his hand on her right shoulder. _"You really don't like losing. Don't you, Ram?"_ He asked, she looked at him with tears on her eyes and nodded then he sighed. _"You know what. How about I pay the ice creams for you two, how does sound?"_ He asked them.

"Eh?" The twins were confused.

"You gonna buy it for us?" Ram's eyes widen, questioning him as he answered with a nod then they widely smiled.

"Thank you, Rookie/Mister Rookie!" They both thanked him.

 _"No need to thank me, you two done most of the work"_ He pointed out. _"Come on, let's see what's going on over there"_ The twins nodded and they all ran to rejoin with the girls. _'I might need to ask IF for some money because I don't even have money...'_ He thought as they continued running.

* * *

 _Back with the girls..._

Meanwhile, the Mascot has finally reactivated the seal with the portal closed as well, everyone gathered with Nepgear who turned back to human form was being carried by Compa as she was still unconscious. The equipment the Mascot gave them are starting to disappear as RED was disappointed, not having the awesome equipment she had.

"Awww~ Why can't we have those awesome things for ourselves..." RED pouted.

 ** _"The equipment I gave you are not permanent, they'll disappear when a non-belonging enemy has been defeated and taken care of"_** The Mascot stated.

"That's means when we destroyed Miss Beauty, it'll disappeared after that?" Compa asked.

 ** _"Yes, technology from different dimensions are very dangerous and may cause total chaos if fall to the wrong hands"_** The Mascot stated.

"You made a good point, nyu" Broccoli agreed then Nepgear started to gain consciousness.

"Hmmm... Mmmm... Huh~" Her eyes slowly open. "What... What happened?" She asked the group.

"You went unconscious, Ge-Ge. Here..." Compa gave her a Healing bottle as she drank it, healing her back to full health.

"Thank you, Compa" Nepgear thanked her.

"Just doing my nurse duty" She beamed at her as Nepgear got up and dusted her school uniform.

"...So, we good?" IF questioned and everyone nodded.

 ** _"It's seem so, all Killachines have been sealed away. As long as I am here, they will never return"_**

"Phew, we're in the clear" Compa was very relieved that it's over.

 ** _"Lowee is safe, thanks to you all. No words can accurately express my level of gratitude"_** The Mascot thanked them all for sealing the machines away for not for Lowee but for Gamidustri itself.

"We only did what was right... But" Nepgear smiled but faded away. "That's means you can't come with us, doesn't it?"

 ** _"Again, my departure would mean the reactivation of the Killchines"_** The Mascot repeated her statement once again.

"We can't let that happen. I'm sorry I brought that up..." She then apologised, IF putted her index finger under her chin and appears that she got something to say.

"Hey... In Lastation, we got a bit of the Mascot's power, even though it stayed behind so, how about it?" IF suggested.

 ** _"Unfortunately, I lack the proper technique to perform such a... Huh?"_** Then suddenly, appeared a... A copy of itself?

"Huh?" Everyone tilted their heads, confuse as hell, including the Mascot.

 ** _"...This..."_** The Copied Mascot and the real Mascot looked at each in confusion.

 ** _"This... This is me? How did this happen?"_** The real Mascot questioned.

 ** _"I wish I could tell you, me. So, you don't know either?"_** The copied Mascot responded as the girls except for Broccoli repeatedly looked at the two Mascots.

"I am sooooo~ confused right now!" Compa has no idea what the hell is going on... Up till Broccoli explains the situation.

"Patchwork with generic materials may cause some glitches in the disc, but this glitch is cool, nyu" She explained.

"So like... The Mascot created a clone of itself just in case it's physical body is destroyed?" IF theorised.

"I guess we can go with that, nyu..." She shrugged about her theory.

"*Sigh* Ironic. Considering our efforts to bring it back to life. All's well that ends well, I guess..."

"U-um... So, in this case" Nepgear going ask it yet again but finally.

 ** _"Yes/Yes..."_** Both copied and the real Mascot answered. **_"I can heed your request. I will stay behind and maintain the seal"_**

 ** _"And I will join you to assist in whatever possible"_** The copied Mascot joined with the girls as for the real Mascot stayed behind and watch over the seal.

"So that's means we can have awesome wea-" RED widely smiled but.

 ** _"NO!/NO!"_** Both the Mascot cut off her question as she whines like a baby.

"Waaaah~ Baka~!" RED whined as Compa dragged her.

"Come on, RED. You have enough fun for one day. Besides we're all tired" IF pointed out.

"Of course we're tired! Do you have any IDEA how many things we have to deal with!" The girls jumped, hearing someone else as they looked around, they saw Rookie with the twins as Ram complained.

"What took you four so long to reactivate the seal?!" Ram furiously questioned.

"We bumped into something on our way" Compa scratches her head then the girls explained what happened, dealing with a Morkanaut. Ram laughed and mocked but Rookie hit her by the back of the head, with the twins arguing with each other like dogs.

They walked out of the World Labyrinth, it was almost midway before night falls.

 _'Wow, it took that long for us to reactivate the seal...'_ Rookie thought as the twins were very tired to walk, they made a favour for him.

"Rookie~ Can you carried us home~" Ram attached herself on his right leg as Rom attached on his other leg.

"My legs... They're not working..." Rom's legs were trembling left and right.

 _'Oh great, more girls that'll be the death of me... Welp, I just have to deal with it...'_ Rookie sighed and nodded as Ram jumped on his shoulders with Rom being carried by him.

"Huh? That's not fair! I wanna have a piggyback ride!" RED shouted in jealously.

 _'Oh come on! I'm can't carry three girls!'_ Rookie whined but IF refuses.

"Nope, you're not gonna jumped on Rookie!" IF furiously shouted at her as RED pouted once more.

 _'Oh thank you, IF'_ Rookie thanked her.

"Ehhhh? Why not~? You not being overprotective with your boyfriend, huh?" RED smirked then IF blushes.

"WHY YOU!" Then IF furiously punches her in the face.

"*Pow!* OW! BAKAAAAA!" RED yelled throughout the land as they sweatdropped.

"Hmm... Do you know what happened to the Killachines?" Compa asked and everyone except for IF and RED shrugged, they continued to walk their way back to the Lowee's Basilicom. But what really happen to the remaining Killachines?

* * *

 _Unknown..._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE GONE?!" Inside a unknown laboratory, an undead professor was shouting at two yet undead with browncoats and a chubby engineer.

"Don't know, I check it and machines are gone" The undead chubby engineer pointed out.

"Brains..."

"Brains?" Both browncoat undead were very confused then suddenly a large portal appeared above the three and the piles of Killachines dropped onto them, crushing the three as the two browncoat undead popped out their heads.

"Ahhh~ There they are, the machines I needed to improve the bots" Then the professor turns around. "Good day, gentlemen" And walks away, leaving the undead stuck under the pile as they sadden.

"Brains~"

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Neptune: Sorry about the long wait, Nep-viewers. Acey been in a lot of stress for quite a while now.**

 **Yup... But FINALLY, this the most pain in the ass chapter up to date...**

 **Neptune: Due to introducing Beauty Da Morkanaut, he had to do research on the machine and the ork's language.**

 **Yup... More pain in the ass for me...**

 **Neptune: And he had to school work before he can carry on with the story.**

 **...Even more pain in the ass for me...**

 **Neptune: And being as lazy as me!**

 **Shut up, Neptune! You're lazier than me!**

 **Neptune: NEPU! I am not lazy!**

 **Said the one who do nothing but playing games in your Basilicom...**

 **Neptune: Eh?! That's a bad pun, Acey~ So, did you close my Forthwall breaking crack?**

 **Well, I have call Yukari to help me fix the crack.**

 **Neptune: You mean that Gap hag- *She suddenly gets hit by a crate***

 **Well speak of the devil, hey Yukari-san.**

 **Yukari: Fufufufu~ Hello, Ace-san. Hello, Neptune-san...**

 **Neptune: NEPU! What was that for?!**

 **Yukari: For breaking forth walls to other universes... *She opens her paper fan* I'll be with the greedy Shrine Maiden, goodbye. *She then disappeared***

 **So... Should we stop there? *Neptune nodded* Well then see you on the next chapter.**

* * *

 ** _[Quick note]_**

 ** _I been planning a revise through the story right after Rookie and the girls save the CPUs at the Graveyard, just gonna to fill up the tiny holes and write more in the previous chapters._**

 ** _And yes, I really been busy in the past three weeks..._**

 ** _And thank you all for being patient, I had a bad time writing this chapter..._**


	20. The Flashback

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the material of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series or the Halo series in this story as they belong to Microsoft, Compile and Idea Factory…**

* * *

 **The Rookie**

 **Location:** **Lowee's Basilicom**

 **Six days after drop...**

It's been a very long walk back to Lowee, Rookie and the girls took a few breaks including the night on the hill during the journey back. The twins fell asleep for the whole walk back as they arrived to Lowee, they reached to the Basilicom and met up with Mina as she noticed them.

"Welcome back you five" She welcomes them then she noticed Rookie was carrying the twins. "Hmm? What happened to them?" She asked with a surprised look on her face.

"They're been fighting the Killachines to save us time to escort the Mascot" IF then further explains everything that happened, talking about the Morkanaut named Beauty and the Dark discs which surprised Mina.

"Dark discs?" Mina raised an eyebrow and tilted her head.

"Yeah, Miss Mascot told us that the Dark discs contained very powerful monsters" Compa explained.

"Still, we don't know how they were made though..." IF pointed.

"That's unfortunate..." Mina sighed then the twins who were being carried by Rookie are waking up, they stretched their bodies then both yawned.

"*Yawn~* Are we there yet?" Ram asked as they rub their eyes, when they slowly open their eyes, they saw Mina in front of them.

"Good morning, Mina..." They both greeted the Oracle but it was afternoon...

"Children... It's afternoon..." Mina corrected as the twins' eyes snapped open then blinked.

"Eh?" Rookie soon let's go with Rom as Ram jumped off his back but landed on her butt. "OW!" Ram yelped.

"Goodness, are you okay, Ram?" Nepgear questioned as Ram got up.

"Of course, I'm okay, dummy" She glared at her as she dusted her clothes then looked away.

 _'Aww~ She still calls me dummy...'_ Nepgear's head dropped down.

"Any who, I am eternally grateful. You all saved Lowee from an incredible disaster" Mina bowed before them.

"All in the name of protecting the land that my wifeys live on. Don't mention it" RED did a hero pose while she's smiling as Nepgear nodded.

"She's right, don't worry about it. We were able to get the Mascot's assistance by helping us, after all" She noted.

"Then, I am glad that your hand work bore fruit. Are you all planning to leave right away?" Mina asked then IF nodded.

"Yeah, we're all done here" This made Rom a bit sad.

"Miss Nepgear... Mister Rookie... You two are leaving?" Rom sadly asked but for Ram...

"Meh..." She doesn't even care...

"Yes, but I'm sure we'll meet again" Nepgear responded as Rom was almost started to cry. "Please don't look sad. This is supposed to be a happy goodbye" She then smiled at her as she looked at Rookie even though she can't see his face, he nodded.

 _'Don't be sad, Rom. We'll come back to hang out someday'_ Rookie silently promised, Rom then wiped away her tears and gave them a nod.

"Okay..." She smiles back as for Ram, she watched them and was disgusted.

 _'Gross me out! Why is Rom getting lovey-dovey with her?! I'm fine with Rookie but that CPU dummy... I don't like her one bit!'_ Ram then glared at Nepgear.

"I'm sorry that we can be of no further assistance" Mina bow down, apologizing. "But allow me to wish you luck on your journey"

"Thanks!" And then they all say their goodbyes to the Lowee's Oracle and the CPU Candidates which Ram watched them, didn't speak a word. After they left, the twins' stomachs growled loud enough that Mina can hear it.

"Geez~ After beating up those things, it made me hungry~" Ram whined.

"So... Hungry..." Rom repeated.

"Well children, after you two done something heroic. How about some snow cones with Lady Blanc's favorite snow cone syrup, hmm?" Mina decided to give the twins a reward for helping Nepgear as they burst into joy.

"HAAAIII!" They both cheered as the Oracle smiled at them, they all walked their way to the kitchen to get some desserts.

* * *

 _With Rookie and the girls..._

Meanwhile, Rookie and the girls were walking down to Lowee.

"Where to next?" Nepgear asked for their next destination.

"Leanbox... There aren't any CPU Candidates there, but they've got to have a Mascot over there" IF determined that there'll be a Mascot at Leanbox.

"Leanbox, huh, nyu?" Broccoli has a surprise look on her face then Nepgear's N-Gear started ringing.

*Riiinnng!* *Riiiinnng!*

"Oh! My N-Gear is ringing. I bet it's Histoire..." Nepgear guessed as she took out her N-Gear and answered. "Hello?" And she was right.

 _"Hello, Nepgear. How are things progressing?"_ Histoire asked.

"We secured the help of Lowee's Mascot and we were just about to head down to Leanbox" She explained.

 _"Excellent timing. I just finished a call with Leanbox's Oracle, Hakozaki Chika"_ The Tome said the Oracle's name. _"It would appear she's anxious to meet you as soon as possible"_

"Me? But why?" She asked with a surprised look on her face.

 _"I do not know but she did sound to be in great need. I recommended that you make haste to Leanbox"_ She recommended and Nepgear nodded.

"Okay, we're on our way" She then hangs up and putted her N-Gear away as she looked at the group. "So... Did everybody hear that?" They all responded with a nod as IF thought of something.

"Hmm... What would the Oracle want?" IF questioned but shrugged. "I guess we'll find out after we arrived..."

"Yep. How do we get to Leanbox from here, though?" Nepgear asked.

"We could take one of the ships that go between Lastation and Leanbox. We'll get there in a jiffy!" Compa smiled.

"Alright! Let's g- Wait a minute... How long till we get to Lastation?" RED asked them.

"Well, it took us a couple of hours to get here so, it'll be the same to get back to Lastation" IF answered as RED stares at her with a twitching eye then felled onto the snow.

"I think RED fainted, nyu" Broccoli guessed as she was staring into space for a few seconds then screamed.

"EEEHH! How the hell do we get there without walking all the way back?!" RED loudly questioned as they looked at each other.

"We might catch the Lowee's train express, it's not far from the Basilicom" Compa suggested then RED suddenly recovered.

"Alright! Let's go catch the train!" She fistpumped into the air and ran ahead of them as IF rolled her head around, they followed RED to the train station.

While Rookie was following them, it's seems that Histoire not only contacted Nepgear but to Rookie's COM.

 _"Can you hear me, Rookie?"_ Histoire spoke in his COM which surprises him.

 _'Histy? I thought you hung up on Nepgear's N-Gear...'_ Rookie pointed out which gave her a little giggle.

 _"Have you forgotten that I can contact you on your COM?"_ She questioned.

 _'Oh... Must have forgot about that...'_ He sweatdropped.

 _"How's the progress after you first died?"_ She then questions yet again.

 _'Anything's fine, I'm getting to like the twins as same as Nepgear'_ He honestly answered. _'Well... Ram's a bit annoying, though...'_

 _"Yes, Ram usually get playful with her sister and she's a prankster, doing pranks mostly on Blanc and other people"_ Histoire explains about Ram's personality.

 _'Oh... That's good to know...'_ He sweatdropped.

 _"And I heard that you promised that you give them some ice cream, correct?"_ She asked.

 _'Yes, have you been watching me?'_

 _"As I said, I record history"_ Histoire repeated. _"If I recall, Chika informed me about a shooting star coming down into Planeptune. I told her about it then..."_ And she went silent.

 _'Then what, Histy?'_

 _"It is best that you go to Leanbox... I will see you back when you secured the last Mascot"_ The Tome informed him.

 _'Okay. Goodbye, Histy"_ Rookie said his goodbye to Histoire as she responded back.

 _"Goodbye, Rookie"_ Then she hung up as they reached to the Lowee's Train Express.

* * *

 _Back at the Planeptune's Basilicom..._

Meanwhile, Histoire was in a dim-lighted room with a small bright crystal with a power symbol in it, the room is filled with light blue hexagons and other symbols, rotating like a big ring around the crystal. She watched the crystal closely and see if it collected enough shares to free the Goddesses but it only got a handful to the crystal.

"*Sigh* It is seem that the Sharicite won't be ready anytime soon..." She sighed. "After having a conversation with the Chika, I did not know that Rookie is a game reference to their nation..." She honestly said to herself.

"I wonder what her reactions meeting Rookie, face to face..." She wondered... Wanna what happened during their conservation?

 _A couple of minutes ago..._

While they were talking about the shooting star that came down into Gamindustri, Histoire stated that it was a vortex and who came out of it was an ODST, Rookie.

 _"Wait, wait, wait, hold the phone. Did you say... ODST?"_ Chika asked her.

"Yes..." Histoire simply answered.

 _"What's the ODST's name?"_ Then she asked again.

"John Doe, he rather be called Rookie"

 _"...You mean 'The Rookie'"_ She repeated her sentence.

"Yes..."

 _"The Rookie?"_

"Yes..."

 _"The one who is a silent type?"_

"Yes..."

 _"The one who fought through-"_

"Please, what are you trying to say?" Histoire cuts her sentence with a tick mark.

 _"I'm trying to say that the Rookie you told me IS the real Rookie from one of our top selling series?"_ Chika asked, being suspicious.

"*Sigh* Yes... He is the real Rookie..." Histoire answered.

 _"I hope you're not lying"_

"I will never lie, I record history" She honestly pointed.

 _"Alright... You know what. I want to meet him, face to face"_ Then Chika paused for a second. _"I'll be calling off, I got some paper work to deal till my darling Vert arrives"_

"Okay. Goodbye, Miss Chika"

 _"Cya later, Histoire!"_ They both said their goodbyes and hung up as Histoire sighed.

"I have never expected her to question me that much" She sweatdropped.

* * *

 _Back with Rookie and the girls..._

As the group reached to the Lowee's Train Express, they brought tickets to go to Lastation. They caught a train which it headed to the next nation, they sit on the seats face to face together as Rookie and Nepgear were siting togther with Broccoli on Nepgear's lap with her Gema and in front of them was IF and Compa with RED sitting on Compa's lap which she really enjoys relaxing on her breasts...

"Ahhh~ Your boobs are so soft~" RED quietly commented which everyone blushed of her comment as she snuggled on her breasts more with a happy grin on her face.

"Th-that's v-very n-ni-nice of y-you..." Compa trembled as her face was deeply red.

"Okay, that was random..." IF commented which she tried to hide her jealousy on her big breasts.

"Yeah, nyu..." Broccoli agreed.

"Hey Broccoli?" Nepgear's caught her attention as she looks at her. "I was asking... Did you know about Leanbox?" She asked her and Broccoli nodded.

"Well, I haven't visited Leanbox yet but they've changed overtime, nyu" She explained.

"Yeah, Leanbox was a fancy old style city compared to the other nations. Back then, we visited Leanbox to find the Key Fragment and meet with Vert right, Iffy?" Compa then remembered and asked IF.

"Yeah..." IF suddenly went depressed which caught Rookie's attention.

 _'Why is IF sad about?'_ He wondered as he doesn't know about their backgrounds.

"What's wrong, something happened?" RED asked as she raised off Compa's breasts and stared at IF.

"*Sigh* Well... It started when we returned back to Leanbox's Basilicom, the Evil... Whatishisname invited us to a party but he pulled me into a conversation and I was forcefully tasked to poisoned and kill Nep..." This shocked everyone especially Nepgear.

"What the goodness! Tasked to k-kill Neptune?!" Nepgear's eyes widen in shocked.

 _'Dear god...'_ Rookie has no word about this, IF forced to kill her own friend. _'How cruel of those bastards'_ He growled but calms down, he wanted more about the background.

"That was... Shocking, nyu" Broccoli also has no word with RED agreeing with a nod.

"Yeah... He gave me an ancient poison bottle as I walked away. I was shockingly stunned enough that I ended up meeting Vert" IF explained.

"Oh yeah. You were a big fan of Lady Green Heart back then" Compa reminded her.

"Heh, I was a fan of Vert. I got her email but I was too distracted to see Vert that I forgotten the poison" She further explained. "Then... We went to that party..."

* * *

 _Flashback..._

A couple of years ago, inside the old Leanbox's Basilicom as it was a European castle. IF, Compa and a small kid-

 **Neptune: NEPU?! I'm not a kid, Ace!**

 **You do look like a kid, Neptune...**

 **Neptune: You're a meanie, Ace~**

Anyway! The girl who is known as Neptune wears a big white hoodie-like dress with purple striped cuffs, lining, and a purple hood. She wears her lilac shoes with blue and white accents and were also worn with blue and white striped stockings and... That's about it... She's only got a hoodie to cover her bra and panties... Nothing else... But the three girls weren't alone, they were accompanied by small, weird looking and walking plants.

One is a sunflower with red goggles and a black suit with a white leaf symbol on it, it has also a cute and smiling face. The other is a purple hooded pea with a cannon, it wore a purple cape with a gold medal with a leaf symbol, it's face is covered with a dark purple mask with a big leaf hanging down. The other was a big and chubby potato figure with a red sphere tesla on its head with a grinning buck tooth face, it has a big pair of pants with a red belt which has a green leaf symbol in the middle. The other one was a tall mushroom with limbs and a wide purple cap, it wore a black scarf with a gold medal with a leaf symbol attached to it. And lastly, there is a cat-like plant with lily-pads under its body while it has a cat face with ears and a tail with a red spike on the end, it has a brown fedora on its head.

As the group arrived at the door which leads to the dinner room.

"And so, our heroes have arrived to the party..." Neptune narrated.

"What was that narration for?" Compa asked.

"Yeah. It sounds like we're in a comic strip or something..." The sunflower pointed as it on Neptune's right shoulder.

"Oh, it's nothing, Summer" Neptune smiled.

"I wonder what food they stored for us, today?" The purple hooded pea asked who is on the floor.

"Don't know, Penelopea" The mushroom stated. "But I hope it's better than Summer's food" Then he offended Summer.

"Hey! My food's not that bad, Yuuto!" Summer shouted and the chubby potato giggled. "Don't join in, Spudow!"

"Can we just move on, guys. I'm really hungry" Neptune pointed which stopped the plants' argument as they looked at each other and nodded, then Neptune opened the doors to the dinner room and what they saw was a table filled of delicious meals.

"Mmmm~ The food looks so good~" Compa was drooling out of her mouth.

"*Gasp* Neko! They got fish for you, girl!" Summer pointed at a plate with a grilled fish as Neko, the Cattail, its eyes sparkled.

"Meow!" Neko jumped into the table and started eating the grilled as the others takes their seats and began eating.

"Ah~ It's tasted so good~" Summer began eating like a lawnmower.

"Indeed, their food are quite high quality" Yuuto commented as both him and Penelopea respectfully eating. As the plants enjoyed their meal, Neptune and Compa looked at all the food at the table but IF was very suspicious about the food as she saw the Evil Whatishisname as she recalls him, coming pass them and stands beside Neptune.

"Well, hello there. Are you enjoying the meal?" The elder asked her as she looks at the elder.

"We were just about to dig in with them" Neptune responded as she got a bright idea. "I know! Can you recommend us something? There's just so much to choose" She asked the elder as she continues. "Asking someone who knows is the key to eating the right food!" She stated as the elder smiled.

"I'm glad you asked! Let me recommend the food coming out now" And after his sentence, a chief came out of the kitchen and put a serving tray with a delicious meal on the dinner table as the elder walks up to it. "This here is the Doggang Muck Special, 'Truffle Caviar Delight'" He introduced the meal. "Made with fine, local ingredients only available here in Leanbox" He explained as Neptune's eyes sparkled, drooling.

"Ahh-h~ Yay! Now that's my Leanbox! This is going to be good!" She cheered as Summer stared at her, running towards the meal then she frowned.

"Hey! Save some for me, Nep!" She followed her to the meal and jumped on Neptune's shoulder.

"Wow! How was this plate made?" Compa asked the elder.

"Fresh truffles and cavair delicately arranged by Sir Muck" He then further explains. "We then have olive oil poured on by Sir Sten Biller. A true delight!" He commented.

"So, none of the chefs did anything... And the flavour is only from olive oil?" IF wondered.

"Who cares? We're gonna take this big piece" Neptune and Summer took the big piece and half it as they readied to take a big bite. "Here we go!" As they slowly putted into their mouths, Yuuto stopped and stared at the meal Neptune and Summer were eating.

"What's wrong, Yuuto?" Penelopea asked.

"I'm sensing poison in that meal" He whispered as his eyes narrowed.

"Wait up, Nep, Summer! Don't eat it!" IF warns them but it's too late.

*Chomp* *Chomp* *Gulp* They both ate the big piece as they both stared at her.

"Hm? What's the matter, Iffy? Did you want that big piece we took?" Neptune asked as IF didn't respond.

"Well it's too late, Iffy. We ate the big piece right, Nep?" Summer responded.

"Yup! Nice and comfy in my stomach already" Then both high-fived.

"I think you're too protective, Yuuto..." Penelopea muttered.

 _'...Wha-? Did I... Think wrong or something?'_ IF wondered but right after they high-fived, they stood there, frozen...

"Ummm... Why is Nep-Nep and Summer stopped?" Comps questioned but what they weren't expecting with they both fell onto the ground.

*Thud!* The rest gasped at the unconscious Neptune and Summer.

"Nep/Summer?!" Both Penelopea and IF shouted in shocked as Neko ran to Summer.

"Nep-Nep and Summer fell over! What happened?!" Compa widen her eyes and questioned as IF and Yuuto glared at the elder.

"Evil-idon'tcareyourname! You did this, did you?! You poisoned Nep and Summer!" IF yelled which shocked Compa.

"P-poison?!" She trembled as the elder nodded and frowned.

"Exactly. But now we know not only she's truly tainted by evil but your plant friends as well" He stated.

"Poison can't tell between good or evil! Of course, Nep and Summer be affected!" IF pointed as Compa ran to Neptune and shook her body.

"Nep-Nep! Can you hear me?! Answer me, Nep-Nep!" She began to shed tears as she shook Neptune's body harder as for Neko, the cattail purred in sadness, against Summer's unconscious body. The plant's reaction was nothing but shocked and sadness from Compa, this is unacceptable for them.

"This... This is unacceptable!" Penelopea's eyes glowed in anger. **"How dare you poisoned our friends?!"** Her voice yells through the room which jumped the girls.

 _'Pen-Pen is s-scary...'_ Compa trembled yet again.

"Yeah, and IF's right! Poison is a weapon, not an object that tells who's good or evil!" Yuuto added as the plants readied themselves. "You got five seconds to explain yourself before I throw this spore right into your face!" He threatened.

"That won't be necessary" The elder responded.

"What are you sayi- Ahhh!" Then he got hit by a paralyze shot as well as the rest of the plants then the Leanbox guards along with the Leanbox soldiers who has some kind of spoof of the UNSC Marine Corps Battle Dress Uniform.

"Freeze and don't move!" One of the soldiers shouted.

"Men! Capture these people!" The elder ordered. "They are followers of Overlord Momus!" He reasoned.

"Yes, sir!" The guards obeyed as well as the soldiers, the soldiers picked up the unconscious plants... Well they having problems with Spudow, it needed almost all the soldiers to carry him.

"Bloody hell! This guy's heavy" One of the soldiers commented.

"Wha- What are you doing?! This is all a horrible mistake!" IF reasoned with them but they didn't listen, the guards handcuffed them as Compa resisted.

"OWWY, AHH! LET ME GO!" She shouted as she was taken away.

"You! You're coming with us!" One of the guards then pulled IF away as well.

"Wait! Ouch! Please! Let us go! Compa! Nep! Summer!" She called for them.

"Stay in prison. Your faith should be cleansed by the time you are released" The elder scolded and they were taken away.

 _"So, what happened next, Iffy?"_

* * *

 _Present..._

RED asked her, wanted to continue the story but IF decided to stay silent then Compa continued the story.

"Well, we got in jail but Lady Vert bail us out and help us get Nep-Nep and Summer better again" Compa happily ended the story.

"Is that it, nyu?" Broccoli asked.

"Yup!" Compa announced.

"That's quite a dramatic story" RED commented.

"Yeah..." Nepgear agreed. _'I wonder why Neptune didn't tell me her story...'_ She wondered then the voice from microphones on the train spoke.

 **"We are approaching to the city of Lastation, I hope you enjoyed your travels with us"**

"Welp... that's our cue" IF stood up as well as the rest. "Let's take a ship and go to Leanbox so we can find the Mascot"

"Yeah, before that Underling gets there first..." RED added. "So, what time till the ship departs?" She then asked IF.

"Not sure, let me check..." IF pulled out one of your phones and check the departure times. "The ship gonna sail out in sixty minutes. So, we can able to catch it in time" She stated and the others nodded.

"Okay! Let's get a move on, ladies!" Then RED ran to the port.

 _'She does realise that I'm a male...'_ Rookie noted as the others followed with haste.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the Lastation's Port..._

"Geez, about time I got time off from my job" Linda relieved as her and Warechu were walking through the port as it looks like a futuristic port with glassed walls.

"Yeah, after failing to destroy the Mascots three times, chu" Warechu noted.

"Hey! I destroyed the Lowee's Mascot!" She corrected.

"And they fixed and sealed away the Killachines, chu" He added.

"That was unexpected from them, you rat... Also, why are you doing here?" She questioned then something was ringing.

*Riiinnng!* *Riiinnng!*

"Hang on, someone's calling me..." Linda pouted as she pulled out her phone and answered. "What?"

 _"Hello, Miss Linda..."_ A low tone voice spoke through her phone.

"Oh... It's you, Mr. Iforgottenyourname..." She responded.

 _"It's Spectre, Miss Linda..."_ Spectre corrected.

"Yeah, whatever. What do you want?" She questioned.

 _"I've been informed that the Planeptune's CPU and her friends are heading to Leanbox to secure the last_ Mascot" He explained as she pouted.

"So, you want me to destroy the last Mascot?" She questioned yet again.

 _"Yes but... We're giving you a little gift from your boss..."_

"A little gift?" She raised her eyebrows in confusion.

 _"Yes... And there'll be a huge event going on at Leanbox but that's not the case... I need you to capture the Oracle, my troops and Warechu will support you once you're arrived at the Basilicom. I will bring further instructions after you capture the Oracle... Spectre, out"_ Then he hangs up after explaining the objective to Linda as she sighed.

"Now that want me to go Leanbox?!" She then complained. "Damnit, what about the time-off request I submitted?" She questioned.

"No vacation for members who keep failing. You should be happy that ASIC hasn't canned you, chu" Warechu pointed.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't really care about that, but I'm now pissed that I gotta work with a chump like you!" She scolded.

"The feeling's mutual. I hate working with underlings who aren't sexy at all like you, chu" He scolded back.

"Who you saying ain't sexy?! And don't you fricking DARE start calling me an underling, too!" She shouted.

"Ahh, shut up! Once an underling, always an underling, chu!" He stated which pissed off Linda.

"That does it, you stupid rat! I'm gonna-"

"Huh? Shhh! I hear a voice..." He silenced Linda as he listened carefully.

"Wait up, please!" Then Compa's voice was heard as Warechu noticed with his eyes turned into hearts.

"C-could that be the lovey serenade of angelic Compa?!" He questioned as Linda's surprised.

 _'Crap! They're here, already?!'_ She then grabs Warechu's tail. "Come on, you rat!" And she pulled him as they went to the ship quickly.

* * *

 _With Rookie and the girls..._

"Oh, there's our ship! Let's go, everyone!" RED and the group were running towards the transport ship, keeping up the pace... All except Compa who is breathing hard out...

"W-wait for me, please... *Pat!* *Pat!* I can't run that fast!" Compa loudly stated.

"Compa, start exercising, nyu..." Broccoli sweatdropped.

 _'Jeez, I didn't expect her to be slow. Her body's well fit...'_ Rookie examined her body as he wondered. _'Does she have asthma?'_

"Stop acting whiny..." IF soon received a pouted face from Compa as she rolled her eye. "Come on, if we miss the ship, the tickets we brought are useless" She stated.

"Please push yourself, Compa" Nepgear begged as they continued to run towards the transport ship.

 _Later..._

Unfortunately, due to Compa slowing them down, it was too late as the transport ship set sail to Leanbox with a loud horn.

*CHOO!* They have to watched the ship moving away from the port.

"Awww~ And there it goes..." RED pouted.

"We were so close~" Nepgear's upper body dropped in disappointment as Compa walked up to them, puffing like a dog pulling the owner's leash...

"I *Pat!* Ran... *Pat!* So fast! *Pat!* I need *Inhale!* Electrolytes..." Compa felled but Rookie caught her. "Thanks, Rook-Rook..." She thanked him.

 _'Geez... What a life saver...'_ IF commented as she sighed. "*Sigh* We'll have to catch one tomorrow. I hope this doesn't come back to bite us in the ass..." She hoped but what they weren't expecting was a laugh from Linda.

"Ahahahaha! I'd feel bad for them if they weren't so damn slow" They saw Linda and Warechu on the ship. "Man, they really suck, huh?!" She questioned.

"My lovey Compa, please hurry! So, we can enjoyed our honeymoon rendezvous together, chu!" Warechu shouted as Compa widen.

"Miss Underling! And Mister Mouse!"

"Don't tell me they're heading to Leanbox, too" IF doubted.

"Hehehehe, we'll go ahead and start the party without you broads! Sit back and watch the fireworks" Linda walks away but Warechu still standing there.

"Compa, my angel! I'll be waiting for you, so please come and see me real soon, chuuuu!" Then he was pulled away.

"We can't let them beat us there! Come on, let's chase after the ship!" RED demanded.

"But there aren't any more ships leaving port today..." Nepgear pointed.

"...Yeah... It's biting us in the ass, all right..." IF then sighed again. "Let's get ourselves a room from the hotel nearby" Everyone agreed and walked away, hoping there'll be another ship leaving tomorrow.

* * *

 _Somewhere in an Unknown location..._

Meanwhile inside an unknown underground facility, there was a man with robotic arms, he wears black and silver armor that covers most of his body except his head and his arms. He has black, scruffy hair with a scar, crossing his right eye which is a futuristic eye and he has a symbol of a red skull on his chest. He was inside a huge room, standing in front of a hologram table showing the city of Planeptune as he plans something big... I mean BIG...

 **"May I come in, General?"** Another yet a robotic voice spoke behind a locked door.

"Yes, come in..." The man granted as he unlocked the door, a robot appeared from the door with a clipboard on its hand. "Status report, Beta"

 **"Yes, General Spectre"** Beta nodded. **"The troops are already at the hanger, General"** He stated.

"Good... Where's the assassin?" Spectre asked.

 **"He's coming right now, General"** Then a black hooded person came with a SRS Sniper rifle on hood back.

"You need me, sir?" The Assassin questioned.

"Yes, I need you to eliminate this person" Spectre gave the Assassin a picture of a female, she has fair-pale skin with bright pink eyes and a mole below the left one. Her blue hair is about elbow in length and worn straight, with bangs that stick up from the center and spike downward to frame her face. She has black headphones with silver and pink accents and a small black microphone attached to the left ear piece as she wears a bikini top and ruffled skirt.

"What's done is done" The Assassin puts the picture inside his hood.

 **"You'll wait till the event starts, if you success, it will bring chaos in Leanbox"** Beta explained. **"Join up with the troops that are preparing to depart"** He ordered as the Assassin walked away.

"Beta... How's the progress for Phase 2?" Spectre asked.

 **"Phase 2 will be prepare soon. I spoke with CFW Magic about Phase 2"** Beta noted.

"Does she questioned about our true identity, Beta" He asked yet again.

 **"No, General. We're lucky for now..."**

"Good. You're dismissed" Spectre sent Beta away as he switched the hologram city of Planeptune to an unknown machinery. _'Only time will tell when the Devastator is up and running'_ He thought.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **And that's a wrap.**

 **Neptune: I'm still upset that you called me a kid...**

 **Oh, come on, Neptune. Even though you're a kid, you're still a close friend to me.**

 **Neptune: Aww~ That's nice of you, Acey~**

 **Yup, yup!**

* * *

 ** _[Quick note]_**

 ** _The flashback was a sneak peek towards one of my Suburbia Stories series._**

 ** _And yes, there'll be a couple of sneak peaks towards other stories._**


	21. An Odd Oracle

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the material of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series or the Halo series in this story as they belong to Microsoft, Compile and Idea Factory…**

* * *

 **The Rookie**

 **Location:** **Lastation's Hotel**

 **Six days after drop...**

After missing the ship which set sail with Linda and Warechu on it, Rookie and the girls went to a hotel, closest to the port as they can catch it early. As they brought two rooms for the night, Compa, Broccoli and RED wanted to hang out with Nepgear as they went in the first room.

"Me and Compa going to hang out with Nepgear in that room" RED informed as she closed the door, IF and Rookie look at each other.

"*Sigh* Guess you're with me..." IF sighed when the door opened and RED's head popped out of the door.

"Enjoy, staying together~" She gave them a yukkuri glare as she slowly went inside the room, closing the door.

"..."

 _'...What the hell with that girl?'_ Rookie wondered as IF lightly blushed.

"...Let's just ignored that and go to our room..." She suggested and Rookie nodded, they went inside their room which has two beds, a bed table between them with a lamp, a bathroom, a television and other stuff I don't bother adding... "I'll be taking a bath" She then walks to the bathroom.

With Rookie alone in the room while IF taking a bath, he checked his phone which IF gave him a couple days ago.

 _'Just like old times'_ He then examined his phone by going to random apps such like GBC (Gamindustri Broadcasting), Weather reports, games that IF usually plays and a photo app as he looks at the photo albums, he saw something unexpected in the album... It's a photo of Compa, sleeping on the bed peacefully with her pink nightwear as he sweatdropped. _'It is me? Or IF has a bit of a dirty mind?'_ He wondered as he put his phone away and decided to watch some television, he turned on the T.V with the remote and jumped on the bed.

 _A couple of minutes later..._

IF just finished her bath as she dried herself with a towel and put her black tank top and her shorts, she carried her oversized jacket and her belt of phones out of the bathroom and she saw Rookie, simply watching television as he looks at her and waved.

"I know you can talk, Rookie..." IF narrowed as he took a deep sigh.

 _"What is it, IF?"_ Rookie asked her.

"*Sigh* You need to stop being anti-social, Rookie..." IF stated as she sits on the other bed with her arms folded.

 _"No, I'm not..."_ He responded.

"Yes, you do..." She responded back.

 _"…Why are you bringing this up, IF?"_ He questioned.

"Because..." She then paused. "I have NO idea why I brought that up..." She honestly pointed as he took out his phone to show that photo.

 _"Also, why do you have a picture of Compa, sleeping with her nightwear?"_ Rookie showed her the photo, her reaction was blushing hard like a tomato.

"OH, YOU DID NOT SEE THAT?!" IF snatched the phone away from Rookie as he tilted his head.

 _"Care to explain?"_ He asked.

"Well..." She looked away then explained. "I was late out in Planeptune and decided to crash at Compa's place for the night" She then further explains. "I woke up to get a drink of water and checked with Compa till..." Her face turns really red. "I saw her like that..." Then she looks at the photo.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

As what IF said, she woke up in... Probably in the morning... As she gets herself a drink of water and then checked if Compa's awake. She was walking to Compa's bedroom, drinking her water, she opens the door. After opening the door, she froze in place as she saw her sleeping peacefully with her pink nightwear... Without any blankets covering her body... She splits out her drink and stared at her with shock till Compa moved her body with a big smile as she mumbled in her dream.

 _"I always be with you, Nep-Nep~"_ She mumbled in her dreams.

 _'What the hell did I entered in?'_ IF questioned herself as she pulls out her phone and took a photo of her beauty sleep. After that, she slowly backs away and closes the door silently. "I think I'll go get something for breakfast..." She suggested and walked to the kitchen, didn't say a word on that reaction...

* * *

 _Present_ _..._

"...Please don't tell Compa?" IF begged.

 _"I'm not gonna tell Compa about that photo, honest!"_ Rookie waved his palms, being honest.

"Promise?" She narrowed.

 _"Cross my heart. And hope to die"_ He crosses his chest, IF blinked then giggled.

"Uhh... I think you miss 'stick a needle in my eye', Rookie" She corrected.

 _"You do know that I'm wearing a helmet, right?"_ He questioned.

"Don't you ever get out of your armor?" She asked.

 _"Nope"_ He simply answered.

"Can I see your fa-"

 _"Nope..."_ He cuts her off with the same answer as IF sighed.

"Okay... Let's get to bed so we can get to the next ship early" She suggested as Rookie nodded, he turned off the television and turned off the lights, leaving the lamp on the bedside table on while IF gets comfortable in the bed as he lied down on the other bed. "Hey, Rookie?"

 _"Yeah?"_

"What was your life like on Luna?" IF asked as she faced at Rookie.

 _"Well... I'm just a regular kid. Going to school, play games, being lazy and so much more that I don't even know..."_ Rookie explained.

"How come you want to become a ODST?" IF pulls a good question.

 _"...Well... Have you ever heard of the Human-Covenant War?"_ He asked.

"No, I haven't heard of that... Is it like a war between nations?" She guessed.

 _"No, but much worse... The Covenant are an alien organisations that glassed many of our home planets"_ He explained.

"How many home planets?" She asked.

 _"Almost all of them, Earth was our last home planet"_ He answered which surprised IF with her eyes widen.

"How many people were killed?" She questioned yet again.

 _"...Billlions... Billions of people were killed by the Covenant"_ His voice darkens, giving a shockingly chill up her spine.

"Oh my... So, that's the reason why you become a ODST huh, Rookie?" IF has no word to comment his answer...

 _"That was my second reason, IF..."_ Rookie noted.

"What was your first reason?"

 _"My first reason was... I want to be like my father..."_ He answered.

"Hmm?" She raised her eyebrows in surprised. "Your father was an ODST as well?" She asked.

 _"Yeah... My father was one of the best ODSTs, he told me stories about his battles against the Insurrection"_ He explained.

"Who's the Insurrection?" IF questioned.

 _"Not who. What... The Insurrection is kinda like the ASIC but they've been a threat even after the Human-Covenant War"_ Rookie continued. _"My father was a hero to me, protecting humanity from the darkness... Just like the heroes in the comics"_ Then he chuckled.

"So, what happened to your father?" She asked.

 _"*Sigh* My father died during the Human-Covenant War..."_ He sighed which shocked IF as he further explains. _"Me and my mother had a good time, having our father back from the war... But when the Covenant arrived at Harvest, one of colonies very far from Earth. He had to join the war effort..."_ Then silence between the two.

"..."

 _"..."_

"...I... I'm sorry about your loss..." IF apologized as Rookie shook his head.

 _"There's no need to say sorry. What happens in the past, always stays in the past..."_ He stated and IF giggled.

"Well, it's nice to share your story with me" She smiled.

 _"Yeah... Goodnight, IF"_

"Goodnight, Rookie" They both said their goodnights as IF turned off the lamp, leaving the room into complete darkness as she covers herself with the blankets and went to sleep.

* * *

 _At the Leanbox..._

Meanwhile at the Leanbox's Basilicom in the middle of the night, a light skinned woman was doing some paper work overtime in her office. She has very long, curly mint colored hair worn in a high ponytail, her eyes are an almond-red color. She wears a revealing black dress with long boots and gloves that end at her wrist, along with a black neck piece with a white sphere in the center that has a small green x in the center and two small pieces of purple cloth with black ribbon-cloth segments that have longer cloth pieces dangling with green sparkled coloring inside on both sides of her hips and her skirt is practically non-existent on the dress, being a simple cloth in front of her lower area.

After she finished all of the paper work she received, she dropped her head on the desk in depression.

"It's been three whole years and still, my darling Vert hasn't come home..." She sighed, worried about her darling Vert. "I guess I got to take my beauty sleep" She stretches her arms, yawning as she grabs the paper and carried it, walking through the hallway but what she noticed that there were no guards or anybody around.

"Eh? I thought I ordered those guards to patrol these areas" The women thought as she looked around, but what she didn't noticed was somebody's in the shadows. The women walked pass the shadow as it slowly sneaks up to the women as she still feeling suspicious of her surroundings. "Where are the rest of the gua-"

*Bonk!* Something slams onto the back of her head, felt like metal as she felled unconscious, dropping the paper work she was holding.

"Jeez~ I'm weren't expected their Oracle to be such a blindeye..." The shadow was Linda as she noted, she then picks up her unconscious body but having a difficult time, carry the women's tall body. "Oi! Come help me carry her body to the truck, you rat!" She called.

"I'm not a rat, you underling, chu" Warechu stated.

"Just help me, dammit!" Linda swore as the mouse pouted and helped her carry the unconscious body outside the Basilicom, at the back where the truck is parked. They flew the women into the back of the truck as they both entered the front.

"So, what now, chu?" He asked.

"Mr Idon'tevencare told us to go to an abandoned underground station right at the mountains south from here" She explained as she starts up the truck.

"Hmm... I wonder what kind of gift our boss going to give, Miss Underling, chu?" Warechu calls her the name which the girls called her back then... Linda was offended.

"Would you SHUT UP! You stupid rat!" Linda yelled as they drove away from the Basilicom but something was left behind at the back of the Basilicom, it was the Oracle's black neck piece, lying on the ground as a cat walks up to the neck piece and stares at it then towards the outskirts of Leanbox.

"Meow~" The cat responded.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Meanwhile on the next day, Rookie and the girls got ready as they went to the port early at 7 o'clock.

 _'We woke up and made it very early today, so I'm sure that we'll able to get on a ship'_ Nepgear thought as the group was walking through the port, Broccoli was for some reason, a bit sleepy as her eyes are half opened.

"I'm so sleepy... I need a nap, nyu..." She noted.

"Are you okay?" Compa asked which the neko girl didn't respond, the she got herself an idea to keep her fully awake as she grabbed something in her nurse pouch. "Luckily, I packed some great nursing tools" She pulled out a needle shot which is filled with pure caffeine inside the shot. "Here, a shot of pure caffeine!" She smiled as IF blinked.

"I'm no nurse but, that's probably a really bad idea... Let's take a look at the departure times" IF suggested as the group walked up to a big screen, showing the departure and arrival times... Till they noticed that all the ships that was departing today was canceled. "Huh? Wait, why is everything listed as being canceled?!" She questioned.

"Don't know, Iffy... Maybe that staff lady might know" Compa noted. The staff lady was at a desk nearby the group, wearing her business suit with a bow on her hair. The group walks up to the staff lady.

"Umm... Excuse me, miss" Nepgear gets her attention.

"Oh, hello. How can I help you?" The staff lady asked the group.

"Yeah, umm. How come all the ships departing today being cancelled?" She responded which the staff lady sighed.

"All the ships were suddenly malfunctioned. We're not sure what happened to them but, it will take some time to get them working again..." She explained as RED sniffed into the air like a dog and frowned.

"I smell a rat! And an underling! Those two know how to get under your shirt, don't they?!" She exclaimed.

"Is there no other way there? We really, really need to get to Leanbox today" Nepgear begged for the staff lady.

"I'd love to help, but... Hmmm... I wonder if it's okay to ask for some people to help..." The staff lady thought.

"Huh?" Everyone was confused, tilting their heads at the staff lady.

"You see, one ship here is under maintenance. We want it to put in service while we repair the others... But we're missing a few parts to get it working again" She explained. "That's why I wonder if you would able to help"

"We'll be able to ride for free. For all time, right, nyu?" Broccoli asked.

"Naturally..." The staff lady shrugged. "We'll be happy to accommodate you all, free of charge" She then smiled which shocked the group.

 _'Well that's a pretty good reward'_ Rookie commented as Broccoli smiled as well and nodded.

"It's a deal" She agreed. "Let's do this fetch quest, nyu"

"Uh, I really wish you'd consult the rest of the party for that sort of thing, but... Whatever..." IF responded with a shrug.

"Alright, we need an anchor, a sail and a figurehead for the ship. We really appreciate this" The staff lady nodded.

"Okay! Let's get those parts, people!" RED shouted as they went off to get the missing parts.

"Hey! Wait up, guys~!" Compa have to suffer yet another run as she started patting. "*Pat* *Pat* You guys know I can't run very fast!" She loudly stated.

* * *

 _A few days later..._

After almost over three days of searching the parts the staff lady requested, they found all of them from different locations... Probably around the Goddamn world...

In Lastation, the group was carrying the parts they found but... Problem is that anchor and the figurehead are way too heavy to carry, Broccoli got a solution and pulls out two blue glowing cubes, she calls them Extractor cubes which they store objects that are unable to be carry by personnel and summoned the objects, stored in the cubes... Don't question the logic behind this... Nepgear was the one who was carrying the Extractor cubes and they soon head to the port, they met with the same lady from yesterday.

"Hello. How can I help yo-" The staff lady paused as she saw the same group in front of her. "It's you five from before" She exclaims.

"Yep! And we got the parts you've requested" Compa responded and the lady smiled.

"That's wonderful!" They show them the sail as Nepgear pulls out the two Extractor cubes out of her pockets.

"The anchor and the figurehead are in these cubes. They're too heavy to carry..." Nepgear explained.

"I understand" The staff lady understood as the group gave her the parts she requested. "Brilliant! Many thanks to you all. Just wait for a moment while my crew gets everything ready to go" Then she went away with the parts and the group waited for her.

 _A few hours later..._

As they sat at a row of chairs, waited for a few hours, Nepgear was playing one of her games in her N-Gear as Compa, RED and Broccoli watched her play while IF and Rookie was sitting next to each other with their right head, holding their heads in boredom, RED turned her head to the two as she grinned.

"So~ How's your time together back at the hotel?" RED asked them which she got their attention.

"It was fine, nothing too special..." IF answered which was a lie with Rookie nodding in agreement, RED's eyes widen.

"Eh? You just did nothing special?! Haven't you two confessed your love?!" RED questioned which caught everyone's attention...

"EH?! What are you talking about, RED?!" Her face was blushing yet again as for Rookie, he facepalmed his helmet.

"I-I think it's rude to question people's relationships, RED..." Compa sweatdropped.

"It's not rude! I just wanted to get more wifeys~" RED shed some fake tears from her eyes then she zoomed to Rookie, face to face... In his personal space as her hands slammed to his laps with her face a few centimeters from his helmet, he jumped in surprised. "You got to tell me what you did back at the hotel! Please, Rookie!" And she still shedding fake tears.

 _'YOU'RE INVADING MY PERSONAL SPACE, RED!'_ His mind was screaming like hell but in his luck.

"Get off of him, you creep!" IF kicks her off from Rookie's personal space. RED was lying on the ground; her eyes became swirling as she unconscious for the meantime. And finally, the staff lady has returned with a smile on her face.

"Thank you for waiting. The ship is ready to depart!" The staff lady informed them with good news.

"Goodie!" Nepgear puts away her N-Gear and stood up. "Let's get going" And everyone stood up as well with Compa carrying RED's unconscious body.

"Yeah. I just hope those two nitwits haven't done anything ridiculous in Leanbox yet..." IF hoped.

 _'I hoped that as well'_ Rookie agreed.

"Follow me, people" The staff lady led the group to the ship, they climbed aboard and set sail to Leanbox to meet Chika, the Leanbox's Oracle... Which she was kidnapped and taken away last night...

 _Later..._

As the ship sailed through the sea, Rookie, the girls and RED who regain her conscious were looking out towards the endless blue ocean. They suddenly meet a huge killer dragon whale with long flippers, black spikes on its back and a dragon-like face as they jumped out of the water with a long and loud roar then it falls into the sea, causing a massive splash.

"Whoa! That's a Dragon whale!" RED exclaimed. "This my first time to see one of them with my very own eyes!" She smiled.

"They're very rare, nyu" Broccoli explained.

"And very dangerous to deal with. But they're passive so we should be fine" IF added as RED pointed to a group of dolphins, jumping up and down.

"Look, dolphins! Oh~ I wish I can pat one of those~ They're so cute!" Compa exclaimed as she cuddled herself, smiling.

"Hey, what's that?" Nepgear asked as she pointed to a rock and on the rock, was a big bullfrog with a tail and a fin.

"That's just a sea frog..." IF answered.

*Croak~* The sea frog responded.

 _'This is relaxing, seeing those girls smile makes me smile as well'_ Rookie commented as they stare at endless ocean. _'Wonder how's my team is doing back at Earth?'_ He wondered.

* * *

 _At Leanbox..._

After travelling on the ship, they finally arrived at Leanbox. The group exited the Leanbox's port, seeing a more simplistic in terms and futuristic corporate buildings, warehouses, skyscrapers, and typical urban structures as they see a huge, towering structure from here.

"We made it" Nepgear was relieved.

"Hmm... At first glance, everything looks to be peaceful..." IF looked around and saw nothing bad happening.

"Yup but... Um, how do I say it?" Compa holds her chin with her right hand, thinking of something. "The place we're in... It feels..." Then she looks around and whispers. _"Like a ghetto~"_

"With no CPU or Candidate left in Leanbox, faith must be down to zilch, nyu" Broccoli stated.

"What's next? Go rat and underling hunting?" RED guessed as she frowned.

"We're going to the Basilicom. The Oracle was desperate to Nepgear, remember?" IF reminded them which reminded Rookie about the Oracle being desperate to him. "I'm sure Underling and the rat are here for the same reason we are, so finding them is just a matter of time" She explained.

 _'I wonder why she's so desperate towards me?'_ Rookie wondered and he shrugged. _'Welp, gotta find out what Histoire was trying to say...'_ And then they walked their way to the Basilicom.

 _Later at the Basilicom..._

As Rookie and the girls arrived at the Leanbox's Basilicom, Nepgear opened the doors.

"Hello? Oh, I see someone" She looks around as she saw a figure behind a desk. "Excuse me, are you Chika Hakozaki?" She asked.

"..." She didn't respond.

"Um, Miss Chika? Maybe I'm wrong?" She muttered but she caught her attention, the lady's eyes widen.

"Huh? What the he-O-oh, yeah. My name's totally Chika Hakozaki" She introduce herself. "Perchance, are you... Nepgear?" Chika asked.

"Wow, I'm really happy that I've become so recognizable" She smiled.

"Huh? Uh, well... No, you're not, but..." The Oracle started to tremble.

 _'What the- Does she notice me? Something not right'_ Rookie activated his night-vision which is a bit static due to the crack, the girls are highlighted green but Chika appears to be highlighted red. _'Why is she highlighted red. This is really suspicious'_ He glared at the Oracle.

"Of course, she recognized you, silly" Compa giggled. "She asked for you to come see her, right, Ge-Ge?" She asked which made Nepgear giggled as well.

"Hehehehe. Yeah, you're right" She agreed.

"I did?" Chika raised her eyebrows.

 _'Okay, this really... Really suspicious...'_ Rookie noted.

"Yes. Histoire said that you wanted me to come and see you. So, um, here I am!" Nepgear smiled yet again.

"See... You? OH, yeah~ That's right! Jeez, yeah, awesome. I really needed to see you and crap" Chika responded with a small smile as for the others blinked.

"Uh... Well, not to sound rude, but why did you want Nepgear here so bad?" IF asked.

"Uhhhh... Ummmmm... Oh, right! I wanted you to help me get rid of a annoying monster" She explained as IF twitched.

"So, you called her all the way here for a simple monster slaying quest?" She questioned.

"Uhhh... Well, Leanbox has no CPU now, so it's a struggle for us to defend against even a dogoo..." She answered.

 _'A dogoo? What kind of military power do they have?!'_ Rookie questioned as well.

"And that's why I was hoping for the help of the battle-seasoned CPU Candidate, Nepgear" She finished which made Nepgear lightly blushed.

"G-goodness! She just called me battle-seasoned! I'm flattered, but I'm still just a rookie..." She honestly stated.

"No need to be modest, you broad. Er, so anyway, show off your skills against the monster found nearby" Chika ordered. "I don't think it'll pose much of a threat for someone with as much presence and personality as Nepgear~" She commented which made Nepgear blushed harder.

 _'Broad? Wait a minute... That sounds familiar...'_ Then Rookie widen in surprised. _'Could it be- No, it can't be that Underling'_ He thought.

"G-golly, I'm probably blushing so hard right now. Okay, leave it all to me!" Nepgear obeyed.

"Um, Nepgear, we have to ask her some questions too, remember?" IF reminded her.

"O-oh, of course. We came here to request aid from Leanbox's Mascot" She replied. "Would you be able to help us locate it?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure~ I'll tell you where it is when you get back, alright?" She answered which surprised the group.

"Whoa! That was easy" RED commented.

"How co-opera-tative" Compa commented as well but for some odd reason, she can't pronounce cooperative...

"Thank you very much!" Nepgear thanked her but forgot to ask something. "Oh, but if we took the Mascot, wouldn't Leanbox be in danger?"

"Meh, ain't a big deal. I mean, it's just a Mascot, so take it if you want it, I guess" Chika shrugged.

"..."

 _'...'_ Both IF and Rookie glared at the Oracle.

"Wow, that's a relief to hear" Nepgear sighed and then fistpumped. "Okay, I'm gonna go show that monster how tough and cool I am!"

"Yeah, sure. I look forward to hear some good news real soon" Chika nodded and they walked out of the Basilicom to fight an annoying monster?

"Wow, Ge-Ge. You're so... Hyped..." Compa recalled.

"Yup!" Nepgear nodded with a big smile as they close the door behind them. The Oracle sigh in relief.

"Whew~ That was too damn close" She wiped a sweat off her forehead. "What a pack of idiots, fooled by my fool-proof disguise!" It is revealed that Chika was Linda all along.

* * *

 _At the Basilicom's front entrance..._

"Hey... Did everyone else get the feeling that something was off back there?" IF asked them which they look at each other.

"Huh? What to do mean 'off'?" Nepgear raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"That Chika lady... She hardly sounded professional, and gave us info without any resistance" She pointed out. "Something about her attitude doesn't sit right with me..."

"Do you think? Iffy, it's very rude to judge Miss Chika by using your own lofty standards..." Compa stated which Broccoli shook her head.

"No, she was really sketchy, nyu" She agreed with IF.

"But an Oracle is an Oracle. They're not allowed to be bad people, right?" RED questioned.

 _'Nope, something's not right with Chika...'_ Rookie agreed with IF as well.

"Maybe you're being too critical of her, IF" Nepgear sweatdropped then IF sighed in defeat.

"*Sigh* Let's just take care of that monster annoying Leanbox" Then they went back to Leanbox, but Rookie stood there and the girls didn't even notice him as they walked away.

 _'Wow, why do people don't take things serious sometimes... Huh?'_ Rookie saw a snow cat, staring at him.

"Meow~" The cat responded as it walks to the back of the Basilicom, he decided to follow the cat as he grows suspicious towards Chika. He walks to the back of the Basilicom, only to find the Oracle's black neck piece lying on the ground.

 _'Interesting, all along that Chika was a imposter... But where's the real one'_ He picks up the black neck piece and puts away in his Rucksack then suddenly, he saw a girl but not a normal girl. She has dark brown eyes brown hair and wears a green mob cap, having black cat ears, with a gold earring in the left one, and two tails. Her dress is red with a white bow on the collar, with gold trimming and light pink frills at the bottom. The dress has light pink sleeves, wearing socks with long pink color on her fingernails.

The cat girl smiled, making a cat face as she tells him to come using sign language. She turns her back and ran.

 _'Wait up, girl! She must be leading me somewhere'_ Rookie thought as he pursues the cat girl, running towards the outskirts of Leanbox and to the high mountains.

* * *

 _Somewhere in an Unknown location..._

 **"General! I have urgent news!"** Beta seems to be worried as we back with the unknown, the robot went back to the room where Spectre as he opened the door.

"What is it? I'm busy with something..." Spectre was in the middle of planning their next move with the ASIC, not knowing who they are...

 **"I'm sorry to interrupted you but, the Gap women has sent one of her shikigamis to Gamindustri"** Beta explains the situation. **"And they leading the ODST to the abandoned station where the Leanbox's Oracle is kept"** After he explained, the robot caught his attention.

"Those youkai bastards!" Spectre growled in frustration and turns to Beta. "Get our troops from there back to base and activate the cloaking generators! They must not get ANY evidence of our appearance!" He angrily ordered.

 **"But sir, with due respect, who's gonna guard the Oracle?"** Beta asked.

"Get Incendio to guard her, he'll can burn that ODST into ashes" Spectre answered as he clenched his hands.

 **"Yes, General"** Beta nodded and went away, obeying his orders. The general continued his planning as the hologram table is still showing the city of Planeptune as he frowned.

"Your move, gap hag..."

"Your move~"

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Did she really sent her bakeneko to lead Rookie?**

 **Neptune: Meh, I'm fine with that... It's very nice that you explained his backstory**

 **That was made up, he doesn't have a backstory in canon...**

 **Neptune: What about those characters you put in from last and this chapter?**

 **They're just minor characters, that's all...**

 ***Neptune's stomach growls***

 **Neptune: Nepu~ Do you have any food, I'm hungry, Acey~**

 **I can make your favorite pudding cake *Neptune smiled***

 **Neptune: Yippee! Pudding cake! You're the best!**

 **Hehehe, of course I am... *And they went to the kitchen***


	22. Trial By Fire

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the material of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series or the Halo series in this story as they belong to Microsoft, Compile and Idea Factory…**

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Leanbox..._

As Rookie chased after the cat girl to the mountains at the south of Leanbox, with the girls, however. The girls traveled to Gapain Field to eliminate a monster that was giving Leanbox a pain in the ass, they located the monster which is an Elemental Dragon, Chika(Linda) was talking about as Nepgear faced it alone which is the most stupidest thing she ever did... Nepgear regretted her decision as she summoned her Beam Saber and attacked the Elemental Dragon which is wasn't very effective, the dragon growl in annoyance but was saved by a lady who is dress herself in a mixture of a nurse, a maid and a witch. The lady give a little lecture about NOT go head-on without knowing your enemy and herself then she introduced herself as Cave, a Leanbox native.

Cave asked them about Chika(Linda)'s acting as she was suspicious of her, she informed that Leanbox was the weakest of the nations as they don't have a CPU Candidate to take care of their nation. Without Leanbox's Main CPU, ASIC took advantage of that and built a presence in the nation's soil, gaining shares very quick. She notes that the Oracle was controlling the citizens from temptation but changed a few days ago, with all regulations removed by the Oracle. The girls were shocked from the conversation, knowing that something did happened before they arrived to Leanbox.

Cave must return to her post as they say their goodbyes to the lady, the girls traveled back to the Basilicom to report the situation as Nepgear went inside.

"Miss Chika, we beat the monster... Hmm?" Nepgear then looked around the area, seeing no signs of the Oracle. "Miss Chika, Are you here?" She asked but nothing happened. _'Where did she go?'_ She questioned herself then went to the girls.

"Anything happened, Ge-Ge?" Compa asked her and she shook her head.

"Miss Chika's not here" She informed them.

"*Groan* Great... How we going to get info without a single lead..." IF pouted as they walked away from the Basilicom and on the sidewalks.

"I know, right?" Compa agreed. "Asking people about Miss Chika willy-nilly makes us super fishy" She noted.

"Do we know anyone who could help us?" RED asked.

"Help us, huh? That would be convenient but..." Nepgear was looking around till she saw someone familiar. "Wait... I..." Then her eyes widen, it was Uni, walking ahead of them. "I see Uni! Hi, Uni! Hello, hello!" She loudly called as Uni jumped.

 _'That voice...'_ She turns around and saw Nepgear and the girls, coming towards. _"Crap, it's Nepgear..."_ Then she quickly turns away but her voice can be heard by Nepgear.

"Aww... She saw me and said 'crap'..." Poor Nepgear...

"I said whatever I want!" She glared at her with a frown. "What're you doing here?!" She angrily questioned.

"I have the same question. Do you have any business in Leanbox?" She politely asked as Uni turned her head away with her arms folded.

"Hmph! No comment..." She stood silent on her answer...

"Awwww~ Come on... Tell me, please~?" She asked her again.

"..." She didn't respond.

"Pretty please?" Then... Nepgear stared at her with a look of a child, wanting some candy. Uni stared at her child-look face and huffed.

"Ugh! Fine, whatever! Anything to make you stop looking at me like that" Uni demanded and Nepgear nodded. "*Sigh* I'm here for probably the same reason you are. I'm collecting as much shares as possible" She explained. "I figure that, with no CPU, I could get a lot of shares here with little effort..."

"How's that been working out for you?" IF asked.

"Not good, actually. Abysmal, even... I can't believe ASIC was given the freedom to thrive here" Uni doubted. "Green-lit by the Oracle herself, no less! No wonder there's nobody left here with faith in us CPUs..."

"That sounds serious..." Compa commented.

"Well, it won't stop me or anything. I don't give up very easily" She noted. "I'll be taking the shares here, so you all better stay out of my way. Understood?" She scowled then ran off in the distance.

"Wait, Uni!" Nepgear tried to stop her but she was out of their sights. "Awww, she ran away from me..." She was saddened.

"Even she was talking about the Oracle. She just went from sketchy to full-blown modern art" She jokey stated but then Compa noticed that someone was missing in their group.

"Hey... Everybody seen Rook-Rook?" Compa asked the group.

"Mmm?" They all raised their eyebrows and looked around, seeing no sight of Rookie.

"Agggh! You gotta be kidding me..." IF groaned.

"Should we find him?" Nepgear questioned.

"He'll be fine. He probably has the skills as a soldier" RED smiled.

"Even though his ranking is low..." IF muttered as they continued walking across the sidewalk.

 _With Uni..._

As she walks fast across the sidewalk to get out of sight from them, she turned around to see if they follow her and sighed.

 _'Tch... To think I need friends to help me. I can do this alone... Even with or without'_ She encouraged herself but she remembered back at Lastation where she's saw Rookie but didn't responded to him. _'Crap... I forgot about that man who's with Nepgear... But I didn't see him with her, might have gone somewhere to find out about this nonsense...'_ She wondered about what Rookie was doing as the girls think the same.

* * *

 **The Rookie**

 **Location:** **The Gapain Field**

 **Nine Days after drop...**

Meanwhile, Rookie was still giving chase on the cat girl as she was fast as a cat. He continued to pursued her outside of Leanbox towards a thick forest and behind it was the mountains. The cat girl climbed up on top of the branches and jumped to branch to branch as Rookie focused on her and watch out for obstacle in his way.

 _'Stop... Running...'_ Rookie was almost out of stamina and lucky, the cat girl suddenly slips off the branch she's on as she screamed and fell onto the ground, head first. _"Well that's gonna hurt...'_ He cringed as he ran to the cat girl and couched down to her.

"Owwie~" The cat girl groaned as she rolled her body then she stared at him and blinked a few times.

 _"You're okay?"_ He quietly asked and the cat girl nodded then she stood up and took a few steps back.

"Ummm... Ran-sama said not to interact with strangers" The cat girl pointed out.

 _"...But why did you told me to follow you?"_ Rookie asked and she shrugged then ran off. _"*Sigh* Such a little kid..."_ And he continued to pursued her.

 _A few minutes later..._

As Rookie caught up with the cat girl, he saw her standing behind a bush, looking at something then he walks up to her and hid behind the bush with her. He noticed it was night time.

 _'How long did I chase her?'_ He wondered, hoping that the girls be alright as he looked through the bush, he saw a bunch of soldiers in front of the entrance of the abandoned station. They were equipped with a modified M16 with a flamethrower under the barrel, Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight and a muzzle brake. They wear metal body armor with some black and red paint on it, a helmet with the same painting but has a red skull on it as the helmet covers the whole face. Rookie saw a soldier unlike the others, it has more armor on its chest and holds a M2 Browning machine gun with a metal shield on his hands with a big drum magazine attached to it and the soldier has a mask of a demon.

"Alright you sack of shits!" The Demon-masked soldier scolded with a low-tone voice. "The General ordered all troops to return to base, so pack up!"

"Wait, just hold on a second! We just came all this way here to defend a useless, drama-queen Oracle and then General told us to return to base?!" One of the soldiers questioned.

"Are you questioning the General's orders?" The Demon-masked soldier threatens.

"W-well... With due respect, Major but we've been doing nothing in the past decades" The soldier pointed as he trembles.

"Doesn't it mean the assassin have to retreat as well?" Another soldier asked.

"We have Miss Linda to do the job but he'll be staying there for a while" The Demon-masked soldier explained as one of the soldiers huffed.

"Pffft! That bitch didn't even complete one fucking job since the Planeptune's Candidate escaped" The soldier pointed.

"I think the General made a mistake to send _her_ to do the job" The soldier stated which upsets the Demon-masked soldier.

"You dare you disrespect the General!" The Demon-masked soldier pointed his M2 Browning at the one who disrespected the General.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry! Please forgive me!" The soldier begged for mercy as the Demon-masked soldier smirks in his mask.

"Don't worry~ I forgive you~" He forgave him.

"R-re-really?" The soldier trembled.

"NO!" Then he lied.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* The Demon-masked soldier fired his M2 Browning at him as he was shredded in half by the Browning's armor-piercing rounds.

"AAARRRRRRGGGHH!" The soldier yelled in pain as blood splatted everywhere. Rookie had to cover the cat girl's eye to prevent her to see the gore due to that she's a little child with cat ears and two tails.

 _'Dear god...'_ He never seen much gore in his eyes since he fought with the Covenant.

"Everyone who dares to question our leaders will be killed on sight, no excuses!" The Demon-masked yelled and the soldiers nodded in fear as he turned his back. "Grab his corpse and feed it to the monsters and let's move!" The soldiers then walked into the forest as two soldiers were left behind and both stared at the dead corpse.

"Gonna carry this?" The first soldier spoke.

"What?! Fuck no, I don't want to get my hands covered with blood!" The second soldier stated.

"*Sigh* I'll go see if there are body bags inside the station..." He walked into the station then he stops and throws a piece of stomach which is covered with blood and hits the second soldier at the chest plate, splatted the blood on it as he evilly giggled. "Hehehehehe"

"OH, COME ON, MATE!" He angrily shouted at him. "I just got my armor washed!" He complained.

"Don't care..." And the first soldier continued to walk inside the station.

"Jackass..." The second soldier scolded as he guards the dead corpse.

 _'Wow, these guys have some humor...'_ Rookie commented as he still covering the cat girl's eyes as she tried to put his hands away.

"Hey, what happen? what happen?!" The cat girl questioned as Rookie walked away from the bush, carrying her. "H-hey! Let me go!" She whined as she slashes her hands at nothing and he put her next to a tree.

 _"I think that's enough stalking, kid..."_ Rookie stated and the cat girl frowned.

"Don't tell me what to do. Especially a human, baka..." She folded her arms and stood up. "I'm gonna see what's going on over there" She stated and then she went to the bush they hid behind, Rookie tried to stop her but she dashed away.

 _'That kid's fast'_ He commented as he lied next to the tree and yawns.

 _A few minutes..._

The cat girl went back to him with widen eyes and blinked a few times, probably saw the dead corpse...

"Chen's going have nightmares..." She stated as she shivered.

 _"Told you not to stalk on them"_ Rookie pointed who is still lying next to the tree. _'So, her name is Chen, huh?'_ He figured as he yawns yet again.

"Baka! You should have warned me!" She blamed him but for some reason, Rookie was fast asleep. "Eh?"

*Snore~*

"Are you sleeping already, human?!" Chen shouted as he didn't respond. "Oi! Wakey, wakey!" She waved her hand at his helmet then she frowned, she tried a few ways to wake him up, trying to shake him furiously, using cymbals, a trumpet, a saxophone and a bicycle horn... Plus a cute cat face...

*Honk!* *Honk!*

 _Back at the station entrance..._

The soldier who was guarding the entrance and the dead corpse, he heard a bunch of noises around the forest as he became curious.

 _"Where those noises coming from?"_ The soldier wondered as he looked around his surroundings. _"Must be hearing things..."_ He guessed as he still waiting for the other soldier to come back with a body bag.

 _Back with Rookie and Chen..._

She tried everything to wake him up but failed with a pile of stuff to wake him up.

"Why won't you wake up, baka?!" She yelled at him but he didn't respond. After a few minutes, she looked up to the sky and see the moon on top of her. _'*Sigh* I have to go home...'_ She then saw an eye-looking portal opening in front of her as inside the portal was a bunch of unblinking eyes then a tall lady, she has dark golden eyes, wearing a purple Chinese-style tabard with various Trigrams over a pale pink Western-style dress, her hair was coiled up into her mob cap and holds a pink parasol.

"I finally found you, cat" The lady makes a sadistic grin.

"Yukari-sama!" Chen exclaimed as she was paled, Yukari used one of her eye-looking portal, grabbing her on the collar. "Mew~" She squeals.

"Ara, ara. You're such a pain when you disappeared like that but, I didn't expect you to come here and help _him_..." She made the cat raised her eyebrows and looked at the sleeping ODST.

"You know him, Yukari-sama?" Chen asked as Yukari glared at her.

"…You rather not knowing my time when I'm went out..." She responded was she let go of Chen as she creates another portal. "Now come along, cat. It's time to go home" She ordered her.

"Yes, Yukari-sama..." She obeyed and went inside the portal, she looks at the sleeping ODST and whistled.

*Hwee~* Then suddenly, a crow came out of the portal. *Caw!* *Caw!* The crow lands on her finger and stared at her eyes.

"Would you mind overlook this human and this dimension. Also, give this to that human, lying next to a tree" She explained to her crow, she passes a note to the crow as it grabs it with its beak.

*Caw!* The crow responded then Yukari smiled as it fly off her finger and land on a tree branch.

"Fufufufu~ Good, crow. Be safe out there" She then went inside the portal and the portal disappeared.

* * *

 _Back with Nepgear and the girls..._

On the next day, Nepgear and the girls were walking on the side walk with Cave who is tall women with bright emerald green eye while her skin is fair in coloring with long off-red colored hair worn in short, shoulder length pigtails held with black ribbons attached to a white, maid-nurse like cap as her outfit is a mixture of a nurse, maid, and witch-like uniforms. With... Uhh... I'm gonna skip that part... It's confusing... Anyway, during the concert which was last night and Linda failed to take out the idol, Cave decided to seek their aid due to the Regal Regiment of Defense for the Leanbox Special Missions Team reaching their limits, able to only slow the corruption and decay of this nation, they agreed.

As the group were walking on the side walk, RED asked Cave something.

"So, I was wondering... You were at the idol's concert. Are you a fan or something?"

"It is part of my mission" Cave responded. "My task was to act as her security force during her performance" She explained.

"Celebrity bodyguard duty doesn't sound like a special task force's job at all, nyu" Broccoli sweatdropped.

"Well, the idol, stage name 5pb; is an outspoken supporter of our cause" Cave exclaimed. "Her songs raise morale and open the eyes of those blinded by the lies of ASIC. Thus, she is often targeted by them" She explained further. "Due to the threats against her life, we are constantly deployed to act as her security detail"

"Goodness, I suppose there are a lot of ways to fight oppression" Nepgear commented and she nodded.

"I hope to see the day where she can sing, not for a cause, but because she loves to perform" She stated. "For that to ever occur, order must be restored in Leanbox as soon as possible"

"Right" The Candidate agreed as they continued to walk but suddenly, she saw two figures. "Huh? Is that Rom and Ram?" She questioned as it was the twins.

"Wow, we're even famous here!" Ram smiled as she looked around the city. "I hope they want me to scribble on thei-" Then she stopped, staring at what she described as 'CPU Dummy' and frowned. "Crap, it's Nepgear..." She muttered which upset Nepgear.

"Aww~ She's said 'crap' too. Am I really that annoying?" She questioned herself.

"I'm happy to see you, Miss Nepgear~" Rom smiled which made Nepgear happy with fake tears.

"*Sniff* Thank you, Rom... What are you two doing in Leanbox?" She asked.

"We here... To get shares" She answered.

"Sounds like you're both working very hard, then" Nepgear commented.

"But Miss Nepgear, you're working hard... So, I want to, too..." Rom replied as Ram who is still frowned, rolled her head.

"Meh! Now you know, okay? We're busy, so leave us alone" She scolded.

"Collecting shares here isn't going to be as easy as you think" IF pointed.

"Huh? What's that mean?" She questioned as the girls explained the situation happening in Leanbox.

 _After explanation..._

"Our four... warship wreath trick shin repeeled?" Ram was trying to pronounce a sentence which I have no idea what it meant. "Dude, I can't even say it. Do you understand, Rom?" She asked her twin sister as she shook her head.

"Nuh-huh..." She responded.

"These kids can't say hard words, nyu..." Broccoli sweatdropped as Ram glared at her.

"D-don't make fun of us, dummy! All this means is that the Chika person is a giant bully, right?" She questioned.

"Were it only so simple. Her attitude and actions have shifted over the past few days" Cave pointed. "It is still too early in this investigation to deem her the 'giant bully', as it were" She corrected.

"O-okay, but... Oh, I get it!" Ram figured. "I bet the Chika there now is a big, fat phony!" She exclaimed.

"A phony?" Nepgear's eyes widen.

"Yeah, like how bad guys can dress up and pretend to be a good guy" She explained. "Makes sense, huh?"

"We read that... In a picture book..." Rom pointed.

"That's pretty unlikely. I mean, out of all of us, Cave would've noticed if she was a fake by now" IF guessed.

"No. I probably would not notice" She honestly said which shocked her.

"What?"

"I remember people mainly as general body shapes. If they look similar, I am confident I would not notice..." She explained.

"This isn't a good thing to be confident about, though..." Compa replied as they stood there in silence, Nepgear broke the silence.

"So, um..."

"We should look into this, nyu" Broccoli suggested.

"But how?" Compa asked. "We don't know how Miss Chika used to act..." She made a good point as it was the first time in Leanbox.

"Maybe Uni does. It's possible that she talked with Miss Chika at some point in the past, right?" Nepgear theorized.

"Sounds good to me. Let's find her" IF agreed with her. "I just hope she can set her stubborn nature aside and help us" She hoped as Nepgear nodded and looked at the twins.

"Want to come with us, Rom and Ram?" She asked them and Rom responded with a nod.

"Yes, together..." But for Ram...

"No, stupid Rom!" She scolded. "We're SO busy! We don't care about some dumb... Ornocle person! Do it yourself!" She can't even pronounce Oracle...

"Oh... Maybe next time, then" Nepgear hoped as Rom saddened.

"Uh-huh..." She sadly nods as Ram looks away and drags her twin sister away from the group.

* * *

 _An Unknown Dream..._

It was night-time on Mare Crisium which is on Luna, the moon as this large sea turned into a city known as Crisium City, the birthplace of John Doe, the Rookie. The city occupied an AMG Transport Dynamics facility, the ones who first made the M12 Warthog and the M274 Mongoose which became popular for the UNSC Army.

At a tall apartment building, there was a little boy out standing on the balcony as he has black hair and brown eyes, wearing a simple T-shirt and a pair of pants. As he stared at Earth with bright lights on it, a woman came.

"Johnny, it's past your bed-time!" The women recall, calling his nickname as she has black hair with blue eyes, wearing a cotton red dress and a pair of socks.

"..." He didn't respond.

"John?" She calls him which she got his attention.

"Oh! Hi, Mom" John exclaimed. "I was just... Looking at Earth..." He shyly explained.

"Hmm?" His mother raised her eyebrows then looked at the big, blue planet. "I see... Quite beautiful with the stars, isn't it?" She asked her son as he turned back to the planet and saw the shining stars.

"Uh-huh!" He nods then saw a huge transport ship flying above the city which reminded him something. "Umm... Mom?" He turns back to her mother.

"What is it, dear?" She asked.

"When is dad coming back?" He questioned which surprised his mother.

"Oh... Umm... Dad won't be able to come back for a while" She explained as John started to sob tears from his eyes.

"*Sob* *Sob* *Stiff* Why isn't he coming back~?" He sadly asked.

"...Oh sweetie~" His mother gave him a bear hug with his face buried in her breasts, still sobbing. "I'm sure he'll come back, someday" His face was pulled off her chest and both stared at each other.

"R-re-really?" He trembling asked and she nods.

"Yes... Now come on, it's time for bed"

"Yes, mom..." His mother takes John to his bedroom, laying down her son as she tucks him under his blankets, she kissed him on the forehead.

"Good-night, son"

"Night, mom" He replied as he went to sleep. She turned off the light and closed the door then she sighed.

 _'Maybe it's not the time to tell him about the truth...'_ She thought as she went to her own bedroom and fell asleep.

* * *

 _Back into reality..._

Rookie then woke up as he saw daylight at the sky, he was still lying next to the same tree he was sleeping. As he began looking around, he noticed that Chen was gone then saw a note on his chest as he grabbed it and read it, it says:

* * *

 _Dear Human_

 _I've noticed that my pet shikigami, Chen has gone missing. But thanks to you, I able to get her back home._

 _I've also got a crow overlooking you. Therefore, I'll be watching you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Yukari Yukumo_

 _P.S. I might drag some people to this world to entertain me._

* * *

After reading the note, he was quite confused and got a lot of questions in his head.

 _'Who's Yukari? What is she referring to 'people to this world'? What crow?'_ He then looked at the trees and saw a black crow on one of the branches. _'Oh... That crow...'_ He was not amused.

*Caw* The crow respond then flew away as he sighed. Rookie went back to the same bush and something was different, the dead corpse is gone as well as the two soldiers.

 _'It's seem they went off. Gotta see what's inside the station'_ He went through the bush and went inside the abandoned station. Entering the abandoned station, he was walking through a corridor which looks like something from a science fiction book. He got his Gun-Blade ready on his hands, checking his flanks for any unnecessary sneak attacks. He stumbles into a huge closed door. _'Great, a locked door...'_ He looked around for something to open the door and saw a panel at his right, he walked up to the panel with a 'Open' button on it as he pressed it. The door suddenly opened slowly, Rookie readied himself with his Gun-Blade aiming at the door as it showed... Nothing but, a bunch of metal crates and a huge hole that leads to a cave at the right-side wall.

 _'Hmph... Seems that everyone left...'_ Then suddenly a loud voice spoke.

"You'll think saving that drama queen will be easy, mate!" And a huge shadow came out of the hole as it revealed, it was a man in a exo-skeleton suit equipped with a four-missile pod launcher as he carrying a big flamethrower with two fuel tanks on his back. His suit is covered in thick black and red armor and the helmet has a fiery skull on his visor.

 _'Wow... This guy means business...'_ Rookie commented, examining his equipment.

"If you don't know who I am? The name's Incendio, mate" He introduced himself. "I was assigned by the General to end your journey. So, this is the end of the line, mate!" Incendio aims his flamethrower at Rookie as he noticed that the door behind him and the hole was sealed by a energy barrier.

 _'Nowhere to run... Alright then, bring it on'_ Rookie points his Gun-Blade at Incendio as he evilly giggles.

"Hehehehe~ Time to make some roast. Chicken~" And then, the duel against the flames of hell has begun...

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Neptune: Eh? NEPU! Did you just cliffhanged us?!**

 **Yep! If I continued this chapter, I'll get less ideas on the next chapter.**

 **Neptune: Uh-huh... Wait just a minute, didn't Yukari sent Chen on purpose?**

 **Unfortunately, no… Chen is very sneaky and usually get out of sight from people.**

 **Neptune: So that means the Bl- I mean bad people didn't know that?**

 **Yeah... They began to be very secretive over their movement.**

 **Neptune: Yeah... Very secretive~**

 **Stop copying me...**

 **Neptune: Aww, poo~**

* * *

 ** _[Quick note]_**

 ** _I forgot to mention that the soldiers from General Spectre have some humor in them but they love to play dirty against their foes._**

 ** _Most of them are combat androids._**

 ** _Attacking with brutal force against the military, civilians and their own._**

 ** _I'll explained more about them in the future as they'll be an obstacle in Rookie and the girls' way._**

 ** _And they will support ASIC on their plans... For now at least..._**


	23. Drama Nonsense

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the material of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series or the Halo series in this story as they belong to Microsoft, Compile and Idea Factory…**

* * *

 _Back with Nepgear and the girls..._

While Rookie is dealing with a certain hell-bringer in the Underverse, back at Leanbox, Nepgear and her friends found Uni who is still walking on the sidewalk as they needed her help. They were lucky that they didn't have to deal with her stubborn side of her personality as Uni decided to help the group to find out that Chika was an impostor.

 _At the Basilicom..._

Inside the Basilicom was Chika who is actually Linda in disguise doesn't really like disguising herself as someone, her face was laying on the desk.

"Yuck. I gotta spend my day in this disguise again... I hate this kind of crap" Linda complained as sighed and closed her eyes with her right hand holding her head then the doors opened and revealed Nepgear and the group.

"Hello? Is Miss Chika here?" She asked which Linda snapped her eyes open and saw the group.

"Crap!" She cursed as she clears her throat. "Er, uh... A-ahem... Yes, I'm right over here" She waved her hand to get their attention as they walked up to her.

"*Sigh* Good, about time" IF was relieved. "We haven't been able to find you since beating up that monster. Thought you ran away" She thought which surprised Chika with her eyes widen.

"Wh-wh-what? Me, r-run away? I would never..." The Oracle doubted.

"Oh, right. You said you'd tell us all about the Mascot once we got back" RED recalled and the Oracle gulped. "So, how about it?"

"Ohhhhh... Right..." Chika scratches her head. "Well, we're investigating it right now, and... Uh..." Then she saw Uni standing next to the group.

"..." As she glared at the Oracle, she jumped.

"Ack! The dumb broa- Er, I mean, the CPU Candidate of Lastation. Wh-what brings you here?" She questioned which made Uni raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know who I am? I'm honoured, since this is our first-time meeting and all" She pointed.

"Er, um... Well, as an Oracle, it's my duty to bone up on all the CPU Candidates, so..." Chika explained which gave Uni a sweatdrop.

 _'She didn't notice that she blew it...'_ She glared at the others. "Did she seriously fool you before?" She asked them.

"Ugh. I'm really ashamed of myself right now" IF saddened.

 _"Hmm... If my intuition is correct..."_ She whispered to herself as she spoke to the Oracle. "Oops, my mistake. We did meet a while back, didn't we?" She frowned.

"Oh, what? Really?" Chika was surprised. "Man, I've been getting sick with amnesia or something..." She scratches her head.

"I don't blame you" She shrugged. "Who'd want to remember getting beaten up so handily back in Lastation?" Then she smirks which the Oracle scowled.

"Like hell I'd ever forget that! The embarrassment of getting pummeled by you brats was-*Gasp*" She covered her mouth as she realized that her cover was blown thanks to Uni with a evil grin on her face as the group were shocked.

"Is that you, Miss Underling?" Compa questioned as her eyes widen.

"That's so amazing, Uni!" Nepgear commented. "How did you break her down?" She asked and Uni facepalmed.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Then she sighed. "I'd like to know how you got suckered by her. I mean, it's incredibly obvious" She pointed.

"I failed to see through her... Goodbye, my hard-earned credentials..." IF was very sad... Poor IF... While Chika cursed that she's been blown as it revealed it was Linda.

"Damnit! You managed to see through my disguise! But it proves that a lot of you are dumb as rocks" Linda pointed.

"If you are an imposter, then where is the real Chika?" Then Cave pointed her Scissor blade. "Answer me!" And Linda who's in her disguise huffed.

"Like hell I'm answering you! I got all I needed from this place, so I'm outta here. Later, idiots!" Then she ran away.

"Wait!" RED shouted but she went out to the back of the Basilicom.

"We must give chase. I need to extract Chika's location from her, at all cost!" Cave suggested with the others agreed.

"Agree! Get back here!" Nepgear loudly ordered then the group went after her as Uni just stood there with a 'What the hell?' gesture.

"Hey, wait! You're leaving the big hero of the day behind without a THANK YOU?!" She questioned but the group was gone as she folded her arms. "It's not like I wanted to be praised and asked to join them or anything... Hmph!" Then she walked at the other direction and exited out the Basilicom entrance.

* * *

 **The Rookie**

 **Location:** **Underverse (Engaged with the enemy)**

 **Ten days after drop...**

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Meanwhile at inside the station, Incendio was laughing while he was firing flames from his flamethrower as for Rookie, he had to take cover behind the crates.

 _'Time to fight fire with fire'_ Rookie grabs his Automag and waited as it stopped, he returns fire, shooting bullets towards Incendio but he has a trick up his sleeve. He holds out his left hand out then a red energy shield appeared and blocked the incoming bullets. _'Are you shitting me?!'_ Rookie whines.

"You think that you beat me just by camping behind a crate? Well, think again cause big bad wolf's coming to burn you into ashes!" Incendio continued to flamed the crate which is covering Rookie from the flames.

 _'He's going to burn this crate down'_ He thought as he tries to get out from this sticky situation, he takes a look on his equipment, only got one frag grenade which is not useful against a well-armored enemy but he got a couple of flashbang grenades he didn't use. _'This might come in handy'_ He grabbed one of the flashbangs and throw it up into the air as he looked away to prevent getting blind by the flare.

"What th-"

*BANG!* The flashback grenade exploded of a bright flash of light after Incendio was staring at the grenade.

"AAAARRRGGHH!" He screamed in pain as he dropped his flamethrower and covered his eyes. Thanks to the flash bang, Rookie reposition himself to another crate as he fired his Automag at one of Incendio's fuel tanks as it punched a hole at the tank then exploded.

*BOOM* Incendio's body fell onto the ground due to the force of the explosion as he was surrounded by the flames but he has a fire-proof exo-suit. He regained his sight and hearing, he gets up quickly and looked behind, seeing that one of his tanks has exploded.

"Well, well, well~" He evilly giggled as he grabbed his flamethrower and pointed at Rookie. "Guess you're not that bad as a soldier..." Then he fired napalm at the other crate which Rookie was hiding behind as the flames scorched the ground, leaving a burnt-out floor with small flames around him.

 _'Oh, that just great...'_ Rookie gets his Gun-Blade, standoff behind the crate and fired in its Semi mode.

*PEW!* Incendio wasn't able to pulled his red shield in time as it directly hits his right shoulder.

"Gah!" He yelped in pain as it left a black spot on his shoulder plates, dropping his flamethrower.

*PEW!* Rookie made a second shot on his left shoulder as he made a 180 degrees turn, leaving his other fuel tank exposed as he aimed his Gun-Blade at the tank and fired, causing a huge explosion with flames going everywhere. Incendio was able to prevent himself from falling again, Rookie charged at him, jumping into the air with his Gun-Blade raised on top of his head. The hell-bringer noticed him and used his flamethrower as a shield, the blade impaled the weapon but didn't cut through as he throws his flamethrower which has the Gun-Blade stuck on it, the ODST who held his weapon made 90 degree turn at the right then Incendio kicked him on his side, knocking him back onto the ground.

As Rookie recovered from the kick, he saw him in the air, ready to strike a punch on him while he battle cried as he dodges his attack as his punch made a small crater.

"Ohhhh~ You really pissed me off, did you?" His voice went colder as he stood up and glared at him. "Guess you're in my shit list then..." He muttered then something was banging.

*Bang!* *Bang!* The sound was coming from the closed doors as it doors began to break open while both the ODST and the hell-bringer step backed with their weapons at the door. *Bang!* *Bang!* *BANG!* *BANG!* Then the doors violently opened, revealing a huge herd of Dogoos as the corridor is covered with blue slime on the ground, the walls and the ceiling.

"Dogoo!"

"Dog, dog, dogoo!" The herd roared.

"Ahhh shit! I thought those bastards cleared them out of the station!" Incendio complained but shrugged. "Welp, good luck dealing with those monsters!" Then he ran to the hole as the shield barrier drops before he went to the caves.

 _'You bastard! Come back here!'_ Rookie ran to his Gun-Blade and pulled it out of the dropped flamethrower then he gives chase on the hell-bringer with the herd of Dogoos chasing him as well. He entered the caves and looked around for the hell-bringer, he was nowhere to be found. Only he saw was rocks, cave pillars, monsters, more rocks, edges that lead to lava rivers... He looks behind him and for reason, the herd has no interest on chasing him. _'Hmph. It took seven seconds and they stopped chasing me...'_ He sweatdropped but decided to ignored them and walk through the cave.

 _A few minutes later..._

As he walks through the caves for a few minutes, he spotted an orange ghost closing in a figure on the ground inside an open cage. The ghost was about to pounce on the figure but lucky, Rookie killed it just in time as he ran towards the figure, it was a tall woman, lying down on the rocky ground as she was unconscious.

It was Chika, lying on the ground with her right hand on her forehead.

 _'So, this is the real Leanbox Oracle...'_ Rookie poked her shoulder but didn't respond then he poke her a few time, she softly moaned and moved her body a little bit as he sighed then he points his Gun-Blade at a wall and fired, full-charge.

*PEW!* The shot was loud enough to wake up the sleeping Oracle as her eyes snapped opened and gasped.

"Who the hell just shot-" As she looked around to find the source of the shot, her eyes widen as she saw Rookie... Right in front of her own eyes... "Y-yo-you're Rookie... R-right?" She asked him and he nodded as she started to daze. "Historie... Was right... All along..." Then she felled back onto the ground and fainted.

 _'Don't you faint after I woke you... Hmm?'_ He noticed that something seems off on her faint as he looked closely and saw an eye opened a little bit then closed immediately and grinned. _'She's fake sleeping?!'_ And suddenly a sudden person dashed into him with its blade ready, he blocks it with his Gun-Blade as it was another woman who is glaring at him and angrily questioned.

"Who are you?! Identify yourself!"

* * *

 _Back with Nepgear and the girls..._

As the girls chase Linda out to the outskirts of Leanbox at the south, she led them in the abandon station which Rookie is investigating right now.

"Wha- Where the hell is everyone?!" Linda questioned as she enters the station and looked for the soldiers but she has no luck what so ever. "Damnit! *Pat* *Pat* Did they move out or something? *Sigh* I think I put enough distance between us, so-" She took a break after searching most of the station then...

"WAIT!" It was RED voice as it echoed through the corridor as Linda jumped in shock.

"Whoa! That's the most persistent broad of the bunch!" She commented. "I need to find something, fast" She looks around the area then saw a bunch of empty crates, stacked at the side of the corridor. "Bingo!" She smiled as she ran to one of the empty crates and hide herself inside. As she sat for a couple of seconds, she heard the girls running.

"I don't see Underling. Where did she go, nyu?" Broccoli asked.

"This is a one-way path, so I doubt we would've missed her" IF stated as Cave looked around the area, a bit curious of the crates on the side wall.

"What's wrong, Miss Cave?" Compa asked.

"Something's strange about those crates over there" Cave pointed at the stack of crates. "Those crates weren't there before..." She pointed.

 _'Crap!'_ Linda silently cursed herself as her heart was beating fast.

"What do you mean?" Nepgear questioned.

"This dungeon was once a Leanbox's outpost and a mining operation a few years ago; There was suddenly an unknown incident occurred in the caves and everyone who works in this outpost had to be evacuated" Cave explained the dungeon's backstory. "This outpost was abandoned and later identified as a dungeon due to the monsters spawning inside" She finishes which surprised the girls.

"Uhh, excuse me but... Aren't we tracking down that Underling, girls?" RED asked and everyone looked at each other.

"You're right. We must make haste to find Chika" She suggested which the other girls agreed with her. As they went away, Linda was relieved that they didn't checked the crates as her heart calmed.

 _'Whew... That was way too close...'_ She commented. Meanwhile with the girls, they ran through the corridor till they heard some squishy noises out in the corridor as Cave stopped the group.

"Be careful. Something is over there" They readied themselves as they all walked quietly as they found themselves in front of a huge herd of Dogoos.

"Blehhh..." One of them spotted the group as it alerted the herd. "Dogooooo~" The Dogoo howled then the herd noticed the group.

"Dogoo!"

"Dogoogoogoo!"

"What the goodness! A herd of Dogoos?!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"Look at all the Mister Dogoos... They're on the floor, the walls, and even the dungeon's ceiling" Compa pointed as they saw the Dogoos, lurking on the floor, the walls and the ceilings as it covered with blue slime.

"Oh, great. They aren't strong, but this many is going to be nothing but trouble" IF noted.

"Blehhh!"

"Dogoooo~"

"Dogoogoogooo!" Then the herd started to charge at the girls.

"Uh-oh! They're coming right for us!" RED shouted.

"No, please stay back!" Nepgear begged but the Dogoos then pounced on the girls, RED hopped side to side, back and forth to avoid the Dogoos as she used her Twin Chinese swords to slice them into pieces, Cave was slicing them as well with her Scissor Blade, Broccoli uses her Gema to hammered the Dogoos like Mario from the first Donkey Kong game. Unlike what Nepgear, IF and Compa are doing, they're having a bit of a problem, not only they have to kill the Dogoos but to prevent them from getting inside their... Clothes...

"Wh-what do these slime-balls think they're doi- Yikes! Hey, don't crawl on those!" IF squeals as she sliced a Dogoo on her upper right leg.

"Icky, yucky, ewwy! They're so slimy and slippery~" Compa whined as she noticed a Dogoo crawling up her tank top. "EEEEEK! GO AWAY!" She slammed her Syringe at the Dogoo and fired at it, disappearing into thin air. Her face was blushing as she examined her gooey Tank Top. "My cute outfit is covered in goo~" She whined yet again.

With RED, she was still hopping around till a Dogoo jumped on her chest which she didn't noticed as it started licking her neck and she forcefully laughed.

"Ahahahahaha! S-stop ticking me!" She felled down to the ground as more Dogoos came and licked parts of her body. "Hahahahahaha, that's for wifeys only!" She snapped, using her toy set and her own body to kill the Dogoos on her.

"I taste very sour. I don't recommend eating me, nyu..." Broccoli honesty said to herself? Is she referring to broccoli?

"Tch? Such perverse opportunists... I hate experiencing such levels of embarrassment in front of others..." Cave commented as her clothes are covered in goo as well as some parts of her skin... Even the ones inside her clothing... Nepgear had some Dogoos on her, licking her ticklish spots.

"S-stoppit, that's my ticklish spot!" Then she noticed a Dogoo wriggling up her skirt. "Huh? N-no, bad Dogoo! Don't you dare try to wriggle there!" She blushes like a tomato as she stabbed the Dogoo trying to wriggle up her skirt. But IF however, her eyes suddenly glowed crimson and her body was filled with a fiery aura.

"RRRRAAAAAAGGHHH!" She swings her Qutars at a group of Dogoos but it leaves a flaming trace. "Alright you bastards! I'll burn you little punks into ashes!" She snapped, going on a 'inferno' rampage on the herd of Dogoos.

"Uh-oh. Iffy just snapped back into her childhood delusions something fierce..." Compa sweatdropped and Nepgear is covered by Dogoos, trying to shake them off her body but they were stuck on her.

"I... I said stop! Please, I can't... I can't take this anymore!" Nepgear shed some tears as she's getting overwhelmed, IF who is still on a 'inferno' rampage destroyed them on Nepgear as well as Compa's.

"Stop letting yourselves sound like perverts and help KILL THESE STUPID THINGS! DEMONIC INFERNO!" IF send down a ring of fire, burning the Dogoos in its radius into ashes.

 _Five minutes later..._

After eliminating the entire Dogoo herd, the girls took a break after an embarrassing moment as they cleaned off the goo on them, IF's fiery aura has disappeared which no one asked what's with that sudden aura.

"*Pat* *Pat* Goodness... That was really, really embarrassing..." Nepgear commented which everyone agreed.

"I am amazed at the convenience that comes with such a swarm. One could do whatever one pleases" Cave repiled.

"Aw, nuts. Underling must've gotten away by now..." RED sadden as the herd gave Linda enough time to get which she was far behind them.

"If she ran directly there then this probably leads to a secert ASIC hideout, nyu" Broccoli theorized.

"Make senses" IF agreed. "I'm going home empty-handed after THAT nosense..." She referred back to the embarrassing moment yet again as the group continued through the corridor and entered an area with busted doorw which surprised the group.

"Whoa! What happened here?" RED questioned as they examined the area, most of the walls and the floor were scorched into blackness, a few crates were burned into ashes and a crater on the floor, Cave walked to the burnt crates as she examines them.

"Hmmm... These burns look fresh" Cave confirmed.

"What do you mean?" Nepgear asked.

"It means that we're not the only ones who entered in the outpost" Cave frowned as it gave shivers on everyone's spines then they saw an opening on the side walls.

"That hole must be their hideout, nyu" Broccoli pointed.

"Alright, let's head inside" The group head into the caves.

 _Another five minutes later..._

As they encountered a few monsters inside the caves, RED narrowed her eyes as she saw two figures at a distance.

"I spy someone trapped over there!" She shouted, giving their attention as she pointed at the figures, Cave looked at a figure she's familiar with. It was Chika.

"That's Chika!" She exclaimed but she looked at another figure in black armor who's carry a blade-gun weapon on its hands as she gasped, she clenched her Scissor Blade and dash into the black armor figure as it used its blade-gun, clashing both blades together, Cave glared at the figure.

"Who are you?! Identify yourself!" Cave furiously questioned the black armored figure as it didn't respond. Lucky the girls caught up with her and was shocked of what Cave is attacking. Rookie himself...

"Cave, stop!" IF shouted at her. "Let him go, he's with us!" She demanded.

"Huh? You know this man?!" She asked.

"We all know him, Cave. So, please let him go" Nepgear replied. Cave glanced at him then sighed as she pulled her Scissor Blade away as well as Rookie putting his Gun-Blade at his back, she then dashed to the Oracle.

"You are all right, Chika?" She shook her body a little which woke her from her fake sleep.

"Oh... Mmm... C-Cave?" Her eyes were sightly opened as she saw her.

"Pull yourself together. I'll help you escape from here" Cave helped Chika but...

"No, don't worry about me... The flame of life within me is about to be snuffed out..." Her dramatic side of her personality came as she puts her hand on her forehead. "Yes... My only regret... Is that I was unable to see my darling Vert before my untimely demise..."

"Goodness, no! You can't die now!" Nepgear widen but Cave sighed.

"There is no cause for distress. She is using her unparalleled talent at... *Sigh* 'BS-ing' us right now..." Cave folded her arms in disappointment.

 _'So, she was bullshitting me this whole time?!'_ Rookie was not very happy. _'No wonder Incendio call her a drama queen...'_ Then he sighed as Chika who heard her, snapped back to normal, gets back up as she glared at her.

"E-EXCUSE ME?! How heartless!" She yelled. "I... I really am on the verge of death here... Uhhh~ *Cough* *Cough*" She groaned and falsely coughs.

"The verge of death? Really? Doesn't look that way to me" IF shrugged as she raise a eyebrow.

"Still, she must be very weak and malnourished. We should carry her out to someplace safe and sunny" Compa suggested.

"True. Let's get her back to the Basilicom" Cave agreed.

"There's no use, I'm telling you... I can't move a single finger. Just leave me behind, and-" Then she received a glared from Cave.

"Enough already, or else we really will leave you here to die" She threatened.

"You can be such a party pooper, Cave..." Chika frowned as the girls had rejoined with Rookie, the group carried out Chika out of the Underverse and head back to Leanbox. While they're walking back to the city, Cave almost forgot something.

"So, the girls call you 'Rookie'. Is that correct?" Cave asked and Rookie nodded. "Then I must apologize for the sudden attack I made back at the caves" She bowed down for an apology as Rookie response was just a nod as the group stopped and watched.

"Hmm, Miss Cave. Rook-Rook doesn't talk" Compa noted.

"Oh... Well then" Cave stood up. "My name is Cave, it's a pleasure to meet you" Then they both shook hands.

"Awww~ That's what we call 'friendship'!" She joked which everyone given a good laugh as they all walked out of the forest.

"Hey Rookie, how did you know the Oracle's in there?" IF asked who walked close beside him as he gave her the letter that was given by Yukari as the girls read the letter and was surprised. "So, you basically chase a cat-girl named Chen, all the way to the dungeon where Chika was?" Then he gave her a nod.

"I wonder who Miss Yukari and Miss Chen is?" Compa wondered.

"Hmmm... Yukari Yakumo... Why is that name so familiar?" Nepgear asked herself as she hardly thought of the women.

"Does it ring any bells?" RED asked her as she raised her eyebrows.

"I think I know who Miss Yukari is"

"You do?!" She caught everyone's attention as she yelped.

"Goodness! Please don't shout at me like that" Nepgear then started her speculation. "I think that Yukari Yakumo's from a certain bullet hell game called 'Touhou'. She's one of the oldest Youkai, about over a thousand years old?"

"OVER A THOUSAND?!" Everyone yelled which scared off the birds.

"Well... Yes..." She confirmed that fact. "I watched Neptune playing 'Touhou 7: Prefect Cherry Blossom's extra' as a Shrine maiden fighting against her, she told me that she's very powerful and basically die a lot... I have to ask big sis about this"

"Yeah, ask her after we get her out of the Graveyard" IF added.

 _'Now I know little bit more about her'_ Rookie noted as the group reached to the city.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the Underverse..._

Incendio was lying next a cave pillar as he's called someone.

"Incendio to Black Legion, anyone read?" He questioned as he waited, someone respond to him.

 _"This is Commander Beta, how's your mission?"_ It was the robot, Beta as he asked him.

"*Sigh* Mission's a failure, that ODST was tougher than expected..." He commented.

 _"Hmm. You know the General won't be happy about this..."_ The robot replied as he rolled his head. _"We'll pick you up as soon as possible"_

"Hold on, Commander! Before you pick me up, I want a rematch" He demanded.

 _"Huh? A rematch?"_ Beta was a bit confused.

"Yes, a rematch. If I'm correct, he'll come back to secure the last Mascot" He theorized.

 _"That's does make common sense..."_ The robot agreed.

"But I need some things to burn him into ashes!" Then Incendio asks. "I'll need my personal vehicle" He requested.

 _"You mean the 'Hellcat'?"_

"What? No! I need my 'Hell-mech', you idiot!" He scolded.

 _"My apologizes, Incendio. I'll send you your mech right away"_ Beta accepted.

"Also, I need a bunch of 'Flame Drakes'" He added.

 _"Alright, anything else?"_

"Nope, that's all" Then he hung up the call as he evilly grinned. _'Hehehe, you won't see the last of me-'_ Then he saw a lonely Dogoo right to him as he stared at it.

"Dogooo-" Then the Dogoo was soon kicked into the air as he swore.

"FUCK OFF, SLIMEBALL!"

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Jeez, talk about being aggressive...**

 **Neptune: Yeah...**

 **So, how's did you do, playing most of the Touhou bullet hell games?**

 **Neptune: Doing awesome, Ace! Even though I hate dying, they bringing another fighting game coming up... If only I can find one of your secret gateway so we can play against each other...**

 **...Neptune... Please don't go to the Reality World...**

 **Neptune: Nepu?! Why not?**

 **It's very dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt by... Everyone in the Reality World**

 **Neptune: Awww~ Acey cares about me~**

 **Shut it, Nep... Alright then, it's time for some questions to answer as according to the reviews I got, most are positive and some are just questions waiting to be answered in future chapters. The questions I got is:**

* * *

 **Who's Yukari and Chen? Well, I must say this story's gonna be a three-game crossover but I soon changed my mind and leave it as both Halo and Hyperdimension Neptunia crossover. Also, it been said in this chapter.**

 **Will Rookie meet up with Uni after most of his absent? (I made that up :3) Yep but not in the next chapter, sorry about that. I just want to let Rookie have most of the spotlight.**

 **Who's those soldiers back at the previous chapter and who's Incendio? (I made that up, also) Incendio is a soldier who loves to see the world burn, favors with flame weaponry and the soldiers are a part of the Black Legion which is told in my profile but I might need to update that...**

 **And the final question is:**

 **Why is this story rated M and will it contain Lemons? Sadly, no lemons because I had my reasons and about the rated for Mature, in future chapters, there'll be some parts that contains violence, swearing thanks to Blanny… And some 'fan-service' which Neptune referred to... *Sigh***

* * *

 **So, that wraps thing u- WHAT THE HELL!**

 **Purple Heart: What's the matter, Acey?**

 **Why are you in your HDD form and WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!**

 **Purple Heart: Because I haven't had some lovey dovey scenes since... Forever... Besides, the viewers want some lemons, huh?**

 **Neptune, don't you dare pounce on me on the be- AHHHH! *She then pounced him on the bed* Damnit, Neptune! You know that I'm not as preverted as Rory!**

 **Purple Heart: Oh please, they can't get here because you don't have a physic form and without your girlfriend stopping me. It just me... And you, Acey~**

 ***Sigh* You sound like Iris Heart sometimes... Alright, let's have some fun. But on one condition**

 **Purple Heart: Hmm?**

 **Emily? Please terminate this right now, please~ :3**

 **Purple Heart: *She gasped* ACEY! DON'T YOU DARE CENSOR IN FRONT OF A LEMON SCEN-**

 ** _*Author's notes terminated*_**


	24. Eager For A Rematch

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the material of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series or the Halo series in this story as they belong to Microsoft, Compile and Idea Factory…**

* * *

 _In an unknown location..._

As Beta, the robot assistance and second in command of this organization called 'Black Legion', he was walking through a futuristic corridor with soldiers that looked like the ones back at Leanbox's abandoned outpost in the Underverse. Then he got an incoming transmission.

 _"Incendio to Black Legion, anyone read?"_ It was Incendio calling as he responds to him.

 **"This is Commander Beta, how's your mission?"** He asked him.

 _"*Sigh* Mission's a failure, that ODST was tougher than expected..."_ He commented.

 **"Hmm. You know the General won't be happy about this..."** The robot replied as he rolled his head. **"We'll pick you up as soon as possible"**

 _"Hold on, Commander! Before you pick me up, I want a rematch"_ He demanded.

 **"Huh? A rematch?"** He was a bit confused of his statement.

 _"Yes, a rematch. If I'm correct, he'll come back to secure the last Mascot"_ He theorized.

 **"That's does make common sense..."** He agreed with him.

 _"But I need some things to burn him into ashes!"_ Then Incendio asks. _"I'll need my personal vehicle"_ He requested.

 **"You mean the 'Hellcat'?"**

 _"What? No! I need my 'Hell-mech', you idiot!"_ He scolded.

 **"My apologizes, Incendio. I'll send you your mech right away"** Beta accepted.

 _"Also, I need a bunch of 'Flame Drakes'"_ He added.

 **"Alright, anything else?"**

 _"Nope, that's all"_ Then he ended his transmission as Beta walked back to General Spectre which he was in the same room as before.

 **"General Spectre, may I speak with you?"** The robot asked.

"Yes, what is the matter?" He granted.

 **"It's Incendio, general..."** Beta answered as the general raised his eyebrows.

"Hmm? Is his mission a success?" He questioned and the robot shook his head.

 **"No, sir but. He wanted a rematch with the ODST"** He explained. **"He requests his personal mech and a squad of our Flame Drakes"** After saying Incendio's request for a rematch, the general was about to say something but a sudden transmission came.

 _"General, we got a transmission!"_ One of the operators exclaimed from the radio.

"From who?" Spectre asked.

 _"It's from CFW Magic, general..."_ The operator answered as both Spectre and Beta went silent for a few seconds.

"Request granted. Make sure he gets the job done!" He angrily shouted.

 **"As you wish, general"** Beta nodded and exited the room. As he left the room, Spectre turns off the hologram table which was showing the massive machine then the screen on the wall turned on, revealing CFW Magic herself.

"Good evening, CFW Magic..." The general politely exclaimed.

 _"Ara. Good evening to you, General Spectre"_ Magic evilly smiled. _"What's the progress on your army?"_ She asked.

"Well according to that, we're almost done producing enough units and deployments for a full-out take over on Planeptune" He explained.

 _"Excellent work but, what about the 'machine' you informed me about?"_ She narrowed her eyes as the general sighed.

"You mean the 'Devastator', milady. There's... One problem about it"

 _"Hmm?"_ Her eyes were half opened as she raised an eyebrow.

"The Devastator's size is very gigantic, it needed to be assembled on the surface" The general explained the problem.

 _"What a shame..."_

"But I theorized that we both had enough troops to take over Gamindustri" He stated.

 _"Yes... And our beloved goddess will be revived"_ Then the transmission ended after her sentence as he sighed. Then he switched the screen which shows the four main CPUs, which are still tangled up by... cables? Let's just call them cables...

 _'It's been over so many years to see their defeated faces'_ Spectre looked at their gloomy, defeat faces with a smug look on his face as they're weaken without any light- I mean shares... Then he turned off the screen and focus on a solution to assemble the Devastator without getting unnecessary attention.

* * *

 _At the Graveyard..._

Deep in the Gamindustri Graveyard, where the CPUs are trapped. There was a flying drone, floating in front of him with a bright red lens staring at their saddened, weaken faces. Then the drone went away as a portal appeared and it went through and the portal disappeared but... Something's off on Purple Heart, she started to turned static for a few seconds then it went normal...

If you want to know, remember that Neptune decided to break the forth wall... Yet again... And visited Ace and hang out with him for the time being (Which they're having some… Lemon related stuff which she stated).

It was quiet with thunderstorms and light until a huge shadow went over the trapped CPUs with its wings spread out and loudly roared.

*ROAR!* It was the Ancient Dragon that the Nepgear and the main CPUs fought as it flies out of the Gamindustri Graveyard and traveled to the northern lands, Lowee...

* * *

 **The Rookie**

 **Location:** **Leanbox's Basilicom**

 **Ten days after drop...**

After carrying Leanbox's Oracle, the girls decided to sleep in the Basilicom for the night as Cave went off to Leanbox for patrol. The rest of the girls went in the guest room as IF was at the balcony, looking at the city with bright green lights.

 _"I knew you'll be here, IF..."_ She turns around and saw Rookie coming out of the door.

"Oh, hey Rookie" IF smiled as he joined her on the balcony. As he walked next to her, she quietly swifts her body closer to him. "The stars are beautiful, isn't it?" She asked and he nodded.

 _"Just like the night we lay down next to a lone tree"_ He pointed, leaving IF blushing.

"Yeah..." She looked away as she blushed. _'What should I do? What should I do?!'_ She questioned herself.

 _Meanwhile inside IF's mind..._

"What the hell should we do?!" Inside her mind, there were three IFs as the two watched the scene with the first IF questioned in a panic.

"Calm down, I'm sure she had this under control..." The second IF calmed the first IF. "Right, Flamey?" Both first and second IF looked at the third IF who was sitting on a chair, reading a newspaper. Third IF she been called Flamey because she had clothes including her hair colored in red,orange, blue, yellow and white as she lowered her newspaper and stared at the two with her emotionless face.

"Yes... Under control..." Then Flamey started reading her newspaper as both IFs looked at each other.

 _"Why did you bring the hot-head here, Iantha?"_ The first IF whispered as called her Iantha because she has a bloomed flower on her hair.

 _"Don't know, Fay... Must have forgotten about it..."_ Iantha shrugged, calling her Fay because she's a fairy... A small fairy...

"Wow... As expected from a flower who sleeps on duty..." Fay pouted as Iantha was offended.

"Well excuuuusse me, Miss Fairy! I-"

"Are you two going to help this poor girl?" Flamey interrupted as the three-stayed silent.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...*Sigh* Flamey's right" Fay agreed with her.

"Yeah but... What should about this?" Iantha asked as both got their thinking caps on. After a couple of seconds, Iantha got an idea. "Oh! I know! How about they have their first kiss, huh?" She suggested.

"Eh?! Are you sure about taking that risk" Fay trembled as the flower girl nods her head.

"Yup, yup! So, here's how this works" Then she started explaining along writing on a whiteboard which I had no idea where she got it from... Don't question the logic... "First, IF will tell Rookie to take off his helmet. Then, they embraced their bodies like glue and they'll kiss! And then, they do a french kiss after having a date. And then, they lie down together on the bed, they get married, have some sex, IF GETS PREGNANT, THEY HAVE BABIES AND-" Then Fay covers her mouth with her hands as her face was fully red.

"WHOA! CALM DOWN, IANTHA!" She shouted. "Do you know how love relationships works?!" She questioned her as Iantha shook her head. "*Sigh* You're such a big mouth, Iantha..." She commented then sigh again with her arms folded. "Love relationships are basically a fifty-fifty. We have no telling what the outcome is" She stated.

"But we might try~" She smiled with cute puppy eyes at the fairy as she sighed yet again.

"Alright, let's... Try this part!"

 _Back in reality..._

After her blush, she turns to Rookie as he stares at a full-moon.

"You know... After hearing your story back at Lastation, maybe I should tell you my backstory" IF suggested which given his attention.

 _"Nah, it's alright. You don't need to tell me your story, IF"_ Rookie denied.

"Okay, then ask me this. What do you want to be in the future?" She asked as he rolled his head.

 _"You're looking at it..."_ He frowned.

"Eh?" IF was a bit confused then she realized that he's an ODST. "Oh... Hehehehe..." She awkwardly giggled then Rookie facepalmed his helmet.

 _"*Sigh* What about you? What do you want to be in the future?"_ He asked her as she huffed.

"That's the stupidest question I ever heard"

 _"Don't play dumb on me, you're the one who ask me that question..."_ He pointed out and IF sighed as she stares at the sky with the cold wind breezes through her hair.

"I want to be like my parents..." She answered.

 _"Wait… You have parents?"_ Rookie widened.

"Yes. My parents were one of the best guild members we have" IF then pull out a photo from her pockets and gave it to him. As he looks at the photo and examined it, he sees a young little IF, wearing the same clothing but different colors as she was hold by a blonde woman with green eyes, a leaf hair piece and a pony tail along with a lovely smile on her face. She wears a titanium armor on the sides below her waist as she has a titanium chest plate and on it was a metal carving of a maple leaf and under it is a blue old style dress with leather boots, on her back was a scabbard with a sword inside.

Besides the blonde woman at the left was a brown-hair man with crimson eyes. He wears a black leather jacket, brown pants and leather boots and under it was silver armor but unlike the blonde woman's armor covering her lower sides and her chest, the armor covers his front upper body and has gauntlets on both wrists, he holds a big metal shield on his back and wields a futuristic Lever Shotgun on his right hand. He started to smile, staring at little IF's adorable happy face.

 _"To be honest, you look cute being a little kid"_ He commented which IF blushed awkwardly, rubbing her back head.

"W-well... Y-yeah, I was a bit cute when I'm with my parents" She looked away and smiled.

 _"I wonder what are their names?"_ Rookie wondered, still examining the photo.

"Well, my mom's name is Illyria which everyone called her 'The Titanium Saber'" IF explained as she pointed at the blonde women.

 _"Why is she called 'The Titanium Saber'? She isn't wearing full armor like a knight"_ He questioned.

"My mom said that she has been referred to one of the characters in the manga books. But to answer that question, she doesn't wear any armor when she's not doing a quest but when she IS doing a quest, mom can transform into a knight with her sword, 'Crimson's Bane'" IF smiled in enjoyment as she explained her mother. "She told me that her Crimson's Bane symbolize her greatest battle against her inner demon, said to me that it was a test"

 _"How about your father?"_ Rookie pointed at the brown-hair man.

"You mean Falcon. Well his story is a bit weird. He's just a regular, non-guild member guy, walking along with his brother, Tyler then fell into an adventure with my mother and one of the Planeptune's CPU, before Nep became CPU" She then started to remember the CPU they came along but she forgotten it. "I guess I've forgotten her name..."

 _"What a shame but let me get this straight, IF. You have a badass woman that wields a sword and a regular man who gotten into an adventure?"_ He asked and IF nodded. _"I really want to see your parents, IF"_ Rookie smiled but she soon felt sadness which he wasn't expecting.

"Well... When I was young, they... They disappeared without a trace..." Her eyes then shadowed. "The guild members search everywhere till they found my mom's sword inside a dungeon. They confirmed that they've been killed but the cause was unknown *Sob*" She started to shed tears. "I missed my parents *Stiff* I missed Nep and the other CPUs *Sob* *Sob* If I was there... *Stiff* *Stiff* This wouldn't have happened three years ago, *Sob*" She covered her face with her hands and began to cry.

 _'IF...'_ Rookie felt only guilt that she lost her parents as he the confronted her, he puts his hands on her shoulders. _"IF... Look at me"_ IF uncovered her face and stared at him with red puffy eyes as he sighed. _"I know how you felt losing your parents and your friends... I remember the deaths I witnessed back at one of my missions, billions of innocent people died by the Covenant. Billions that should have been rescued"_ Then suddenly, he began to take his helmet off and dropped onto the ground, revealing his tan-colored face with black hair. Her eyes widened with his brown eyes staring at her green eyes. _"I had the same feeling as you, IF. I'll not let another one died, either here or Earth"_ He frowned that he remembered his promised with a veteran ODST.

"R-rookie..." IF was shocked that it was the first time she saw his face then she hugged him tightly. "Th-thank you..." She thanked him as she smiled as well as Rookie.

 _"Hey, I just cheering yo-"_ And she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"And that's for saving Gear at the depths" She thanked him again and he lightly blushed as IF still remembered the time he saved Nepgear from Linda.

 _"You just waited to do that, huh?"_ Rookie looked away in his embarrassment as IF chuckled.

"I guess we're even then..." She then smirked as they're still hugging each other.

 _"Since when we're eve-"_ And Rookie stopped and gotten a strange feeling.

"What's the matter, Rookie?" IF tilted her head.

 _"I think we're being watched..."_ Rookie whispered to her ear as she widens her eyes and the two looked around, only to see the girl who wants her own harem... RED... She was there for the entire scene with her random camera (Which I had no idea where she got it from...) was recording but RED noticed that IF was glaring at her.

"Hehehehehe... Hi~" RED awkwardly greeted them as she stopped recording and took a few steps back with an awkward smile on her face.

"WHY YOU!" IF soon let's go of Rookie and began to chase her as RED running away as fast as she can. "Don't you ever learn about PRIVACY!"

"It was for getting more wifeys!" She explained while she ran through the Basilicom, they began to make some noises, Rookie had nothing but to roll his head around as he put his helmet on.

 _'Gotta catch some kids before they wake up the whole Basilicom...'_ He then takes pursue on the two girls as RED's voice screamed throughout the Basilicom.

"AHHHH! BAKAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

 _The next day..._

After RED ruining Rookie and IF's lovely moment with each other, they both forgotten what happened last night for some reason when they woke up in the same room, on the same bed. Rookie was just waiting for them outside their room as the girls got dressed and ready to see the Oracle. Rookie and the girls went to see Chika till they saw her arguing on something as Cave was with her as she noticed them.

"Goodness, why is she arguing?" Nepgear asked her.

"I do not know. She has been complaining to herself all morning..." Cave explained.

"Ugh! I can't believe that I would get knocked out by this single underling, like come on!"

"Chika?" Cave tried to stop her complaints but she continued ranting.

"I'm getting really tired of this, seeing my paperwork all messed up like this!"

"Chika~?" She tried again but she continued which the Oracle's anger rises.

"Now I have to deal with this ridiculousness?! I mean, I got lots of damn complaints after three days of being trapped inside an abandoned outpost! Seriously, that underling took away most of our shares by just kidnapping me, this makes no sense at all. THIS IS SO BUL-"

"CHIKA HAKOZAKI!" Cave had enough of her ranting as she yelled, jumping both the Oracle and the group.

"Yes, Cave?" Chika questioned.

"You have guests..." She pointed at the group which they waved at her.

"Guests?" Her mind was processing to remember then she figures out. "Oh~! The ones that I requested a few days ago, right~" Then she clears her throat as she apologised. "Ahem. Sorry about making a scene earlier. I'm Chika Hakozaki, the Oracle of Leanbox. And don't you forget it!" She introduced herself with a lovely smile which surprised the group... Probably surprised of her sudden personality change.

"Her personality did a 180..." IF commented.

"Please ignore it. This is just... Who she is..." Cave replied with a sweatdrop.

"Miss Chika, were you the one who called me or was it the fake's doing?" Nepgear asked.

"It was me. I heard a CPU was gathering shares and thought it would benefit us to bring you here" Chika explained. "But more importantly, you know my darling Vert, right? Where is she? Come on! Speak!" Till she turned aggressive towards her as she violently shook her body.

"Uhhh, umm... C-could you please try to calm down a little? You're acting a bit creepy..." Nepgear trembled as Chika glared at her.

"Never mind how YOU feel!" The Oracle scolded. "Are you withholding information because you want something from me?!" She furiously questioned.

"G-goodness..." Nepgear sweatdropped. After she explained the situation with the main CPUs, about how they're still trapped at the Gamindustri Graveyard, Chika understood the problem.

"Now I see. My darling Vert is still held captive in the Gamindustri Graveyard"

"Yes. That's why we're looking for the Mascots. We need their help to save the captive CPUs" She explains then she asks the Oracle. "Miss Chika, would you happen to know where the Leanbox's Mascot is?"

"Do you doubt my breadth of knowledge and expertise?" The Oracle questioned as she huffed. "Of course, I... Used to... Know where it is..." Then an awkward silence occurred.

"..."

"..."

"..."

 _'...Why do we have to take the hard way...'_ Rookie questioned himself as he folded his arms.

"Did you forget?" Compa asked.

"Well, right before I was caught by that repulsive ASIC crew, I eavesdropped one of the soldier's conversation that the Mascot was also taken captive" Chika explained.

"Do you think they already destroyed it, then? Like they did back in Lowee?" RED doubted.

"All Nepgear needs is a fragment for it to be repaired, nyu" Broccoli suggested if that happens.

"No, that seems unlikely. Had it been destroyed, we would have seen significant changes around here" Chika corrected.

"Why would they hold off on destroying it?" Compa questioned.

"What am I, a mind reader? With how scattered ASIC's priorities are, it's hard to guess their actions" The Oracle theorize further. "All I can sense is that they have not destroyed it yet. Meaning, we have a chance to recover it" Then Nepgear lightens on the news.

 _'Well that's good news'_

"That's the best news we've heard in a while..." Nepgear smiled. "We have to find it, and quick" And everyone agreed with a nod.

"But first, we need to find some leads. Specifically, we need to find Underling and beat some leads out of her" IF suggested.

"If she is as fishy as you describe, then she will surely stand out. I will gather information, also" Cave agreed with her suggestion.

"Alright, ladies. Let's go!" RED suddenly sped out of the Basilicom but she didn't notice that were STAIRS at the entrance as she did notice it. "...Crud..." Then she fell...

*Thud!* *Thud!* *Thud!* *Thud!* *Thud!* *THUD!* And she was on the ground, head first.

"...I'm okay!" She shouted as the group were silent on reacting to that with IF facepalming herself.

"...Compa... Please makes sure that RED doesn't hurts herself..." IF asked the nurse as she nodded and the group went out of the Basilicom. The only ones left in the Basilicom was Rookie and the Oracle as she tilted her head.

"Eh? Hey, aren't you coming with them?" Chika asked him as he turns to her and pointed at his neck. "My neck? Is there something on- EH?!" The Oracle noticed that her neck piece is missing as she started to panic. "Where is it? Where is it?! Wher- Uhh..." She then stops when she saw her neck piece being held on Rookie's hand as he hands it to Chika. "Thanks, Rookie" She thanked him.

 _'You're welcome'_ He responds with a nod and went to catch up with the girls till Chika puts on her neck piece and stops him.

"Hey! Wait just second, Rookie!" She called him, stopping him at the doors as he turns to her.

 _'Oh, what now?'_

"Can you do me a favor? It's very important" The Oracle asked him for her request, he responded again with a nod as she smiled. "Can you sign this?" She hands in a game which…

 _'…'_

 _'…'_

 _'…'_

"Is something's a matter?" Chika asked him as he shook his head and stared at the game… You might have guessed it.

 ** _"_** **Halo 3:** **ODST _"_**

With Rookie, himself on the cover as he shrugged… _'To be honest, I'm not even going to question the logic behind this… Whatever…'_ He then sighed it as the Oracle puts it away and grabbed the phone on her desk and dial a bunch of numbers then called.

"Hello? Oh, hey 5pb.! Listen, I need your help" She was speaking to the idol. "Can you meet me at the Basilicom? Okay, cya!" Then she ended the call.

 _'She must be talking to the idol'_ Rookie figured.

"Alright. I know this is time consuming but when I was trapped in the abandoned outpost, I heard the soldiers talking about that an ASIC member contained a Mascot Disc" Chika explained. "If I am right, the girls will be in deep trouble. Do you understand?" She asked and the ODST nodded as they waited a bit longer for the idol's arrival.

* * *

 _Two hours later..._

Meanwhile inside the Underverse, Linda was out of her hiding place and went into the caves, only to see Warechu and Incendio with the Mascot captured as they were playing... Go Fish... Which Incendio lost on 'Go Fish'.

"HOW THE FUCK DID I LOST BY A MOUSE?!" Incendio furiously questioned his sanity.

"Maybe I'm too good for a newbie, chu~" The mouse mocked as he glares at him.

"Call me 'newbie' again and I'll throw you in a clowder of wild cats!" He threatens the mouse.

"Make me, chu" Warechu dared as Incendio frowned in anger, he pulled out some incendiary grenades and was about to throw it at the mouse till they saw Linda.

"Oh hey, Miss Underling..." Both exclaimed as Linda twitched.

"Okay! First off, who the hell are you and where were your men?! Second, how the hell do you know how to play 'Go Fish' and where were you?!" She questioned them as they looked at each other.

"Why are you here, Underling? I thought you're doing the drama queen's work, chu" Warechu replied.

 _A few minutes later..._

After Linda explains that her disguise was blown by Lastation's CPU Candidate and the Oracle has escaped. Incendio stood quiet as he knew half of the story as Warechu glared at her.

"So, let me get this straight. You blew your disguise AND let them get the Oracle back, huh?!" The mouse was a bit upset as he folded his arms and looked away. "You're beyond useless, chu..."

"Shut it, you rat! Disguising ain't my style. Stupid frilly crap and big moe eyes... It's gross, man..." Linda muttered as she got a small shiver on her spine.

"I guess you're right about that" The mouse agreed. "No way a gross broad like you could fill an Oracle's shoes, chu" Then he smirks.

"Y'know, I get your point and it's true. But hearing from you pisses me off more than usual!" She growled and then started an argument as Incendio was standing there, watching them rambling like dogs barking towards each other.

 _'Jeez, these two are acting like animals. Kinda reminds of the two back at our universe...'_ Incendio commented, seeing that their argument reminds him of the past as he looked at the captured Mascot, it stayed silent. Suddenly, he received an alert as he checked one of the hidden camera which he planted around the abandoned outpost recently, he saw the same girls who found the Oracle and escorted her out of the outpost. _'Ah, shit... Gotta get my mech up and running'_ He soon walks away out of sight as Linda and Warechu are still arguing with each other.

"HEY! Underling is one thing, but don't you freaking call me an amateur, you rat!" Linda growled as the mouse huffed.

"Make me, anateur- _ling_ , chu" Warechu dared yet again as Linda's anger snapped, pulling her iron pipe.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Then suddenly.

"There! I found her!" They been spotted by Nepgear along with the girls.

"We're all grateful for your loud mouth, Underling" IF praised as she smirked. "It's so easy to track you down"

"What?! You damn broads again?" The underling surprising exclaimed. "How in the hell did you find me in this place?!" She questioned.

"We asked citizens for the whereabouts of a sketchy girl and a big rat. It was actually quite easy" Cave explained and Warechu largely smiled at the sight of his angel, Compa.

"Oh, my dear angel, Compa! You came to see me? I'm beside myself with sheer ecstasy, chu!" The mouse's eyes shaped into pink hearts.

"Mister Mouse, will you please return the Mascot to us?" Compa asked.

"Yeah, totally! Anything for you. Want me to bubble-wrap it, chu?" The mouse asked her angel with a smile which he receives a smack on the back by Linda.

"This ain't no time to turn on your rat charm, you idiot!" Linda scolded as she points at the group. "You broads think we'd give in that easily?" She questioned.

"Nope!" RED answered. "That's why we came prepared to beat you senseless and take it back by force" She then fistpumped.

"You have overstayed your welcome in Leanbox. Prepare yourself!" She pulled her Scissor Blade, along with the others readied with their weapons.

"You're the ones who better be prepared!" Linda gets her iron pipe. "Don't think this is gonna be the same fight as usual!"

"Cave, Nepgear and I will take on them. You three stayed behind and back us up!" IF formed up a battle plan which RED was a bit upset.

"Aww~ But-"

"No buts, RED!" IF shouted as she pouted and then IF, Nepgear and Cave engaged with Linda and Warechu in a close-combat battle.

* * *

 _With Rookie..._

Meanwhile back with Rookie, he was walking through the forest as he was with Leanbox's famous idol, 5pb. But unlike the other girls, she's very shy when not in a concert. Therefore, Chika offered him to be her bodyguard while the idol covers herself inside a brown cloak due to that she's the number one target for ASIC if they want to take over Leanbox.

"S-s-so... Y-you're that ODST that the people were talking about?" 5pb. asked which surprises him.

 _'Huh? I don't hear any rambling after my arrival...'_ Rookie reminded as he heard no whispering around the city, the idol saw that there's no response from the ODST.

"Y-you're a muted person? G-guess I was just talking to my-myself..." The idol hugged herself as he stared at her.

 _'Hasn't she been socializing?'_ Rookie wondered that she's an anti-social like him as IF noted back but he doubted because she's the famous idol and idols _do_ get overwhelmed by their fans which is sometimes true. Then he decided to interact with her. _"I'm a silent type, not mute..."_ He corrected her which scared the idol.

"*Gasp!* Y-yo-you can talk?!" 5pb. trembled in shock.

 _"Same reaction as always..."_ Rookie muttered. _"Yes, I can talk but I rather not"_ He explained.

"O-oh..." Then they walked through the forest in silence.

 _"..."_

"..."

 _"...Hey, 5pb.? How come you're a target to the ASIC?"_ He asked.

"Oh... That, umm... It's hard to explained but I'll try" The idol started to explain the background of Leanbox's struggle. "It's been three years since the CPUs disappearance and Leanbox has been struggling to keep moving. Without Lady Green Heart, everything slowly went into chaos in those years, till ASIC came and the people began to put faith into them instead of the CPU" She frowned when she explained the ASIC's arrival.

 _'It's seem that the people are misguided without a leader...'_ Rookie thought, remembering back at the horrors of the Human-Covenant War as the idol continued.

"ASIC wanted me dead or captured but no matter how hard they try, Cave and her security force will always protect me from harm..." The idol went silent then. "...B-but I can defend myself... Just... I can't do this alone..." She was being honest to herself as she played with her fingers. After a few minutes, they soon arrived and entered inside the abandoned outpost as they encountered some monsters on the way. Unfortunately, 5pb. was a support as she informed Rookie about.

After dealing with some monsters, the idol stayed close to the ODST for protected till three small, weird-like machines came out of the shadows. It has a body shape of a drake without any wings which the size is about two feet tall as it has a fuel tank on its back with the tubes attached on the sides of the head which is a shape of a drake's face.

 _'Those are new...'_ Rookie commented then suddenly the robot drakes opened their mouths and burst out flames as the two split up to dodge it. _'And they're lethal'_ Then he turns to 5pb. _"5pb.! Get to cover, now!"_ He ordered as the idol took covered behind one of the crates lying around the corridors.

 ***Screech!*** The robot drakes screeched and soon spat out fireballs, he dodged their bombardment as took a shot from his Gun-Blade in its Semi mode which penetrates the robot drake as it exploded. The other robot drakes noticed and began to run at different directions.

 _'They're fast but very weak, make sure that they don't get up into your face'_ Rookie noted about those robot drakes as he shot the second one who's trying to flank him, exploding in the process. _'Now where's the last on- Oh shit!'_ He saw that the last robot drake was going after 5pb. who is hiding behind a crate as it came...

*Smack!* It received a smack from the idol's Guitar which hasn't break from the impact as she was out of her brown cloak, still wearing the same clothing as before. The idol knocked the robot drake away from her, landing on its side. The robot drake flip itself on its feet as it glared at her and screeched then suddenly it impaled by Rookie's Gun-Blade and the robot drake shuts down.

 _"What is your guitar made out of?"_ Rookie tilted his head, questioning her while he pulls his Gun-Blade out of the robot drake.

"Umm... It's best not to know..." 5pb. sweatdropped then a voice screamed through the corridors.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah!" It was RED's voice.

 _'Was that RED's voice?'_ Rookie wondered.

"*Gasp!* Oh no, they're in trouble!" 5pb. gasped and the two followed the source of RED's scream as it led them into the caves, stumbled into the Nepgear and the girls along with the Leanbox's Mascot, all up against a power-up underling and a power-up rat. Both Rookie and the idol saw RED laying against a rock, covering her chest with her arms as she hit hard on the chest with Compa aiding her. The group didn't notice them as they eavesdropped their conversation.

"This sucks. Underling activated her Limit Break, nyu" Broccoli exclaimed.

"I wish we could run, but I kind of doubt she'd let this opportunity slip by her" IF theorized.

"And after we finally to save the Mascot, too..." Nepgear added as she saddened. 5pb. reacted. clenching her fists and soon fistpumped.

"Never give up! Never surrender!" She encouraging shouted, getting everyone's attentions.

 _'Don't worry, ladies. The_ c _avalry's here'_ Rookie smirked but soon noticed... _'Oh god, did I just said that? Dammit'_ He cursed himself.

"That lovely voice..." Cave and the others turned around and widen in shock, seeing the idol and the ODST. "5pb.?! Why are you here?" She questioned.

"Rookie?! Why did you took so long to get your lazy ass here?" IF questioned as she scolded.

 _'...That's offensive, IF...'_ Rookie was not happy to receive a scold after escorting the idol here.

"Um, well... Miss Chika asked me to come help and Rookie was my bodyguard, so~" 5pb. answered their questioned.

"Well, that explains it..." IF muttered with her arms folded as Cave smiled.

"I see. One could not ask for better reinforcements"

"You're that tone-deaf idol broad?!" Linda exclaimed as she laughed. "Hahahaha, what the hell? Are you gonna sing me to death?" She mocked her.

"Yes. I'm here to sing my song. It's all I can do to help..." 5pb. smiled.

"Oh, well great! Let's hear it. Let me hear you sing their dirge!" Linda smirked.

"I-if you insist! Please listen to my song!" Then she began to sing as both the underling and the rat laughed.

"Hahaha, this shit's ridiculous~ May as well crush those hopes right now! Time to- Huh?" Then something odd happening to them.

"Wh-what gives? My powers, chu..." And a light appeared around 5pb; getting brighter and brighter and... The both troublemakers lost their Limit Breaks.

"Seriously, what the hell, man?" Linda whined.

"It's a lovely song... I feel like it's filling me with a surge of energy..." Nepgear commented as the others felt it too.

 _'That was a lovely song, indeed'_ Rookie agreed with her.

"Yep! I feel like I could even do brain surgery!" Compa agreed as well but...

 _'Compa... Please, don't do surgeries...'_ He was paled for a few seconds, if Compa do a brain surgery... Seriously, I don't trust her...

"Huh? It's not just a feeling" RED noticed that the pain on her chest is fading. "The ouchie from that kick is disappearing..." RED felt no pain on her chest.

"This isn't some kind of group hallucination, is it?" IF asked.

"5pb.'s songs have special powers. It strengthens the just and weakens the corrupt and wicked" Cave explained.

"N-no way! That's so cheap!" Linda complained. "I won't let some lame-ass pop song beat me!" Then RED started charging towards with her Twin Chinese Swords.

"HIIIIIIIIYAAAAH!"

*BANG!* RED noticed that she hit something metal.

"Eh?" She then looked up and stared at a mech machine, towering above her as RED frozed. The machine was a heavy armored mech, equipped with a large heavy flamethrower on the left arm, attached with Napalm-fueled tanks on the mech's back along with a large mace with sharpened blades on it which is on the right arm and has six-missile pod launcher on the top of the mech.

 **"Hehehe~ What's the matter? Cat caught your tongue?"** It was Incendio who is inside the mech which he called it the 'Hell-mech'. RED was still frozen after he asked her and then the mace glowed orange which pull RED's body towards his mace then he started to swing her back to the group.

"Ahhhhhhh!" RED screamed as she impacted into 5pb. with her eyes widen.

"RED! Lyric- Err, I mean 5pb.! Are you two okay?" IF asked them as both of them has swirly eyes, 5pb. was soon unconscious by the impact as she lying next to a rock with RED lying on her laps as she raised a thumbs up.

"Y-y-yep... W-we're o-o-okay... eh~" Then RED went unconscious as well. Cave cleched her Scissor Blade and glared at the Incendio's Hell-mech.

"How dare you harmed our idol!" She points her Scissor Blade at the mech as he shrugged.

 **"Do I give a shit to your shy idol?"** Incendio scolded which received a bunch of glares from the group. **"Tch. Girls..."** He muttered then turned to the underling and the rat. **"You two should get back to your boss"** He suggested as the underling huffed.

"Hmph! I'm not going anywhere till I gi-" Linda then got cut off by Incendio.

 **"I SAID GO, YOU DOLTS! Or shall I kick your asses with my mace outta here?"** He yelled at them but no respond.

"Make us, chu!" Warechu dared him yet again and they regretted it.

 **"Okay then!"** Incendio was somehow snapped as he pulls both of the troublemakers with his orange glowing mace and sling them into the hole that leads to the outpost. The group heard some noises after they impact and a cat scream.

 _'Since when a cat came here?'_ Rookie wondered but decided to not question the logic yet again. Then he saw missiles hitting the ground nearby the hole which set up in flames, sealing the exit.

 **"Alright, with those brats gone... Hmm, where was I? Ah, yes!"** Incendio calls in some more of those robot drakes as they jumped over the rocks and screeched. **"Now that you and your girls have nowhere to run from me, shock trooper"** He then smirks.

"Wait? You know this pyromaniac?" IF asked him and Rookie nodded.

 **"Why yes, I'm Incendio"** Incendio confirms it with an introduction. **"As I recall, he was the first intruder I encountered where he was just looking for that drama queen Oracle..."** He explained.

"Is this your master plan for taking control of Leanbox?" Cave questioned but he laughed.

 **"Pfft, ahahaha-HA! No, no, no, no~"** He shook his head. **"It is ASIC's master plan, not mine..."** He corrected.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

 **"You see, young women. I belong to another organization besides ASIC but, I can't go into details about it~"**

"And why not?" IF asked, frowning.

 **"Because you're all gonna die in the dark where no one will know~"** Incendio readies himself with his large heavy flamethrower fired up. **"And now you and your girls met your end~ Let me catch my breath then I'll BURN YOU ALL TO ASHES! AHAHAHAHAHA-HA!"**

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **FINALLY, FOR GOODNESS SAKE!**

 **Neptune: Running out of ideas?**

 **Nope, my mind's totally full of ideas~**

 **Neptune: Including the dirty ones?**

 **Don't think about it...**

 **Neptune: Nepu~ That was pretty fun, isn't it?**

 **...Yeah...**

 **Neptune: Can we do it again :3**

 **No, Neptune. It's a onetime only...**

 **Neptune: We've sexed each other about... *She counted her fingers* Three times!**

 ***He facepalmed* Bloody hell... *Sigh***

 **Neptune: It's very nice to get a backstory for Iffy since she has no story... With a Fate/Stay Night reference~**

 **Illyria is unlike Artoria Pendragon, she's-**

 **Neptune: Blah, blah, blah. She is Lastation's famous Titanium Saber. Blah, blah, blah. You promoted her to 'Guardian Spirit'. Blah, blah, blah... I just read the entire story of their adventure against a terrible threat.**

 **Wait... Since when you read one of my stories?**

 **Neptune: From Rose's castle, back at the PvZ universe.**

 **Of course, she has one of those in her Grand Library...**

* * *

 ** _[Quick note]_**

 ** _I'm terribly sorry about a long ass delay..._**

 ** _Due to the preparations for the exams, I was very behind the deadline._**

 ** _Therefore, expect more delays in the next chapters._**

 ** _Also, I made a cliffhanger again because I need more words for the next chapters. Don't want to make it short like the previous chapters._**

 ** _I'll expand them once Rookie and the girls rescue the main CPUs._**

 ** _P.S - Expect some references from my unpublished stories and other things, thanks to Neptune..._**

 ** _Seriously, she LOVES reading my stories..._**

 ** _...I think..._**

* * *

 **Guardian AI: Emily**

 ***New data found!***

 ***Examining new enemies...***

 ***Examining completed!***

 **Flame Drake:** **Anti-infantry/building unit**

 **A fire variant of the small, fast moving drakes.**

 **Strong in numbers.**

 **Equipped with an upgraded Napalm Flamethrower.**

 **Weak armor.**

 **Cannot attack Air units.**

 **Incendio's Hell-mech:** **Anti-infantry/building Hero Mech unit**

 **A variant of the Decimator mech, designed by Incendio** **featuring Heavy flamethrower and a Gravitational Mace.**

 **Regenerating energy shields.**

 **Equipped with N.M.P (Napalm Missile Pods).**

 **Deadly against Ground units.**

 **Pull Ground units towards him.**

 **Weak against Air units and Long-range units.**

 _ **I just... Can't stop playing Halo Wars 2 for some odd reason...**_


	25. Extinguish The Inferno

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the material of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series or the Halo series in this story as they belong to Microsoft, Compile and Idea Factory…**

 **Neptune: Hey viewers. It's your favorite protagonist of Hyperdimension Neptunia, Neptune. We're here to wake up Acey who's decided to have a week of deep sleep. Now, I'm going to wake up Mister Sleepyhead... Let's do this~ *Evilly smug***

 ***Neptune walks up to Ace's bed with an airhorn as she points it at his face then...***

 ***HONNNNNNNNNKKKKK!***

 **OWWWW! WHAT THE FUC-**

 ***HONK!* *Throws a bucket of water***

 **Damn it, Neptune! I'm already awak-**

 ***HONK!* *Sprayed him with a Party Spray* *Ace is not amused***

 **What's with you using every cliche on waking someone u-**

 ***HONK!* *Fires a Nep-Shirt at his mouth***

 **Neptune: And that's how you wake up a deep sleepyhead! *Runs away***

 ***Sigh* Why did I agree to let Neptune hang around my mansion...**

* * *

 _Unknown..._

A Long time ago, before Neptune become the Goddess of Planeptune. The nation was built decades ago after the founding nations, Lowee and Lastation and before Leanbox was founded. (I can't tell when the nations were built but I'm going to go in this order: Lowee, Lastation, Planeptune and Leanbox...) The city of Planeptune was still futuristic like other nations with bright lights, floating things, tall future skyscrapers, future highways, more floating things, advanced... Signs... EVEN MORE FLOATING THINGS! And finally, a very tall skyscraper, towering all the built skyscrapers with a light on top, brighter like the sun except it doesn't cause people to go blind looking at it...

This nation was first once ruled by a Goddess named Genesis but passed away and now ruled by a daydreaming girl, Uzume Tennouboshi who is known as Orange Heart along with her three close friends, IF's parents, Illyria and Falcon and her uncle, Tyler. The three humans were at the hospital as Illyria was married to Falcon and she got pregnant...

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" And screaming in the delivery room throughout the hospital as Falcon, Uzume and his brother, Tyler was waiting out of the room as he panicked, walking back and forth about over fifty times.

"Bro, you need to calm down" Tyler tried to demand him to stop panicking.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!" Then Falcon grabbed his brother by the collar and started to furiously shook him. "How can I be calmed if Illyria's in pain, huh?!" And suddenly, he was karate chopped on the back neck by Uzume.

"Geez, I hadn't seen Falconsy this... Panicky..." She stated.

"Yeah, probably because Illyria might die from childbirth" He guessed as he turned his head and saw two girls. The girl was in her young teens wearing a blue shirt with a Super Star on it, under it was blue overalls with side pockets and chrome linings as one of her pins which are holding her overalls were loose as she wears brown snow boots and white gloves. She has dark brown tomboyish hair along with icy blue eyes and wears a plumber cap with a Lowee symbol on it as her skin is paled. Her name is Natasha, who is known as 'Lady Red Heart', CPU of Lowee.

The other on her right was an older girl, older than Uzume and the plumber-style kid, she wears a black suit with a white shirt and a black bow tie under it and a Lastation badge on her right side of her chest, she has long silver hair with gray eyes as she wears glasses and warm-colored skin. She just basically a businesswoman and a military leader... Her name is Amber, who is known as 'Lady Blue Heart', CPU of Lastation.

All three Goddesses are the 2nd Generation (A.K.A the Sixth Generation of Game Consoles), but where is the fourth Goddess, the CPU of Leanbox? A couple of months ago, Leanbox was badly impacted by the loss of Lady Emerald Heart, the first CPU who died for what she believed in... As a hero...

"Well, speak of the devil..." He whispered.

"Natashsy! Ambsy?" Uzume exclaimed with a happy smile as Natashsy which was a nickname given to Natasha waved with a wide smile and Ambsy which was the nickname given to Amber waved with an emotionless smile on her face.

"Hi, Uzume! It's been so long since our battle against Nephthys" Natasha reminded as she was drinking a frozen orange drink... Very fast...

"Natasha. You're going to suffer brain freeze if you keep drinking like that" Amber warned but Natasha didn't care.

"Eh. I'm a Loweean, I'm totally immune to ice effe- AAARGHH! Brain freeze!" She then got herself brain freeze as she yelped in pain, Amber rolled her eyes.

"See? I told you~" She smiled at the kid as she received a glare from the female plumber.

"Yeah, yeah, soak it up" Natasha mumbled.

"What are you two doing here?" Uzume asked them.

"Natasha came over my Basilicom, said Illyria got pregnant. I was shocked by the news and wish to come but, I was too busy to pay a visit" Amber explained.

"Until I came and dragged her out of the Basilicom! You can thank me very much~" Natasha bowed in front of the women.

"You mean 'forcefully' me out of my Basilicom..." She corrected with her eyebrows frowned.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

A couple of hours before the two girls, Amber was in her Basilicom inside her office doing some paperwork till suddenly...

"HERE COMES NATASHA!" The kid rammed herself into the closed door, smashing it open as it coming towards Amber. She then gets off the chair and grabs her future-like sword named 'Twilight's Edge' as she sliced into small pieces. "Hi again!" She happily waved but Amber.

"Don't you ever KNOCK!" She was a bit pissed of her choosing _those_ entrances into rooms. "This is the hundredth time you broke my door down like a berserker, Natasha!"

"Sorry, Amber but please listen. Remember that Illyria got pregnant for six months till she gives birth?" She questioned.

"Yes, you informed me about a few months ago" The women nodded.

"Well... She's having the baby, mmm... N-now..." Natasha played with her figures and told her which she widens her eyes.

"WHAT?!" She yelled her lungs out as she was shocked about this.

"I know, right?! Come on! We need to get there now!" Then the kid grabbed her hand as she began to transform into an older girl, her brown hair turned into pure white with her eyes turned glowing scarlet red and her skin turned even paler. She wears a white bathing suit that only covers her chest and below her waist which is her private parts, exposing her belly button as she has a pair of thigh-high boots and elbow-long gloves with gauntlets, she has wings of a dove and has colors of mostly red and a little bit of blue.

"The intruder went inside the Lady Blue Heart's office! Call back-up!" Suddenly Natasha heard some men coming towards Amber's office.

 _'Damn, Amber's security must have improved'_ She cursed as she turned to Amber. "Guess we've taking the _old route_ out of here" She spoke in a high-tone voice as she smirked which Amber know that kind of smirk.

"Natasha, don't you darrrrraaaaahhh!" Then Natasha then blasted out of the Basilicom, leaving a hole in the ceiling in front of her office as the men stared at the distance, they heard an angry shout from the distance. "NATASHAAAAAA!"

* * *

 _Present..._

"Well, it wasn't my fault! Your guards won't let me get inside!" Natasha and Amber glared at each other as she excused.

"Don't make excuses, Natasha!" Amber demanded as the kid almost went over the line. She was about to say something but paused, noticing that Uzume and the boys have disappeared.

"Where's Uzume and the boys?" She asked her but the women shook her head.

"Are you two Goddesses done yapping around, you want to see this" Then both turned to Tyler who's poking his head out of the door where Illyria is. As they looked at each other then nodded at Tyler as he went inside the delivery room with the two goddesses. When they went inside was Illyria along with a smiling Falcon next to her as she was holding a baby girl, both Goddesses' eyes widen with Natasha covered her mouth of enjoyment.

"O.M.G! She's so cute!" Both Natasha and Uzume which began to daydream like always shouted in unison with their eyes sparkled. "Ahhhh~ *Thud!*" Then they fainted with a very bad nose bleed.

"*Sigh* Kids these days..." Amber facepalmed in disappointment, even though Uzume and Natasha are mature people, they sometimes act like kids... Then she walks up to Illyria. "Hello, Saber" She greeted with a smile as the women who's holding the baby turned to her.

"Just call me Illyria, Amber" Illyria smiled back as she looked at her newly born daughter. "What should we name her?" She then asked them as Uzume and Natasha quickly recovered from cuteness overload.

"What about... Isabella?" She suggested but Natasha disagrees.

"Nah, that's too royally" Natasha reasoned as Amber glared at her. "How about Katyusha!" She then suggested another name.

"I prefer Isabella"

"Nope, Katyusha..."

"Isabella!"

"Katyusha!"

"ISABELLA!"

"KATYUSHA!" As both Goddesses went into a fight over naming Illyria's daughter, Falcon thought of something quick before they make his daughter.

"Ladies! Ladies, calm down" He calmed down the two Goddesses, getting their attention. "I think should call our little daughter... IF!" Then they all went silent as they stared at him for a couple of seconds.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Eh?" They all tilted their heads in confusion.

"You know. I.F stands for Illyria and Falcon, the first letter in our names" Falcon explained as they all blinked but what even more shocking is that...

"That's the most stupidest name I ever heard" Tyler commented. "There's no way Illyria would agree with tha-"

"Fufufufu~ I love it" Illyria officially agreed with him as the three Goddesses widen their eyes in shock.

"EEEEEEEEHHH?!" They all screamed in unison but their scream almost made the baby cry.

"Be quiet! You're scaring her!" She warns them as she tries to calm her daughter down.

"I'm so/terribly sorry" They apologized to her as she kisses her daughter's forehead and then smiled.

"We're going to have a wonderful future, my sweet IF"

* * *

 **The Rookie**

 **Location:** **Underverse (Engaged yet again by Incendio)**

 **Eleven days after drop...**

Meanwhile in the present, Rookie and the girls were taking cover behind the rocks as Incendio who's in his Hell-mech was suppressing fire with napalm flames, scorching the ground. They were at a huge disadvantage as 5pb. was knocked out by RED, both unconscious and melee combat is not very effective against a mech with a flamethrower.

"How the hell are we going to deal with this?!" IF questioned as she grinds her teeth in frustration.

"Taking him head-on will be suicide. Unless we take out his flamethrower and his missile pods, nyu" Broccoli explained.

"Agree. I and IF will get his attention while Nepgear and Rookie will take out his weapons" Cave forms a plan as they nodded in agreement, IF and Cave soon ran out of the cover to the left as they stand in the open.

"Hey! Come and get us, roasting hot-head!" IF insulted him and they get his attention as Incendio twitched from her insult, turned away and aimed his weapons at them.

 **"That was a bad insult, flat-chest!"** He insulted back which she cringed from the insult but continued following the plan. As both IF and Cave dodged the flames, his missile barrages and avoided being grabbed by his mace, Nepgear who went into her HDD form and Rookie began to flank behind the mech where's his fuel tanks are attached. They then began to fire at the tanks with their Gun-Blades.

*BOOM!* And exploded... As the force of the explosion knocked them back towards the huge rocks, Rookie caught the CPU Candidate and took the hit as he groaned in pain after the impact, slowing falling into the ground as she was shocked.

"Rookie! Are you okay?" Purple Sister ran to Rookie and tried to help him.

 _"*Cough!* *Pat!* I'm fine, Nepgear. Argh~ My back..."_ He answered but he still groans as the Purple Sister called Compa for aid.

"Compa! Rookie needs help!" Purple Sister shouted as Compa who's hiding behind the same rock heard her voice and began running as fast as she could, reaching to them. "Get him to safety, Compa"

"Alright, Ge-Ge" Compa then carry the ODST but due to his equipment on him including his Gun-Blade, she wasn't strong enough to carry him. _'He's heavy...'_ Then she dragged him back behind cover while Purple Sister continued to take out Incendio's weapons.

 **"Goddamn it!"** He growled in frustration as he lost his entire supply of napalm liquid which started to scorch the ground around him. **"You people really love flanking my as-"** As he was glaring at Purple Sister, pointing his Heavy Flamethrower which has a backup tank attached to it, he was then immobilized by a number of light blades on his Hell-mech.

"TAKE THIS!" Incendio suddenly saw IF at the distance as she raised her right Qatar, glowing with bright purple, she slashes down into the ground and the Qatar's trace slices the Hell-mech's left arm, destroying his Heavy Flamethrower and took out the mech's energy shield.

 **"YOU IGNORANT BITCH!"** He was very furious, launching his napalm missiles from its pod as the missiles loudly whistles, coming towards IF till Cave jumped in front of her. She then unleashes a large barrage of bullets at him as they destroyed the incoming napalm missiles. The mech's shield didn't recharge in time, Incendio covers himself with the mace and took major hits on the armor even destroyed the N.M.P. **"AAAARRRRGGH!"** The mech was immediately forced down into the ground with the mace supporting him.

"He's pinned down! Now's our chance!" IF shouted as she, Cave and Purple Sister began to rush him. Incendio's eyes were covered with shadows as he grinds his teeth, the mech started to recover and raised its mace with a burning glow on it as the girls were closing in fast.

 **"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** He then roared in anger, slamming the mace into the ground as it causes a huge shockwave and a large crater, knocking back the girls with a huge amount of force as they impacted the ground but soon recovered. The girls then rushed him yet again but Incendio had enough of their cheap attacks as his fury pushed them back, using the mace's gravitation as both Cave and Purple Sister went back and impacted the nearby rocks, as for IF, she recklessly charged at Incendio.

Incendio was about to pull her out of his sight but remembered her insult a couple of minutes ago when he got easily distracted by them. He soon evilly smirked at IF as he uses the mace's gravitation to pull her towards him then when she's in range of the mace, he canceled its gravitation and swings upwards. The mace impacts IF's body as she spatted blood out of her mouth with wide eyes and went flying towards the ceiling of the cave.

"IF/IFFY!" The girls' reaction was nothing but shock, Rookie stared at IF's body smashing into the ceiling and fell down onto the ground as she immediately went unconscious. He grinds his teeth and clenched his fists, while Compa who's was too distracted staring at IF, on the ground as well as the other girls, he grabbed his Gun-Blade and put it on his back. He sneaks through the battlefield to the edge where there's lava at the bottom.

 _'If he's blinded by his rage, I might bait him off the edge'_ Rookie thought as his back still hurts like hell, he saw the Hell-mech slowly walking towards IF with both Purple Sister and Cave in bad shape. He finds a small rock on the ground, he picks it up and throws it at the back of the Hell-mech as it reached to IF and about to squash her...

*Bing* *Bing* *Bing* The rock hit the mech and Incendio stopped. He began to turn around to find Rookie, standing at the distance as he glared.

 **"Trying to be a hero, huh?"** He growled as Rookie didn't respond but gesturing a taunt at him. **"Fine... Be that way, trooper"** And Incendio began to charge at him then jumped into the air which is not that high with its mace raised up. Rookie smirked, giving a big opening to dodge his attack by running under him as Incendio lands his attack but he didn't get him, leaving yet another crater on the ground, he turns around. **"You can't run from m- huh?"** But thanks to the crater and the amount of force he made, the ground under him began to break off, falling into the lava below.

 _'Just like I plan'_ Rookie watched him descends into the lava then suddenly without noticing, Incendio uses the mace's gravitation to pull Rookie with him. _'Or maybe NOT!'_

 **"If I gonna die! YOU COMING WITH ME!"** Incendio yelled as Rookie while being pulled along with the mech, he couldn't find anything to hold on as the surface was too smooth to grab on. As both Incendio and Rookie fall off the edge, he grabbed the edge with both of his hands as for Incendio, his mech fell into the lava as it slowly sinking.

"ROOKIE!" The girls cried for the shock trooper as he clung on the edge. As he is pulled by the Hell mech's Gravitational Mace, he used his right hand to grab his Gun-Blade, aimed at Incendio then fired a laser shot on the head, disintegrating it and killing him in the process as the mace's gravitation was turned off while the mech descends into the lava. Rookie, however, lose grip on the edge and began to fall into the lava as well till he was grabbed, he watched the mech sunk deeply into the magma as he looks up to the one who caught him, it was Purple Sister.

"H-hang on, Rookie!" Purple Sister lifts him back to the edge. When she saw ground below her, she drops him from her hands as well as herself falling onto the ground which she turned back to her normal form, patting. Rookie soon gets up, still feeling the pain on his back and saw Cave and Broccoli running towards them, it seems that Compa ran to IF to aid her as he walked up to Nepgear and helped her.

 _"Need a hand?"_ He whispered, stretching his hand to her as she looked up at him and smiled, Nepgear grabbed his hand and Rookie pulled her up to her feet.

"Thank you, Rookie" She thanked him but he shook his head.

 _"No. I should thank you, Nepgear"_ He thanked back to her which she was surprised with her eyes to widen. _"For saving me from falling into my death"_

"Oh... Umm... You're welcome!" She suddenly blushed for a second then smiled even though her body hurts really bad thanks to Incendio's Hell-mech, as Nepgear stood up, she aches in pain and accidentally went off balanced but the ODST caught her. "Thank you" She thanked him yet again and he nodded.

 _"Just be careful next time. You know that most of us are in bad shape"_ Rookie explained as he helps her stand up.

"Right" Nepgear agreed as they saw both Cave and Broccoli reached up to them along with a Nep Bull which Nepgear made from her big sister's recipe.

"Are you two okay?" Cave asked them as she gave the Nep Bull to Nepgear, drinking the whole can which she began to heal her wounds.

"*Sigh* We're fine, Cave" She answered as Cave was relieved.

"That was brave of you, Rookie. Same to you, Nepgear" She gave them a smile and congratulated for their bravery... Unlike Broccoli...

"And a bit reckless. You've almost got yourself killed, Rookie, nyu!" Broccoli scolded him for his recklessness as he responded with silence.

"Oh come on, Broccoli. He did save IF from that manic with his mech" Nepgear tried to explain but Broccoli still has that frowning look on her face. _'I only wish that his mech is still around. I really wanted to examine it but it's gone...'_ And her mind went fangirl for a few seconds. "Umm... Is IF alright?" Then she asked them as the four turned to Compa which she aiding IF, drinking a Nep Bull along with a couple of Healing Drinks thanks to Compa carrying some medical supplies with her.

"It seems that she survived quite a punch, nyu" Broccoli stated, the four ran to IF and Compa.

"Are you okay, IF?" Nepgear asked as the brunette stand up to her feet by herself along with Compa packing her stuff and coughed a few times.

"*Cough* *Cough* Yeah. I'm okay, Gear but that asshole sure does pack a punch..." IF flexes her body and picked up her Qatars. "So what happened while I was unconscious," She asked the group.

"Your friend, Rookie lured that pyromaniac off a cliff to save you. Now, he is no more" Cave explained which shocked IF about it as she stared at the shock trooper with her eyes widen.

"You... Saved me?" IF questioned him and he nodded, speechless for words as she whispers to herself and smiled. _"Wow, if only I can peck you one more time"_ But she didn't notice that Compa was right next to her.

"You kissed Rook-Rook?!" Compa's sudden shout made the group jumped, especially for Rookie as he remembered that 'a bit of an embarrassment' moment back at the Leanbox's Basilicom.

"W-what?! What are you talking about? I didn't kiss him" IF began to panic with her face totally red beet.

"Oh, yes you did kiss him!" The group then turned to see RED who came out of nowhere with a photo on her right hand, waving at them as they were shocked to see her fully recovered.

"What the goodness?! You're alright, RED?" Nepgear asked about her suddenly recovery from a huge toss from the Hell-mech's gravitational mace.

"Dunno... Maybe a miracle happened, I can't remember..." RED shrugged as she doesn't know what happe-

 **Wait** **a second... Neptune? What did you do?**

 **Neptune: Uhhhh... I may give her a 'Day period of Plot Armor' without her knowing... *She smiled awkwardly* Hehehehe~**

 **YOU WHAT?! *Brings out his 'Anti-Nep Weapon' which is an Eggplant Launcher as she was sudden paled***

 **Neptune: NEPUUUU! NOT THE EGGPLANT LAUNCHER! *She ran away and he pursued her***

 **I told you to NOT STEAL MY STUFF!**

...Anyway, back to the story...

"But I got the evidence here!" RED showed the group the photo as they examined it and you will guess it if you read the previous chapter, it's IF kissing Rookie on the right cheek as he doesn't have his helmet on with his eyes widen and her eyes closed. But due to RED took a photo in a different angle of view, it looks like they kissed on the lips.

"..."

"..."

 _"..."_

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?!" All of them except for Cave and obviously RED broke this silent moment with a loud scream which is loud enough for 5pb. to regain consciousness as she groaned.

"Ahh~ What happened?" The idol rubbed her eyes as it slowly open, she saw the group at the distance, completely unharmed (She missed the entire fight scene...). The only thing she remembered was getting knocked out by RED's body. She starts to get up till her entire body went numb and drop back onto the ground. "Ouch~ My back..." She groaned as she closed her eyes.

 _Back with the group..._

Meanwhile, the group was too dumbfounded that IF just kissed Rookie which is not true as she shouted in embarrassment.

"WE DIDN'T KISS EACH OTHER!"

"But this photo showed that you kissed him on the lips, nyu" Broccoli stated as IF furiously shook her head.

"RED, I'm going to-" As she about to say her last word and get her Qatars as RED suddenly went pale, she felt something on her shoulder and turned around, seeing Rookie right next to her with his hand on her shoulder as he shook his head then she pouted. "You sometimes be a party pooper..." She muttered in disappointment which her voice was loud enough to be heard by Rookie as he rolled his head.

"Well to be honest to myself, you two make a wonderful couple" Cave commented with a little smile on her face as both Rookie and IF looked at each other, the brunette look away from him with a blushing face.

 _'A wonderful couple?!'_ IF screamed inside her mind as Rookie confronted her by patting on her head. "You're not helping, Rookie..." She covered her blushing face with both of her hands.

"Hmm? Where's Ge-Ge?" Compa then noticed that Nepgear was missing as they looked around the area then saw Nepgear walking towards 5pb. who's had her eyes closed and her body felt numb.

"Here, let me help you" Nepgear helped the idol, pulling her up from the ground as her eyes are still closed.

"Whoa. Thanks for that, Cave" 5pb. balanced herself and thanked... Him? Well, her eyes are closed so it makes sense as Nepgear was surprised that the idol called her 'Cave'.

"Goodness, I'm not Cave. My name's Nepgear, Miss 5pb." Nepgear corrected which confused the idol as she rubbed her eyes and see clearly that it's not Cave but just a stranger in her view.

"Huh?! Eeeeeek!" 5pb. with her eyes widen dashed away from Nepgear and hid behind Cave's body as everyone except for Rookie was surprised of her sudden change of her personality, especially Nepgear.

"She ran away from me... Do I smell funny?" She questioned herself with a sweatdrop.

 _'...I'm not sure when the last time the girls had a shower...'_ Rookie scratches his back neck in confusion as Cave sighed and explained.

"Do not be alarmed. Forgive her. When not performing, she is a very shy individual" Cave then looked behind her back, looking at the shyness idol as she pops her head out behind her.

"I... I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run, but-" She quickly apologizing Nepgear for running away from her as Broccoli interrupted.

"A shy girl in front of a packed audience, nyu?" She doubted with one of her eyebrows raised.

"W-well, it's like... I flip a switch inside of me and then..." The idol puts both her hands together as she explained. "B-but usually, no, I'm too scared..." Then looks away from the group.

"Whatever the case, we're glad that you and RED are alright, Miss 5pb." Compa was glad that both 5pb. and RED are alive then out of nowhere.

 ** _"Yes. I am grateful to you all. I don't know how to repay you"_** The Mascot appeared from Compa's back as everyone was surprised to see it.

"Whoa! Where did that Mascot come from?!" RED questioned.

"Well, Miss Mascot was hiding inside my nurse's pouch" Compa explained.

"And we didn't even notice it, nyu..." Broccoli responded and the nurse nodded her head.

"..."

"..."

 _'...'_

"..."

"...Well anyway, don't worry about it" Nepgear breaks the silence as she continued. "We were just fixing the problem that ASIC created" She explained.

"And that pyromaniac" IF added as everyone agreed with.

"With both Chika and the Mascot safe. I pray this will put Leanbox back on the path towards order" Cave hoped for the future of Leanbox.

"Alright, our work is done. Let's get back to the Basilicom" And the group walked out of the abandoned outpost with the Leanbox Mascot while RED's discussing something out of the blue.

"So, how we going to do with your future marriage with Mister Shock Trooper" RED has an evilly smirk as IF blushes yet again.

"CAN YOU STOP TEASING US AS A COUPLE?!" Then the Brunette hits the Little Teaser at the back neck.

"OW! AGAIN, BAKA?!" She shouted in pain as everyone laughed including Rookie but in his mind. Walking back to the city, the group didn't notice that they're being watched by someone none other than Mister Assassin who's been sent by General Spectre as he was cloaked, he watched them walking at the distance then he contracted their main base.

* * *

 _Unknown Location..._

 ***Beep* *Beep* *Beep***

 _"Assassin to Black Legion, do you read me"_ The Assassin responded back at the Black Legion's Main Base.

"This is General Spectre, any report on Incendio?" The General asked.

 _"No... He failed yet again to kill the Trooper along with the girls... With the cost of his life"_ He reported the mission as an utter failure.

"How unfortunate..." He growled in disappointment. "Return to the Leanbox Basilicom and see what their next move is" He ordered.

"As you wish, General" The Assassin obeyed then ended the transmission.

 **"...So..."** The General turned around, seeing his assistance, Beta. **"Incendio's officially K.I.A?"** The robot asked and he nodded.

"Yes, I knew that he would fail and get himself killed due of his... Reckless actions..." He explained the suddenly...

 _"*Beep* *Beep* This is Salvage Team, your salvage commander has been disobeying orders yet again..."_ A Radio Operator contracted and noted that one of his commanders has been disobeying orders.

 _'Please don't tell me it's those salvage brothers again...'_ The General doubted and responds. "Explain..." He growled with a frown face.

 _"Rogue and his men almost reached the Shield Dome around Odyssey City but Walter stopped them and put them in line"_ The Radio Operator explained the incident as General Spectre slams his fist onto the hologram table in anger.

"Damn it all! I told him simple instructions to NOT enter the capital city!" He angrily shouted. "Once they are done with the salvage, I want them in here ON THE DOUBLE!" He demanded.

 _"I'll report to them as soon as possible"_ Then the Radio Operator ended the transmission.

 **"Hmm. It seems that Walter made it in time to stop his younger brother"** The robot lightly giggled. **"But General, you still believed in the 'Tales of the Virus' and the corruption inside the Magnavox Tower?"** He asked.

"Yes... Even though the Second Generation CPUs stopped the Virus inside Odyssey, I doubt they wipe them out..." General Spectre answered and became worried. "If the Tales of the Virus and its rumors are true" Then he switched the hologram table from Planeptune's city to an unknown figure with glowing crimson eyes and wires coming out of its body as it wielding a machine gun.

"We'll be facing a greater, yet ancient enemy..."

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Welp, I guess we're even then, Neptune...**

 **Neptune: Yeah... Also, what is with the last part. You know, the 'Tales of the Virus' propaganda.**

 **I watched too much Awakening the Nightmare DLC videos since the release... The Virus won't be a threat to our main characters.**

 **Neptune: Spoilers alert! They're involved in the story I just read a few weeks ago! Including the new OCs in the first part of the chapter!**

 **As I said, those OCs are not involved with the story. They're in the past before YOU were created in the first game!**

 **Neptune: Yeah... *Remembers the first Neptunia game back at 2010* Good times... *Then remembers reading her first fanfiction she read which it is obvious, a NeptuneXNoire with Lemons* Good times...**

 **Hey, are you still having that wet dream again? *Neptune blushed***

 **Neptune: Nope! Not at all~**

 **...Right~**

* * *

 ** _[Quick note]_**

 ** _Okay, I'm going to make a list that was delaying the goddamn chapter production:_**

 ** _1\. Exams are still up. (Even though the school is finished, they still have exams...)_**

 ** _2\. TF2's recent update 'Jungle Inferno' just force me to complete the Pyro contracts (A.K.A. It's Pyro Hell and Spy's worst nightmare in the first few days)._**

 ** _3\. Lazy as Neptune trying to get off the bed but too tired to get up cause it's Mondays..._**

 ** _And that's about it... I think..._**


	26. Assassination Attempt

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the material of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series or the Halo series in this story as they belong to Microsoft, Compile and Idea Factory…**

* * *

 **The Rookie**

 **Location:** **Leanbox's Basilicom**

 **Twelve days after drop...**

It took almost a day to travel back to Leanbox thanks to the encountered monsters appearing out of the blue but now, they returned back to the city. Rookie and the girls reported to Chika who's still inside the Basilicom doing paperwork and she was very happy to hear the news.

"Oh. Looks like you save the Mascot, after all" The Oracle smiled.

"Yes, but... We were hoping that we could take it with u-" As Nepgear was about to ask the Oracle's permission to have the Leanbox Mascot.

"Yeah, sure" Chika quickly put into conclusion and answered which shocked everyone.

 _'Wow... That was quick...'_ Rookie was surprised about Chika's quick and bold decision to let the group keep their Mascot unlike the two Mascots back at Lastation and Lowee.

"Huh? Is it really okay?" Compa worrying questioned.

"Hang on. You're not another imposter, are you?" IF asked with a frowning face.

"Of course not" Chika confirms she's not an imposter. "But I do have one condition, though" Then she explains her reason by putting her face in front of Nepgear's. "You must save my darling, Vert post-haste!"

"Y-yes, Miss Chika" Nepgear trembled a bit as the Oracle took her face away from her and the Candidate shook her head. "We plan to. We won't rest until we save everyone"

"Ah~ Perfect!" Chika claps her hand in joy.

 _'Guess she really cares about her, huh?'_ Rookie gave himself a sweatdrop.

"But Miss Chika, will Leanbox be safe without the Mascot's protection?" Compa asked.

"It's just for a little while, no?" The Oracle shrugged. "I can handle things around here while you rescue my darling Vert" Then she saluted like a soldier. "It's all for the sake of my priorities and my dearest sister Vert is the top of the top!"

"Oh, I see... Well, if that's really okay with her, then..." Nepgear paused for the moment till IF spoke.

"Does it matter?" She asked a rhetorical question as she continued. "If you ask me, she's way easier to work with than any of the others" She stated.

 ** _"If the Oracle said so, then there is no issue with my departure"_** The Mascot spoke. **_"I desire to join you, myself. After witnessing the abuse of the Mascot discs, I cannot let the perpetrators off easy"_**

"Thank you very much" Nepgear thanked the Mascot and she received the Leanbox Mascot disc. Chika however, started to notice that someone's missing.

"But, wait. I don't see 5pb.. Where is that kid?" The Oracle asked and Cave responded.

"She has been hiding behind my broad and powerful back this entire time..." Cave said in detail as the shy idol shows up behind her back and waves.

"H-here I am... Hello~" 5pb. lightly smiled with an awkward giggle.

 _'Guess she's a bit comfortable with Cave and I'_ Rookie commented.

"Oh. Just so you're here. This involves you, too, so listen up" Then the Oracle started to explain the situation they're facing. "ASIC's teachings spread quickly while I was captive. We must take drastic actions to reverse this" She demanded.

"O-oh, okay..." And the idol starts to scratch her head. "So, umm, what does it have to do with me?" She asked.

"I need you for my plan to work. We're going to hold a giant concert, with you as the headliner!" Chika answered with a big smile. "Are you up for it, kid?" Then she asked the idol as her eyes widen and gained enough confidence to stand in the open.

"Yes! Just leave it to me!" 5pb. answered which made the Oracle happy.

"That's the spirit, kid!" She shouted as the girls began to look at each other. "Oh, and one more thing. Rookie and Cave, can you two stay here for a moment while the rest of you are outside?" Chika then caught both of them off guard while the girls got confused but exited out of the Basilicom, leaving the Chika, Cave, and Rookie inside as the doors were closed shut.

"Chika? Why do you want to talk to us in private?" Cave questioned and the Oracle sighed.

"I know it's a bit weird but I've been hearing strange reports that really worries me" Chika explained.

 _'Well, this ain't good...'_ Rookie thought.

"What kind of strange reports?" She asked and the Oracle opened a draw in her front desk, bringing out a bunch of newspapers which was released recently. As they examined the recent newspapers, they found was rather strange as articles talks about military equipment and blueprints stolen, vehicles' been sabotaged as well as civilians' vehicles, a couple of guild members went missing during quests but what was shocking to them was an article about a guild member found dead deep inside an unknown forest by a group of scouts who were sent to look for the missing members.

Rookie, however, started to examine the incident as it declared that the person wasn't killed by a monster but by another person due to the discovered used ammunition on its body as they described it as 'quite burnt'. They only showed the ammunition extracted from the dead body on the newspaper because it was a bit gruesome which he was expected, a few bullets from an M16 Rifle. The ODST remember the ones who use it, one of those soldiers he saw when he was outside the abandoned outpost with modified M16 with flamethrowers attached to them, chasing a certain cat girl.

"When did this happened?" Cave frowned, questioning the Oracle as she folded her arms.

"It got released a few days ago, they know it's not ASIC but something else..." Chika explained.

"We actually fought against them..." Cave spoke which shocked Chika as they haven't explained the entire story.

"Wait, what?!" She exclaimed as Cave began explaining about their encounter with Incendio. After a few minutes of explaining to Chika about him and his purpose, the Oracle folded her arms again with her eyes closed. "So. You're telling me that this person was from another organization who's allied with ASIC but have no information about them?" She asked them and both nodded to her question. _'Oh dear~ I'll need to contact Histoire about this...'_ She thought.

"I wish we could capture him for interrogation of their plans but he died along with all the information in him..." Cave preferred as the Oracle then picked up a file folder out of her desk drawer.

"Well, you did your best, Cave but..." Then she gave her the file as she opens it. "That's not that I'm worried about..." After she opened the file and starts examining it along with Rookie peaking over her shoulder, it gave them a stinging feeling up their spines. It was a photograph that was taken not too long ago, there was a tall building, towering above the person who took this photo. The most interesting thing that the two saw was a hooded person on top of the building, holding a sniper rifle in the person's hands, ready to shoot somebody.

"When did this photo taken?" Cave asked as the Oracle's head looked down then up to her eyes.

"Well, the information I was given was it was taken from the last concert in probably a day ago..." Chika assumed. "We might have an assassin roaming around the city..."

 _'Last concert?'_ Rookie wasn't sure due to his absences, chasing down a certain catgirl into the woods.

"So, that's why you're very worried?" Cave asked and the Oracle nodded.

"Yes. If this is a real thing and that the assassin IS targeting that kid. This will completely ruin my plan to restore Leanbox and I'm NOT gonna lose that kid!" The Oracle shouted as she slams her fist onto her front desk then pointed to Cave. "So, I need you to overwatch the rooftops around the concert along with your team" She told Cave and the two looked at each other as Rookie wondered why is he here?

"But why do you need to bring this soldier?" Cave asked.

"Well. Rookie is an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper which they're the best of the best and takes high risking missions so, it'll be a good idea that Rookie would join you during the patrol" Chika explained as Cave stared at Rookie for a few seconds then nods in agreement.

 _'She's right on that…'_ He corrected.

"The Rookie will be a good addition to our patrol, Chika. We won't let you down" She told which the Oracle smiled.

"Good… By tonight, get your team and be ready for anything. And don't tell the other girls, Cave... I don't want them to get involved with that assassin" She tells them as they nodded, they turned away and exited the Basilicom. As Cave and Rookie exited the Basilicom, the girls were waiting outside for them.

"So~ I was wondering why the Oracle need you two in private?" RED was the first one to ask them but they ignored her as they continued walking.

"Where are you two going?" IF frowns, asking them a question as Cave turned to her and spoke.

"Chika has tasked us with a mission but it's classified" She answered then the two walked away which made the rest of the girls worried about them but IF however, was beyond worried till she shook it off of her head...

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at nightfall..._

In the middle of the night, there were lots of posters of an incoming concert this night starring the idol of Leanbox, 5pb.. The People of Leanbox were very excited to have another concert prepared, but some were very upset as some of them were apart of ASIC, but there's one person of a million who is glad. It was the assassin, sent by General Spectre to assassinate 5pb. during the last concert but was blown thanks to that Underling who is trying to do the same thing as she was supposed to do her role as an Oracle imposter which failed miserably.

Now, he knows about the concert which is going to be held at the center of Leanbox as there is a huge park located in the center of the city, this is known as 'Emerald Park'. If you guys haven't read the last chapter, this is a memorial park to remember Emerald Heart's sacrifice to protect her people. While the concert is already set up, the girls were walking to the backstage as they're invited by the idol herself.

"Goodness. Look at that crowd" Nepgear commented as they saw a massive amount of people standing in front of the stage.

"After seeing this, I get what Chika was going for. This could fix the Leanbox situation in a single go" IF figured.

"It made perfect sense to me!" RED shouted which the brunette doubted. "After all, it's a concert with my wifey candidates!" Then she smiled with her eyes sparkled.

"Yeah. Whatever..." She muttered as they entered the backstage, the idol was inside as she was very happy to see them.

"Hello everyone! I'm glad that you all made it" 5pb. waved at them as the girls waved back to her.

"Hello, Miss 5pb.. Thank you for inviting us" Compa thanked her then Broccoli noticed that they aren't the only ones who got invited.

"You got some surprise guests, nyu" Broccoli noted as the others turned around, seeing none other than both Uni and the Twins.

"Uni? You got invited?" Nepgear asked with a big smile.

 _'Great... They got invited as well...'_ Uni thought as she turned her head away from her. "*Sigh* Even though I was invited, doesn't mean I want to come to this concert or anything" She sighed as for the Twins…

"My first concert... I'm so excited! Aren't you Ram?" Rom asked and her twin nodded.

"You bet! We're gonna brag all about this to Mina when we get home!" Ram answered.

"Are they also CPU Candidates?" The idol asked and the girls, as well as the three Candidates, nodded which she smiled... Even though she's a shy girl, it means nothing when doing music-related stuff... "I'd love it if you would all listen to my songs" Then she noticed that Cave and Rookie were missing from the group. "Where's Rookie and Cave?" She asked as both Uni and the Twins tilted their head in confusion.

"They're said they have a mission but didn't put into much detail" IF answered which made the idol a bit down, she then decided to come confront her as she whispers to her. _"Hey, don't worry, Lyrica. I'm sure they'll be ok"_ The idol then looked at her in the eyes and nodded. "Now come on, the spotlight's all yours"

"Whoops! I forgot that I'm the opening act. I better get going. See you all later, okay?" Then everyone nodded as 5pb. ran to the front stage.

"She looked really pumped up about this concert, huh?" Nepgear commented which everyone agrees with.

"Yeah, makes you wonder where she hides that shy nature of hers" IF replied.

"But how come she's become confrontable when you approached her, hmm?" RED then asked the brunette which she went a bit paled. "Do you have any connections with her?"

"W-wh-what are you talking about?!" She then questioned the girl.

"I heard that she called her 'Lyrica', nyu..." Broccoli added which made the situation worse.

"Wait... *Gasp* Is that her real name, Iffy?" Compa asked her which caught the attention of every girl inside the backstage till IF gave up and sighed.

"*Sigh* Yeah... Lyrica is her real name and a close friend of mine..." She explained the truth. "We both met when me and Compa were with Nep" Then she began to explain the entire story between her and Lyrica but we'll tell in another day.

* * *

 _On the rooftops..._

As the people gathered at the front stage with 5pb. starting the concert, Rookie was standing on the rooftops from the west of the concert as he equipped himself a jetpack along with his Automag, his Gun-Blade and a taser gun which Cave gave him during a briefing with her team, even though replacing his rucksack which has his equipment and ammunition, he can able to skip over gaps between building instead of jumping with a high chance of failing and killing himself in the process...

 _'Well, things are going well'_ He watched the concert go live as the people cheered in excitement till he saw a girl jumping over gaps, towards him. She was one of Special Missions Department, equipped with the same jetpack he had, a futuristic hand sword, a SOCOM pistol and a taser gun. She was in her late teens as she had brown hair with brown eyes, wearing armor on her chest and her side hips, wore a grey dress, covered by a green cardigan with white lining, a pair of black gloves and boots.

"Hey, Trooper!" The girl called him, getting his attention. "Seen anything suspicious?" She asked and the ODST shook his head. "Okay then, I'm gonna leaped that way so see ya!" She then points to his left and leaped over another building, patrolling the rooftops as Rookie stood his ground and watches the concert from above.

* * *

 _With the girl..._

Meanwhile, the girl continued leaping on another building as she scans for anybody. "Nothing..." She then sighed and continued her patrol. _'I don't get it... Why did she so worried about me?'_ She thought, leaping onto another building as the girl remembered the briefing and the introduction before nightfall.

 _Flashback..._

"Team, this is the Rookie. Rookie, this is my team" Cave and the ODST were inside a Leanbox SMD base, in a locker room as there were four individuals, two males on a bench and two girls next to the lockers. One of the males has a red bandana, covering his entire hair as he has red goggles. Wearing a green camouflaged pants and shirt, covered by a military tactical vest and a pair of large boots as he holds a huge battle axe with its blade curved like a crescent moon. The other male has a full military outfit on with a grenade belt filled with ball-like explosives and a helmet that has a Leanbox symbol on it which covers his hair and his eyes as he holds a modified M79 Grenade Launcher with a vertical grip, a different reload system and a 50mm barrel that can fire grenades but with a add-on 38mm barrel attachment as the result... It can now fire rockets or small APHEBC shells... Don't know how he did this or why he needs that much firepower but let's just not question the logic behind this... Rookie, however, is unsure about how that man can able to see in combat...

We all know what the girl looks like but one of the females who's next to a locker has the same outfit as the male who went too far on his weapon... She then holds a round shield and a big mace that is ALSO modified, now it has the ability to fire explosive... Magic? As I said, don't question the logic...

 _'Are they on a death squad or something?!'_ Rookie questioned after examining the members as Cave introduced them to him.

"This is James Smith, a highly ranked specialist on weaponry and the one who is in charge of the team while I'm absent" She then introduced James.

"Hey..." James responded.

"And this is Karl Flak and Karla Flak, the Flakvierling Twins. Even though they're reckless in their actions, they can get the job done" Then Cave introduced to the Demo-Twins as they both saluted to them.

"Karl Flak-"

"And Karla Flak-"

"ARE REPORTING FOR DUTY, MA'AM!" They shout in unison as they mostly saluted to Cave.

"And this is our newest member of the team, Hoshi Satou" And Cave introduced him to the girl who's in fact, a recruit of the team.

"Hi, Mister!" Hoshi cheerfully greeted the ODST as she shakes his hand. "It's nice to meet you" But the girl continued shaking his hand for a minute.

 _'Will this kid stop shaking my hand?'_ Rookie wondered.

"Okay, that's enough, Hoshi" Cave politely told her as Hoshi obeyed and let go of his hand.

"So, this is the trooper the people have rumored?" James questioned which received a nod from Cave. "Alright... What's our quest for bringing order to Leanbox, Cave?" Then he asked again.

"The Oracle has a plan that will able to restore Leanbox for good" Cave answered and James was very relieved for the news.

"Finally~ *Clap!* It's been too long, sitting here doing absolutely nothing-"

"It's been almost a week now" Hoshi interrupted him as James glared at the girl.

"I was being sarcastic..." He corrected.

"Ahem..." Cave then gets her team's attention. "Continuing on. The Oracle ordered us to patrol around a concert coming at nightfall' guarding the idol of Leanbox against an unknown assassin who's wearing a hood to hide his identity"

"One assassin? Ha! You're making me laugh, ma'am! We can able to take that son of a gun without hesitation!" Karla doubted.

"OORAH!" Karl added a battle cry which James gave them a slap on the back neck. "AHH/OWW!" They both yelled in unison.

"Quit being so reckless, you two!" He demanded as the Flakvierling Twins glared at him.

"What do you mean 'unknown', Miss Cave?" Hoshi asked.

"This assassin was behind the sabotaging of the vehicles, military raids, and the missing Guild members, according to the Oracle's gathered intel..." Cave explained about the intel Chika has given her which shocked the four members.

"One person? Did all of that? Even the found guild member in the newspaper?" The girl questions her leader and she nods, her eyes became widened in shock as for James frowned.

"If that assassin can perform such a risky act... Then we're in the shit hole if we let this slide..." He stated and Cave nodded.

"Correct. That's why we have to protect the idol at nightfall, during her concert" And she explained. "I predict that the assassin will be deployed on top of the buildings. Therefore, we will be equipped with jetpacks" Then Cave points at the Karl and Karla. "Flakvierling Twins. You're guarding the east side of the concert"

"Roger that!" The Twins obeyed in unison yet again.

"Hoshi and Rookie will guard the west side of the concert while James and I guard the front of the concert" Cave then finished her sentence as Rookie and Hoshi stared at each other.

 _'Why did she gave me that girl as my partner... I'm not a babysitter...'_ Rookie thought.

"Ufufufufu~ Guess, we're partners now, huh?" The girl gave herself a giggled as Rookie rolled his head and nods.

"ALRIGHT! Let's hunt down this son of a bi- Er I mean, assassin!" Karl has forgotten that there is a child inside and almost swore in front of the girl.

"Hell yeah!" As the Flakvierling Twins fist pumped into the air and about to grabbed their weapons, Cave stopped them.

"And you won't be using your weapons for this mission..." After she told them, the Twins was about to whine and complain, she further explains. "We can't use any firearms or explosive weapons because it will cause the entire crowd to panic and it'll ruin the Oracle's plan!"

"...Well, she makes a very good point though..." James agreed.

 _'Yeah...'_ Rookie replied as the Flakvierling Twins have no choice but to agree with her.

"Therefore, we'll be using melee weapons, silent weapons, and tasers if we can able to capture this assassin" Cave stated as she sees that James has a battle axe, Karla has a mace, Rookie has his Gun-Blade and a silenced pistol, and Hoshi has a hand sword and a SOCOM pistol but Karl has nothing but his modified grenade launcher. Cave then gave him a shovel... Just a shovel as Karl examined it and accepted his weapon.

"Hmph. This will do..." As Karl puts away his grenade launcher, Cave to gave everyone a taser gun.

"Everyone knows what the plan is?" Cave asked her team and Rookie as they all nodded. "Good, meet at the concert at night"

"Yes, ma'am!" Her team said in unison as they all except for Rookie exit out of the locker room, Cave stopped Hoshi as she looked at her leader.

"Hoshi, I know that you want to prove yourself to be part of our team but I warned you, never underestimated your opponent, is that understood?" She warned her.

"Yes, ma'am..." The girl nods as she exited out, she heard her leader speaking to the ODST but couldn't make up for what she's saying to him.

 _Present..._

Meanwhile, Hoshi was still continued leaping to building to building, careful to not overextend as she remembers what Cave has said to her.

 _"I know that you want to prove yourself to be part of our team but I warned you, never underestimated your opponent, is that understood?"_

 _'*Sigh* I know what I'm doing, Miss Cave'_ The girl thought as she was about to leap onto another building, a door on top of the rooftop was immediately opened. Hoshi then hid behind two chimneys on the rooftop as she watched the scene, seeing what was shocking is it's the hooded man holding a wide briefcase in his hand. As the man went at the edge, he puts his briefcase down and opens it, pulling out none other than a sniper rifle as it has missing parts but the girl knew he has all of the sniper's parts. Hoshi was about to contract Rookie and the others but then stopped for a moment.

 _'Wait... No... I should do this by myself'_ She decided not to contract them which was her biggest mistake. As she readied her taser gun, aimed at the hooded man and fired, getting a direct hit on him, his body trembled onto the ground after a shocking hit from the back. _'Wow, that was easy...'_ Hoshi thought as she got out of hiding, she walked to his body and began to handcuff him. _"I thought Miss Cave said that person's dangerous"_ She muttered till...

"Oh~ I'm dangerous, alright~" The man spoke out after he heard her muttering while he was on the ground, Hoshi suddenly went frozen then got swept by the man as he got up, he violently grabbed her by the neck and held her up to the air. "Tch, tch, tch. You really want to prove that you're useful. Well, this-" Then he slams her entire body into the ground, dropping all of her weapons on her including the taser gun she was holding.

"Gah!" Hoshi yelped in pain after she made a rough contract with the ground.

"Ain't you time to shine, little girl" And he finishes his sentence as the girl pull herself together and tried to grab her hand sword which is the nearest to her but the man stomped his foot on her chest as Hoshi stared at his shadowed face under the hood.

"Im-impossible! How did you survive fifty thousand volts?!" Hoshi questioned.

"Hmph! You'll never know what's under the hood, girl" Then suddenly, he raised the back of his sniper rifle then her vision went totally black after a hard smack to her forehead.

*SMACK*

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Back with Rookie, he was still watching the concert go on while he overwatching the rooftops around till he suddenly hears someone on his radio COM which the team was able to connect to for some reason.

 _"Rookie..."_ It was Cave speaking through his COM. _"I know you can hear me, but I can't able to contract Hoshi"_ She stated which made both her and Rookie worried in a split second.

 _'This can't be good...'_ Rookie thought as he looked at the direction Hoshi has gone to, he began to start his search for the little recruit.

 _"I feared that she's might be in trouble... Please find her, Rookie"_ She ordered but little she know, he got a head-start on his search.

 _'I hope she didn't encounter that assassin Chika has talked about...'_ Rookie hoped.

* * *

 _Later with Hoshi..._

Unfortunately, on top of a rooftop where Hoshi was on, the little girl was knocked out cold as the assassin was assembling the sniper parts together, he heard some noises from the ground, he then investigate the noise and noticed that it's from the concert as he uses his scope to see what's going on, he saw a band group on the front stage who are getting dissed by the audiences as the idol noticed they're delusional and shoe them off.

 _"I swear if ASIC is trying to prevent this concert from going. I'm blaming them for the failure that's going to occur soon"_ Assassin was very pissed at what's going on now as it like the last assassation attempt, he favors shooting individuals in the head at the right moment where everyone has happiness and joy. The hooded man finishes assembling his sniper rifle which is Stealth Recon Scout sniper rifle with a suppressor at the barrel as he closed the case, he loaded up his rifle with a 6-round .300 Winchester clip. The assassin then scoped at his target and it has gotten worse at the concert as the audiences are booing. ' _*Sigh* This is too boring...'_ Then he turned to Hoshi unconscious body and shrugged.

 _'Might as well give our cannibal gargantuars a little meat snack~'_ He smirked as what he meant by 'little meat snack', he means Hoshi is the little meat snack. The assassin put down his SRS sniper rifle and walked up to her as he began to tie her up with ropes, covering her mouth with tape so she won't scream for help and blindfolded her eyes.

After a few minutes, the assassin has finally finished tying her up as he heard a sudden shout from the ground.

"Now what?! Who are these chicks?!"

 _'Chicks?'_ The assassin noticed it came from the concert as he ran to the edge of the rooftop and in his surprise when he uses his scope, he sees not only Nepgear on the front stage but the other candidates from Lastation and Lowee, Uni, Rom, and Ram. _'So, this is the girl Incendio has failed to_ eliminate' He thought as he waited for the results and suddenly, the crowd began to cheer with joy. _'That was unexpected... But in a good way~'_ He then smirks and ready his SRS sniper rifle, aiming at Nepgear's head as the Candidates dance and sing for their enjoyment. _'As what I heard, this girl's goal is to free the captive CPUs at the Graveyard'_ He then calculated and steady his aim. _'This is the end of the line, hero girl~'_ And right before he pulled the trigger, he felt the wind has changed course in an odd way and turned around, looking his surrounding till he looked up...

And saw Rookie, using his jetpack while he was about to slice him with his Gun-Blade.

*Ding!* The assassin was able to evade his attack as well as saving his sniper rifle from Rookie's Gun-Blade as it collided with the floor. "Well, that was a surprise. Encountering the trooper who defeated the pyromaniac back at the abandoned outpost" He commented as Rookie pull his Gun-Blade out of the floor and glared at him, noticing the little girl, Hoshi is all tied up. He took no hesitation as he pulls out his Automag and fired at the assassin but he has a trick up his sleeve, the assassin put his sniper rifle on his back and began to dodge the Automag's bullets, coming close in person to the ODST, he grabbed something in his hood then pulled out a longsword with its blade made out dark colored steel with glowing blue plasma on the edges as he performed a slice.

*Slice!* But unfortunately, Rookie was able to back away from his sharp blade. Instead, he sliced his Automag in half as its barrel fell onto the ground as Rookie looked at his silence yet sliced pistol, leaving a glowing mark on it. _'Damn, that's a sharp sword he got under his hood'_ He commented as the assassin took a few steps back, giving him space as he dropped his sliced Automag on the ground.

"*Sigh* I'm gonna make this quick so I can assassinate that girl in that sailor uniform" He stated but Rookie was blanked about what girl he's talking about, till he realizes he referring to Nepgear as he turned to the concert and saw Nepgear and the other candidates singing and dancing on the front stage. "Well, my actual target is the idol of Leanbox but change of plan, now I'm going to kill her~" Then he smirked.

 _'Damn it. If I die here, it's the end of the line for us...'_ Rookie then glared at the assassin, grabbing his Gun-Blade. Unfortunately, he can only use his blade due to his gun on the Gun-Blade makes a lot of noises, especially when it's on Automatic. Suddenly out of nowhere, the assassin took his first move by charging towards the ODST as he collided his longsword against Rookie's Gun-Blade.

"I'm gonna finish what Incendio started and THIS TIME! It'll be swift and silent like the King Cobra's deadly venom~" The assassin clenched his longsword as well as Rookie clenching his Gun-Blade.

 _'Don't jinx it, buddy!'_ Rookie then leaped to the right and used his jetpack to evade his slashes till he grabbed a MAC-10 with a suppressor out of his hood. _'Ah, you gotta be kidding me!'_ And the assassin fired his MAC-10 as he uses his jetpack to get behind cover which is behind a wall on top of the roof where's the door is located.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

During Rookie's engagement with the assassin, Cave was finished doing her rounds as James stood his ground while overwatching the crowd as they continued cheering the CPU Candidates.

"Done with your rounds?" James asked and she nodded, walking up to him as they both looked at the candidates on the front stage. "If they didn't stand up to the stage then this whole plan would fail miserably..." He commented.

"I agree with you, James" Cave replied as she began to contact the other members of her team. "Flakvierling Twins. How's your patrol at the east?" She asked through her coms which her team has equipped when they began patrolling.

 _"Our location's clean. No trace of the target, ma'am"_ Karl responded.

"Excellent, keep searching for the assassin" She replied as they ended the call then Cave contacted Hoshi again. "Hoshi, are you still there?"

 _"..."_ The girl didn't respond.

"Hoshi? Respond, that's an order!" She contacted her yet again.

 _"..."_ But no response was heard from her.

"I don't understand..."

"What's the matter? Hoshi's still silent?" James came next to her as she answered.

"Yes... She should have responded after I contact her..." Then she tried to contact Rookie. "Rookie, what's your status?"

*Bratatatatatata!* But all she heard was gunfire from a small machine gun as her eyes widen. "What's wrong?" James frowned as he asked.

"Rookie's in trouble! He must have engaged with the target" Cave turned to him. "Contact the Flakvierling Twins, I'll support Rookie" She then readies her jetpack, ran towards the edge of the building and leaped off the building as James contacted the others.

"Karl! Karla! Rookie has found the assassin! Get here quickly so that we'll rendezvous to Rookie's position!"

* * *

 _Later with Rookie..._

Meanwhile, Rookie is still behind cover as he's being suppressed by the assassin who was firing his silenced MAC-10 as the bullets were hitting at the walls.

 _'How am I going to deal with this?!'_ Rookie questioned, he predicted that going into a melee head-on would be suicidal and firing his Gun-Blade would cause the crowd into a panic according to Cave. As he looked around his surrounding but nothing but empty space with only two chimneys till he saw a SOCOM pistol on the ground who is presumably Hoshi's pistol till she got knocked out cold as he heard footsteps coming towards.

"You know you can't hide forever!" The assassin walked slowly and quickly reload his MAC-10 as his footsteps grew louder, Rookie sneak his way at the other side. Luckily, the assassin didn't hear him walking on the other side as he goes against the wall and after he loads a new clip on his MAC-10, he pulls the bolt on top of his MAC-10 and he aimed behind the cover he's in but noticed Rookie isn't there. _'The hell? Where did that trooper go?'_ He asked himself as he looked around the area and suddenly, saw him sneaking to the dropped SOCOM pistol. "You bastard!" He shouted and began firing his MAC-10.

*Bratatatatatata!* As Rookie heard the gunshots, he quickly grabbed Hoshi's SOCOM pistol and took cover behind the two chimneys while dodging most of the bullets as a few bullet hit him but luckily his battle armor has ballistic protection on it, he starts to return fire at the assassin as he was able to hit him off-balance, exposing his right hand holding his MAC-10. Rookie shoots his hand as the bullet penetrating through his flesh.

"Arrggh! Bloody hell!" The assassin screamed in pain as he drops his MAC-10. Rookie then kept firing the SOCOM pistol as the assassin quickly act and blocked the incoming bullets with his longsword on his left hand. This gave the ODST a winning chance as he dashes to the assassin with his Gun-Blade ready, both blades soon collide as the two furiously slash each other, Rookie has to use both arms to time his blocks as for the assassin, he has enough strength to hold his longsword with one hand.

*Slash!* *Clash!* *Slash!* *Slash!* *Clash!* *Shiiiiiing!* Until the assassin slashes into Rookie's Gun-Blade and pulled it off his hands as his weapon fell onto the ground. "Hmph. Guess I wo-" As soon he finishes his sentence.

*Punch!* He was suddenly punched in the face by Rookie's own fists as he felled onto the edge of the rooftop, unconscious and Rookie soon groans from punching him in the face, full power. _'Ow~ I've never punched someone since training...'_ He commented, referring to his ODST training as he stared at the unconscious assassin. _'*Sigh* Well... That was totally anti-climatic...'_ He sweatdropped as soon he grabs his dropped Gun-Blade, Cave arrives and descends onto the rooftop.

"Are you okay, Rookie?" Cave questioned as she received a nod from the ODST. "Do you see Hoshi?" She then asked again and Rookie pointed to the girl lying down on the ground, tied up as her eyes widened, she ran to her, she used her sword to cut the ropes and rip the tape off her mouth. Even though it's painful, she was knocked out cold as Cave checked her pulse and then sighed. "She's okay. Thank the Goddesses..." She was relieved as Rookie smiled, seeing her lightly hugged Hoshi.

 _'That's adorable...'_ Rookie commented. And surprised, the assassin faked himself to be knocked out cold as he quickly took a peek, seeing the ODST distracted on a woman who untied Hoshi. The assassin quietly took his SRS sniper rifle and continued to finish his mission... Till he realizes that the concert... Has already ended as the crowd goes away with joy, shouting out repeatedly 'CPUs!'

 _'The concert just ended?!'_ The assassin stared as he turned around and glared at the two, he pulled out his SRS sniper rifle and aimed at the woman's head in his scope. _'I'm not going empty handed!'_

Rookie then turned to see if the assassin's still unconscious but frankly not as his eyes widened, seeing him holding his sniper rifle and aiming it at Cave's head. As the assassin fired his sniper rifle, time ticked with every second and heartbeat in his chest, he ran as fast as he could, ramming her body along with Hoshi away till...

*Shatter!* The bullet directly hit his left armored shoulder pad, shattering it into pieces but even though it absorbs much of the bullet's penetration, it was able to penetrate through his ballistic protection and pierce in his shoulder, shattering the bones inside his body as he falls down to the ground with his right hand covering his wound. _'Fuck! First my chest, now my left shoulder?!'_ Rookie swore as he clenched his teeth, resisting the utter pain.

 _'What the fuck?! Stop being a goddamn hero!'_ The assassin swore, loading his next bullet and soon points to Cave's head yet again as he pulls the trigger, he heard a faint battle cry.

 _"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"_

 _'The hell is that sound?'_ After he said that, he turns up to the sky and sees a flying soldier with a shovel going for a ground pound on him. _'Oh shit!'_ He shouted in his mind as he rolled away to dodge the soldier's ground pound.

"-aaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The soldier who came from the sky was Karl himself as he pounded his shovel into the ground, creating smoke around him. "*Pat!* *Pat!* Huh?" After the smoke clears, he saw only the concrete cracked by his shovel. "Where's that son of the bitch?!" As he looked around the area, the rest of Cave's team has arrived as James ran to Cave who's standing with Hoshi on her arms.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" He asked.

"I'm alright, thank you" She answered as James looked at the unconscious Hoshi.

"What about her?" He asked again and was given the same answer from Cave. "Where's that ODST?" Then he asked yet again till Cave's eyes widened as she remembered that she was rammed by him after she heard a gunshot. Cave turned to Rookie, seeing him down on the ground with his right hand covering his wound, she gave him Hoshi's unconscious body and ran to him.

"Are you okay, Rookie?!" Cave questioned him but only she heard was a moan as she turned his body around and examined his wound, taking his hand away as it has blood on it and saw a big wound on him. "*Gasp!* He needs medical aid! Karla! Call the ambulance!" She demanded as Karla quickly called for an ambulance. "Rookie? Can you still walk?" She asked and he nodded to her as Cave helped him to get up to his feet while Rookie still feels pain on his left shoulder, covering his wound again with his hand. "Karl! Rookie needs some assistance" She then called for Karl, getting his attention.

"But what about the target, ma'am?!" Karl questioned as Cave thought for a second about the assassin as she turned to his other twin.

"Karla, after you finished the call. You and me will continue to search for the assassin" She told her as Karla nodded in agreement while the Karl assists Rookie and James carry Hoshi downstairs where they'll meet the ambulance. Meanwhile, Cave then called for the Oracle.

* * *

 _Back with Nepgear and the others..._

After the concert, Nepgear and the girls went back to the Basilicom as the Oracle's plan to restore Leanbox was very close to failure but successful in the end.

"Well done, girls. Everyone seemed quite enamored with you" The Oracle then did a pose with a smile on her face. "Naturally, my plan was a success~" After she said that sentence, IF rolled her eyes and nods in agreement.

"Yeah. If they didn't step up, I'm pretty sure you'd be quelling a mass otaku riot right now" She predicted about the results if the candidates didn't step up to the front stage which the Oracle began thinking about it then shook it out.

While the other candidates stood there with them as Uni couldn't get rid of her blushed face. "That was so embarrassing. I'm never doing something like that again" She stated, folding her arms folded. "But I do feel that we got a lot of shares out of it, so it wasn't a waste after all... Back to Lastation I go!" And without a second thought, Uni soon walks to the Basilicom's doors as the Twins looked at each other.

"We should go home too, Rom. Mina is gonna be so proud, she might buy us a new game for us!" Both Ram and Rom smiled as her twin sister giggled.

"Oh... Everyone's going home?" Nepgear however, was a bit sad with a pouted face to see the candidates going to their nations without accepting the offer a long time ago as Uni opens the doors outside, she turns to the Planeptune's CPU Candidate.

"Stop making that pouty face. It's not like I want to, but... I have my own things to do... Bye!" Then Uni leaves the Basilicom as well as the Twins.

"Bye-bye, Miss Nepgear..." Rom waved her goodbye as Ram like always, didn't like Nepgear.

"Stupid Rom, don't say bye to her! C'mon, we're leaving, it's almost past our bedtime!" And they walked away till Chika got a call from her phone.

"Hello? Chika speaking... Oh, hey Cave!" As the girls only heard mumbling from her phone till... "Rookie is- WHAT?!" The Oracle's eyes widen, startled most of the girls especially IF as Rom stopped walking to the doors and turned. "I-I understand... Well, keep on searching for him. Alright. Cya, Cave!"

"Goodness. What happened, Miss Chika?" Nepgear asked.

"Does it relate to that 'mission' Cave spoke about?" IF added as she frowned.

"Is Mister Rookie alright?!" And Rom added which surprised the girls.

"One question at a time, ladies" Chika sweatdropped. "And ain't you suppose to go back to Lowee" Then she asked Rom as she doesn't have words to answer, Ram soon frowned after her twin sister ran away like that.

"Rom! We need to go, now!" She demanded but Rom didn't listen to her.

"Is he okay, Miss Chika?" She asked her again.

"He's okay, little one. He is probably at the Leanbox's hospital by now which is not that far from here" The Oracle answered.

"Can we see Rook-Rook?" Compa asked and Chika nodded, the group then ran out of the Basilicom to the Leanbox's hospital but Rom was stopped by her twin sister.

"Are you listening to me?!" Ram questioned.

"We got to see Mister Rookie!" Rom shouted as she ran with the group.

"ROM!" She yelled at her but she ignored her and she exited to the Basilicom as Ram has no choice but to join them in the hospital. "AHH! Stupid Rom!" She yelled yet again in anger and followed her twin sister, leaving only Chika in the building.

 _"*Sigh* Kids these days..."_ She sighed till after a few minutes later, the idol of Leanbox came inside the Basilicom, panting a lot.

"*Pant!* *Pant!* *Pant!* Did they gone already?" 5pb. asked her and the Oracle shooked her head.

"Nope, they just went to the hospital" She answered.

"Huh? Why?" She asked again but shook her head. "Nevermind!" Then she leaves the Basilicom as the Oracle sighed in relieved.

 _"I should thank them for keeping her alive in the shadows..."_ Chika whispered to herself and soon walks away.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Wow! That was far too long for a delay like that!**

 **Neptune: It took you what, three months to write over seven thousand words?**

 **Hey, 90% of the chapter is written freely, including some researching and some thinking.**

 **Neptune: Pfft! Yeah sure~ Ufufufufu~**

 **With due respect, Neptune~ I need to know the weapons, character designs and personality, armor, and rewrites in order to write this chapter!**

 **Neptune: Yeah, you're right... Sorry, Acey...**

 **That's alright. Besides... *Brings a present* Even though we're a week late, here.**

 **Neptune: FOR ME?! *Opens the present* *GASP!* It's a twenty packet of pudding! And you got a new game for me! *Suddenly hugs Ace* Thank you so much!**

 **No problem, Neppy~ But where's my present?**

 **Neptune: Hmmmmmmm~ *Changes into her HDD form* How about a date? *She smirks***

 ***Ace blushes* Yeah... Want to go Fuyuki City?**

 **Purple Heart: Oooo~ Going exploring the Fate universe, hmmm?**

 **You're right about that. *Walks out of the room***

 **Purple Heart: What happens if we suddenly get involved in the fourth AND fifth Holy Grail War?**

 **As long we act like citizens in the city, we'll be fine. Besides, they'll have to think twice before facing the wrath of a Guardian like me~**

 **Purple Heart: I hope not... *They both leave the room***

* * *

 ** _[Quick note]_**

 ** _I'm very sorry for the very long delay (Especially for that Guest...). It just a lot of shit has happened last year._**

 ** _Also yes, 90% of the chapter is carefully written by me and trust me, it's difficult as hell._**

 ** _But... It was worth it in my view._**

 ** _P.S For that guest who's been asking about the group going to Lowee again, Rookie (And him ALONE) will be going to Lowee BEFORE Rom gets sick while Nepgear and the girls go to Falcom's home... I know it's minor spoilers but it's in the Re;Birth 2 story._**

 ** _Also, more minor OCs cause why not, it extends the storyline._**


	27. Behind Past Conflicts

**Disclaimer:** **I do** **not own any of the material of the H** **̶** **y** **̶** **p** **̶̸͢** **e** **̷** **r** **d** **̶** **i** **̴̵͢** **m** **̷** **e** **̵** **n** **̶** **s** **i** **̵** **o** **n** **̶** **̵҉̸** **N** **e** **̵** **p** **̴** **t** **̶** **u** **̷** **n** **i** **a** **̶** **series or the Halo series in this story as they belong to Microsoft, Compile and Idea Factory…**

 **What the hell? Why is the word 'Hyperdimension Neptunia' glitched? Hmmm... Let me see I can fix this...**

 **Also, expect a few flashbacks in this chapter...**

* * *

 _At the outskirts of Leanbox..._

The assassin quickly exited out of the city as it's being watched by Cave's team during the night. He went into the forest with his SRS sniper rifle on his back and a silenced MAC-10 inside his hood while covering the gunshot wound on his palm as he brings out a mini-medkit out of his hood. After bandaging himself and injected pain-killers into his body. _'That was too close...'_ He admitted as the assassin called the main base, bringing out a circular device

"Assassin to main base, anybody hear me?" He questioned.

 _"This is the General speaking, how is your_ mission?" It was General Spectre as a blue figure with the same appearance as he asked him about the results in Leanbox.

"It's an utter failure. Those bastards interrupted my concentration while I'm taking the shot" The assassin answered.

 _"That's unfortunate... But did you have blueprints from their military bases?"_ The general questioned and the assassin then brings out a kraft bag, filled with blueprints stolen from Leanbox's military bases.

"Yes, I did a few things in my free-time that you didn't add..." He added which gave the general's eyebrows to rise.

 _"What 'things' are you talking about"_ General Spectre questioned and the assassin explained his acts of sabotaging military vehicles as well as civilians' transport which the general was pleased about but wasn't pleased when he heard about Leanbox's guild members gone missing. _"Let me get this straight. Even though, sabotaging the military will do good deeds for ASIC's masterplan but why do you have to involve their guild members"_

"With due respect, general. You should blame that pyromaniac because he's the only commander on this landscape... If he's alive, general..." The assassin makes a very good point as Incendio was the only supreme commander who overwatches his squads.

 _"*Sigh~* I knew he will do something like that..."_ The general admits his mistake as it'll give the Black Legion blood stains, giving suspicious not only to Leanbox but the entirely of Gamindustri. _"We've got enough blood stains in this forsaken continent... Return to base, assassin. There'll be a dropship coming to your location"_

"Roger that, general..." And the assassin ended the transmission as he pulled out of his hood yet again, a beacon with a sharpened metal rod. The assassin then stabs it on the ground as it the top of the beacon flashes green after he deployed his beacon, he waited for his dropship to come.

* * *

 **The Rookie**

 **Location:** **Leanbox's Hospital**

 **Twelve days after drop...**

As the Rookie walked all the way back down, exiting out of the building both him and half of Cave's team were on, the ambulance was waiting for them next to the walkway as the doors were opened with paramedics and a stretcher. James who is carrying Hoshi dropped her on the stretcher and Karl helps the ODST get into the ambulance as they all entered the back and drove off with the sirens loud as ever.

As the ambulance drove its way to the hospital, Karl was next to the ODST while James was on the other side as he puts his hand on Hoshi's forehead as she groans. Karl, looked at Rookie as he saw a few bullet holes on his battle armor.

"Did that bastard hurt you that bad?" James spoke out, asking about Rookie's current conditions after battling the assassin on the rooftop. He silently answered him with a nod.

"Well, no shit. He got bullet holes on him, what's his armor made out of? Titanium?" Karl questioned which Rookie answered him with a nod. "It is?!" He questioned again and gets the same answered from the ODST.

"Parts of his armor are titanium, the rest I predicted is just ballistic protection. Am I correct?" James asked but Rookie responded with shrugged shoulder, he has no idea how they manufactured but he knew that even though the armor is very resistance than a standard infantry armor, it's still vulnerable to Covenant energy weapons, larger armor piercing rounds and large explosive devices. After a couple of minutes of pure silence and waiting, the ambulance finally arrives at the hospital as they heard the ambulance take some turnarounds, slowed down then immediately stopped.

"Guess we've arrived..." As James spoke out, the back doors opened with the same paramedics from before as they bring the stretcher down. The three men jumped out of the ambulance as they followed the paramedics who moving the stretcher which Hoshi's unconscious body was on inside the hospital.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, somewhere in Leanbox..._

Somewhere in the Leanbox city, Nepgear and the girls including Rom who is very worried about Rookie and Ram who didn't want to get into this at all... As the girls arrived at the hospital, they entered the main entrance which is a couple of minutes after Rookie and half of Cave's team arrived, the girls saw Cave and another woman they didn't recognize but we know it's Karla as they both aren't wearing jetpacks...

"Miss Cave? Is that you?" When Nepgear saw her, she called out to her and waved as Cave waved back, the group walked up to her and the other woman.

"I'm glad to see you all here" Cave was very happy to see them. "How did the concert go?" She asked which she already knows that the concert was a big success as she watched it from the rooftops, the girls looked at each other then turned to her.

"It was great! Nepgear and other candidates were amazing~!" RED exclaimed.

"I'm glad to hear the good news" She glad as Broccoli looked at the women she's with.

"Who is that, nyu?" She asked Cave as she noticed that the girls didn't recognize Karla.

"This is Karla Flakvierling, a member of my team. Karla, this is Nepgear, IF, Compa, RED, Broccoli and the Lowee's CPU Candidates, Rom and Ram" Cave introduced Karla to them as well as introducing the girls to her.

"It's an honor to meet you all" Karla bowed down to the girls, they blinked on that moment as Nepgear quickly bowed back to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Karla" Nepgear responded.

"Wait a minute... Team member?" As IF was about to question her about the mission she kept it as a secret, both James and Karl came as they stopped and both the men and the girls stared at each other.

"And this is James and Karla's twin brother, Karl. They're also members of my team" Cave breaks the silence, introducing both James and Karl to the girls.

"It's nice to meet you all" James bowed but Karl gave them a salute to the girls.

"It's an honor to meet you, ladies!" His salute gave the group a sweatdropped as Nepgear repeated herself from what she responded to Karla.

"We're getting off topic here... What the hell happened to Rookie?!" IF finally questioned Cave as the team except Hoshi looked at each other.

"*Sigh* It's best to tell them, Miss Cave..." James replied and Cave sighed in defeat.

"You three are dismissed, I can explain the story myself" She ordered her team, receiving a nod from her team members as they leave the hospital. "Follow me, I'll explain it on the way" And then she walked away as well as the girls following her.

"Argh~ We need to go home, Rom, NOW! I'm tired~" Ram moaned.

"But can I just... At lease see Mister Rookie?" Rom requested as her twin sister was about to reject her, she stopped her rejection by staring at Ram with sad puppy dog eyes. Ram tried to look away but couldn't stand staring at her face like this so she gives up.

"Ugh, fine! We'll see him then go home, got it?" She asked and her twin sister nodded as the Twins soon followed Cave and the other girls. _'Jeez~ I never saw her acting so... Worrisome... Maybe because it was back at our Basilicom...'_ She wondered about Rom's sudden change of personality, she became comfortable with Nepgear which she disliked a lot but gets more comfortable with the ODST, she doesn't know why though...

As the group walked their way to a hallway where the patients are kept and treated, Cave explained what happened behind the scenes as they have tasked to overwatch the idol from an assassin who's responsible for sabotaging vehicles, stealing blueprints and the missing Guild members which shocked the girls.

"There was an assassin in the city?!" IF loudly exclaimed. "Why the hell didn't you tell us about this? We could have help yo-"

"Chika doesn't want you all to get involved... She feared that the assassin would kill one of you on sight..." Cave cuts off her sentence as she explained which made a good point, a good point that saved Chika's plans to restore order in Leanbox. "Frankly, she made the right choice..." She stated.

"She's right about that. Without Nepgear standing up to the front stage, the Oracle's plan will fail, nyu" Broccoli agreed with Cave as well as the other girls. A few minutes later, they reached a certain patient room in the hallway as the nurse just exited the room.

"How's Rookie, ma'am?" Nepgear asked her.

"He'll be alright, his wounds will have to be healed for about two or three days" The nurse answered which relieved the group from worrying.

"What about Hoshi? Is she awake?" Cave asked and the nurse nodded. "You all go inside, I need to talk to a certain recruit..." Her eyebrows then frowned as she entered the room that is next to where Rookie is kept.

* * *

 _Inside the room..._

Hoshi was on the stretcher, drinking a cup of water as her forehead is bandaged. When Cave opened the door and entered the room, her first reaction was spitting out the water out of her mouth to her side. "Miss Cave?! What are you doing?" She questioned, trying to be sarcastic but didn't work as Cave frowned at her.

"You know why I'm here..." Cave folded her arms, staring at Hoshi's eyes as she sighed and looked away. "Why? Why didn't you warn us?" She questioned but the girl didn't respond with her eyes shadowed in black and a sad mouth. "Do you realize what you did? You almost got yourself killed by him AND got Rookie injured!" Her voice gotten a bit louder, Hoshi's body jumped in fear. "If I haven't told Rookie to find you, you'll be like the missing guild members!" As her voice gotten a lot louder, the girl's body and her mouth began to tremble as she stares at her cup, seeing a reflection of herself.

"I... I-I kn-know... *Sob*" Hoshi trembled, shedding tears out of her eyes down to her face. "*Sob* I sh-should h-have contract y-you *Sniff*" She stated, Cave then walk up to the girl and sat on the stretcher next to her. "I just... *Sniff* Wanted to p-p-pr-prove m-myself to y-you... *Sob*" She honestly said as the girl covers her face with her hands. "I.. *Sniff* *Sob* I'M A FAILUREEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH~!" And she started crying with her tears falling onto the stretcher.

Cave moves closer to the crying girl, began stroking her head to calm her down. "Shhhh~ Hoshi. Look at me..." She politely asked the girl, Hoshi looked up to her bright emerald eyes as her eyes were red. "I knew you wanted to prove yourself" She puts her right hand on the girl's left cheek. "As long you're alright, I'm happy" Then smiled at Hoshi as her eyes widened and stared at her happy face.

"Miss Cave... Do you care for m-me? *Sob*" Hoshi quietly asked her and Cave nodded.

"Yes, Hoshi. A leader always cares for its team members rather its own" She stated as the girl's mouth tremble and pouring even more tears, she cried again but suddenly hugged Cave tightly, dropping the cup into the ground as it shattered into pieces, burying her face between her breasts as she continued to cry.

"It's alright, Hoshi. Know that never underestimate your enemy, understood?" Cave politely asked her as she nods her head, making her boobs bounce a little.

"*Sob* Un-understood, Miss Cave" The girl mumbled in her breasts as Cave sat there with her hand still rubbing her head while Hoshi hugging her tightly till she calms down.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in another room..,_

While Cave stayed in Hoshi's room after confronting her, the girls were in another room where Rookie was in as he was sitting on a chair with his left shoulder was patched with an adjustable shoulder bandage, wrapped on his left shoulder to his right side of his chest, under his front chest armor. The girls were relieved that Rookie was alright according to the nurse but IF wasn't as she has her arms folded.

"Alright... Gear. Compa. Broccoli. Rom. Ram. RED..." The brunette gets everyone's attention as she sighed. "Me and Rookie going to have a little... Private talk so, can you step outside?" She asked politely, the girls stared at her and looked at each other. After a minute of silence, the girls have decided to leave the room just to give IF some privacy with Rookie.

As the group left the room, RED was the last one to leave as she turned to the brunette with a smug look on her face, closing the door very slow till she closed it completely. After that, IF then looked at Rookie with a serious look on her face.

 _"Is there a reason why we need to talk alone?"_ He asked her.

"Can you take off your helmet?" She ignored his question, asking him to take his helmet off. "I'll rather not talk to a man that hides in a helmet after he reveals it..."

 _"I don't wanna..."_ He answered as she was about to repeat her demand. _"And don't try to force me to take my helmet, it's a one-time thing..."_ He stated. _'I think…'_ He thought…

"SINCE WHEN?!" She yelled as the ODST didn't speak a word. "*Sigh* It's obvious why we need to talk alone, Rookie..." Then she folded up her arms and closed her eyes.

 _"Let me guess... It's about what happened a few hours ago during the concert"_ Rookie frowned as he looked away from IF. _"But before you said anything with due respect, it's for both yours and their own safety, IF"_

"My own safety? I've been traveling around Gamindustri long before you arrived, Rookie! I can take care myself!" She shouted.

 _"Can you able to handle_ criminals?" He asked her which he received a nod from the brunette as she was about to say anything. _"And can you able to handle terrorists and evil soldiers who want a bloodbath?"_ He added which gave her a bit of a chilly feeling, thinking about it as she shook her head.

"You need to stop pushing yourself, Rookie..."

 _"I'm not pushing mysel-"_

"Yes, you are!" IF shouted, interrupting him as he was finishing his sentence. "Remember what happened at the World Labyrinth when we've encountered Underling?" She asked and Rookie began to cringe about that moment, how Histoire told him that he died after Rookie thought he just passed out, he didn't understand how an Anti-Crystal boosting the Underling would seriously do some major damage on him as he felt like he's being pounded by a Gravity Hammer wielding Brute. "Ever since that day, you always protect us from harm... Which is a good thing but it's time for us to protect ourselves… And you…" She finishes her sentence.

 _"I can tell that you girls can handle 'Appear outta nowhere' monsters without my aid but that's not what I'm worried about..."_ Rookie then stood up from his chair as IF tilted her head. _"I'm worried about somebody deadly as Incendio"_ He referred to the hell-bringer that was killed but cannot refer to the assassin nor the soldiers he saw before he first entered the abandoned outpost due to the fact that the girls haven't encountered neither of them or experienced it.

"Oh please, he only did a scratch on me..." She lied but couldn't fool Rookie for obvious reasons.

 _"IF. You just lost a small bag amount of blood after you got swung by that bastard..."_ Rookie frowned as he folded his arms. _"I'm not sure you're ready to take serious responsibility like us, ODSTs"_

"What do you mean?" She asked.

 _"*Sigh* We ODSTs deal with serious situations like going behind lines, assassinating important targets blah, blah, blah... But I was enlisted in the Marine Corps during the Human-Covenant War..."_ Rookie explained.

"Hmm... Carry on?" IF insisted as he explained more while he sat on the chair again.

 _"Well. I was volunteered and accepted to be an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper to fight the Covenant, I saw almost all of my fellow ODSTs died when I first deployed..."_ Rookie suddenly but slowly takes off his helmet, seeing his downhearted face which surprised the brunette but didn't bother to question about that as he continues. _"Till one day... I've got distress call by a veteran ODST, Gage Yevgenny who was injured when I found him inside a downed Pelican.."_ IF didn't know what a Pelican is but listened to his story. _"His body was a mess... I was scared when I first saw him as I try my best to patch him up... This was real... Not a training session..."_ Then he remembered the moment he'll never forget...

* * *

 _Flashback At Mount Haven, August 2552 (Rookie's POV)..._

"Sir..." In August 2552, I was once a Private First Class ODST. Aiding the injured veteran ODST, trying not hurt him more than helping him as I repeated again till...

"Shut up and listen, Rookie!" Gage Yevgenny shouted at him which startled me. "There's something important I have to tell you" His face relaxed after that and told me this before his backstory began...

"About friends. Betrayal. Loss. If you keep your head up and do what I tell you, you might even live long enough to tell someone what happened here..."

He told me how he doesn't want to be a farm boy and dig dirt with his parents. He wants to be a badass Marine so the girls bat their eyes on him when he comes home, hehehe~

 _"Wow... That's immature..."_

 _"Oh shut it, IF and just listen..."_

 _"Hmph!"_

Gage was eighteen which he was old enough to join the Colonial Military Administration. As he was accepted into the military, it was hard for him to be a Marine he dreamed of which was obvious, getting yelled by a drill sergeant, getting his hands dirty, going around laps and punished to do a hundred push-ups... Unfortunately, unlike the UNSC, they've taught him to use a weapon, salute, march, and drive a Warthog. Only tasked with simple tasks, he and his friends, Eric and Felicia disliked how the UNSC treated them till one night, they arrived at a nightclub by a Hornet, piloted by Allison Stark, a pelican pilot for the CMA when it was bombed by the Insurrectionists, killing Allision, getting Eric into a coma and injuring both Felicia and himself under the rumble.

They were rescued by ODSTs which inspired Gage as he and Felicia who has nothing to lose joined the ODSTs. After several weeks of hard training, the Human-Covenant War began as they were informed that they destroyed Harvest, there was a fight between Felicia and Gage of his disrespect on his homeworld. After twenty-seven years, Humanity was losing with countless defeats, colonies glassed and millions of people slaughtered, Gage lost many fellow ODSTs and tend not to make friends as he became a battle-hardened ODST. In 2547, He and another ODST were rescued from approaching Covenant forces by a Spartan.

 _"A Spartan?"_

 _"A super soldier meant to combat the Covenant Forces which was a Top-secret revealed by_ Office of Naval Intelligence. _Anyway..."_

In August 2552, Gage reunited with his friends as they infiltrate a city under siege by the Covenant, who were looking for ancient artifacts. They came across several CMA members extracting supplies of gold on the Pelicans till they discovered a class of school children and their teacher hiding in the underground vault at the bottom of a bank...

 _"What?! He found school students and their teacher inside?!"_

 _"Yeah, I was shocked as well when I heard this"_

 _"But why are they hiding in the vault?_

 _"He said they were hoping to survive the Covenant glassings but there's no way to avoid it rather than getting out of your homeworld..."_

 _"...MHmm..."_

After discovering the children, the Pelicans were loaded up with gold with no space for the children. The ODSTs said that the gold would be used in the UNSC's war effort but Gage saw too many people died from the Covenant so, he tells them a strong favor of postponing the theft to save the civilians. Unfortunately, the Troopers said they're good as dead, all of them started a huge argument as Felicia stepped in and called in more Pelicans till it turned for the worse, the ODSTs went rogue and began shooting each other. Gage got hit in the abdomen, three other ODSTs were dead, and Felicia was fatally wounded as he rushed to her, she died in his arms.

In shock, Gage went outside to find Eric when I found him and his Pelican, he was informed that the UNSC was falling back. He then knocked him out and rolled him into the street, the veteran ODST knows the controls as Allison showed him while flying the Hornet, he fired the Pelican's engines and took off, contacting the UNSC Cruiser, Chares for more Pelicans, claiming they were under heavy fire. He flew the Pelican to the pickup point and collected the artifacts the Covenant were looking for, as well as a Shiva nuclear device, he also told the other ODSTs about the children in the bank then flew away from the city. He headed up to the mountain but the Pelican could barely climb thanks to the amount of weight inside, he saw a Banshee firing at the Pelican but was shot down by Rockets from the city and suddenly the Pelican's rear.

Gage know it was the rogue ODSTs who knew his betrayal shot him down as the Pelican crashed down into the mountains and then I came to his aid. I soon understand why there were extra Pelicans coming, why he'd been sent down with a second wave of ODSTs by SOEIV Drop Pods, it was because of him, Gage Yevgenny who is going to die here then… Me and Gage heard Pelicans coming in.

"There's a reason I've been keeping you here, talking" He answered. "Not just to confront my dying self. They're almost here. Both the Covenant and Eric with his friends. I'm surprised that you got here before them all. They're going to want to salvage the gold they can from the wreckage. So, I want you to do is head up the mountain, all out! Drop everything but comms and your weapon!" He then continued his instructions to me. "Get through the cut there in fifteen minutes. Don't flag down that first Pelican that's coming! In fact, hide from it as best you can. I had you here because if you'd taken off up the mountain, the Covenant would have seen you from the other side. But the Grunts are on canned methane; instead of using it up by panting their way over the mountain, they'll have worked their way around to get close to this wreck. So, head up the pass and over the mountain, and run like you run in boot camp, Rook, run like your worst drill instructor behind you!" He finished giving me what to do but still.

"Sir, I can't just leave you..." I wanted to get him outta here.

"They're all going to arrive, Rook, and I'm going to blow the Shiva up the moment those bastards show up" Gage then held up a control pad that is connected to the nuclear device as he continued talking to me. "Years ago, I told my father it was 'just dirt.' But it's not just dirt. It's where we live. It's _our_ dirt, dammit! And more importantly, it's about who's standing on that dirt. Those children. Your family. Your friends. And those freaks are going to pay for every piece of dirt they've taken from us"

"We can still get you out of here..." I told him but refuses.

"No... I'm a dead man and you know it. I'm not going to waste more Marines"

"And your friends coming this way?" I asked him and he smiled.

"They're going to die helping protect the dirt, Rookie. They're going to die doing something good. If they'd stayed back in the city to form up with you guys instead of running out here for the gold, they wouldn't have a problem, would they? *Sigh* But they chose this path..." He sighed and asked me a promise. "Promise me something, Rookie?"

"Anything" I accepted it with a nod.

"You'll fight the Covenant all the way. Even if they land on Earth. You'll fight them even if you have to throw rocks at them"

"I will, sir..." I nodded again.

"Then go now!" I saw the arming device for the Shiva on his hand. "Or I'll set this damn thing off with you still dallying around!" He threatened and I followed what he said a few minutes ago, dropping everything but my Battle Rifle and my comm.

 _"So... What happened next?"_

* * *

 _Present, back in Leanbox's hospital..._

IF asked Rookie for more on this story. _"I ran... Ran as fast as I could and never look back, I manage to get to the other side of the mountain"_ He explained further. _"Then... He set the nuke off, killing everyone including himself, his friends and the Covenant forces in it... A Pelican picked me up and all I thought was dirt"_ And he stood up from the chair, putting his right hand on his chest. _"And I promised him... To fight the Covenant all the way till my last breath"_

"...Rookie..." After hearing his story in the war, IF felt speechless as she hasn't gotten this deep into his personality as a soldier.

 _"You're not the first one to hear my story..."_ Rookie stated which surprised the brunette, tilting her head. _"Histoire wanted to know more about me when you ladies were chasing that Underling back in Lowee"_ He explained further.

"Rookie, I... Umm... This sounds a bit stupid but, why are you protecting us?" IF asked him as both him and herself know that was a stupid question but Rookie answered.

 _"Because I've promised Histoire that I keep you ladies safe from harm... And I want to because that's what friends do, right?"_ Rookie added, asking her as IF's face lightly blushed, rubbing her right arm.

"...Right... I need to go to the bathroom..." IF then walked to the door.

 _"Wait! Before you go..."_ He stopped IF as she grabs the doorknob. _"Remember back when you wanted to save your friends from the Graveyard and someone ask you this, do you really care for them?"_ He asked which made her single eyebrow to rise up. _"I know it's a very weird question I asked you, I'm not that good at making 'wise questions' from an old man but think about it..."_ He said sarcastically.

"O.K?" IF said in an awkward tone as she exited out of the room. As the brunette went out of the room, the girls were waiting for her as RED as always, zooms into IF's face with a big grin on her face while IF widened her eyes in surprise.

"So~ What happened in there, Iffy?" She asked with a big smile but IF moved her out of her way.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom" The brunette than walked away from the group but something's off with her, the girls noticed when she stepped out of the room, her face was a bit saddened as her hands were together in front of her, she didn't blush, she didn't go a bit aggressive to RED like the last time, she just... Act like a different, making the group look at each other in confusion...

"I wonder what happened?" Compa wondered and the response was nothing but shrugging shoulders from her friends...

* * *

 _Inside the girls' Bathroom..._

After walking away from the group, IF found a girls' bathroom and went inside then when she got in front of a mirror, she stared at it. Staring at her reflection while putting her hands on the sink as remember that weird question Rookie asked her which he stated earlier.

 _"Do you really care for them?"_

 _'Rookie said it's a weird question, it's obviously a yes. I cared for Nep and the other CPUs'_ IF admitted. _'But thinking about it in a clearer image and getting to know Rookie's experience in their war, am I pushing myself too hard? Or I'm getting stress out after those three years?'_ She thought as she looked down at the sink and up to the mirror, she began to hallucinate as instead of seeing her reflection, she saw her mother, her blonde hair and green eyes with a beautiful smile on her face as the brunette hears her own voice inside her mind.

 _"Momma, I want to be a hero. Just like you~"_

She heard her child voice speaking to her mother as she hears her mother's voice, smiling at her...

 _"Fufufufu~ Of course, sweetie. But being a hero is a lot harder than you think..."_

 _"But is being a hero very easy? Like in the T.V?"_

 _"No, sweetie. *Sigh* You see, being a hero doesn't mean you're invincible like those people in those shows. It takes not only courage but patience, responsibility, selflessness, and understanding..."_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"You'll understand more when you are older, sweetie"_

 _'She said to me those things of being a hero. Courage, patience, responsibility, selflessness, understanding...'_ IF listed the qualities of being a hero said by her mother, she already had courage, patience, and responsibility but not selflessness and understanding which she doesn't know what she meant on those two qualities. _'I know what selflessness is but I don't understand what she meant by 'understanding'. Does it means something?'_ She asked herself then closes your eyes as she hears her uncle's as well as her child's voice.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

"Uncle Tyler? Can I ask you something?" A young girl requested who is obviously IF as a child, wearing a coat similar to what she wears in the present but different, has a black collar and has colored button, had gray short overalls with her initials inscribed on the bottom right part as she has a pink cell phone in a pocket in the overalls and a graphic of an orange fish-like monster near it as she wore her medium-length black socks. The young IF was living in her parents' house which is being looked after by her uncle.

"Ask away, kid..." Her uncle accepted as the young IF played with her fingers.

"Umm... Momma said that 'understanding' is a hero quality. But I don't know what she means by that..." She explained.

"Mhm... Welp. Your mother has been through a lot to be a hero she wanted when she was a little kid like you" Her uncle then grabbed his silver flask and drank for a few seconds.

"Really~?" Her head was tilting to the right side with a small smile.

"Yep *Hic*... But we're getting out of the subject so, what understanding means is that you can't just boldly go into conclusions" He answered her question about the meaning of understanding.

"We not?"

"Yeah, you have to understand more than what meets the eye. Besides, the more you understand, the clearer the image will be" Her uncle stated as she began nodding her head.

"Oh..."

"Or maybe she got drunk again" He added as he laughed.

"EH?! UNCLE~!" Her face was blushing so hard, she closes her eyes and slams her fists at him as her uncle giggled with a grin on his face.

"Hehehehehe~ I'm joking, kiddo! Calm down!" Her uncle then ruffled her hair and everything went dark...

* * *

 _Present..._

IF then open her eyes, the look on her face was not amused. _'Well, that didn't help me at all... Thanks, uncle...'_ She frowned but soon used the tap to wash her face for a few seconds then dry her face. She looked around the bathroom, only to see a crack on the mirror's right side. _'Wonder what happened to the mirror'_ IF wondered but shrugged and exited out of the bath.

It's still unknown why the mirror wasn't repaired in the first, probably the staff forgot it but there's an odd explanation to who cause the crack... It was her mother...

 _Flashback (Before childbirth)..._

"GODDAMNIT!" Illyria punches her fist onto the mirror, causing to create a crack on it as she was very, very furious...

"Illyria! Calm down!" Falcon tries to calm her down from her angry status who is, however, inside the girls' bathroom but luckily, the entrance to the bathroom was barricaded as his brother and the two Second Generation CPUs tried to bash it open, he wanted to be alone to confront her because he was the only one who has the closest relationship to Illyria than anybody else since they first met. "Please calm down!" He repeated as he saw blood coming down on the mirror from her fist she used on it then she turned her face and glared at him.

"Calm down, Falcon? Do you have ANY idea what happened back on the surface?" She questioned him with her face still furious. "Why? Why did you let her die?! WHY?!" She yelled.

"I'm not to blame, Illyria!" He stated. "Margaret wanted to protect Gamindustri from the Virus and-"

"There should have been a better way to destroy the source of the Virus without losing a GODDAMN GODDESS!" As Illyria interrupted him, she took out her fist from the cracked mirror as it dripping blood on the floor, she suddenly pulls out her Crimson's Bane and went into a frenzy mode towards Falcon. He reacted quickly to her attack as he brings out his metal shield from his back which is known as the 'Iron-Maiden Shield', an extendable and a deployable shield that covers the entire front of the body with Advanced Graphene material and chrome painting on it.

As she clashes her Crimson's Bane into Falcon's Iron-Maiden Shield which he's holding it with both of his hands, he tries to calm her down. "ILLYRIA! PLEASE, CALM DOWN!" He yelled as he embraces a lot of hits on his shield.

"Why would I calm down if you didn't stop her in the first place!" She angrily shouted at him as she continues slashing her sword onto his shield. "Why didn't you stop her?!" She repeated.

"Damnit, I don't want to hurt you, Illyria!" He shouted back.

"Don't change the fucking subject!" She swore and her sword glowed with a red firey aura around it as she penetrates through Falcon's shield but luckily, it didn't reach his chest. "Tell me why?! Why didn't you stop her?! WHY DID YOU LET HER DIE!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU!" After Falcon yelled his lungs out, slamming his Iron-Maiden Shield towards Illyria as he pushed her back a few meters away, letting go his Iron-Maiden Shield along with Illyria's Crimson's Bane onto the ground, he began panting as his eyes are covered in shadows, a moment of silence occurred.

"..."

"*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*"

"..."

"*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*"

"...You... Don't want to. Lose me?" Illyria snapped out of her frenzy status as she stared at him.

"Don't you remember that moment? The moment that you told me about your past?" He questioned as she closes her eyes, trying to know what he meant till she found a piece of her memories.

 _"Since I was a young girl, I lost my entire family no thanks to those bastards. I'm not going to lose another family..."_

Illyria then widened her eyes, forgotten that she told Falcon her past before the unknown events occurred.

"Ever since we first met, you saw me, Tyler and the CPUs as the best family you ever had" Falcon explain further. "When you were unconscious during the battle at the surface. You, me, Arfoire, Uzume, Natasha, and Margaret went deep into Magnavox Tower while the others defend the entrance and prepare an escape rocketship. When we encounter Nephthys, the source of the Virus, she seriously knocks you off in a coma during the fight as well as injuring both Arfoire and Uzume..." Illyria's eyes were widened in shock to hear this after waking up from a five-day coma. "We were losing the fight against Nephthys as me, Margaret and Natasha were the only ones alive. Retreating is suicide but Margaret decided to deal with her alone while me and Natasha get the injured out of the Magnavox Tower, I can't let her fight her alone till she told me this"

 _"Falcon. When I saw you and Illyria strongly bonded together, I knew that your future is bright like a star. I just don't wanna let that star burn out into dust"_

After he repeated Margaret's words from his memories to her, her eyes were widened even more in great shock. _'Our future is bright?'_ She thought as she can't believe it that's the reason why she sacrificed herself...

"After she said this to me, Natasha and I were shocked as you were now... She for some reason got herself an N.A.V.E Bomb (Nuclear Anti-Virus Eradicator Bomb), latched onto her back as ordered both of us to get out of the Odyssey City, noting that she'll get back once the bomb is armed"

"What? How the hell did she sneak an N.A.V.E Bomb under our radar?" Illyria questioned.

"It probably the reason why she's at the back of the line..." Falcon answered as he soon continued his story. "As Margaret ordered us, we ran out of the tower as the Amber questioned where Margaret is. We told her and our friends to excavate as we inform that she'll get outta the tower as fast as she could... But..." He began hugging himself as his mouth lowered.

"She didn't make it?" Illyria asked.

"...No... She lied to us..." He answered which shocked her. "She... Knew about this... She knew that she will die no matter what way she could escape... When we went out of the city and waited for her, the tower exploded, causing the nearby buildings around it collapsed with a strong shockwave but luckily, we were out of range" And he pulls out a holoprojection device from his pocket. "Then when we got back at Gamindustri in Planeptune's Basilicom, this was found by Histoire. It's best that you hear it yourself, Illyria..." Then he hands her the device into her hands as she noticed a play button is on it, she presses the play button then everything went green...

* * *

 _Present..._

"So, what do we do?" Compa asked the group and they shrugged as they're still in the hospital. "I'm so tired. Anybody feel the same?" And the group nods to her question.

"*Yawn~* What time is it now?" RED asked.

"It's about... Hmm... It's past midnight, nyu" Brocolli answered which surprised the Twins.

"What?! Rom, it's past our bedtime! We need to go before Mina gets mad at us!" Ram shouted as she grabs her twin sister's arm but she refuses to go. "Come on, you dummy! We need to go now!" She demanded but she silently refuses. Then Cave exited out of the other room and saw the group standing there.

"Is something the matter?" Cave asked the group as she noticed that IF was missing from the group. "Where's your friend, IF?" She questioned.

"She went to the bathroom..." Nepgear answered.

"And taking a long time. Hope nothing happen to her..." Compa added and everyone except the Twins as they fighting each other till they saw IF coming from the hallway.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" IF apologized then turned to Cave. "So, how's your talk with the girl, Hoshi?" She asked and she gave her a little smile with a little nod.

"It was good. Even though I lecture her for her reckless actions, it works out well in the end" Cave stated. "What about Rookie, is he alright?" And everyone nodded in agreement as she chuckled. "Seems that he has been looking after you all, am I correct?" She questioned.

"Hmph! We don't need a... Ugh! I forgot what that word is!" Ram disagreed as she forgotten the word that means a person who looks after a child or children while the parents are out, a 'babysitter'. As the group was having a conversation, they heard a bunch of footsteps and panting as they turned around, they surprising saw the idol, 5pb. coming towards them as she was sweating and fastly panting.

"*Pant* *Pant* *Pant* *Pant*"

"5pb.? What are you doing here?" Cave questioned but the idol was taking her breath.

"How long did she run, nyu?" Broccoli asked.

"*Pant* *Pant* From the Basilicom... *Pant* *Pant* To the hospital... I just ran over a mile... *Pant* With so many breaks... *Pant*" The idol answered as she stretches out her right hand to the group. "*Pant* Does anyone have a spare water bottle *Pant*"

As she requested some water from them, Cave gave her an extra water bottle she took from Hoshi's patient room. "Here you go, 5pb." The idol drank the entire water bottle in one gulp.

"*Sigh* Ahhh~ Much better..." Now the idol became relieved, she then sat on a nearby bench to rest as the group followed.

"What are you doing here, Miss 5pb.?" Compa asked and the idol responded as she turned to Nepgear.

"Your impromptu concert was really inspiring! Watching you and the other Candidates on stage was so exciting!" 5pb. commented while she smiled at her as the Ram giggled in embarrassment.

"No worries. I know the man's ultimate weakness, cute girls! Right, Rom?" She stated the man's ultimate weakness which is not true to all males but it's a child's mind so don't questioned their logic as she turned to Rom, asking her but she didn't respond while she's staring into space... "Rom!" She nudged her twin sister out of it as she shooked her head.

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah!" She responded.

"G-goodness, we were nothing compared to you..." Nepgear stated as she lightly blushes while Ram jawdropped with eyes opened wide in shut then she screamed inside her mind, saying _'Dummy, dummy, stupid dummy STUPID DUMMY ARGHHHH!'_...

"Don't say that" 5pb. shook her head. "I was helpless to stop them from going berserk... I'm so ashamed..." She felt guilty about what happened at the concert till she continued. "B-but, I don't want to feel like that again, so... Please. Take me with you!" She then finishes which shocked everyone, especially Cave who serve to protect her after three years of the CPUs' absence.

"What is the meaning of this?" She stepped forward to the idol, questioning her.

"I want my songs to be heard by people outside of Leanbox. I want to sing for the entire world..." She reasoned with her. "I'm not sure how far I'll make it on my own, but I want to keep supporting everyone, so, please~" 5pb. looked at Cave, eyes locked into each other, filled with confidence as she requested to join them. As the group looked at each other and they responded.

"Hmm... Welp. Welcome to the club, 5pb.!" RED accepted it as well as Nepgear.

"Yes, you're more than welcome to come us" The idol then look at IF and she nodded as agreement while Cave looked over the group of girls that aided them to restore order in Leanbox, she closes her eyes to think about this for a couple of seconds.

"My, my. I suppose I will just have to put more effort into maintaining the status quo here, then..." She then sighed in disappointment.

"I'm so sorry, Cave, but-" And suddenly, Cave puts her right hand on the idol's left shoulder then she smiles at her.

"No need to speak. Your songs are larger than Leanbox can hold. Do your best out there" She made her choice, to let the idol go out to fulfill her dreams as 5pb. widely smiles back.

"Thank you!" 5pb. hugged her in happiness, Cave didn't expect it but she hugged her back. Group watched them as they were adored by the scene.

 _"In a few months later, this might happen to you and that ODST~"_ RED walked up to IF and whispers into her ear as the brunette lightly blushes.

 _"Can you shut up, RED?!"_ IF lightly slaps her on the back neck, quietly shouting at her.

"Umm. Sorry to interrupt this but, what are you going to do with Rook-Rook?" Compa politely interrupted the scene which questioned to do with Rookie as he'll be not healed for a while as both Cave and 5pb. broke the hug.

"Sadly, I'm afraid that nobody would look after him in an injured status. We'll be busy to maintain order in Leanbox" Cave stated.

"Then what are we going to do? We can't leave him alone, nyu" Broccoli replied as the group was in a sticky situation till Rom got an idea and whispers to her twin sister's ear which shocked her... In a bad way...

 _"What?! You are joking right?"_ Ram quietly questioned but it was no joke as she shook her head. _"We can't carry him all the way to Lowee? He's as heavy as a Kangaroo, Rom!"_ She stated but her twin sister ignored her as she spoke to the group.

"We can look after him" As Rom spoke out to the group, they were surprised.

"Umm. Are you sure you two can look after him?" IF questioned, getting a bit worried about children looking after an adult male but they're Candidates...

"Mhm!" Rom responded to her with a nod as she looked at Ram. Seeing her arms folded and her frustrated face, the brunette knew that Ram isn't very positive towards the group, especially towards Nepgear.

 _'What gotten into you, Rom?'_ Ram thought as she questions about her caring attitude to the ODST but doesn't want to start an argument... In the middle of the night... "*Sigh* Yes... We'll take care of him till he is healed up..." She replied along Rom but mutters afterward.

"But can you two able to carry him all the way to Lowee, nyu" Broccoli questioned.

"Nope... But that's the thing, he is as heavy as a kangaroo" Ram stated. "It's not like there's a jetpack that can get him to our home..." And her words just gave Cave an idea...

"This might work" The group then turned to Cave. "We have a prototype jetpack which we tested it for short-range travel but, we haven't tested it for long-range traveling from one landscape to another landscape..." She explained. "If only the ODST would accept to be the test pilot..." But she'll need an answer from Rookie for a test of a certain prototype.

"I'll ask Rookie" IF spoke out to the group and turned around, looking towards the door to Rookie's temporarily patient room as she entered it. The group then waited for her, sadly theLowee's Candidate Twins have to wait for a half of an hour as the inpatient Ram quietly moaned...

* * *

 **Buck**

 **Location:** **Kikowani Station**

 **5 hours after drop...**

After midnight at Kikowani Station, Alpha-Nine has successfully hijacked the Phantom which they planned. While Mickey, Dutch, and Romeo got into the dropship, Buck took a stationed Banshee and flew along with the hijacked Phantom as they killed Covenant forces and destroyed a couple of Huragok Recharge Stations which the ODSTs referred as 'Squid Houses', operated Anti-Air vehicles as well as the flying Banshees. Going through and unlocking each large doors as the Covenant forces somehow locked it shut till they reach the last door that leads to a tunnel out of Kikowani Station, there was a stationed Type-47B Scarab blocking their path.

"Troopers, I got bad news" Buck contacted the rest of his team inside the Phantom as the Scarab spotted him in his Banshee.

 _"What? You really are gonna make us walk outta this city?"_ Romeo guessed.

"We got a Scarab... Right by our exit..." He corrected as they saw the Scarab, it began charging its Plasma beam cannon.

 _"...Ah~ This is the best mission ever!"_ He whispered through the coms with joy as the Scarab soon fires its cannon at the hijacked Phantom while the large mounted Anti-Air turret on the top rear fires at Buck's Banshee.

 _"WHOA!"_ Mickey was able to pull the Phantom away from the incoming beam as for Buck, he dodges the superheated plasma from the A.A turret as he noticed a group of Banshees in a perfect battle formation attacking him. Buck then engages the group as he dodges a bullet hell of plasmablasts while he fires both its dual plasma cannons and its Fuel Rod Cannon at them while not looking back. Luckily, the A.A turret was focused on him that some of its plasma shots accidentally grounded a few friendly Banshees, giving him a fighting chance as he shot down the rest of them then continued on with their Scarab problem...

 _"Damnit! Take out one of its legs, it'll stop moving, Gunny!"_ He shouted to Buck in the coms as the Scarab continuing firing its beam cannon.

As Buck saw the Phantom constantly dodging beams of superheated plasma, he sees a couple of 'squid houses' lying around next to the Scarab's legs which gave himself an idea. "Guys, I got an idea!"

 _"Yeah? What is it, Gunny?"_ Dutch responded to him.

"Can you get its legs next to the squid houses, the explosion might have enough to damage it!" Buck explained.

 _"Roger that!"_ He obeyed. _"Did you hear, kid?"_ Then he asked Mickey, referring him as a kid.

 _"Loud and clear!"_ Mickey responded as he then fires the Phantom's heavy plasma cannon at the Scarab, getting its attention as both its frontal cannon and the A.A turret aimed at the Phantom and began firing while the dropship fired back. One of the Scarab's legs stomped next to the Recharge Station as Buck fires a Fuel Rod shot at the station and it created a big explosion which damages the leg but the Scarab still moving. _"It still moving!"_ He exclaimed.

"But not for long!" Buck then aimed at the damaged leg and fired another Fuel Rod shot. When it impacted onto the leg, the Scarab started to shake as the lights on the A.A turret and the cannon flashed constantly with the hull lowered down to the ground.

 _"It's down! Get behind it, shoot it in the ass!"_ Dutch demanded as Buck lands down on the front hull of the Scarab, he confronted a crew inside with Grunt Minors led by a Brute Captain. After killing the crew inside, he rushed to the back hull and went to the core that is filled with Lekgolo worms, shielded as he destroyed the shield and kills the exposed worms till it flashes red. Buck jumped off the platform and ran from the Scarab as it started exploding in different parts of the platform then it screeches in pain and...

 ***BOOM!*** The entire Scarab exploded into pieces of metal, falling down onto the ground while the explosion destroyed the nearby Recharge Stations.

 _"OORAH, Gunny! Let it burn~!"_ Dutch cheered as well as Romeo, seeing the Scarab lit up like a firework.

 _"Let head to the tunnel before another one shows up..."_ Mickey suggested as the Buck opens up the door to the last tunnel, he jumps into another Banshee then flew along with the Phantom inside the tunnel and surprisingly, they found a tunnel filled with Recharge Stations all over the tunnel, even they've been placed on the walls.

 _"Ah, damn! We just hit the squid jackpot!"_ Romeo loudly exclaimed.

 _"Take 'em out, Gunny. So we can get through"_ Dutch told him and Buck replies.

"Alright. Stay clear, this is gonna be one hell of a chain reaction!" Then Buck began firing both its dual plasma cannons and its Fuel Rod cannon at the first Recharge Station in front of the group as it exploded, the rest of them did as well. The explosion reached to the outside of the tunnel as the ODSTs bursts out of the tunnel. Buck then flew the Banshee under the dropship as its gravity lift soon activates, he jumps out of the vehicle and was lifted up to the Phantom while the Banshee fell into the ocean.

"Keep her steady, Mickey..." Buck told Mickey to keep the dropship balanced as he turns to Romeo which he's hanging onto the Type-52 Plasma cannon with his hand on his chest, he was probably had a hard time breathing with a punctured lung. "You doin' okay?" He asked and Romeo turns his head to him.

"Just glad we didn't go with your first plan..." And the two ODSTs looked out to the city with the sun rising. "Look at those tunnels. Ones that aren't flooded are probably... Packed with Buggers. Hell, I wouldn't go down there even if you ordered me to." He stated which made Buck remember the conversation with Dare before the drop.

 _'Come on, Veronica... What could be more important than that carrier?'_

 _'My orders. And Buck? Call me Captain...'_

And Buck began to put the pieces together, knowing where Dare is as he contacted Mickey on the coms. "Mickey, turn around! Find a safe place to set us down" He ordered.

 _"What?! Why?"_ Mickey questioned.

"I lost something..." He answered then he whispers to himself. _"Now I know where to find her..."_ And then, Mickey turned to Phantom around, heading back to the city.

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside of Leanbox's Basilicom..._

As it is past midnight, Rookie who has an injured arm and the girls went back to the Basilicom from the hospital while Cave pulled out Hoshi of the hospital and ordered her team bring in the prototype she told them about it. A few minutes later, they were on the balcony as Cave and her team with an exception of the Flakvierling twins came with the prototype which is a metal winged jetpack known as EXO-IV Falcon with fuel tanks, enough to travel around the Leanbox's landscape but not across the entire continent. Now, it was redesigned as EXO-V Arctic Tern with improved wings and twin jet engines that can resist both in heated and cold areas.

"Alright, trooper. You're all set for take off!" Hoshi loudly said who she has a bandage around her head, giving Rookie a thumbs up as she finished attaching the EXO-V Arctic Tern to his back while he has his adjustable shoulder bandage and his Rucksack is being carried by Rom's hands as the twins are in their HDD forms.

"Are you sure this will get him all the way to Lowee?" James asked his leader as Cave nodded in agreement.

"I'm certain. Those reckless twins had a reputation for making one of the most ridiculous things ever created in Gamindustri's history..." Cave stated with her arms folded.

"Is she talking about us?" Ram raised one of her eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh, don't be offended! She's just referring to the Flakvierling Twins..." Hoshi then clears up the confusion for the Lowee Twins as the idol came up to them.

"Here's something you might need. Just in case one of you fell asleep during the journey back home" 5pb. gave them chocolate bars as the two grab the bars.

"Hey, look at that! This will keep us up till we get home, Rom!" Ram exclaimed as she smiled.

"Yeah" Her twin sister replied to her and the two Lowee Candidates ate the entire bar within ten seconds which surprised the others.

"Whoa. They were hungry?" IF's eyes widened in shocked at how the Twins ate the chocolate bars, 5pb. gave to them that fast.

"...Now I wonder how long CPUs live without any food in their stomachs, nyu..." Broccoli wondered.

"I don't think Gear will last for even a day without eating any food..." IF sweatdropped while the Candidate of Planeptune blinked a few times.

"Okay, Trooper! You know how to fly this beauty from what we told you?" Hoshi asked the ODST while she smiles and he nodded. Rookie then activated the EXO-V Arctic Tern as he began to float up into the air with the jetpack fired up. "Alright, try to do some air maneuvers" She told him and the ODST began doing some basic maneuvers like the loopy loops, curves, and some barrel rolls as the group watched him fly like a bird. James then pulled out a future-like panel and examined the results. Luckily, all systems of the prototype are green as he gave Cave the panel.

"All systems are green on the prototype" Cave called out as she looked up to Rookie and soon nods. "You're clear to take off-"

"HEY! That's my line, Miss Cave!" Hoshi recalled which saddened eyes with little tears. When the Twins heard that the prototype is good, they soon floated up into Rookie's altitude.

"Better catch us while you can!" Ram challenged him on a flying race as Rom who's holding his Rucksack smiled, didn't reply to her twin sister nor to Rookie and the two Lowee Candidates readied their lighted wings then zoomed away from the Basilicom as Rookie looked back to the group on the balcony.

"Well, you better catch them or you'll get lost, Trooper!" Hoshi yelled her lungs out as he then fired up the jet engines and pursue the Twins while the others went back inside the Basilicom. Cave and her team left to their homes to rest as well as Nepgear, Compa, IF, RED, Broccoli, and 5pb. slept in theBasilicom while Rookie flew out of the Leanbox's landscape...

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **And that's... A very long chapter to finish...**

 **Neptune: I know~ *Stretches her limbs and yawns***

 ***Sigh* After a ton of thoughts in the flashbacks, I think it was worth it...**

 **Neptune: Wanna talk about why Arfy's in there for the viewers?**

 **According to Gamindustri's history, Arfoire was once and only Goddess in Gamindustri and was the main cause of the Console War with a goal is to become a True Goddess. I've gotten little detail about her past and therefore, I wanted to try something with her when she's not evil…**

 **Neptune: Yeah sure, you wanted to experiment things… Anyway, Enjoy the trip to Fuyuki City?**

 **Yeah. It was pretty enjoyable. Luckily, we weren't involved with the events occurred in the city.**

 **Neptune: Mhmm! But it'll be more fun to get involved with them-**

 **Nope, because of two reasons. One, I'm literally a walking powerhouse. And two, if we do, then the Guardian of Judgement will lecture us! FOR-EVER~!**

 **Neptune: ...Oh... Well, I've never been lectured from her besides Histy.**

 **Oh you will rather NOT be lectured by her~ *Makes a serious look on his face to Neptune***

 **Neptune: *Gulp* Good to know...**

* * *

 ** _[Quick note]_**

 ** _Welp. Over ten thousand words..._**

 ** _And this chapter was a pain in the ass, with lots of thought on the second flashback (IF's Parents)..._**

 ** _Now. With that out of the way, as some of you, viewers asked for..._**

 ** _We're going back to Lowee in Rookie's perspective..._**

 ** _While Nepgear and the others traveled back to Planeptune..._**

 ** _And now, come to think of it. It may reference Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD), besides, the Human-Covenant War lasted for 28 years..._**


	28. Remembrance

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the material of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series or the Halo series in this story as they belong to Microsoft, Compile and Idea Factory…**

 **Okay, it seems that it fixed...**

 **Be warned that this chapter may contain… Gore? No, that's not right. Blood? No, no, no… Describing fucked up shi- I don't know what I'm suppose to say here…**

* * *

 **The Rookie**

 **Location:** **Unknown...**

 **Twelve days after drop...**

After Rookie fired up the EXO-V Arctic Tern, Cave and her team given to him which frankly he's a test pilot for this prototype as he went out of the Leanbox's landscape while pursuing the Lowee Twins which they were a few kilometers ahead of him. The three went over the cities of Lastation as Rookie then looked over the Lastation Basilicom, wondering how they're doing after they left.

"Hey look, Rom!" Ram who is in HDD form shouted, Rookie then look over to the Twins and saw was very... Very... Shocking...

 _'Ho-ly. Shit...'_ His eyes widened in both shocked and surprised expression as three saw the bright and beautiful Northern Lights, all the way at Lowee.

"They're pretty~" Rom replied with the same expression as Rookie then the Twins stopped while the ODST caught up to them. "Ram? Why did we stop?" She questioned as her twin sister turned her body back to her with an evil-like grin on her face and suddenly...

"LASTONETOGETHOMEISAROTTENEGG!" Ram just zoomed out of their sights, leaving a trace of light behind.

"Hey, wait!" Then Rom zoomed towards her while Rookie rolled his head and boosted the jetpack then pursued them yet again.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Lastation's Basilicom..._

As Rookie wondered what they're doing after they left, Uni was inside the Basilicom, basically sleeping on her bed in her pajamas after an exhausting night at the Leanbox's concert. Her Room has a fancy design with black furniture, a red fancy couch as well as magenta-colored curtains, a makeup set and a mirror on the black, chrome-painted brick wall and navy-blue ceiling with white paints of vines and flowers on it. It is noted that Uni has in favor of guns as there are two rifles on separate metal racks.

"Hmmm-Aghmm~" Uni's face turned from peaceful into a stressful look as her body was swinging side to side, struggling...

 _"Big Sis, look out!"_

* * *

 _Inside her dream..._

*Pew!* Inside Uni's dream, she was fighting a bunch of monsters with her rifle firing bullets at them deep in a forest. She was battling alongside Noire, her older sister who has a slender body with red eyes and her long black hair tied up into two pigtails with ribbons on it. Has a maid-like black top with golden trimmings and white frills around her upper arm and chest, a skirt is white with black trimming as it rather frilled compared to her maid-like black top which goes down to her lower thigh.

"*Sigh* Thank you, Uni" Noire thanked her as she noticed a Dogoo coming from her left side.

"Dogoo-" As the Dogoo was about to jump on to her, it was soon sliced in half by her sword, leaving a puddle of goo behind.

"You're NOT gonna dirty my clothes, you slime!" She shouted at the puddle of goo. After the battle with the monsters, Noire and her little sister went deeper and deeper in the forest as it started to darken with patches of light shining through till they reached to an entrance to an unknown cave. "Hmm... According to quest we just got, it said there's a creature lurking inside that cave..." She stated what the quest is written.

* * *

 **\- Quest Overview -**

 **Defeat a creature lurking in a forest nearby the Endless Zone.**

 **This creature is responsible for a numeral amount of both guild members and travelers going missing.**

 **The creature is unknown and declared 'VERY LETHAL'.**

 **TREAD CAREFULLY!**

 **…**

* * *

As the sisters read the quest they have been given to them, they thought it was one of those Ancient Dragons roaming through the forest, but the tress was too thick for a full-sized Dragon to fit in. What's creepier than a cave found deep in the dark forest was that there were pieces of silver metal dug into the ground around the entrance with weird stains of wine colored and red blood? This kind of creepy scenery gave both Noire and Uni chills up their spines.

"Sis? Should we request for help from the other CPUs?" Uni asked but she was given a glare from Noire.

"And give them all the credit? No, Uni..." Her big sister then was engulfed by a bright light as the light soon fades away, she now has lime green eyes and pure white hair, a black suit with parts of it white as the mechanical appearance is much more visible which exposes a mild amount of her cleavage. Have black sleeves with silver patches on the bicep and triceps area and wear black gauntlets with silver protrusions on her knuckle. In this form, she's was known as 'Lady Black Heart'. "Let me remind you again, Uni. That you'll not get stronger if you rely on others..." She then summons her sword out of thin air. "But I'll make an exception here" As she stares at the darkness inside the wield looking cave, she then turns to her little sister. "I want you to stay here... I'll call you when I'm in trouble, got it?" She asked her and Uni nods, arming her rifle with another clip as Black Heart flew into the cave with her wings' glow faded into the darkness while Uni waited outside for her call.

 _Inside the unknown cave..._

As Black Heart flew through the tunnels, she began to notice something weird as last time, she saw only rock formations. But now, she saw a tunnel made of both stone and silver metal which again stained with more wine colored and red blood. _'This place gives me the creeps...'_ She thought as she entered a dark large rotunda that is it purely made of silver metal but with some interesting architecture, it also has some metal fortifications with an odd-looking machine gun planted on it as they're all pointing to a doorway that was violently blasted open along with the other doors around her.

 _'Hmmm. Never seen any of these before...'_ Black Heart thought as she saw all this that none of the nations, including hers has this highly advanced technology. As she walked to the mounted machine gun and examined it by checking its condition. _'This hasn't been used for a long time'_ She thought as she feels the roughness of the unused gun's metal plating. _'If I can get my scientists to reverse engineer this then I'll have the upper han-'_

*Clang~* She suddenly heard something fell as she turned to the noise, she only saw a metal object that looks like a short, wide cylinder rolling on the metal floor. Then...

*Screech~* *Screech~* Black Heart heard some organic screeches after that as she readied her sword and stands her guard, a worm-like shadow with a mouth of two big pincers and small tentacles around it came out of its hiding. *SCREECH!* The worm quickly wiggles itself towards her and then it jumped but Black Heart managed to take it out, slicing it into two pieces as it spattered on the floor with a wine colored blood, the same color that was painted on the metal walls.

 _'What the hell?'_ She questioned as she walks towards the sliced worm as its pincers twitched a few times. _'So, is this "the lethal creature"? Pfft! It's nothing but child's play...'_ She rolled her eyes, was disappointed about the quest they gotten back at the Guild but... She was wrong...

*ROAR!* ...Dead Wrong... As Black Heart soon hear that disgusting roar, the opened doors glowed red with screams. As the glow reached to the rotunda, Black Heart turns around 360 degrees till she stopped at the door where it was fortified. Her eyes were widened in shock, wondering what happened to the missing guild members and travelers was solved... But in a twisted end... She saw a humongous beast that was taller than her, standing on four limbs, two big ones on the front and two small ones at the rear end along with a large abdomen and big egg sacs at the sides of the beast. The mouth of that thing terrifies her as it had sideway jaws of thick teeth, barbed tentacles around that huge, second mouth with another set of teeth as the flesh is covered with sharpening spikes. But the beast wasn't the only one, it is accompanied by the huge group of worms that she encountered and the people that went missing when they first entered which they've been 'overtaken'.

With bones crack and screams heard like sirens, their appearance was twisted with his/her body is very decayed as it is covered with biomass as some of its clothing remains, his/her mouth is widened like they're screaming for help as tentacles are seen inside and eyes glowed pure red arms turned into long claw-like swords, some of them have tentacles for his/her arms. After Black Heart saw not the beast but those 'people', she was shocked and scared. _'No... No... What is this? What are these twisted creatures? Are those my people?! No, this cannot_ be!' Her mind was screaming in terror as she felt fear. With her body trembled, she clenched her sword. _'Keep it together, Noire!'_ She thought to herself as she readied herself and charged towards them as well as 'them'...

...With screams of the damned, swords slice and dice, there were so many noises coming from inside the cave but one of them stood the loudest that it echoed through the cave...

 **"UNI~!"** It was 'her' voice...

* * *

 _Back in reality..._

Meanwhile, back to Rookie and the Twins as they travel through the night sky with the Aurora Borealis, shining along with millions of stars. "Look at me! I'm touching the lights, Rom!" Ram shouted as Rom came up to her and touched the lights, she felt something warm.

"It's so warm..." Rom commented, Rookie with his EXO-V Arctic Tern catching up with the Twins when they noticed him, Ram soon smirked at him then flew off, through the Northern Lights.

"You better catch me while you can!" She shouted as well as she giggled in joy while both Rom and Rookie took pursuit.

"Hey, wait up, Ram!" As the two pursue her, Ram began to do some air tricks such as doing barrel rolls and looping around the lights as she was having fun. When Rom reacted to her stunts, she was stunned and wanted to do the same and she did. Following her twin sister's lead, Rookie followed her as well, but he felt something while they're flying through the Aurora Borealis. It felt like Rookie, Rom and Ram are dancing through the shining night skies rather than flying back to the Lowee's Basilicom as the Twins saw a river that leads all the way to Lowee which is covered by gray mountains with snowy tops. Ram then dive down into the river till she's on a couple of meters high of the river to keep her safe from whatever lurks inside the river.

Again, with both Rookie and Rom, they followed her down to the river as the three followed the river to the gray mountains where there's a waterfall ahead of them. They pulled up when they reached the waterfall as they went over it and went into the mountains. Traveling through the mountains, Rookie looked around the mountains while flying with his EXO-V Arctic Tern which given him a chill up to his spine, reminding him what happened back at Mount Haven. He saw himself running through the mountain that was going to be nuked by Gage Yevgenny, seeing a massive number of Grunts swarming in like a horde of very hungry zombies as he ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ra-

"ROOKIE!" Till he noticed that his mind was full on blank as he saw a mountain right in front of him. Gasping in shock, he pulled up to avoid crashing on the steep mountain as he heavily breathing in and out. The shout came from Ram as the Twins saw him going to crash onto the mountain, if her shout didn't reach into his head then he'll be knocked out very cold in the crash... "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ram yelled while Rookie stood there stationed as Rom went up to him.

"Are you okay, Mister Rookie?" Rom asked him as he looked at her with a nod.

 _"Yeah... Just... This place reminds me of some time in my past..."_ Rookie quietly explained which Rom tilted her head, wondering why till...

"HEY! Let's go!" Ram shouted yet again, getting their attention as she flew off to Lowee and the two follows pursue once again.

 _On the Balcony of the Basilicom..._

An hour has passed and the three has finally made it to the Lowee Basilicom with Ram... Being the first to arrive...

"YEAH! I'M FIRST!" She yelled her lungs out as her voice just echoed through the city which causes a few dogs to bark. Rom arrived second and Rookie arrived last, Ram's eyes just blinked a few times then has the widest smirk on her face. _"Fufufufufu~ I wonder who's the rotten egg~"_ She quietly asked herself and points to the ODST. "It's you! You're the rotten egg, dummy!" Then she began to laugh which it lasted a minute as Ram walked towards the shut doors that lead into the Basilicom. "Even though you came first on Mario Kart 8, I came first this time so, IN YOUR FACE!" She shouted once again as Rookie rolled his head around and Rom blinked a few times.

 _'Jeez... She's having too much fun...'_ Rookie noted, Ram walked up to the doors with her face staring at the ODST as she opened and walked inside without looking, she bumped into something soft. Turning her head around, she sees a worried yet very, VERY unhappy Lowee Oracle on their doorsteps as she has a scary look on her face with her arms folded while the Twins went paled as white. _'Busted~'_ He then have an evilly smirk on his face which is covered by his helmet.

"O-o-o-o-oh y-ye-yeah, M-m-mi-mina..." Ram trembled with her body shook with fear as well as her twin sister. "W-were you w-wa-waiting f-for u-u-u-us~?" She once again trembled, asking the Lowee Oracle as she nods, she soon inhales a pocket of air while the Twins covered their ears for a very loud lecture from her.

"*Sigh* I didn't expect you to bring him..." But to their surprised, Mina noticed Rookie after Ram opened the doors as the Twins uncovered their ears for a sigh of relieve. "But where were you two!" Unfortunately, they were wrong as the Oracle shouted at them which caused them to jump. "I was very worried about you, Rom and Ram!" The Twins then huddled up to each other.

"W-we can explain, Mina! I-"

"I'm sorry..." Rom interrupted which surprised all of them. "I was just worried about Mister Rookie" She explained which made the Oracle looked at the ODST again then noticed the bandaged shoulder strapped to him. "He got hurt and there's nobody who can able to take care of him while Miss Nepgear and her friends are away... So, we decided to bring him to our home, Miss Mina..." She then finishes her sentence which shocked the Oracle.

 _'Rom...'_ Rookie was utterly speechless after that, he felt that she gains some confidence to said that. Suddenly, Mina came up to the Twins then began to hug them tightly.

"Rom. Ram. I can't believe you two want to aid this injured soldier." The Oracle commented with a few tears came out from her eyes as both Rom and Ram blinked a few times and looked at each other in confusion. Then she let go of the Twins and stood up, looking at Rookie yet again. "But that's a great responsibility to fulfill, children. Therefore, I shall- prepare a room for you and you two should have some good night sleep" Mina told them which both Rom and Ram began to yawn as the three followed her inside the Basilicom with Rookie shutting the doors close.

 _A couple of minutes later..._

After a couple of minutes have passed, both Rom and Ram turned back to their normal forms, now wearing nightwear clothing, they were fast asleep once they got into bed inside their bedroom. Mina was finished preparing the room for Rookie as he entered his prepared room which has a Loweean style design with obvious furniture. Rookie put down his Rucksack which was given to him by Rom as well as the EXO-V Arctic Tern next to the bed, the ODST then sat down and lay on the bed. _'*Sigh* I hope Nepgear and the girls were okay without me...'_ He was a bit worried about Nepgear and the others but hoped that they'll be safe, then he began to have a night sleep.

* * *

 _Back into Uni's Dream_

While Uni stood outside the entrance of the cave, checking her rifle and its ammunition. _'What's taking her so long?'_ She questioned herself as Noire was taking about an hour inside the cave till she heard a faint scream from the cave.

 **"UNI~!"** It was Noire as her scream echoed throughout the cave which shocked her little sister.

"Big Sis?!" Uni readied her rifle and began running into the cave with a flashlight attached to her rifle. "I'm coming, Big Sis!" She shouted through the cave which she received no response from her big sister as she fades into the darkness.

 _A couple of minutes later..._

While Uni ran through the cave blinded, she stumbled into the same rotunda her big sister entered but it instead of it being empty with old metal fortifications and broken doors, the entire rotunda is covered by wine-ish fog, blood stains on the walls as well as the floor, a few dead bodies that were weirdly deformed but none of them look like Noire. Her little sister noticed all of this and felt frightened. _'What is this place? Wha- No! Focus! Big sis told you to keep your guard up!'_ But soon raised her guard up for any movement, staying silent with her rifle aimed and ready to fire as she hears quiet noises that weren't human. As Uni looked around the area, there were a few worm-like creatures slithering on the floor unnoticed till they spotted Uni in their sight and next prey.

When noticing her, the worm-like creatures quickly slithered to one of the dead bodies lying around the rotunda which they dig themselves deep into the body as it began to reanimate it, groaning with limbs flipping around. Uni then heard sounds behind her, turning around to the source but saw nothing but a dead body. "Huh?" She tilted her head in confusion and began to investigate, walking slowly to the dead body which has two tentacle arms but one of them was sliced off. When she took a step closer to the body, the arm suddenly tangles around her leg as she yelps. "WHAT THE-" It then whips her up into the air, falling into the metal ground on her back while clinging to her rifle as this 'body' stood up by using its legs and turned around.

As it turned around to Uni, she saw a human person but twisted as its eyes glowed bright and screamed horribly as a Banshee. Uni took no hesitation, aims her rifle at the head and fired. *Bang!* The bullet causes the head to explode but instead of falling down lifeless, it stills resists as this 'twisted human' charged at the girl with its tentacles raised up and slams onto her but luckily, Uni dodged it but was shocked about the results. She then unloaded the clip and replaced it with an Incendiary Clip, firing a few shots onto the 'twisted human' which lit up in flames as she watched it screams in agony till it fell to the ground, lifeless. "*Pant* *Pant* Hopefully that's not a real person and it just some kind of monster that can shapeshift..." Uni doubted and then called for her big sister. "Noire! Where are you!?" She called her.

 _"Y-yo...T...La...E..."_ Only Uni had heard was a voice which sounds very odd and more like it is cracking then saw a figure in the thick fog.

"Big Sis?" She tilted her head while she focuses her eyes on the figure but realized there were two figures and... "Oh great, more of you?!" She noticed that there was more than just one 'twisted human' which has tentacles, Uni quickly aims her rifle but was whipped out of her hands by the 'twisted human' flanking to the left and another flanking to the right as they both used their tentacles to pin her down from her arms to her legs. "Agh! Let me go!" She tried to resist by using methods of breaking free from a monster's grasp, but their tentacles were way too strong. "LET GO OF ME!" She shouted and still trying to break free till...

 _"Uni~"_ She stopped after hearing what made her heart rate increase, she saw another figure in the fog, but it was different and shaped like...

"Noire?" Uni focused her eyes on the figure, ignoring of what's happening to her with the two 'twisted humans' but oddly, they stood their positions while pinning her down. "Is that you, Noir-" Then her eyes widened in fright with her heart dropped as the figure came out of the fog... "N-no..." ...It was Noire... "N-n-no!" Tears now shed out of the little sister's eyes and body began to shake in fear, seeing her big sister... "NOOO! NOIRE!" Become one of them...

 _"Why..."_ As her 'big sister' let a huge screech as Uni started hearing Noire's voice inside her head. _"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO SAVE ME?!"_ Then her 'big sister' charged towards her own little sister as Uni was so traumatized, she was frozen in place, only to see 'Noire' strikes upon her till she loudly cried.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

* * *

 _Back in reality..._

 **"-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Uni jumps her upper body up into the air with her eyes shocked in fear, taking very deep breaths. "*Pant!* *Pant!* *Pant!* Huh?" She then noticed that it was just a dream... But turned into a nightmare later... _'*Sigh* It's just dream...'_ And Uni falls onto her bed with her right arm laying on her forehead.

A few minutes have passed, and Uni began to remind her about the nightmare she got which very upset her, how she didn't get to save her big sister in time as her eyes start tearing up, but she wiped her tears away with her hands then turned her head, staring at her rifles on the metal racks.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* Then Uni heard some knocking on her door.

"Come in~!" And the door opened, revealing Kei, the Oracle of Lastation as she was carrying a tray with a cup of coffee, toasted bread, and a few sweet cupcakes with dark chocolate icing. "Oh... Hey, Kei..."

"Having another bad dream again?" Kei asked, and Uni nodded.

"Yeah. A far much worst one..." She honestly told her as the Oracle lay down the tray onto Uni's lap and she began eating her breakfast.

"Care to tell me about it?" She asked again but the Candidate shook her head as she takes a sip from the cup of coffee. "But I'm quite surprised that you woke up after eight o'clock where you usually wake up..." The Oracle commented, and Uni soon looks at the clock on the wall as it was half-past nine in the morning.

"Guess I'll get myself ready for another quest hunt..." Uni continued to finish her breakfast but Kei felt a bit worried about her. Ever since the main CPUs' absence three years ago, Uni has been clearing out quests daily.

"Lady Uni, you've been clearing out a lot of quests ever since Lady Noire's absence..." She commented but after Uni finished her breakfast, she gave the tray to the Oracle and got off her bed, getting herself dressed for the day.

"Because for one reason, to get stronger" Uni reasoned with the Oracle while she finished dressing to her normal outfit, grabbing one of her rifles on the metal racks. "I promise myself that if I keep completing quests every day, I'll get stronger. Stronger than Nepgear, her friends-" She then stopped when she said 'friends', she began thinking what it will feel like... To have friends, helping together, share together or fighting together... But Uni shook her head, thought that 'friends' will be nothing but dead weight. "-As well as the other CPU Candidates and even... My big sis..." And Uni soon exited her room without saying a goodbye to the Oracle.

This made Kei feel more worried about the Lastation's CPU Candidate as her face was a bit saddened. _'If this 'Lone Wolf' stuff keeps up, she'll be in more danger then I imagine...'_ She thought, looking at a picture on the Candidate's personal table as it shows her and her big sister, Noire on the beach, smiling together. Kei gave herself a little smile but soon fades away with a sigh... _'*Sigh* I hope the Goddesses, that someone will look out for our beloved Candidate...'_ She hoped as she stood up and exited Uni's room.

* * *

 _Back at Lowee's Basilicom..._

After the sun began to rise, Rookie was sleeping in the room Mina has prepared. Then suddenly, the door slowly opens as it reveals both Rom and Ram, but Ram has an evil smirk on her face, carrying a bucket of very cold water with pieces of ice.

 _"Are you sure this is okay?"_ Rom quietly asked with a worried face.

 _"Of course, this is okay~!"_ Ram quietly responded. _"Besides, I heard that Rookie is a heavy sleeper"_ She stated but Rom tilted his head confusion, no idea how she got that kind of information about Rookie. The Twins then quietly came into the room, tip-toeing their way towards the bed where Rookie is sleeping. _"Rom. Give me a lift"_ She drops the bucket and her twin sister gave her a lift to the bedside table. _"Okay. Now give me the bucket"_ Ram told her, and her twin sister gave the bucket. _"And now try to wake him up"_ She told her yet again as Rom nudge Rookie's body gently.

"Mister Rookie. It's time to wake up" Rom quietly said to him while she nudged but Rookie has no response. "...Wakey, wakey. It's morning" She said again but the only response she received was a little growl from him.

 _'Just a few more minutes, mom~'_ He silently groaned as he was dreaming. Rom turned to her twin sister and shook her head which leads to making an evil grin on her face, taking a deep breath and...

"RISE AND SHINE, ROOKIE!" She shouted, as loud as she could. Tossing a cold water with pieces of ice onto Rookie's face.

 _"*SPLASH!* AHHHHH!"_ Rookie was soon startled when the water came to contact with his helmet as he jumps off the bed and fell into the floor. Luckily, Rom manages to get away before he was about to fall as Ram began to laugh.

"Pffffffffffftttttt-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ram then fell off the bedside table, dropping the empty bucket as she rolled around the floor like she was on fire. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Guess you have a 'wet' dream~ Pfft-AHAHAHAHA!" And continues laughing as Ram began to shed some tears from her eyes.

As for Rookie, on the other hand, he wasn't very happy about the wake-up prank... _'Well, at least it's not as bad as getting smack by a Sniper Rifle...'_ He commented as he stood up on his feet.

"Are you okay, Mister Rookie?" Rom politely asked, and Rookie nodded. "Here's a towel" Then she gave him a towel.

 _"Thanks, Rom"_ He thanked him as he used the towel to wipe his helmet which was wetted by Ram. On the other hand, Ram soon calmed down and stopped laughing.

"Ufufufuf~ That was fun, Rom!" Ram commented as she stood up, she saw her twin sister unamused with her arms folded as she shook her head. "What?! But you're okay with a wake-up prank on Rookie!" She shouted as they about to argue each other...

"Rom! Ram! Breakfast is ready!" Mina called out to the Twins which all three of them heard her. The Twins ran out of the room in silence which made Rookie a bit worried about them as he was worried about Nepgear and the girls.

 _'Damn, I hope this doesn't become something serious...'_ Rookie hoped as he follows the Twins to the kitchen...

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 ** _[Quick note]_**

 ** _Hello?_**

 ** _Ace? Are you there?_**

 ** _...Huh..._**

 ** _That was weird... Guess I have to do the Author's note then..._**

 ** _So, anyway..._**

 ** _This chapter was another pain in the ass to write and thought it'll take too long to finish this. Therefore, I'm splitting into two parts like it happened back when Rookie and the girls were finding the Lowee Mascot._**

 ** _Also, dreams are just dreams. Uni's dream or nightmare was a bit extreme and be wise to put a gore warning._**

 ** _But those 'things' has NOTHING to do with the Flood, I repeat, NOTHING to do with the Flood. Just a parasitic life form I've been working in my Guardian Projects._**

 ** _Also, something's off with the Twins as they're with Rookie now, a rift begins on an uprising with Rom and Ram... Will this rift become a serious thing or just a minor thing they have to overcome? Find out in the nex- Wait... What?_**

 ** _Did Ace just post a Guardian Log? NOW?!_**

 ** _I thought we agree that we'll post Guardian Logs during the Hiatus? *Sigh* Okay. Guess they need an explanation..._**

 ** _So, Guardian Logs are basically Phoenix Logs from Halo Wars 2, providing information behind units, characters, events and more. And I can't keep reading them over and over again..._**

 ** _So here is what to expect..._**

* * *

 **Guardian Log:** **Locked Memories**

 **Journal Of A Unknown Author, Unknown Location**

 **Date:** **XX/XX/XXXX**

It's been over half a decade since the Great Restoration and we're still in a war in our Multiverse. A war against an evil fraction, led by... I can't believe it, why does it have to be 'her'? She doesn't deserve to turn into this inhuman and cruel leader of an evil fraction? She... We have been through hell and I still remember the horrors during the war against an ancient parasitic life form, The Atlikumi. So many people, twisted into such vile superweapons as well as my friends. I can hear the screams of terror from the friends getting consumed by the parasite and 'her' great sorrow, having nothing but regrets. Guess that the chip I put inside of her didn't help at all but I can't blame 'her'...

But even though 'The Primordial Of Beginnings' erases all memories from people as well as their existence who is not one of us and resets every universe at will, what I find it questionable was erasing memories from people's mind. I'm not entirely sure if this ancient device erases memories or locked them away into the deepest and darkest abysses of the brain. Unfortunately, the memories of the war are still remembered through nightmares from people who aren't one of us and fought with us to the very end.

I promise myself this, I will never let someone suffered the same fate as 'her' and my friends who transformed into such disgusting weapons of destruction.


	29. A Rift Between Sisters

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the material of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series or the Halo series in this story as they belong to Microsoft, Compile and Idea Factory…**

 **I'm still alive, people!**

 **Neptune: Wait! He isn't dead! SUPRISE, SUPRISE!**

 **...Can you please not...**

 **Neptune: Can you please stop being a party pooper?**

 **Shut it, Nep...**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 3:_** ** _A DIVINE HUNGER_**

 _Meanwhile with Nepgear and the girls..._

After Rookie departed from the girls to travel up north to Lowee with the Twins. Nepgear, IF, Compa, RED, Broccoli, and the new addition, 5pb. woke up in the Leanbox's Basilicom as they say their goodbyes to the Oracle and Cave while they exited out of the Basilicom. Suddenly, Nepgear's N-Gear began vibrating in her pocket as she pulled her device out to wonder who is calling, it was Histoire. "Oh, Histoire's calling me..." The group soon stopped while Nepgear answered the call. "Hello? This is Nepgear"

 _"Greetings, Nepgear. Where are you right now?"_ Histoire asked.

"Leanbox. We got the Mascot's help, and we were about to head back to Planeptune" Nepgear answered. "Also, Rookie got himself injured and now being looked after by Rom and Ram!" She added.

 _"I see, I got word from Chika about the incident"_ The Tome responded. _"But I apologize for asking you to change your plans, may can you take a trip elsewhere first?"_ She requested which confused Nepgear. _"The island off the west coast of Planeptune is currently under siege by ASIC troops" She explained the sudden change of plans which surprised the entire group._

"That tiny island? Why would they attack there?" IF questioned.

"Is there some super-secret facility on it or something?" RED guessed.

 _"It is merely my assumption, but I believed they plan to build a new base of operation there"_ Histoire predicted. _"If they do, it will become a great threat against Planeptune and our shares"_

"So typical. So annoying, nyu" Broccoli commented with an annoyed look on her face.

 _"Luckily, I have called and dispatched a squad of four to defend against their attacks, but I would like you all to aid them"_ The Tome suggested as the group looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Understood. We're on our way!" Nepgear loudly said which made the Tome smiled at her end, inside the Basilicom.

 _"Excellent! I'll give you the coordinates of the squadron's whereabouts and be waiting for your arrival"_ Then Histoire gives Nepgear the coordinates of the squad. _"I would advise you be careful over the island, there have been cases of non-ASIC activity around the island"_ She noted then soon hangs up on her.

 _'What does she mean by that?'_ Nepgear questioned, confused of what she meant of 'non-ASIC' activity...

"Alright, my wifeys! Onwards to... Uh... Wherever that island is..." And RED soon runs back to the port but realizes...

"RED! You're going the wrong way!" She was going in the wrong direction, running away from the port as IF notifies her, RED stopped in a split second and now running in the other direction... The RIGHT direction...

"I know that!" She responded while IF facepalmed in disappointment and the group followed RED to the port.

* * *

 **Buck**

 **Location: Occupied city center**

 **6 hours after drop...**

After Buck soon realized where Dare might be, he suddenly orders Mickey who is piloting the hijacked Phantom to turn back to the city. His team drops off Buck at the city center while he orders them to parked the Phantom in a shipyard and therefore, they left the city center, leaving him on his own. The ODST soon makes his move, going through multiple streets and encounter Covenant patrols and Phantoms with searchlights which he tries his best to avoid direct contact with them because one of the Covenant patrols have a pair of Hunters with them. Luckily, he doesn't have to deal with them as he sneaks himself past that Covenant patrol group.

 _'Damn. All the entrances to the underground are locked tight'_ As Buck complained about the doors locked, he continued to find an entrance that isn't locked till suddenly, he heard a phone ringing, turning his head around to see a public phone booth. _'Huh? What's this?'_ Buck was confused as he came closer and when he answered as well as getting some data about navigating through the city, he saw that the Superintendent is online which makes him very confused. _'The Superintendent is online? This makes no sense... The Superintendent wouldn't_ _be fully operational due to the slipspace rupture'_ He commented as he received a beacon from the Superintendent.

 _"Buck? Is that you?"_ Suddenly, he received a transmission which shocked him. _"They've got me cornered!"_

"Veronica? Veronica?!" He tried to contact her but heard nothing but static...

Buck quickly looked around the area, finding out where the beacon leads to till he finds a highlighted door.

 _'Hmm...?'_ Buck then opened the highlighted door which leads to a broken elevator shaft, seeing only a wire as he looked down the shaft and saw nothing but darkness. " _That's a long way down..."_ He commented but prepares to jump onto the wire, putting his MA5C Assault Rifle on his back and quickly leaped towards the wire. _"Whoa!"_ After latching himself onto the wire and held tight, Buck then drops into the darkness.

 _A few minutes later..._

After descending into the elevator shaft, he finally reached the underground of the city and as always, it's deserted with a few crates. _"I'm low on ammo! Buck, if you can hear me, I'm on sublevel nine, near station t-"_ As Buck was about to respond, he heard static yet again.

 _"Damnit!"_ He cursed but know that Dare is on sublevel... Unfortunately, he glanced at the wall which written 'Sublevel 07'... _"And damn it all to hell..."_ And cursed again after noticing this. Going through the cold, dark tunnels of the underground, Buck encountered and killed some of the Covenant who are patrolling through the tunnels. He overheard a pair of Grunts having a brief conversation, heard that the entrance Buck had come from wasn't sealed due to the Yanme'e building a hive somewhere in the underground. After dealing with the patrolling Covenant while traveling, he picks up a conversation from his COMs.

 _"Do it, Vergil, now!"_ A lone survivor shouted.

 _ **"Construction Ahead. Expect delays..."**_ Then hears the Superintendent speaking.

 _"I'm gonna die here! You hear me?!"_ The lone survivor shouted in frustration as Buck soon heard a Brute along with a squad of Grunts up ahead.

"This way! We got it trapped!" The Brute yelled.

 _'Oh, not on my watch!'_ Buck frowned, grabbing a dropped Plasma Pistol on the ground and charged it fully, he blasts the Brute with a charged plasma shot which weakens him and sent out a killing blow with an Automag bullet in the head. The Brute's death caused the Grunts into panic mode which they've killed one by one as Buck then looked over to a door, he opens the door and it reveals that the lone survivor was an NMPD Officer holding an M90 Shotgun as he relieved.

"*Sigh* Thanks, trooper. They almost had me..." He stated.

"No problem, officer. What's seems the matter?" Buck asked.

"I'm trying to get down to the next level checking my team, but... This stack is locked down tight." The officer explained and the ODST walks over the Data-stack which is locked...

 **"Welcome! Access Granted!"** It was soon unlocked when the ODST came over which confuses Buck entirely.

 _"Well. Looks like you got the magic touch..."_ The officer quietly whispered to himself as Buck opens the stack, Drones began to fly out of it which startled them. "Buggers! Look out!" He warned as he started firing his shotgun as well as Buck firing his Assault Rifle on the flying Drone. *Dakkadakkadakka* *Boom!* With a few shots fired at each Drone, they stumbled to their death. *Thud!* *Thud!* *Thud!*

"What's wrong with you, Vergil?! You trying to get me killed?" But the NMPD Officer was furious at the Superintendent.

 _'Vergil? Is that the Superintendent's nickname?'_ Buck tilted his head in confusion.

 **"Warning! Hitchhikers may be escaped convicts!"** 'Vergil' stated which the two sighed in disappointment and they jumped into the stack, entering a circular room with an unlocked door. The Officer opened the door and noticed that it's pitch black in there.

"Can't see a damn thing in there..." The Officer commented.

"Alright. Stand beside, Officer" Buck then moved the Officer beside him as he turned on the flashlight on the shotgun while Buck activates his night vision. As they entered the dark tunnels, both saw Drones eating dead bodies on the ground and it was gruesome with blood and ripped flesh. They began killing off the Drones on the bodies as the Officer ran towards the bodies to investigate and noticed it's his team.

"Son of a bitch!" He cursed as he went into a passageway and it was far more bloody than here... "These are my guys. Buggers got all of them!" Shouting with bits of anger in him, Buck felt depressed seeing all the dead bodies, reminding him of what happened back at the Fall of Reach.

"Sorry that I'm not fast enough..." Buck apologized to the NMPD Officer.

"No worries, trooper..." The Officer responded then thought to himself. _'_ _Now I'll have to check on the Doc myself...'_ And frowned as the two continued to walk through the passageway, the Officer looked at the ODST and asked. "So, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Finding someone in these tunnels..." Buck answered which made the Officer worried, that he's looking for the Doc as he asked him again just in case...

"What's its name?" But Buck didn't respond to his next question. "Don't want to tell me? That's alright. We all have secrets..." He stated as the two walked a closed door, Buck told him to wait. Opening the door and looked around, he saw nothing but with his night-vision on, he sees Brutes with specialized armor with a single red glowing eye on their helmets, equipped with Covenant Type-3 Anti-personnel Incendiary Grenades and Type-52 Mauler Pistols. Buck noticed that those Brutes were using Active-Cloak as he saw only their highlights around the Brutes which the Marines referred to them as 'Brute Stalkers'.

 _"We got a couple of Brute Stalkers out there"_ Buck notified the Officer behind him.

 _"Great..."_ The Officer huffed.

 _"But I got a_ plan" Then the ODST pulled out a Plasma Pistol that he picked up when he came to the stack. _"I'll blast them with a charged plasma shot while you get the killing blow with your shotgun. Got it?"_ And the Officer nodded with the plan. _"Alright. On a count of three. One. Two..."_ When he spoke out 'two', he soon charges up the Plasma Pistol and the Officer pumped his shotgun with an empty shell came out of the weapon and felled onto the floor. "THREE!" After he spoke out 'three', he aimed the Charged Plasma Pistol at the nearest Brute Stalker and fired as the Brute soon lost its Power Armor as well as its cloaking ability and the Officer followed with a killing blow on the vulnerable Brute Stalker. *Boom!*

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGH!" The Brute Stalker screamed in agony, suffering a direct shot in the chest as his dying breath alerted the other Stalkers nearby before falling to its death.

Another Brute Stalker which is uncloaked came and saw the scene. "HUMANS!" It yelled as the Stalker then cloaked with the environment, taking out its Mauler and start blasting the two which both Buck and the Officer took cover.

 _'Damn... This is gonna be a rough ride'_ Buck commented himself then he repeated the same strategy, charging up the Plasma Pistol again and blasted another Stalker as the Officer followed with a killing blow again...

* * *

 **The Rookie**

 **Location:** **Lowee's Basilicom**

 **Thirteen days after drop...**

After a wake-up prank made by the Twins, Rookie felt something was off after he was pranked as Rom is being more confident with him but also grown a bit hostile towards Ram which he knows that sometimes happened with siblings but this is different. Rom and Ram were often together like little sisters and was rarely separated from each other, one time he remembered that when he and the girls visited Lowee to look for their Mascot, heard that Rom has been kidnapped by Linda but soon rescued by the girls and not surprising, Ram.

Rookie continued walking till he entered the dining room where Rom and Ram began eating their breakfast of cereal and a glass of milk (Because Blanc said their boobs will grow if they drink lots of milk... Best advice from Blanny the Flatty-Poo... She seriously gonna kill me...).

"Oh. Morning, Mister Rookie" Mina greeted as she came out of the kitchen with a plate of toasted slices of bread with butter and jam next to it. "Feel free to eat with the Twins, Mister Rookie" As she put down the plate in the middle of the table, she went back to the kitchen and Rookie sat down. He took out his helmet and put it on the ground and again like anyone such as the Twins who never seen him without the helmet is surprised or shocked as he began eating the breakfast made by Mina while the Twins continued eating till their plates were empty. After they ate everything and drank their drinks (Rookie was drinking a glass of water) as the three wiped their mouths with napkins, Rookie put his helmet on before they cleaned up the table because Rom and Ram were taught by probably Mina.

 _'Ahh~ It's been so long to eat a prepared meal...'_ Rookie commented as he remembers that all he had during missions was nothing besides this prepared was Ready-to-Eat (M.R.E) rations. After putting the dirty plates into the kitchen's sink which the kitchen was occupied by a fair-skinned maid with chest-long sandy-blonde hair and bright brown eyes.

It's none other than Financier herself. "Thank you, Miss Rom, Miss Ram and..." She then looked at an unfamiliar armored soldier and stared. "...And you are?"

"This is Mister Rookie. Mister Rookie, this is Miss Financier, she's one of the maids that work here and a close friend to our big sister" Rom confidently introduced him to Financier.

"Oh... It's a pressure to meet you, Mister Rookie" Financier shakes the ODST's hand as the only response was a nod from him which the maid tilted her head.

"He doesn't talk that much" Rom added.

"Or maybe because he's too shy to talk to girls..." Ram jokingly stated which she received glares from Rookie and her twin sister. "...What?"

With a couple of minutes later, Rookie and the Twins decided to some fresh air by going outside the Basilicom as the Twins say their goodbyes to the Oracle, she responses with a wave and a warning to them about strangers which they understand. Exiting the Lowee's Basilicom, they adventured out to the city which has snow falling from the clouds that covered the skies as they went into a snow park that isn't far away from the city.

"Hey! Catch!" Walking through the snow, Rookie was suddenly struck by a snowball on his helmet. He turned around, seeing Ram with an evilly smirk while holding a snowball till she threw at him again but the ODST dodged it. But the snowball then hits her twin sister which she was suddenly surprised by it.

"Ram~!" She moaned but she created a snowball and throw it back at her.

"Whoa!" Ram dodged her snowball. "Ha! You miss-" But got hit by a snowball... By Rookie... "Oh~ This. Means. War..." Then she created a snowball before she battle cries. "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" And the three began fighting each other with snowballs but... Deep into the woods was a person spying from the distance with some binoculars.

 _"There they are~"_ It was Linda, the Underling as she was spying on the three having a snowball fight, a breeze of wind flew past her, giving her some chills. "Damn this stupid wind- achoo!" Then she sneezed. _'I should've gotten some warm clothes before jumping in...'_ She thought and the Underling pulled out a Dark disc, covered with frost. _'Prepare yourselves. Cause it's payback time, you brats!'_ Then she threw it and ran away...

 _Meanwhile..._

Rookie and the Twins were still having a snowball fight as the ODST used his uninjured right arm to grab some snow. While they continued the snowball fight, a loud roar echoed to them. *ROAR~!* After that, they all stopped in motion.

"What was that?" Rom asked till they heard sounds of something stomping towards him and suddenly, a huge bear appeared from the woods. The bear was very tall, doubling the man's average height, its fur is pure white with blue icicle-shape spikes on its back as the claws have the same color. *ROAR!* The bear began to charge at the three with its eyes of fury stared right into Rom as she stared back, right into the eyes. Rookie noticed that Rom isn't moving out of the way, she's frozen in place. The ODST quickly ran to her and threw her out of the bear's sights, only to be heavily smacked by the bear's left arm, hitting a tree as he felt a shock throughout his body and grunted in pain.

"No!" Rom loudly squealed.

"Grrr~ Rom! Need a little help he-" Ram tried to get her twin sister to help but she ignores her and ran to Rookie. "Are you even listening?!" She angrily shouted before the bear slams its claws onto the ground, creating ice shards from the ground. Ram quickly transform to her HDD Form and flown out of the way from the ice shards. "ICE COFFIN!" She yelled out, throwing large ice onto the bear as it created smoke with sparkles.

"Ha! Take that, you stupid bear!" She mocked but as the smoke cleared, the bear was standing, meaning that her Ice Coffin did only a scratch on it as well as making it mad...

*Growl~* The bear gritted its teeth with eyes frowned in anger, it then stretched its back upwards as the icy spikes began to glow brightly. *Roar!* And with that roar, the spikes start to burst into the air and heading towards Ram like missiles, whistling. Ram quickly dodge them and mocked the bear.

"Ha! Is that all you got?!" But she heard whistling behind her and she turned around, the spikes that were blasted off the bear's back circled back to her. "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?" Her eyes were widened with shocked and start dodging.

 _With Rom..._

As Rom quickly ran to Rookie who is laying on the tree. "Mister Rookie! Are you alright?" She asked with a worried face.

 _"Ow! Why are these dangers always come on EVERY CORNER?!"_ He complained, feeling the pain from the bear's heavy smack as he tries to get up but soon fails.

"Let me help yo-"

 _"No. Don't worry about me, worry about your sister!"_ Rookie interrupted which made Rom realized that she left her twin sister to fight the bear, she quickly turns around, seeing Ram in her HDD form fighting the bear while dodging homing spikes which the bear kept firing them from its back. Ram looked to the ODST then back to her twin sister. _"I'll be alright. Now GO!"_ As Rookie ordered her, Rom obeyed as she transformed to her HDD Form and soon flew off to help Ram.

 _'Now then. Time to bring out m- Shit!'_ Rookie was about to bring out his Gun-Blade but realized that he didn't bring it with him at all. _'Must be back at the Basilicom!'_ He thought and started to look over his equipment in his Rucksack but. _'Damn, same goes with my Rucksack! *Sigh* How the hell am I going to help the twins?!'_ He thinks of something useful till the ODST noticed that he got some Flashbangs on his belt and a single Frag Grenade, getting an idea. Pulling himself together, he got up and pursue the bear which is chasing the twins while firing its icy spikes at them, as for the Twins, they lured the bear from him for his safety.

 _With the Twins..._

While Rookie is chasing the bear, both Ram and Rom continued the 'Hit 'n' Run' strategy. "AIR BLAST!" Both shouted in unison, creating strong winds against the bear as it has taken damaged and knocked back a little bit. "Oh my- Why won't you just die, you stupid bear?!" Ram furiously yelled at the bear as both Rom and herself used everything they had against it but only taken little to no damage. The bear then sends out a huge roar throughout the area which scared Rom, sending chills to her spine as the Ram told her to be brave. "Be strong, Rom. We'll show that bear not to mess with us, candidates and- Huh?" And with her eyes looking around, she saw Rookie coming to them. "Grr~ Why is he DOING HERE?!" She shouted as the bear which she called it stupid isn't that stupid. The bear turns around but...

"ICE COFFIN!" She sends down large ice onto the bear, interrupting it as the bear turns back to the Twins.

"Keep it busy, Ram!" Rom then dived down to Rookie for an explanation which Ram didn't appreciate it.

"Rom! Stop going aw- Whoa!" She dodged a wave of incoming spikes as she cast down large ice onto the bear. "You want some of this, you big meanie?! ICE COFFIN!"

Meanwhile, Rom dived down to Rookie with a worried look on her face. "Mister Rookie! What are you doing here?" She questioned him.

 _"I know how to beat that bear"_ Rookie answered which raised Rom's eyebrows.

"How?" She asked.

 _"If I put this Frag Grenade in its mouth, this should be enough to kill that thing in one shot!"_ He explained as he pulls out an M9 Frag Grenade. _"But I need you, two girls, to hold that bear and force it to open its mouth so, I can shove the grenade into it"_

"That seems scary~" Rom doubted as her body shivered.

 _"Don't worry, I won't get hurt like last time. Trust me"_ Rookie gave her a thumbs up, Rom became worried but soon trusted him because she believed that he can do the impossible.

"Alright... I will tell Ram" She replied and she flew away to join Ram who is getting tired distracting the bear from them. "Ram! Mister Rookie has an idea to beat it!" She said to her twin sister.

"About time, Rom! I'm getting tired of you going to that dummy!" Ram stated but she heard that the ODST has an idea. Rom, on the other hand, wasn't too happy about her statement but she doesn't have time to rant. "So, what's his idea, Rom?"

"We need to hold the bear an-"

"Wait... HOLD THAT STUPID BEAR?!" Ram questioned her with a shocked face. "Is that it?!"

"Just let me finish, Ram!" Rom shouted at her twin sister for interrupting her sentence. "We need to hold the bear and force it to open it by using explosion!" She finished her sentence.

"...I hope this plan works, I'm super tired of throwing ice on that stupid bear" Ram hoped. "Alright, you know the spell I taught you?" She asked her twin sister about the spell and Rom responded with a nod. "Okay! HEY, YOU STUPID BEAR! You smell like a toilet!" Then she yells at the bear which gets its attention as the bear turned to them.

*ROAR!* The bear then roared again but with anger, launching a couple of spikes from its back which the Twins dodge it. Rom then cast a 'Giant Tornado' that was taught by her twin sister onto the spikes that came back after the Twins dodge them, forcing the spikes to be grounded.

"Altogether, Rom!" Ram shouted as the Twins hold their staff tightly. Both of them yelled out. "ICE HOLD!" The bear's feet starting to freeze into ice as it spread all over its body except the head itself. "EXPLOSION!" The two yelled again, creating explosions at the bear which it hits its eyes which caused the bear to scream in pain. Opening up its mouth to let out a long scream of pain given Rookie a chance to throw his last Grenade into the bear's mouth, activating the Grenade with a touch of a button on top, he dashes towards the mouth of the beast.

 _'Here goes nothing!'_ The ODST threw his Grenade into the bear's mouth, after its scream of pain, the bear soon closed its mouth but felt something inside it and dropped into its throat. Suddenly...

 ***BOOM!*** The Grenade was set off, causing it to explode inside the bear's throat as it leaves nothing but a huge hole along with blood pouring out of it. The bear groaned and fell onto the ground with its glow faded into darkness but instead of sitting there dead till it discovered by people or other monsters, the entire body soon turns itself into nothing but air, small piece by small piece of the body.

Rookie watched the bear's body fade away as Rom and Ram turned back to their normal selves and watched with him. _"Well... Good riddance..."_ He commented as Rom jumped up into the air with joy.

"We did it, Ram!" She shouted but noticed something odd, Ram isn't responding. "Ram?" She tilted her head till...

*SLAP!* Out of nowhere, Ram slapped her face with an angry look on her face which shocked the ODST. _"WHAT THE HELL, RAM?!"_ Rookie shouted but Ram ignored him as her twin sister looked at her with tears out of her eyes.

"*Sob* Why did you do that, Ram~? *Sniff*" Rom sadly asked her.

"I have been dealing with that stupid bear ALONE, ROM!" Then Ram began ranting. "Every time that armored dummy comes around, you ALWAYS rush your butt to meet him! EVEN IN BATTLE!"

"But Ram! I'm not like that. I just want to check on him" Rom responded.

"Oh yeah, sure~ While I DODGING ICY DEATH SPIKES FROM THAT BEAR LIKE I AM IN A BULLET HELL GAME! And you wanted to check on him?!" Ram replied but Rom shook her head with her body trembling in fear.

"N-n-n-n-no! That's not-" Rom was shaking like a shivering person, unable to speak till her twin sister realized something and boldly stated.

"Oh, I get it now! You care about him more than big sis, are you?!" She shouted which caused Rom's eyes to widen.

"WHAT?! W-wh-wh-what a-are s-s-s-s-saying?!" Rom shockingly questioned.

"What I am saying is that ever since you met that dummy, you suddenly went _all lovey-dovey_ on him" Ram paused for a couple of seconds, making a disgusted look on her face. "It's _his_ fault for making you bonkers, _his_ fault for caring for you like that stupid CPU dummy, IT'S HIS FAULT FOR YOU CARING FOR HIM MORE THAN OUR BIG SIS-"

"IT'S NOT HIS FAULT!" Rom interrupted her twin sister with a loud shout that silenced her as her tears dripped onto the snow as well as her body falling on her knees. "*Sob* *Sob* *Sob* Why? W-why you are s-s-so m-me-mean to th-them?" She sadly questioned.

"Because I don't trust them!" Ram responded and explained her predictions. "Ever since our big sis disappeared, Miss Mina said to us to never talk to strangers! What if those dummies were using you for that ograni- orangi- organination- Argh~! A GROUP THAT DO BAD STUFF!" She encountered some difficulties in pronouncing the word 'organization'... "I will NEVER give my trust on those dummies! Even the ones who act nice to us, I will never trust anyone but you, Rom!" She stated while her twin stands there, staring at her with a saddened look on her face as Ram stretches out her hand to hers.

"Can you... Trust me?" She asked politely to Rom. As the few minutes of silence passed, Rom then reached out to her twin sister's hand and when she was about to grab her hand, she violently slaps it away. Shocking her sister, tears started falling rapidly from Rom's eyes as she glared at Ram then ran away from her without saying a single word... "...Rom..." Ram's reaction to this was upsetting, clenching her fists in pure anger and overwhelmed with negative emotions like she was backstabbed by her own twin sister and then... She let out her emotions out... "FINE! THEN I DON'T TRUST YOU EITHER, YOU- STUPID- FUC- DUMM- WH-" Overwhelmed with so much anger and rage inside of her soul, she took a very deep breath and let out something that she has never done ever before...

 **"YOU STUPID FUCKING DUMB WHOOOOOOOORRRRRREE~!"** Ram roared with pure anger, loudly swearing her lungs out which her voice traveled so far around her, birds were scared off the trees and no doubt that Rom has heard her voice. "AAAAAAHHHHH~!" Furious she is now, she ran the opposite direction deep into the woods.

 _'...'_ Rookie was utterly speechless, he has no idea this would happen but he was dead on right. Those two had created a rift between each other. _'I should have stopped them...'_ And if he had able to stop them, he will only make it worse...

 _'But no time for messing around! Argh! It's all my fault for making them hate each other! I gotta fix this!'_ The ODST make a pursuit to find Ram as she ran into the woods which might contain monsters, but he worried about Rom as well but hoped that she'll be alright going alone...

 _'Just hope to God that Rom will be alright going alone...'_

* * *

 _Back with Nepgear and the girls..._

After Nepgear and the girls except for Rookie departed Leanbox and back to Planeptune, they went to a small island next to the main continent west from Planeptune. The girls were now walking through a forest with Nepgear holding her N-Gear which has the coordinates of the squadron's whereabouts. "According to the data Histoire gave me, they're not that far away" Nepgear stated.

"Ugh~! It's been like hours-"

"It's past thirty minutes, RED..." IF interrupted while checking one of her phones as RED was quickly becoming exhausted from all of the walking.

"But it felt longer~" RED replied then looked at IF with a lovely smile on her face. "Mind if you carry me on your arms?" She asked her and the brunette turned her head around with a blushing glare at her.

"Wha- NO! I am NOT your knight in shining armor, RED!" She shouted as she turned back. "Gear, how far is the squadron now?" She then asked Nepgear.

"They should be... Here?" Nepgear looked around the area, still in the forest. "...That's weird..."

"What's the matter?"

"It said we're near the squadron location but they're not here. Goodness, this can't be right..." She answered IF's question while she trying to figure out what's wrong with her N-Gear.

"Don't tell me it has bugs in it, nyu?" Broccoli bluntly asked.

"No. I checked with my N-Gear's condition very often. I doubt that it contains any bugs or viruses..." She stated. While Nepgear continued to figure out why her N-Gear acting weird like that as she checked her device. Above the tall trees of the forest was black machines that shaped like a skinny person. Wearing red goggle-like visors and equipped with claws sharper than steel, they hang on the side of the tree trunks up high as they stalked their prey.

On the ground, Compa felt a cold chill on her spine. "Umm... Is it me? Or something doesn't feel right around here, Iffy?" She asked her as the brunette shrugged her shoulders.

"I think it's the wind" RED guessed. "But... If there monsters around here? Then I'm certain we'll beat th-"

"LOOK OUT!" Interrupting her sentence, a female looking person dashed out of the bushes above the girls then sliced the robot in half as it dropped down from the trees for the killing blow. Shocked at what has happened from their own eyes, they saw a young women holding a ninja sword. She has orange hair along with orange eyes with musical note irises as well as an earpiece microphone and a red ribbon around her neck, wearing a white, opened button-up shirt with blue circles on the shoulder blades and black lining, a black, pleated skirt with a gray jacket wrapped around her waist with her shoes matching her shirt in design. She also had two swords on her left side with one of them being used. "Are you alright, ma'am?" The woman asked RED which she was in shock as well.

"Wow! That was amazing! Thank you for saving me!" But she gleamed with joy, thanking her.

"Your wel-"

"EEEEEEK! THERE'S MORE OF THEM!" Compa screamed, pointing at more of the machines all dropping down from the trees. The girls then ready themselves for combat as the machines stood up from their feet when one of them screamed.

 ***Scream!*** The machines then split up and began to surround them with their bodies lowered toward the ground, crawling.

"W-w-what are those things?!" The nurse asked as her body shook with cold chills.

"Crawlers!" The young woman answered. "Well... We don't know what they're actually called. We just call them that because they crawl like a spider!" She honestly explained as the 'Crawlers' continued surrounding them till one of them pounced at the girls but was sliced by the orange hair woman. Suddenly, another girl but with long dark gray hair comes to aid them in running towards them with fists clenched, one of the 'Crawlers' reacted and started to charge at the girl with its claws. The machine strikes with a swift slash but the girl was swifter, dodging the attack and counter with a few punches as well as a powerful punch right in the face which sent it flying, leaving the rest to fall into the ground. Another one dispatches its group which is surrounding Nepgear's group, the 'Crawler' charged at the girl as she readied herself for the slash. The machine knew the mistakes from the 'Crawler' that got its head blown off, faked its first attack which the girl dodged its claw as the 'Crawler' whipped back when the girl threw a punch onto the machine. Lucky, she was able to dodge it but almost as the tip of its claws touched her right cheek.

"Ahh!" She flinched in pain but felt a bit of satisfaction? Am I reading this right...? Whatever... The 'Crawler' found itself an opening, ready to slash her into pieces till...

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU BASTARD!" Suddenly in a blink of an eye, yet another girl but wearing a black and white cat-looking hat came out of the woods and kicked the machine away from the girl. The 'Crawler' was off balanced after the kick but managed to regain its footing, the girl soon pulled her futuristic daggers and charged at the 'Crawler'. "PEERLESS WILD BLADE!" The girl yelled when she is close to the 'Crawler' as she went into a dance of slice 'n' dice, cutting off its both arms, create deep cuts and in the end, she cuts its head off as the rest of the machine's body fell into the ground. With the girl with the cat-looking hat saved the dark grey hair girl, Nepgear who's in HDD and her friends manage to fend them off which leaves one 'Crawler' left.

The machine decided to retreat, began to leap onto the tree to the next till Nepgear shot the 'Crawler' down with her Gun-Blade which the beam sliced it in half, falling into the ground with a loud clack. "Well... I think that's the last of them..." IF commented as she looked at the three girls that appeared out of nowhere to aid. "And you are?" She asked while Compa noticed a wound on the dark grey hair girl and ran to patch her up. The three girls then introduced themselves...

"Oh! My ninja name is MarvelousAQL! But call me Marvy..." The orange hair woman revealed herself as MarvelousAQL.

"CyberConnect2's the name! I'm new in this dimension" The one with a cat-looking hat revealed her as CyberConnect2. She's a short girl with choppy short hair, green eyes and has pale yellow tattoos on her body. Wears a white and green top with a black top underneath, a green and white shorts with an orange belt and green buckle a logo on it. Long black gloves that end right before her tattoo on her shoulder. And over those gloves is another pair of gloves but with short white and green gloves, she also has a black fox tail with a white tip as well as her pair of boots that have the same color scheme with most of her outfit but with a green gem on the toe of her shoes. But what's interesting about her was that she stated she's 'new' in their dimension...

 _'...What...?'_ Nepgear and the girls were very confused about what she just said but Nepgear will ask her later.

"An-and... I-I-I'm T-Tek-Tekken... I-It's n-nice to m-me-meet you all..." And the last girl reveals herself as Tekken. She's in her mid to older teens, has a slender body and a slightly tan complexion with red eyes and long dark grey hair as well as a silver Tekken charm, attached to two chains as a necklace. She wore a red and black strapless sports bra and torn blue gi pants that has a red flame design on the bottom of the left leg which on the right leg, her pants were ripped which reveals an orange inside and exposed a small portion of her blue and white striped panties... Hasn't she noticed that? Probably so... Anyway, her pants were tied to her waist with a red and black martial arts belt. She also doesn't wear shoes but has a pair of silver bracelets on her right ankle. Not forgetting her black fingerless gloves covered with red cestus gloves, each with six silver spikes. The girls noticed about her shyness, how she not very good at interacting with other people which reminded a certain person who came along... IF looked at 5pb. and came close to her.

 _"She has a similar personality to yours, Lyrica..."_ The Brunette noted which the idol sightly blushes.

 _"W-w-wh-what a-are sa-saying?"_ She questioned as IF simply shrugged.

 _"I dunno... Just something I noticed..."_ She answered which she received a small frown from 5pb...

"And you must be Nepgear, CPU Candidate of Planeptune, right?" MarvelousAQL asked the Candidate just to be sure.

"Yes, I am" Nepgear answered. "It's nice to meet you three" She then greeted as the other girls introduced themselves.

"Wait a second!" RED suddenly shouted. "Ain't there four of you wifeys?" She asked them.

"You mean Falcom? Yeah, she decided to stay put at the town nearby and defend it just in case those robot things were able to sneak past us" CyberConnect2 explained as she pointed out the robots the girls had fought and destroyed. "Wanna come?" She asked them and the girls obviously nodded, they soon followed the three girls to a nearby town where they meet with the girl who is defending it named 'Falcom'. Falcom's appearance was that she has short red hair with a silver headband on the top along with orange eyes. She wears a white tank top with a belt-buckle under a blue jacket and white coloring on the inside part of the sleeves as well as a blue and white skirt along with a brown belt. She also wears long stockings with blue boots which have a similar color scheme to the rest of her outfit and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

They all had a conversation about the ASIC's location for their base of operations, Falcom appeared to know where the ASIC is building their base of operations which surprised most of the girls. "I like simple, nyu~" Broccoli commented. Unfortunately, Falcom has to stay here to protect the town which she said to them it's the closest town near the ASIC's base of operations, Tekken and CyberConnect2 decided to help her defend the town while MarvelousAQL goes along with Nepgear's group to hit the enemy's HQ.

"Sounds like a good plan. Let's foil their plans, girls!" IF loudly stated, Nepgear's group along with MarvelousAQL waved back to the three girls at the end of the town as they walked their way to the ASIC's HQ.

* * *

 _Unknown location..._

But somewhere on the island where ASIC is currently building their base of operations, there were already built buildings near their base but not like the ASIC would make... The buildings had greyish, crimson like of color scheme with metal plating. One of the buildings had a huge drill that is spitting out hot blue plasma onto the ground, a few other ones look like temporarily futuristic battle tents, and the final one is a large teleportation pad with three tall pillars. "Damn it all! Another wave of bloody Scythers-bots has been compromised, arrggghh!" A muscular man groaned in stress, his body is mostly covered with armor with an exception of his arms and bandages wrapped around his hands that were stained with blood. His head is covered in a unique looking helmet that exposes only his mouth as he wields a hammer that has been scarred in battle, seeing tally markings showing how many kills? Victories? From God knows how long... _'It would be easier if our army weren't too depleted after the war... Just why does Incendio able to bring an actual entire squad of troops while I get shitty robots and ASIC soldiers that doesn't do shit!'_ He thought, questioning about the shithole he's in as ASIC soldiers roamed around his base while building THEIR base...

"Look's who back!" He then heard a young woman's voice, turned around to see Linda back from the large teleportation pad. "This thing is awesome! *Tap* *Tap* I didn't know you guys had this kind of stuff!" She taps her foot on the floor of the pad while throwing a device up and down.

"Oh great, it's Captain Cannon Fodder..." He muttered loudly as Linda heard his mocking and was a bit upset.

"HEY! It's Captain Linda, I got a promotion just to lead these useless idiots over there, Corporal... Aaaaaaaaah~" She forgot his name which gives him a tick mark on his forehead till she remembers his name. "Oh yeah! Corporal Edgelord!" Yeah... 'Remembers' his name.

"It's Corporal Primer, dumbass!" The man who revealed himself as 'Corporal Primer' yelled at Linda. "And do I look like I'm wearing black armor?!" He questioned and received no answered from her. "Just as I thought, you damn shit. Now get back to work!"

"Oh excuse me? I-"

"I'm gonna pound your skull into the ground if you don't get your ass to work! NOW GO!" Primer interrupted her as he pushes her with the top of his hammer, Linda has no choice but to obeyed his order because of two reasons. One is that she has no knowledge about these people nor their technology. Ever since the CFWs made an alliance with the unknown fraction, they have been a mystery to not only the members of ASIC but the all across Gamindustri. And two, she doesn't want to get in his way due to his appearance, especially risking herself making a deathwish with these people. Walking away with a mutter, Primer soon turned to the ASIC soldiers who were staring at him during his conversation. "What are you little shits staring at?! Get back to work or I'll smash your skulls!" He savagely shouted at the soldiers which went paled and quickly went back to work.

 _'I wish I wouldn't work with these idiots but...'_ He sighed as he wished. _'Remember what the General said about-'_ Then lifted his hammer and put it on his right shoulder as he smirks evilly. _'The plan to destroy Planeptune and their faith on the puny Goddesses!'_

 _'...'_

 _'Heh...'_

 _''Hehehe...'_

 _'Hehehehe-ahahahaHAHAHAHAHA-HA!'_

 _'THE TASTE OF REVENGE DRAWS NEAR!'_

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Neptune: Jeez~ They're never going to give up, are they?**

 **That's the Black Legion in a nutshell...**

 **Neptune: Like seriously, Acey~ It's like I'm spending ten minutes watching a single cutscene explaining most of the lore. *She groans* It's an utter nightmare!**

 **That came out of nowhere... Well, at least you can skip it *Suddenly, Neptune's face quickly went onto Ace's face... Point blank...***

 **Neptune: And what happens if you CAN'T skip it?!**

 **Then do something else to kill some time...**

 **Neptune: ...**

 **...**

 **Neptune: ...**

 **...**

 **Neptune: ...**

 **...My brain went blank for some reason...**

 **Neptune: Oh I know~! *Soon breaks another fourth wall, leading to another world* Let's go in an ADVENTURE! You know you adore adventuring throughout the Multiverse~!**

 **Ufufufu~ You just read my mind~ But what this lead us to?**

 **Neptune: *She shrugged* No idea! But that's the fun part! BOING LIKE A KANGAROO! *She jumps into the fourth wall as Ace rolled his eyes, he jumps into the fourth wall, awaiting new adventures***

* * *

 ** _[Quick note]_**

 ** _Sorry about the long wait, I got a writer's block which was a nightmare to me!_**

 ** _It's very hard to figure out how to make siblings (The Twins) hate each other (Hopefully, this might work...)..._**

 ** _Seriously, it's one of those reasons why I had this block..._**

 ** _What about the other ones? Well, it's the same ones as I said in my previous chapters..._**

 ** _But due to my brain not in the right place, I began to work on other stories..._**

 ** _Some are in my profile and some aren't revealed just because I don't have any ideas for them and I don't want to beat a dead horse..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Oh yeah! I forgot! The thing about including Tekken, CyberConnect2, and MarvelousAQL (Not Falcom, she's already there...) was actually an idea popped out of my head by a conversation with 'Optimus14'. As well as plans for one of them..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _What am I doing with my life, anyway?_**


End file.
